


Ruby's Changes.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Gentle Sex, Love Hotel, Loving Sex, Male Dominant, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, cream pies, male dom, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 143,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A commission from someone who would rather not be called out! Ruby likes to be a sub, she really, really likes to be a sub. Especially to her boyfriend Jaune! Who soon learns that Ruby is not alone in liking to be a sub and that there may be more than one girl in Beacon looking for a man to show them a good time or five...





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose was not used to  _ feeling _ like she did. "Ruby? What's wrong?" Jaune Arc asked. Her recent boyfriend looked down blushing as Ruby pouted. She did not know why but she felt  _ awkward _ . Something in her made her feel strange when she was with Jaune and not just strange in the Ruby way, the general Ruby Rose can't be in public more than five minutes before breaking out into a nervous sweat kind of strange but more of she felt like having Jaune take her and... having Jaune take her somewhere alone and then do things to her kind. 

"I... I don't know." Ruby answered as truthfully as possible she truly did not know what was wrong, she felt the usual knots in her stomach that she did whenever Jaune put his arm around her and she still felt like she was going to pass out if he kept pushing to her and Jaune was holding her a bit too close. 

Ruby felt her cheeks heating up the more that Jaune pulled her to his side. Jaune smiled as he brought his girlfriend in closer to him. It was not every day that Ruby and Jaune got the free time to go out on a date. Life in Beacon was going well but it was stressful for the twin leaders.

Jaune had to manage his team keeping up his training lessons with 

Pyrrha, being a team leader and still managing to be the lowest-ranked hunter in training despite finally!  _ Finally! _ Putting a win on the board last week beating Cardin in the arena and finally stopping his semester-long losing streak. 

Jaune grinned as Ruby blushed looking up at her lover her normal knees rubbing together as she whimpered. Ruby felt her cheeks heating up as her core began to rise in her body. Her cheeks turned the color of her cloak as she and Jaune made their way down the long streets of Vale. They did not have all day and leaving in the middle of the morning to  _ hangout _ was just about the only thing that they could do to keep their teams off of them. 

Yang had been teasing Ruby mercilessly ever since she started dating Jaune. Bringing up in a semi playful manner that Jaune looked like their deceased father Tai Yang Xiao-Long and that Jaune was her way of bringing back her own Electra complex. 

_ Stupid Yang, she doesn't know what she's talking about. _ Ruby thought glaring down pouting again briefly ignoring the head in her chest as she felt Jaunes' grip double on her shoulder. Pushing her head into his wide chest making Ruby's knees tremble. She felt her legs going weak as Jaune looked up. He rubbed the top of her head with his hand ruffling her face began to get so hot Ruby swore that she was going to burst into a ball of fire and have to give Weiss the role of team leader. 

_ I bet you always wanted that huh? _

"Ruby. We are here look." Jaune said as he pointed up the heat in Ruby's face turned into a near-critical level as she saw the sign above her. The  _ Tucked tail  _ was the name of the hotel that was the two lovers secret meeting spot.

Being teenagers in Beacon Ruby and Jaune where just like every other teen a pawn of their hormones and since that having two full teams fully of nosy sisters, Nora and a  _ very _ jealous partner Ruby and Jaune needed to find a place to be alone to relax and relieve their stress without having to worry about their teams intervening. 

As Ruby saw the sign she blushed as Jaune pulled her into the only love hotel in all of Vale. Really Vale was a literal metropolis but there was only  _ one  _ place for young teens or adults to go for a sordid meeting during the daylight hours!? 

It was unreasonable!  _ Seriously! There is a literal school filled to the brim with young erratic, aggressive hormonal teenagers all not sure when they will die and you only have one love hotel? You must be making a damn killing on the market of teens with short life expectancies. _

Ruby thought as Jaune and her saw the Madam of the establishment. The young bunny faunus with long flowing rabbit ears a calm serene smile and waved them inside.

"Jaune. Ruby. How are my two favorite young customers doing today?" The rabbit faunus asked not opening her eyes to greet them. Ruby saw Jaune's eyes fall and linger on the massive chest of the woman his face turning beet red as Ruby growled. 

"Hey. Keep your eyes on me." Ruby hissed kicking Jaune in the chin. He yelped in more surprise than pain as Ruby even if she had been trying had the physical prowess of a mentally distraught meerkat. Ruby glared up at her boyfriend as Jaune blushed.

"Sorry, Ruby I got distracted," Jaune said one of his bright cerulean eyes falling once again to linger on the massive chest packed in a bit to tight white top as Ruby growled. She pulled Jaune closer to herself taking an aggressive stance as she hissed at him.

"Just so you know your  _ actual _ girlfriend is right here!" 

_ Why can't my chest grow like that? AH! Stupid Yang! Why do you have to be blessed with all the good genes!? Mom says I'll fill out but I don't believe it... _ Ruby thought as Jaune blushed.

"Sorry." He said as he walked up to the counter the smooth white counters shone out with a polished gleam as Jaune grinned.

"Can we have or room?"

"So you  _ do _ want the usual?" The woman asked as Jaune nodded. 

"Yeah, Lani. We'd like that very much."

"Very well and since you two are such good great customers, I'll give you the lovers rate!" Lani said as the owner of the Tucked Tail Lani Scarlatina handed Jaune a white key card.

"Here you two go!  _ Enjoy!" _

\-----

"You still think my breasts are small," Ruby said as she pouted she looked up at Jaune the young reaper in the small confines of what might just be the two lovers  _ personal _ room of the Tucked Tail. The small room filled with deep purple carpets low marron light and several large lava lamps made an odd glowing sea of orange patterns flew over the area as Ruby breathed.

Ruby hissed forward as she shot out her small thine lithe licking the thick head of Jaune's dick. Ruby licked the thick turgid dick that was around eight inches long and two thick. 

"AH! Ruby, you do know that I don't care about your breast size right?" Jaune asked whimpering as his hands gripped the bed as his lover began to lick his dick. 

Ruby lapped up the tip of Jaune's dick her thin lite tongue snaking out teasing Jaune's dick tip as she began to lick his tip. Jaune felt a wave of pleasure run down his spine as Ruby began to tease his tip. She took her mouth and began to lick deeper done his cock putting small licks and teases of her small feminine tongue up and down his shaft. 

Taking her time to lick and slather his dick with thing lines of spit as she began to work up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Ruby you are really good at this," Jaune said doing his best to  _ not _ reach out his hands and grip Ruby's head and began to force it down on his dick. As much as Jaune might like to shove Ruby's small head up and down on his dick and enjoy the hot wet heavenly tight mouth of Ruby as she began to kiss the tip of his dick. Taking her small mouth and pressing it onto Jaune's dicks head as she began to pope a sloppy wave of kissed his dick. 

_ Salty. With a taste of... meat? _ Ruby asked as she tasted Jaune's pre-cum, Jaune's dick was already leaking a healthy amount of pre-cum that was already spilling out from his tip. Jaune's dick was leaking like a fountain. Ruby began to press her lips further and further down Jaune's dick kissing his thick cock before she took a long breath.l Ruby took a deep gasp of air inhaling before she opened her small petite lips as wide as she could and  _ inhaled _ his dick. 

"Fuck! Ruby!" Jaune hissed as Ruby inhaled Jaune's dick. Ruby grimaced as she took Jaune's dick about a quarter of the way down. 

_ AH! He's too thick! _ Ruby thought as she pushed her mouth down as far as possible on Jaune's dick! Ruby took him about a quarter of the way down her mouth. Making the tip of Jaune's dick push into the back of her mouth.

Jaune's dick lightly punched into the back of her throat making Ruby gag a bit. Ruby took her hot wet mouth that was constricting around Jaune's dick as she slowly removed her mouth from Jaune's dick with a low and wet  _ plop! _

Ruby gasped taking in a breath of the air even after six months of dating Ruby was almost no better at deep throating a dick then she was at first. 

_ At least I can take it to the back of my mouth. At first, I could barely lick it let alone suck it. _ Ruby thought before coughing. A long thing ling of saliva connected her thing lips to the tip of Jaune's dick making the stands glistening a vibrant color of plum in the cool marron lights of the room that washed over the lovers.

"Ruby? Are you ok? You need a break?" Jaune asked a worried look on his face. He knew that Ruby was really trying her best to please him but she was still new to doing this kind of thing. And being younger than him Ruby pushed herself further than she really needed to, to be more  _ mature _ . 

Jaune knew that Ruby was a bit awkward with sex and sexual activities but she was doing her best and as long as she was comfortable with it Jaune would be more than happy to receive it.

"We can take a break if you want. You don't have to force yourself

"I'm fine," Ruby said taking her mouth and forcing it back down Jaune's cock. Jaune let out a low groan of pleasure as Ruby began to  _ bob _ her head up and down Jaune's dick. 

Jaune gasped in pleasure as he felt his dick slowly begin to melt in Ruby's hot wet and tight mouth. Jaune felt his dick begin to break inside of Ruby's mouth. Ruby for her part was busy gagging and choking on the massive dick that she was forcing to go in and out of her mouth!

_ Come on girl! You can do this! Jaune is counting on you! You just have to take it deeper! _ Ruby thought as she pushed her mouth down as far as she could go! She took Jaune's dick well passed the halfway mark! Slamming their thick  _ monolithic _ dick pushed into the back of her mouth! Ruby  _ felt _ the monolithic cock pushing past the back of her throat! Jaune's dick was pushed back the soft spongy back of Ruby's mouth making a large bulge appear in the back of her throat! Ruby felt her eyes heat up! Her eyes began to tear up as Jaune's dick was pushed deeper than ever possible as-

"AH! Ruby! I'm cumming!" Jaune hissed as Ruby gagged. 

_ Finally! Now I can take my mouth off and- _

Ruby felt twin massive hands gripped the back of her head as Jaune pushed her head down to the base of his dick! Ruby's nose was filled on Jaune's pubes as his dick burst!

"Fuck! I'm cumming"! Jaune said as his dick burst! Several long thick sloppy ropes of gooey Arc cum shot down her mouth as Ruby was forced to swallow all of Jaune's cream! 

\-----

'BLEH! How is it that your cum tastes so damn sweet?!" Ruby said growling she never really did know why or how cum tasted so damn good! Even if it was Jaune's.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Jaune said blushing the fact that his lover liked the way his cum tasted made him blush more than he wanted to as Ruby sighed she was lade before him her body fully bare as Jaune looked down salivating at his lover naked supple form.

"You know when you drool like that you are making me feel awkward." Ruby blushed as Jaune nodded. He took his lips down her body pressing into her neck. Jaune planted a deep kiss into the crook of Ruby's neck making her croon as Jaune lightly  _ bit _ down into her flesh. Jaune bit and sucked on Ruby's exposed neck making the reaper blush and groan. Ruby felt the air leave her lips as Jaune began to suck on her skin slowly letting go of her flesh with a wet  _ plop! _ Jaune let go of Ruby's face going down to her chest. Her twin perky breasts there were still growing stood out to him. 

Twin round soft peaks of pale perfect flush both with thin pink mountain tops. Nipples so hard that Jaune swore that they would cut the air itself stood out. Her body was lit up by low dim lines of orange light. The virtual disco ball over their heads and the steady  _ hum _ of the lava lamps gave the room the feeling of being deep undersea as Jaune felt like he was staring down at Ruby through a thin layer of the ocean. 

"You can skip them.... if you want I know that they are not that big," Ruby said blushing as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby I Would never even dream that and your breasts are  _ perfect," _ Jaune said as he took his mouth and bit down on one of her breasts. Jaune felt and heard Ruby squeak! Her legs shot up and her hands reached around thin lithe fingers grabbing the back of Jaune face as he began to explore her chest.

"AH! Jaune!? Not there!" Ruby whimpered as Jaune took her left breast Jaune's mouth clamped down on Ruby's chest. Taking the entirety of her breast into his mouth sucking down  _ hard _ on her chest. Jaune licked Ruby's thin sensitive nipple making her scream! 

"AH! Jaune!" Ruby cried out in pleasure her legs kicking out wildly behind her. Ruby whimpering in pleasure as Jaune began to lick and slurp her nipple. Jaune licked and lapped up around her chest electric strands of pleasure shot between and her chest as Jauen took the other hand taking his finger and  _ twisting _ Ruby's right chest roughly.

Ruby let out a squeal of pleasure as Jaune alternate between licking sucking, slapping and devouring her chest making her legs turn to jelly before- 

Ruby never felt Jaune's face leave her chest. Too lost in him licking and suckling her nipples as an infant Ruby never felt it when Jaune took his mouth and placed it on her cunt. Ruby  _ did _ feel when Jaune drove his tongue to the base of her unprotected sex making Ruby scream!

Ruby let out a squeal of pleasure as Jaune began to roughly and sloppily devour her cunt! Ruby's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her silver eyes roll back as she began screaming Jaune's name. 

"JAUNE!" Ruby screamed in pleasure as she came instantly. Jaune's tongue forced her young and over-sensitive cunt to climax almost as soon as Jaune drove his tongue deep into he unprotected sex. 

Ruby let out a scream of bliss as lightning bolts of pleasure filled her brain! Ruby saw stars! The room began to swim as the soft warm floating lights and the myriad of colors pumped out of the lava lamps made her head spin as Jaune began to roughly and sloppily devour her drooling sex. 

Jaune took his hands and  _ gripped _ her sides making Ruby scream in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around the back of Jaune's head! Ruy wrapped Jaune deep into her cunt Jaune's thick calloused hands gripping into her tender  _ plump _ sides as Ruby felt her thigs gripped as Jaune picked her up! Jaune picked Ruby up bad her sides sliding her further up on the bed. 

Her cunt spasming in pleasure. Jaunes' face was busty being plastered in a thick layer of Rubys' sweet cunt juices as Jaune began to  _ force _ the young reaper to experience repeated and mind-shattering orgasms! Ruby's young body shook and writhed in pleasure. Jaune's hands forced her hips further down to his mouth. 

Ruby's fingers gripped Jaune's head forcibly pushing him deeper and deeper into her cunt. Ruby felt her mind slipping her body was shaking writhing in an electric current, it was as if someone had jammed a live wire right into her as Jaune ate out her cunt like a professional.

Jaune took both free hands letting go of Ruby's waist as he reached out and  _ gripped _ both of her nipples twisting both of them making Ruby scream his name.

"Jaune! There! Right there! Please! More!" Ruby screamed in pleassure Jaune's twisting of her nipples and sloppily eating out her drooling sex making her scream in pleassure as she cred out! 

Ruby felt another mind shattering orgasm rocked her body as she was overcome with a massive wave of pleasure. Ruby felt a thin pink haze fill her head as Jaune's fingers twisting and  _ ground _ into her nipples hsi long thick tongue devouring her sloppy cunt. Making her ting pink folds spread open and lead as Jaune buried his head to the absolute limit! 

"AH! Jaune I can't feel my legs..." Ruby whimpered as Jaune finally took his mouth of Ruby's sopping wet spasming cunt.

Jaune admired his work the quivering pink alls of her flesh spasmed out spraying out more of the sticky feminine cunt juices as Jaune licked his lips before wiping his face. Clearing his face of most of her cunt juices as he left her spasming sex Jaune licked his lips one last time. 

" _ Tasty, _ " Jaune said as he prepared for the final move. 

\-----

"AIEEEEEEE!" Ruby let out a  _ shriek _ of pleasure as she felt her cunt broken in three! Jaune shoved his dick into her by now well-lubricated sex! Ruby was no virgin not that she could convince Jaune that. Even after having sex with his lover more times than he could count on both fingers Ruby's cunt was still virign tight.

"Jaune! It's too thick!" Ruby shouted as she felt her still developing cunt was broken in three! Jaune grunted as his dick plowed into Rubys' wet dripping cunt. Her sex's walls gripped down on his dick.

Her thin velvety walls gripped down on his cock with a single-minded determination clamping down and pulling Jaune's dick as deep into her sex as possible. 

Her rapidly spasming and quivering walls wasted no time welcoming the  _ monolithic _ invader, her cunt spasmed violently around his dick gripping down on his cock with the single-minded purpose of simply milking Jaune's dick dry as soon as possible. 

"Fuck you are still so tight!" Jaune hiss as he began to pull his dick out Jaune took his dick out of Ruby's cunt with a great deal of effort. Her inner all walls clamping down fighting him tooth and  _ nail _ to keep the monolithic dick that was still busy splitting her in half as deep as possible. 

Jaune grunted in exertion it took every ounce of his will power to not break down and jam his dick into the very furthest reach of Ruby's cunt and cum right away!

_ Come on Jaune! Just keep it together! You are doing this for Ruby remember?! _ Jaune thought as he growled and began to pound Ruby! Jaune began to slam his dick in and out of Ruby's uprooted cunt her raw vaginal walls gripped around his dick as loud meaty wet slapping sounds filled the air. 

The room was filled with the harsh and set sloppy sounds of flesh slapping flesh that filled the air with the rough  _ smack! Smack! _ Of flesh slapping into flesh as Jauen pounded Ruby's cunt!

Ruby was beyond words screaming his name in half sounded syllables. Her fingernails gripping into the back of Jaune. Raking his back making Jaune grunt! He pushed into her harder forcing his dick into the very back of her sex! 

Jaune's thick churning tennis ball-sized balls clapped on Rubys small but surprisingly pert ass cheeks, his lips sealed onto her face as his hands played with her nipples. Pulling and twisting them as Jaune fucked her like a stallion! Jaune's thrust powering into her cunt shaking the bed rocking the spring making the creaking of bedsprings join the wet  _ smack! Smack! _ Of flesh slapping flesh as-

"AHH!" Jaune and Ruby shouted as it was too much! Jaune barely lasted five minutes before he drove his dick to the hilt!

"Ruby!"

"Inside! Cum inside of me!" Ruby screamed as Jauen buried his dick to the limit! Burying his dick as far as it could go before it erupted! Jaune's dick burst filling Ruby tight velvety cunt with see making her large diamond breaking cunt double in a vice-like power! As Jaune and Ruby came to their climaxes before both teens sloppily making out as Jaume ped her cunt packing it tight with thick virulent Arc cum! 

After that fucking, both lovers cuddled with the other Jaune looked into Ruby's eyes and Ruby giggling blushing her pussy was still a bit sore from Jaune pounding it jus minutes before. Ruby felt Jaune's cum deep within her filling her up with a sense of warmth that while she had not fully grown accustomed to was starting to want even more. 

_ I wish he would do that more. Take me like that, grip me, pound me, use me. Make me cum over and over... I need that. _ Ruby thought to blush as-

"You are cute when you smile."

"You are just saying that because I let you have sex with me."

"Ruby. I am an Arc I never lie."

"Except when you said you could fight.

"Hey. Words hurt."

"Yeah, the do dork- Rubys' scroll rang she screamed as-

"Hello?"

_ Ruby! _

"Mom!?" Ruby shouted as she looked down and froze it was parents day!"

_ Ruby! I just landed in Vale! Where are you? Yang told me that you were hanging out with your boyfriend? Oh, I can't wait to meet him! _

"Ruby's mom!?" Jaune gasped as-

_ OH?! is he there? Hello, mister boyfriend! _

"Mom's here!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune coughed.

"Your mom is here!?"

_ Right here! Right in front of Beacon! Looking for my lovely daughter and her loving boyfriend! Oh, Ruby, you should have told me that you were with him! I would have found out where you are and come to you! _ Summer shouted as both Ruby and Jaune looked down seeing their state of undress Jaune's eyes lingering for a second on Ruby's now exposed perky B cup breasts. 

The twin soft marshmallowy mounds now lined with the thin red marks where Jaune's teeth had bit down  _ marking  _ her as his own-

"Pervert!" Ruby shouted seeing Jaune's gaze linger just a smidge too long and shoving a pillow right into his face! Jaune gagged as his face went white as Ruby punched him with the pillow. 

Her small hand carrying with it a surprising amount of force as Jaune gagged! 

"Ruby!? MPHGGLRLR!?" Jaune gagged as Ruby punched him in the face with her pillow. Her face beet red her arms covering her small chest as-

_ Ruby? is that you? What happened to Mister Boyfriend over there? Did he go somewhere? _

"AH! Yes, mom! Jaune went to the bathroom!" Ruby said still shoving the pillow deep into Jaune's face!

Jaune grunted as Summer giggled on the other end of the scroll call. 

_ Oh? So his name is Jaune is it? _

"Mom!"

_ Oh, calm down Ruby! I just can't wait to meet the young man that is making my young Rose bloom! _ Ruby's face went so red that Jaune swore even through his pillow blocked vision was going to burst! 

As Jaune saw his beautiful lover blush Ruby whimpered into the scroll.

"Mom! Not now! Meet us in front of the bullhead docs ok!?"

_ Ok, Ruby! Be there or I'll come find you!  _

_ \------ _

_ "Ruby!" _ Summer shouted as she rushed forward arms outstretched.

"Mommy!" Ruby said as she crashed into her mother's open arms. Ruby felt Summer wrap her up the only slightly taller woman picked up her daughter spinning her a bit as she ran her hands down the back of her head.

"AH! Ruby! I've missed you!" Summer said as Jaune blinked. 

_ She could be her sister. They might as well be twins. _ Jaune thought looking at Summer who was for all intents and purposes Jaune Ruby. She had the same kind loving smile that made his heart flutter. She had the same bright pools of silver in her eyes and she had that same calm aura that made Jaune want to just fall asleep near her. 

"Ruby! Look at how much you have grown! You are so big now!" Summer said backing off from Ruby the woman with the silver cape that fluttered in the air-

_ Bigger. _ Jaune blushed as the one part of the two that definitely pulled them apart showed off. Summer's chest was not quite like Ruby's and instead looked more like Yang's than anything else. 

Jaune saw the massive chest of Summer as a dim loopy smile spread out over his face as-

"AH! Is  _ this  _ the Mister Boyfriend that I was hearing so much about over the scroll?" Summer asked her bright silver eyes flashing to Jaune as he blushed.

"AH! Yes! I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said holding out a hand as Summer smiled she ignore his hand and instead went in for a full-body hug. Wrapping her arms around Jaune's waist as she pushed herself into his chest.

"Forget the handshake! You are dating my baby! You are like a family member to me!" Summer said as Jauen felt her massive chest  _ squish _ into his chest.  _ So soft. _ Jaune thought as Summer's massive chest pushed into him. Jaune felt his legs quiver shivering in desire as Summer hugged Jaune tight!

"I have been waiting to meet you! Ruby has been dropping hints of her boyfriend for so long that I was dying to meet you!" Summer said as Jaune wrapped his arms around her back. Jaune's strong arms gripped Summer by her back as Jaune locked his arms around her and moving on sheer instinct lifted Summer up. Jaune did to Summer just what he would due to Ruby he lifted her high in the air and swung her in a short circle. 

_ She smells of roses. _ Jaune thought as Summer gasped! She looked up as Jaune's bright cerulean eyes looked down to her. Smiling warmly as Jaune-

_ Tai? _ Summer thought as a boy that was just the spitting image of her late husband picked her up and swung her around the area. Jaune smiled petting her head a bit as-

"Jaune?! What are you doing!?" Ruby shouted her cheeks a cherry red. 

_ Why are you picking up my mom!? You don't do that on the first meeting!  _

Ruby pouted one of her feet stomping down on the floor as Ruby pouted half in anger half in jealousy. Ruby twisted her body in a half-turn wanting for Jaune to come over and pick her up as well.

"Oh, Ruby! You are just jealous that mommy is getting picked up instead of you!" Summer said blushing her chest beating out of her chest as she felt her cheeks heat up.

_ He's so strong. His chest is so wide it is just like Tai's _ . Summer tough tas Jaune gulped. 

_ Dammit! Ruby is jealous! Ok, Jaune think! How can you fix this!? _ Jaune thought as his mind began to do laps before finally coming to a conclusion.

_ Hah! I got this! _ Jaune thought as he went over to Ruby opening one arm making Summer eep!

"AH! Jaune?!" Summer shouted as Jaune held her by her waist. Gripping her soft, oh so soft waist in one hand taking his free hand and easily picking up Ruby in the other.

"Jaune?!" Ruby shouted blushing as Jaune effortlessly scooped both rose women up in both arms. Pulling them close to his chest her breasts pushing into his side as Jaune felt his legs go weak.

_ So, soft... _ Jaune thought as two pairs of breast pushed into him. Summer's round soft double D cup chest that would give Yang a run for her money pressing into him as Ruby's soft delectable B cup mounds were pushed into his front. Both pairs of breasts were squashed into his body as Jaune twirled them around. 

"Jaune?!" Ruby shouted her face heating up to near-impossible levels as Jaune looked down into twin glistening pools of silver as Jaune gulped. 

"AH! Sorry!" Jaune shouted as he put both women down. putting Summer and Ruby down as quickly as possible! Both women lingered for a moment gripping Jaune's waist neither wanting to be let go as Jaune put them both down. 

Summer paused her eyes shining as-

_ Tai? Is...no it can't be you. You are dead. _ Summer thought blushing memories of Tai picking her up and twirling her in Beacon. before tossing her as high into the air as possible. Her mind remembers her body quivering in pleasure. her cheeks heating up as Tai brought her to his chest. The way his scuffle of his bear tickled her forehead. The smell of his swear pushed into her chest. 

_ You smell just like him. _ Summer thought putting her face to Jaune's broad chest. Her legs starting to go weak as she remembered Tai hurling her in the air as she screamed. 

Eeping in pleasure as she brought her hands down in a desperate effort to cover up her skirt as she fell down!

_ Jaune what are you thinking!? _ Ruby thought as Jaune spun her heart flutter as she loved being spun as-

_ Squish _ . Ruby felt something squish deep inside of her. Ruby felt a fierce blush come over her face as she felt her body squish. Ruby's face almost exploded as she felt her actions come back to haunt her. Ruby and Jaune had to leave in such a hurry from the Tucked Tail Ruby never had time to  _ clean up _ . And as such a decent amount of Jaune's cream pie in her was still there and was now sloshing around threatening to drip down her leg in the middle of the street!

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _ Ruby thought as she backed away from Jaune her face so red it might as well have been a tomato. Ruby's hands pushed her skirt down refusing to get her mom know she had just had sex. 

"Ruby? What's the matter?" Summer asked as her daughter looked like she was ready to break off and sprint for the damned hills! Ruby was backing up slowly as she felt something ling and  _ gooey _ run down the tip of her calf. 

"NOOO!" Ruby shouted as Summer narrowed her eyes. Seeing something wrong with her daughter triggered her maternal instincts as she rushed forward.

"Ruby. What's wrong?" Summer asked putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders as she coughed. 

"Nothing! Jaune! Go away for a bit ok!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune nodded slowly backing away from the two silver eyes beauties as Jaune pulled out his scroll. 

"Better give them some time," Jaune said as he fished out his scroll and began to text.

_ Yo! Vomit boy! How's the date with my sis going? _ Yang somehow sisterly powers or something saw through Jaune and preemptively texted him. Jaune sighed rolling his eyes as he began to text back.

_ Good. Good. Just met your mom. She seems nice.  _

_ Who Summer? Yeah, she's the best. Best mom that you can ever get! Don't let her know that you were plowing her daughter just now ok?  _

_ Yang?! I was not just doing that!  _

_ Uh-huh. Tell Ruby that she left her birth control out on the bedside again. Weiss is having a field day that Ruby is fooling around.  _

"Oh come on Ruby!" Jaune hissed as he looked to the love of his life sheltered by her mother as Jaune sighed. 

_ So are you going to kill me later or sooner?  _

_ That all depends. If you keep making her happy? I'll let you have a lease on life. But make Ruby cry and you will never see it coming.  _

_ Well, mark me down as scared and horny. _

_ Are you flirting with me on a date with my sister? _

_ And if I am? _

_ Then you have more balls than I thought. I like that in a man. _ Yang said with heart emoji. Jaune blushed as he coughed. 

_ Just have Blake calm her down ok?  _

_ Oh, you want to flirt with me and my partner? Bold move Jaune lets see who cums out on top. _

_ Do you have to make everything a sex pun? _

_ No. _

_ Then why do you do that instead of just having a normal conversation? _

_ Jaune I don't need running shoes to run but let me say it sure does fucking help to wear.  _

_ Bye Yang. I think Ruby has finally stopped freaking out with her mom.  _

_ See yah lady killer. I'll send you a pic of Blake's ass later. I know you were staring at it.  _

"I was not!" 

_ Ding! _

_ You just yelled you were not, didn't you? _

_ I did not!  _

_ Liar! _

_ I'm hanging up! _

_ We are not talking! _

_ Bye Yang! _

_ Bye Jaune! Ps. Just for you! _ Yang texted before a picture popped up showing Yang kissing the screen with her right hand pulling down the side of her top showing off her cleavage as Jaune felt his pants suddenly become much tighter. 

"Dear god I can die happy."

"Yang! What did I tell her!" Summer said as she appeared by Jaune's side Ruby's mom glaring down at the scroll as Jaune wanted to faint.

"Summer wait! I can explain!" 

"You don't have to Jaune I saw everything! Really Yang teasing your sister's boyfriend? Uh! I thought I raised you better!" Summer said as Ruby took Jaune's hand, pulling him to her as she hissed into his ear.

"With me  _ now. _ " Ruby hissed as she pulled Jaune to the side as he yelped!

"Ruby! Wait up!" Jaune said as Ruby pulled him away. 

Ruby pulled Jaune to a bench as she slammed Jaune on the bench a warning look in her silver eyes as Jaune gulped. The bench they were on was protected on three out of four sides but dense shrubs. The shrubs a nice addition to the beautification of Vale as his girlfriend forced him into the seat. 

"Ruby? What's going on?" Jaune asked as she turned face pouting as she  _ slammed _ her waist down on Jaune's crotch.

"Eep!" Ruby eeped as Jaune's dick poked her ass. His already rock hard dick poked his girlfriend ass as Ruby growled.

"You are already hard!?"

"I can't help it! You are so beautiful it's too much for me!" Ruby blushed once her body shivered as she and a happy twitch to her movements before she shook her head.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this mister!" Ruby said pushing back on Jaune's pants. Jaune blushed as Ruby pouted glaring up at him.

"This is all your fault!" Ruby hissed as Jaune gulped!

"What?! What did I do!?"

"You! You came inside me! And now your  _ cum _ is leaking down my leg!"

"What's on your leg dear?" Summer asked appearing on the table as Ruby nearly had a heart attack.

"Mommy!" Ruby said as she pushed her soft pert cushiony ass back into Jaune as he groaned.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum again."

"Not outside you are not!" 

"What? Come? Where are you going to come?" Summer asked cocking her head blinking owlishly as-

"AH! I have to use the bathroom! Mommy will be right back Ruby! See you Jaune!" Summer said before blurring of fin a blur of white roses leaving the two lovers along on the table.

"Jaune! I am  _ leaking! _ You need to do something!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"I don't know?! Find a way to stop it before mom comes back!" Ruby said unconsciously grinding her ass into Jaune's dick as her body shudder as her once again soaked pussy began to drip and-

"I got the perfect plan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah trust me!" Jaune said as half genuine concern half desire and  _ lust  _ made him act. Jaune lifted Ruby up hiding her lower half under the table as he did.

"Jaune? What are you- ah! Jaune?! What are you doing!?" Ruby asked as Jaune swiftly and skillfully pulled down his lover's panties revealing her drooling over packed cunt before he slammed! Jaune lowed Ruby down impaling her cunt with his dick making her scream in pleasure!

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouted her mind shot circuiting as Ruby had an orgasm based solely on penetration as Jaune whimpered.

"Oh god, you are so tight!" Jaune hissed as Ruby's still virgin tight cunt seemingly tighter now clamped down on his dick as she fully engulfed him! 

"AH! Ruby, you are still tight!" Jaune hissed as his dick  _ burrowed _ deep into her sex. His thick either inches of cock pushed deep in her dripping pussy. Ruby's cunt gripping down tighter on his dick as her still packed sex overflowing with his sloppy cum was pushed aside as Jaune hilted himself in her!

"Jaune?! We are in public! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked half panting and groaned her body  _ bouncing _ up and down on Jaune's dick instinctively as she whimpered in pleasure. 

"I'm back!" Summer said as she slid back onto the table. Both Ruby and Jaune gave an  _ eep! _ Of shock Ruby's cunt nearly  _ doubling _ its already constrictor like grip on Jaune's dick as he groaned.

"Fuck!"

"What?" Summer asked blinking owlishly as Jaune gripped Ruby's hips his body acting on instinct along and began to roughly but subtly slam her up and down on his dick.

"HI! J-Jaune! Mom! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked her brain slowly overloading with pleasure. Every time Jaune's dick was that deeper into her it was like her very core was being stabbed! Ruby felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she was fucked in front of her mom!

_ AH! Mommy! Don't watch! _ Ruby thought as Summer smiled.

"Well, that was fun! Tell me, Ruby, what is Yang doing now? I Just got off the scroll with her and she's still teasing! She's not so bad is she?"

"Not at all!" Ruby screamed a minor orgasm ripped out of her body. Her legs buckling in pleasure. Her normal knees shaking as her legs quivered. 

"Ruby? Is something wrong?" Summer asked as Ruby's face was beet red not unusual as Ruby was never good in social settings but her cheeks were covered in a thin layer of sweat. She was blushing madly and the table was  _ rocking _ for some reason. Like something was shaking it from beneath the surface. 

"Oh! I get it! I know what's going on here!" Summer said as both Ruby and Jaune paled. They gasped as their jaws dropped as Ruby whimpered.

"You do!?"

"Of course I do! You are nervous about sitting on your boyfriend's lap in front of your mother! Oh, silly Ruby you should know I sat in your fathers lap all the time!" Summer said smiling as Ruby yelped!

"I! Mom that is not it! You don't know what-

"Cumming!"

"Outside! Do it outside!" Ruby squeaked as Summer saw her daughter shake and groan. Ruby's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sore she heard something like  _ squishing? _ It was like the sound you made when you cleaned off a sponge and wrung it out over the drain. The sound of liquid before forced out of an already far to tight place as Ruby groaned. Whimpering and stuffer a thin line of drool leaving her mouth as she rolled her head. 

_ It... it's almost like she's having an orgasm? _ Summer thought blushing as she coughed. 

"UM! Ruby? Jaune? Are you two ok? You look like... you look stressed." Summer said as Jaune grinned a thin loopy grin came over his case as Ruby came back to her senses. Elbowing Jaune in his ribs as she turned to face her mom again. This time with sharp focused silver eyes as she smiled.

"I'm fine!  _ We _ are fine! Isn't that right Jaune?!" 

_ You big idiot! _

"Now I have even more cum in me!" Ruby hissed as Jauen groaned his dick still caught in the wonderfully tight silky heaven that was Ruby's pussy. The now dangerously packed pussy was absolutely overflowing with his cum and the fact that he not only got to have sex twice in one day but got ot have sex in public in front of his lover's mom? That...that was just  _ nice _ in ways that Jaune could not even possibly describe. 

"I'm sorry?"

"No, you are not!" Ruby pouted her cunt still spasming as she let out a low whimper of pleasure. Jaune could not even bring up the heart to lie as Ruby grunted.

"You big dummy!" She shouted punching Jaune her blow throw off by the throws of her orgasm still rocking her filling her mind with a dull pink mist, her hardened nipples pressing on her bra as-

_ click! _ Jaune and Ruby froze as Summer snapped a picture of them.

"Mom!?"

"Summer?!"

"Oh, I was just capturing the moment! You two are just so cute!"

\-----

"I want to kill you," Ruby said as Summer walked off.

"Bye, kids! Love you, Ruby! By Jaune!"

"I love you, mommy!"

"Bye summer!"

"IF she knew we had sex in front of her!? I would die!"

"It was my fault ok! What do you want me to apologize with!?"

"Two  _ dozen  _ cookies! And I want them now with a warm not cold glass of milk!" 

\------

"I... I can't believe it." Summer said blushing as she gagged. 

"My.. my bab was having sex in front of me!" 

  
  



	2. Mothers helper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer feels an itch in her that only one blonde can scratch. Jaune and Ruby have some more alone time before a talk leads Jaune to know Summer more intimately than ever before.

Summer Rose knew that Ruby was growing up. 

"Sex!? My baby was having sex in front of me and I didn't know how to act! AH! What kind of mother am I!? Should I have said something? Should I have told them to stop? Ruby looked like she was enjoying it and Jaune seemed to be loving it! Of course, why wouldn't he enjoy sex he's a boy!" Summer groaned as she walked down the street she knew that something was wrong! She knew that Jaune as a good guy! Sh entrusted Ruby's taste in men and the fact that Yang had not turned him into a nasty red stain on the floor meant al ot to her!

"Well if Yang has both turned him into a piece of red mist then I can think that Ruby is dating a proper gentleman! That is not afraid do have sex with his lover in front of her mother! Her widowed mother that is already looking for grandbabies and ah! It's too complicated!" Summer shouted as she let out a deep breath the sun had long ago set and it was time for her to head back to the hotel she was staying it. 

It did not take a lot to book in Vale but Summer knew to book the cheapest she could get. Her frugal ways never left her as she walked up to the center of the Tucked Tail. She smiled as she smiled up to the receptionist as the tall rabbit faunus smiled at her. 

"Hello! Welcome to the Tucked Tale! Do you have a reservation?" The woman asked as Sumer law a name tag with Scarlatina written on it. 

"Um yes! I do! My name is Summer! Summer Rose, I booked a room for the weekend?"

"AH! Summer Rose! Wait did you say, Rose?" The woman asked as Summer paused. 

"Yes, that's my last name. Why?"

"I... oh my I see. Well, I have  _ just _ the room for you! I think you are going to love it!" She said as Summer smiled back as she took her room key and left. Summer ran up the stairs a bit nervous she had not seen Yang have sex not that she  _ wanted _ to. What kind of parent wants to see their children have sex after all!? That would make Summer weird and make her look like some kind of pervert! "I'm not a pervert!" Summer shouted as she walked into the room. 

"Whoa... this is a cool room." Summer said silver eyes shining as she saw the room. She saw a cool room with soft purple light shining down on her. Summer sighed looking up into the room, the walls where a soft purple color and a large bed was in the middle. 

The queen-sized bed was flanked on two sides by twin lava lamps that gave off a dull orange glow to the room. She felt the cool purple carpets push up her feet as she sighed. She put down her bag and felt the cool air-brush up her skin. 

"Well, I guess I can relax here and maybe sleep?" Summer asked as she flopped down on the bed.

"AH! Comfy!" Summer said as she felt the bed mold to her body. Summer felt the bed molding to her frame the soft cushion enveloping her as-

"What the hell?" Summer asked as she smelled cookies?

"Cookies? Was someone eating cookies in here?" Summer asked as she saw a small wrapper in the trash bin. She narrowed her eyes as she knew that wrapper the way it was colored and wrapped-

"Is... is that my wrapper? The ones I made for Ruby?" Summer asked as she picked it out of the trash. The silver ribbon the way it seemed.

"These... these are my own cookies? The ones I bake at home. I only send them to Ruby and Yang why are they here-

_ Ding! _ Summer yelped! She fell back as her scroll rang. She saw an incoming call as she groaned.

"Oh dear. Hello?" Summer asked as a low pur came from the other line. 

_ Summer! Dear! How are you doing this fine day? _

"Kali? Is that you?" 

_ Yes! In the flesh in blood! Well not really, I'm just getting to Beacon and you would not believe how happy my kit is to see me! _

_ "Mom! Don't call me that!"  _ Blake hissed somewhere in the back of the phone call as Summer heard Kali giggle as she hushed her daughter. 

_ Enough of that Blake! You are so cute! Now Summer tell me how are you? Where are you staying? Oh! Are you in Beacon as well? _

"No Kali I'm in a hotel near the school called the Tucked Tail." The gasp from Kail was more than enough to make Summer cock her head.  _ It sounds like you got punched.  _

"Kali? Are you ok?"

_ Summer! Do... do you know what kind of hotel you are staying in? _

"A cheap one? The cheapest I could find. Why?"

_ OH... oh dear... well as long as the room is clean, then you should be fine! The room is clean right? There are no stains on the floor or anything like that? _

"What? No. Not that I can see why?"

_ Oh, nothing! Just don't pick up anything! And don't put anything strange in your mouth ok! _

"I... I was not going to do that anyway..."

_ Good! Good! Well, I have to go! Blake's partner wants to see her baby pictures! _

_ No, she does not! _

_ Yes, I do!  _

_ Yang! _

"Yang! You stop bullying your partner right now!"

_ Yes, mom... _ Yang moaned on the other side of the scroll as Kali sighed. 

_ Well, I have to go now Summer Ta ta! _

"Bye Kali see you." Summer said hanging up she yawned loudly as she put her hand on the bed rest touching the table as-

_ VRTTT! _ "AH?! What the hell!?" Summer asked as the bed started to vibrate!?

"It vibrates!? Well... wow that really feels  _ good _ ." 

\-----

"AH! I'm sorry!" Jaune said as he felt his legs begin to shake. Ruby bobbed her head up and down his dick. The ten inches of solid hunter dick sliding deep into her mouth as Ruby growled up at him. Ruby was beyond made that Jaune had cum in her in front of her mother! Ruby had to deal with the fact that without Yang's timely intervention her mom might have seen the moment Jaune got her pregnant! Ruby took his dick deep into the back of her mouth bobbing her head up and down with a speed and conviction as she was determined to bring Jaune to his knees! 

_ Let's see how you take this!? _ Ruby thought twirling her tongue on Jaune's dick tip! Jaune gasped grunting as she licked his dick taking more of his impossibly sweet and cream pre cum deep into her mouth! Ruby took Jaune's cum as she bobbed her head using a bit of her semblance to increase her head speed as Jaune grunted.

"AH! Ruby, you are so tight!" Jaune hissed rubbing Ruby's head he knew that Ruby did not like the rough part of a blow job and instead petted the top of her soft red hair as Ruby felt a burst of butterflies in her stomach. 

Ruby felt her cheeks heating up as Jaune ran his hand on the top of her head. Jaune rubbed her head lovingly as Ruby let out a low whimper of pleasure. Jaune pulled her head into his dick as she took him easily. Ruby was forcing her self to take Jaune's dick. 

She felt tears well up in the back of her eyes. Jaune's dick was  _ still! _ To thick for her to take easily! But the smooth sweet creamy taste of his cum was more than enough for her to bear the dick pounding into the back of her throat! Jaune felt his dick enveloped in the smooth tight velvety throat that was  _ gripping _ his dick. Sucking him deeper and deeper into the very back of her mouth. Jaune rubbed her head again moaning as he leaned back in the guest room bed. 

"Fuck Ruby I think I'm gonna cum soon," Jaune said as Ruby paused she immediately y took her mouth mostly off her dick. Keeping only the thick mushroom tip in her mouth. She lapped up at the dick tip teasing Jaune's cock. Her smooth slim tongue licking it making sure to lick Jauen's tap. 

Already tasing the soft creamy cum that she lapped up and down on his cock! Ruby felt Jaune's cum leaking his dick as throbbing!

_ Fuck! Hurry up and cum! Your dick is already pulling my jaw in half! _

"AH! Ruby, I'm gonna! Ah!" Jaune said doing his best to keep his hands on the bed! He wanted to  _ grip  _ Ruby by the head and show her small tight mouth as deeply as he could down his dick! Jaune wanted to make her take his dick to the back of her throat! But he knew that Ruby would not so when Jaune came he blasted his cum right into her mouth! Forcing Ruby to taste his cum as Jaune grunted.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Jaune said as his dick fired! His tennis ball-sized balls fired as one two three! Shots of thick cum filled Ruby's mouth. 

_ Delicious! _ Ruby thought her thin tongue greedily licking up Jaune's cum. Her silver eyes shimmered as Jaune's cum ran deep into her mouth! Ruby, greedily y lapped it down sucking down as much as she could as she let out one last deep groan of pleasure. 

"Fuck Ruby your moth is so good," Jaune said as Ruby blushed her own cunt was drenched and mostly free of Jaune's cum. Ruby had  _ purged _ her sex in the bathroom. She felt her face blush at the thought of her leaking for so long! 

_ It was kind of hot... now that I think of it... not that I want Jaune to know! That would go to his head and he would get ideas! _ Ruby thought as Jaune grunted as she finally sucked off the last of his load Jaune sighed as Ruby took her mouth reluctantly  _ very _ reluctantly off his dick as she took the last two shots of Jaune's tasty creamy load in her mouth. Sucking off as much of his c um as she should before RUby let his dick go with a  _ plop!  _

As Ruby took her mouth off Jaune's dick both of them panted Jaune looked down Ruby face still right next to his rock hard dick. A thing long silver line of salvia connected her lips to his dick. As Ruby gasped panting hard as she gulped loudly. She felt her legs shake and shiver as she licked up on his cock making sure to take it in her mouth again licking the thick tip once before their eyes met. 

Cobalt melt Silver as in a sec Ruby was pulled up. Jaune pulled Ruby into a hot fiery kiss. Pushing her lips to his as Jaune pulled Ruby into his lap. Jaune was moving without thinking. Jaune slammed his lips to Ruby pushing her up.

Ruby gasped groaning into his attack Jaune skillfully pulled own her skirt. Ruby let out a whimper of pleasure her cunt already leaking a small fountain of juices. Ruby felt her cheeks heat up as she was pushed into a wall. 

Jaune pulled on her chest taking both of her nipples in his hands. Jaune pushed her into a wall his dick poking her sensitive entrance. Ruby whimpered her legs turning to jelly as Jaune firmly held her at the wall his lips crashed deeper into her own as Ruby felt her control spiral as Ruby felt his dick press into her soaking pussy before Jaune grunted aligning his dick once before he took his hips pulling her down as Jaune thrust deep into Ruby! Pushing his dick deep into her soaked cunt as Jaune felt Ruby scream!

_ JAUNE! _ Ruby screamed as his dick pushed deep inside of her. Jaune pumped his dick still sensitive from her mouth deep into her sex. Jaune slammed his pelvis forward his hips making a hard and wet  _ smack! _ Of flesh on flesh filled the air. As Jaune pumped his dick into Ruby he growled his hands pulling and tugging on her chest making Ruby whimper. She let out soft shallow noises as Jaune pulled on her breasts. Ruby felt her legs go weak before they wrapped around Jaune's back her body accepting his dominance over her as Jauen began to rut his woman on the dorm wall! 

There was a hard steady  _ clapping _ of Jaune's pelvis meeting Ruby's. Slapping up slamming into her. Jaune's mouth never left her lips. Jaune pumped as hard as he hips would allow him. His dick slammed in and out of Ruby's soaked trembling cunt like a steam piston. Jaune's dick plowed in and out of Ruby's still virgin tight sex.

_ Fuck! Over three months and you are just as tight as the first time!? It's like I barley fuck you! _ Jaune thought as he plowed deeper and deeper. Jaune felt Ruby's climax rippled through her body. Her silver eyes rolled into the back of her head as a minor earthquake of pleasure erupted through her. Ruby screamed into his mouth her pussy gripping down on Jaune like a vice! 

Wrapping his dick up in the soft but tight velvety walls of her insides as Jaune felt his balls churn. Jaune knew he was going to cum soon Ruby was too tight and she was cumming like crazy! Jaune's hands toyed with her chest. Even blocked by her corset Jaune's fingers gripping her nipples twisting and pulling them through her bra. Ruby screamed into his mouth gasping and groaning as pleasure overwhelmed her tiny frame. Jaune felt their body spasming on his dick the reaper giving in to his pushing. 

Jaune felt Ruby cum again and again. Her small frame looked like someone had stuck a live wire deep inside of her and turned it to the max!

_ She's cumming like crazy! I swear she's trying to break my dick off! _ Jaune thought as Ruby slammed her his back. Her body moved on instinct her nails clawing up his back. His dick melting in her pussy as Jaune finally pushed his dick to the limit! Slamming his dick in as deep as possible before he let go! 

Jaune came deep into Ruby's cunt. Filling up the reaper with five long thick shots of Arc cum! Jaune felt Ruby give a pleased scream through her lip. Ruby came  _ hard _ on Jaune'd dick. One last orgasm that seemed to break her in swept her body as Jaune let out a deep and content sigh. Jaune knew he needed a break. He had fucked three times that day and even with all of his aura Jaune was human. He needed to rest or else he would collapse!

Jaune and Ruby fell Jaune's lets collapsed under his exhaustion as Jaune and Ruby fell to the floor. Both of them gasped their eyes spinning as Ruby groaned.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Jaune said as they two kissed they laid there for a second panting exhausted and wanting to rest. Jaune and Ruby groaned for a moment before she let out a soft giggle.

"You know when you picked me up you were growling so much you sounded like a pissed off Grimm," Ruby said a low giggle leaving her lips as Jaune narrowed his eyes as he turned his head.

"I did not sound like that!"

"Yes, you did! You sounded like a pissed off Beowulf in heat!"

"What!? Beowulf Grimm do not go into heat Ruby!"

"What? Then how do they reproduce if they... you know... don't mate?" Ruby asked blushing somehow talking about Grimm sex was more awkward than having real sex with someone she loved. 

"Ruby we don't know how Grimm reproduces. It's one of the big mysteries about them you know?"

"Ah... how come I never knew that?"

"Ruby we were taught that in class. A lot." Jaune said as she narrowed her eyes. 

"I wasn't paying attention in that class."

"Yeah, I know I am right next to you. You spend all day looking up to your left for some reason."

"You are on my left... that's why I look up." Ruby said blushing burying her face into Jaune's shoulders as he coughed. 

_ I'm going to marry this woman if it is the last thing that I do _ . Jaune thought as Ruby blushed coughing once as she cuddled. Jaune felt her chest push into his arm. Even with her corset, Ruby's chest pushed into him as Jaune gulped. 

"I just want you to know that... I don't do this kind of thing with anyone else really... you are the only I want... in me or on me right now..."

"And you are the only one I want to do this with. I love you Ruby and I'm bever going to let you go ok? For as long as I live I don't want you to leave my side."

"Then don't. Hold me tight and never let go. Not today not ever... I don't want to be away from you either." Ruby confessed blushing as Jaune felt a wave of warmth leave his chest as he smiled. 

"Well, you never have to worry about that because the only place that I am going to go is to sleep."

"What about your team? Won't they be worried about you?"

"I could say the same about your team. Isn't Blake's mom visiting?"

"She is, hey why did she call you her nephew? And why did you call her aunt?"

"AH! As it turns out me and Blake lived close to each other."

"What? You live in Menagerie?"

"I was born there actually I moved out when I was eight I kind of forget about Blake though."

" _ Meanie _ ."

"I know," Jaune said as he kissed Ruby on her nose as she giggled. 

"I think we really need to clean up. Our teams are going to be missing us soon." Ruby said snuggling into Jaune's shoulder biting his neck as he felt her lips push into his skin as he let out a sharp gasp. 

"Well, I was thinking that we could sleep here for a bit."

"What is a  _ bit _ ?" Ruby asked silver eyes narrowed as Jaune let out a small blush that crept over his cheeks.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we can spend the night together?" 

"Jaune Arc! You just want an excuse to have sex with me  _ again!" _ Ruby said lightly hitting Jaune on his shoulder giggling as her boyfriend that had finally gone soft in her smiled down pressing his lips to hers one more time as Ruby let out a low whimper. 

"You really should get off. If you stay here too long we are definitely going to do it again. And my hips feel a bit sore." Ruby said blushing Jaune paused whatever arousal was controlling him dissipating at the sight of Ruby's displeasure. 

"I'm sorry, I'll let you rest-"

"I didn't say pull away I just said that we can  _ snuggle _ and just snuggle," Ruby said flicking Jaune on his nose. Her finger bouncing off it as Jaune smirked.

"Ow. That hurt."

"Oh I'm so sorry, you big baby you had your nose flicked. I am so sorry."

"Well, you could make it up to me you know?" Jaune asked winking as Ruby pouted. 

"Ah! Ah! I said  _ no _ more sex tonight mister! Don't think that I have forgotten about that!"

"Oh I know but what about some intense snuggling?" Jaune asked as he picked Ruby up by her waist. Ruby let out a gasp! As Jaune took her to one of the beds in the guest room. 

"Jaune?! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked gasping her hips still ached a bit and her legs had yet to recover enough for her to walk as Jaune placed her on the bed. Ruby felt her insides slosh with Jaune's cum. The double dose and fully packed her cunt and made her blush a bit as she felt it jostled around inside of her womb. 

"I just thought that we could enjoy our time on the bed rather than a floor you know?"

"If you are just trying to put me on a softer surface so I'll let you have sex with me again you are sorely mistaken! I'm not that easy, that trick won't work on me  _ buster!" _ Ruby warned with all the intensity of a quivering chihuahua. Jaune sighed as he shook his head as he  _ did _ want to have sex with Ruby again I mean who wouldn't? She's Ruby, cute, smart and perky in  _ all _ the right areas. A soft ass sensitive supple breasts and a mouth that could suck the soul out of your dick if you let her. 

"Well, I just want to snuggle ok?"

"And you  _ just _ want to smuggle right?" Ruby asked not letting her silver eyes leave Jaune as he sighed.

"Yes, babe I won't do or try anything ok?" 

"I'm watching you! I won't forgive you if you do! If you do you loose cookie privileges for a week!"

"You don't want to say  _ nookie  _ privileges instead?"

"What? Nookie? Is that a new cookie!?" Ruby asked eyes shining as Jaune sighed. 

"Not at all babe but if I had to give it a rating. It is  _ definitely _ something that I like to eat." 

\-----

"AH! I just don't get how big you are!"

"Mom! Come on! Ruby and Jaune are  _ right _ here!" Yang blushed as Summer jumped into her arms. Summer was still shorter than her daughter but she used the height to grip onto Yang's neck and  _ swing _ herself on her shoulders. Summer giggled as she buried her face into Yang's chest making her flush as Weiss sniggered.

"Ahh, it looks like you are a mother's girl."

"Hey! Watch your mouth Ice queen!" Yang hissed as Summer took her head from her daughter's neck and smile dup at Yang.

"So tell me! Yang, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Summer asked with all the innocence and sincerity of a mother who knew she was going to embarrass her daughter in public. Yang's face turned a sharp shade of scarlet as she backed off her lilac eyes briefly flashing to Jaune escaping everyone's notice except Summer and Weiss's as she blushed.

"What?! No! Not today mom! I haven't found a man that can  _ take _ my style! You know?"

"More like you have not found a guy you don't want to put in the morgue right?" Jaune asked grinning as he took a rare moment to tease Yang she turned to face Jaune her eyes flashing crimson as she growled.

"Hey! Vomit boy doesn't make me come over there!"

"Yang! Don't  _ bully _ your sister's boyfriend! That's not nice!" Summer said poking her daughter in the forehead. Yang was mollified and cowed to Summer her cheeks bright red as she coughed.

"I'm sorry... mom," Yang said as Summer narrowed her eyes in the  _ mom _ look. 

"Yang. You should not be apologizing to  _ me _ you know? You should be apologizing to the one you threatened you know?" Summer asked as Yang's eyes went from landing too low orange as she hissed. 

"Jaune..."

"Yes, Yang? Something you want to tell me?" Jaune asked with all the innocence of a Ruby that had just stolen a cookie from the jar and left the crumbs under Yang's pillow. Something that happened  _ all _ too often as a child. 

Speaking of Ruby she had her scroll out along with Weiss and was recording the event as she growled.

"Yes, Jaune... I am sorry for being mean.."

"I accept your apology, Yang."

"There! You see! Now you can all be great friends!"

"I agree mom! Hey, Jaune how about we go  _ train?"  _

_ \----- _

_ "So!  _ Ruby tell me are you really happy with Jaune?" Summer asked her and her daughter finally had some  _ alone _ time as Jaune had gone to train with Yang. Jaune had for some reason seemed  _ less _ than enthusiastic to spar with Yang and for some reason seemed to be doing any and everything in his power to avoid the upcoming spar. 

_ And Yang had seemed to be wanting to spar with him, I wonder why? Is he shy with women? _ Summer thought as she and Ruby sat in a small area on the outfits of the main plaza. 

"So! Ruby-

"Mom I have told you a  _ hundred _ times! I am very happy with Jaune! I love him more than cookies!" Ruby said as Summer giggled as she set an appraising grin at her daughter.

"Really? You love him  _ more _ than cookies?"

"Well maybe not more than cookies but he's pretty close on the list!" Ruby said pouting as Summer teased her daughter rubbing her head before taking a deep breath. 

_ Ok, Summer you just have to ask it's not that hard to say really. You just need to say that you are lonely and seeing your daughter having sex was the trigger to make you know that you are in desperate need of a man in your life. And you just have to ask Ruby how willing she will be to share her own man. That's all! No pressure! _

"Well, Ruby... I... I saw you and Jaune having sex in the park." Summer as normal when in doubt go for the direct route. Ruby's face paused and froze. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates as her mouth dropped. A silent scream left her mouth as what little color she had in her cheeks drained out as she let out a silent scream. 

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to do it! It was really all Jaune's fault! I'm so sorry! He's normally not at all like that! He's an amazing guy but sometimes he gets a bit carried away! Please don't be mad at me or hate him for that because that will make seeing your grandkids really awkward and I'm no good at awkward and Yang would be mad and-

"Ruby. It's ok I'm not mad." Summer said before her daughter passed out from speaking too fast. Rubys' face took several levels of interest off its demeanor as Ruby let out a low sigh of relief her limbs going slack as she felt like she had just avoided a bullet to the head.

"I... I'm so glad!"

_ Jaune I am going to kill you! When I get my hands on you I am going to wring your damn neck! _ Ruby thought as Summer gulped.

"Well, that is also what I want to talk to you about... I don't know how to phrase this so I'll be blunt. When you are with Jaune does he always satisfy you sexually? Is he good when you two are in bed?" Summer asked as what little color had come back to Ruby's face drained right back out as Ruby's silent scream of terror came back out of her mouth.

"Ruby? Ruby? Are you ok?" Summer asked as her daughter looked like she was about to break into a hundred pieces.

"What?" Ruby asked the only word that her brain was able to process out of her mouth. Her mind going at a hundred thoughts a second as she departed tired to put together what her mom had just asked her and-

"I just asked you does Jaune satisfy you sexually? Does he make you climax or cum every time when you are together? Or do you have to get yourself off when you are with him?" Summer asked as Ruby once more looked ready to faint. 

She tettered dangerously in her chair as she looked ready to fall down flat on the table and knocked right out. 

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"I mean do you orgasm when you are with him? And if so does Jaune every fail to make you cum?" 

"What!? No way! Jaune always makes me cum! AH!" Ruby eeped covering her face with her hands. Her face flushed a bright shade of Red Summer was worried that Ruby might pass out from the combination of lack of blood and air to her brain. 

_ What did I just say to my mom!? AHH! I'm such an idiot! She's going to kill me! _

"Well that is nice... tell me, Ruby, what would you do if another girl asked to... be pleased with Jaune?" Summer asked the older woman was desperate. She had loved Tai dearly and the two of them were always  _ passionate _ about each other. Summer had her fetishes and Tai had his and luckily they all coincided with the others. As Ruby paused a frown came on her face as her eyes narrowed.

"I would tell them no. Jaune is my boyfriend. If they want to have sex and cum then they can find their own man to date. He is mine... why are you asking me?" Ruby asked confused this was not the kind of question that her mom would normally ask and the fact that she was asking it meant something was wrong.

"Mom, why are you asking me that? I don't know what's wrong but I don't like just talking about this. Is something wrong with Jaune? Did someone try to flirt with him? Is that why he's so horny!? Who's flirting with him!? Is it Weiss!? She told me she was done with him ah! I know! IT's  _ Pyrrha _ right?! She told me she was backing off! AHH! I can't believe it! How am I supposed to compete with her!? Jaune's going to leave me and I'm going to die alone and afraid! I should just start buying cats right now when I'm still young and-

"Ruby. Calm down. None of them asked me that."

"Then who wants to sleep with him!?

"Me."

" _ What?" _

\-----

"Ow... I can't feel my, well I just can't feel my everything." Jaune said as he groaned he knew that he had taken a pounding in the ring. Yang had  _ not _ taken his jokes well and he was more than willing to go to his room and go to bed. Jaune felt like he had been run over by a semi-truck. He wanted to ask Yang why now of all times she had decided to break every bone in his body, or wondering what had set Yang off  _ this _ time. 

"I wonder what I did this time? I just wanted to have a day when someone did not want to break my bones! Why can't I get a break?" Jaune said as he put his head down limping down the hall as-

"I can help you take a  _ break _ ." A familiar smooth voice sid as Jaune turned around. Jaune saw a woman behind him-

"Summer?" Jaune asked as Ruby's mother stood behind him. Summer smiled at Jaune as he fought to give her a small soft smile. 

"Hey Summer how are you doing? Ah!" Jaune winced something popped on his shoulder as he felt something pop! Jaune knew something had snapped on him and he was probably going to need a long stint in the infirmary before she got out of it. 

"Well, how about you come with me so I can help you out?" Summer asked as she began to push into Jaune's back. Jaune paused the feeling of Summer's breast pushing into the back of him made him shudder. Jaune felt his legs shake in pleasure as the feeling of soft female flesh pushed onto him made him gulp. 

"I! I don't know what you are talking about Summer, I don't think that I should be away from my team long. In fact, I think me and Ruby were going to do something later, hang out in the city, you know?" Jaune asked lying through his teeth hoping that Summer would take the time to take the breasts off of his back and stop him from thinking about another woman besides Ruby even when that woman was a damn carbon copy of Ruby in all ways but her chest. 

_ How are her breasts so big? Did Ruby really not drink enough milk? _

"Well, I know that Ruby told  _ me _ to tell you to take a rest! She's taking a break tonight so she asked for me to hang out with you! I mean we are going to be family soon and I think that family should be close! You know what I mean?" Summer asked as her hands fell on his neck as Jaune felt her breath tickle his ears made him shiver and gulp. 

Jaune knew that his body was going to betray him in a way that he was not going to live down as he bowed his head.

"I, sure! I'll do that but what do you want to do?" Jaune asked as Summer giggled in his ears. 

"Oh you are going to find out soon and you'll like what  _ cums _ next." 

\-----

Jaune was having a  _ stressful _ day. 

_ Ok Jaune, just be calm. Just be calm. You just have to calm down and not think about the- _

_ "Ah!" _ Jaune gasped as Summer pushed her hands deep into Jaune's back Jaune felt the woman massaging his back pushing her hands into his well-toned back as Summer began to give Jaune a deep tissue massage. Summer smiled happily as she massages her future son in law. Jaune's back was as wide as the front.

Nice strong back muscles, deep powerful strands of flesh knotted together and shoulder blades that jutted out. Summer licked her lips as she began to push her hand deeper and deeper into Jaune's back. infusing her hands with her aura and sighing deeply as she hummed. 

"You have a lot of knots in you. Why are you so stressed out? Are you feeling pressure being a leader?" Summer asked as Jaune thought that he was going to die. 

_ She's on me. She's on top of me. _ Jaune thought as Summer sat on his back. Her waist straddling his legs that he was glad that he had no feeling left in them. If he had any feeling he would have been thinking more the beautiful woman that was not his lover straddling him as she pushed her head forward. 

"So tell me Jaune are you feeling  _ stressed? _ Do you want to let it out and release?"Summer asked almost licking Jaune's ear as he felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. He knew he was hard as a rock Jaune gripped the bed in the guest room that Beacon seemed to be fucking filled with for some reason.  _ Why do they have so many guest rooms!? What are they going to do with all of them!? _ Jaune thought trying to distract his thoughts form Summer straddling him as he gasped. Summer began to giggle as Jaune knew that he had to do something and do it now. 

"Summer you are a bit to close with me! You really should think about it! You know that I am dating your daughter and when you say things like  _ release _ then you are going to give me the wrong idea you know!" 

"Oh? If you mean the wrong idea the only wrong idea I could give you is that I don't want you to fuck me right now." Jaune felt something  _ snap _ his head snapped back just in time to see that somehow Summer had taken off half if not all of her clothes. Now wearing nothing but a see-through silver lingerie bra and panties showing off every last sinful curve as Jaune's brain froze, crashed and shut down as Jaune began to reboot.

"So tell me how do I look?" Summer asked blushing in the darkroom as Jaune's brain did a  _ hard _ restart of itself." 

\-----

Ruby was having a stressful time. 

"Ruby, what's the matter? You look stressed?" Yang asked as Ruby gulped.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all Yang!" Ruby said as she looked at her scroll.

_ Oh, it's just that you told your mom that she can fuck your boyfriend is all! How else can that be wrong!? _ Ruby thought as-

_ Ding! _ The sound of her scroll dinged going off as Ruby picked it up.

"Hello?" Ruby asked as-

_ Ruby! _

"Jaune! Jaune what's up?" Ruby asked getting up walking right out of her room as-

"Where do you think you are going?" Weiss asked cocking her head raising an eye brown as Ruby smiled.

"Oh just to talk in private! Bye!" Ruby left the room as she gasped.

"Hey, babe! What's up!"

_ Your mom want's me to fuck her! That's what up! _

"Oh yeah! About that! You should let her."

Ruby heard the wheels on Jaune's brain turn as he debated if he was going to need to buy a hearing aid.

_ I'm sorry what did you just say? _

"I told you that it's ok! Me and my mom talked and if you want to! I'm totally ok if you don't! By the way but I am also ok if you do! If you want to it's ok! Just! Do what you think is right!" 

_ Wait! So you are ok with me having sex with your mother?! No tricks no traps if I do this you are fully on board with it and you will not hold it against me in any way and it will not change anything between us? _

"Not at all. You... you have my permission if you want to do it then do it." 

\-----

"Well, what did I tell you? She said it was ok so what are  _ you _ going to do?" Summer asked as she spread her legs Jaune saw that she had taken off her own panties and her cunt that looked just like Ruby's was shows off. Small with flowing pink and puffy lips slick with lube and sweat. Summer's cunt pulsed with need as Jaune gulped his eye narrowed onto her as Jaune felt his fire lite. Jaune had no idea if this was a dream or not but if it was real then he was going to take this chance as it was a once in a lifetime offer. 

"Are... are you sure you are ok with this? I mean I'm dating your daughter...l"

"Jaune I have been without a man for over a decade now. I am  _ lonely _ . Please make me less so." Summer said as Jaune pounced! Jaune attacked her latching his face to her cunt Jaune drove his tongue deep into Summer's already drenched sex, taking a deep whiff and  _ taste _ of Ruby's portal into this world. Summer screamed in pleasure her underused cunt, not used to the skilled swift tongue of Jaune as he stuck it deep into her pussy his tongue as deep as possible as she felt an orgasm rocked her body.

"AHH!" Summer screamed in pleasure as the first orgasm for in over ten years was ripped out of her frame. Summer shook and screamed in pleasure as Jaune made her cum! Jaune's tongue made her cunt spasm as his face was splattered with her cum. Jaune gripped her thin waist she was so like Ruby.

The way she screamed when she came, the way her legs wrapped around his neck when he was eating her out. 

_ They even taste the same. _ Jaune thought as the similarities in their cunts.

Jaune licked and  _ slurped _ up her cunt taking the spasming sex of the woman and licking lapping and slurping it up! Jaune took the time to just like with Ruby thinking that if they were related then their bodies might be similar. 

_ It worked on her daughter then it might work on her? _ Jaune thought as he nibbled on Summer's exposed knub. Her tiny exposed clitoris was widely exposed as Jaune closed his teeth on it making sure to hit into it gently-

"AIEEEEE!" THe scream that left Summer's mouth as what might have been the most powerful orgasm in her life! Took hold over her. Summer shook like she had a live wire jammed in her as Jaune paused smirking to himself as he did something right. 

_ Well, that worked out. _ Jaune thought as Summer spasmed like she was going into shock. Summer's eyes rolled back into the top of her head. She felt her body spasming as she screamed! Her legs wrapped wound Jaune's head as her hands  _ dug _ into the back of his head. Pulling him closer into her sex as she felt like her heat was going to be ripped out of her chest. 

_ Fuck me! I can't even think right! _ Summer thought as a thick pink haze of euphoria washed over her face. Her lips twisted into a thin please smiled Jaune's heavenly smooth swift tongue explored every last nook and crevice of her pussy. 

Summer's sex spasmed out as she felt her hips  _ buck _ forward. Her body was desperate for another human's touch. his harns that gripped her wait moved up. Each one of them taking on of her nipples in his fingers. The thick calloused fingers ran up her delicate pink mounds, Summer's bra long ago removed as Jaune began to  _ twist _ them. 

Summer let out a shrill shriek of pleasure as Jaune gently but firmly twisted her nipples. Summer let out a groan and a whimper of pleasure as Jaune's hands went to work on her chest. Jaune's mouth never stopped eating her out. His tongue never gave her spasming pussy a chance to rest, Summer had no time to call in a break as she yelped in pleasure! 

_ Oh, fuck me! I could just let him eat me out and I would be happy enough with this! _ Summer thought before mentally slapping herself!

_ Get a hold of yourself Summer! You know what you came here to do! You want the full meal don't get full on bread! _ Summer thought as she coughed.

"Jaune, please stop." Like a light, Jaune paused he took his mouth from Summer's pussy his face coated in her sweet translucent pussy juices that connected his lips to her puffy spasming cunt.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? If I did something please you can tell me what I did wrong and I will do my best to fix it." Jaune said as Summer let out a giggle. 

"No, you did not do anything wrong."

"Then why stop?" Jaune asked honest confusion in his face as Summer smirked. 

"Because  _ this _ ." She said as she pulled his face to hers. Summer pressed Jaune's lips to her own as she gave him a deep kiss. Jaune felt his eyes widen as Ruby's mother pulled Jaune into a long and deep kiss. Jaune let out a whimper as she pushed her lips to his. Her tongue breaching his mouth and dancing with his. Jaune felt his legs shiver and his body shook as Summer planted a deep kiss on Jaune's lips. 

"I want to do this." She said as she broke off the kiss falling back she locked her hands with Jaune's. Lacing their fingers together as she fell back she guided Jaune's aching dick his near foot of dick aching painfully as Summer guided it to her soaked waiting entrance.

"I... are you still sure?"

"Jaune when a lady asks you deliver ok?" Summer giggled as Jaune nodded her took a deep breath putting the tip of his dick right at the top of her cunt. Summer let out a small whimper and moan as Jaune's dick began to press into her sex. 

Sumer gasped as even a touch of the tip of his dick was more than enough to send a tremor of pleasure all the way down her body as she gulped.

_ Oh, fuck! I have not had sex in so long! I hope this works out! _ Summer thought as Jaune gulped he took a deep breath as he began to steady and then  _ push _ his dick-

"Gentle."

"What?"

"Gentle. Be gentle. I like gentle sex  _ not _ rough do you understand?" Summer asked her silver eyes narrowing onto Jaune as he nodded. 

"Ok. I'll do that."

"I  _ mean _ it Jaune. Be gentle or else." Summer said one of her hands gripping down on Jaune's in a warning even the small flex of her power was enough to cause a bone to  _ snap! _ Jaune felt something pop in his hands as he yelped!

"Yeah! Yeah! I get you! Gentle I'll be gentle I promise! I give you my Arc word and-

"And an Arc will not break their word."

"How did you know my family saying?"

"Ruby will never stop talking about it."

"I well I didn't know that I was so popular? I guess I have a way with women?"

"Jaune."

"Yes, Summer?"

"Shut up and fuck me. Please?" Summer asked as Jaune needed no more encouraging placing his lips to hers own her smooth lips embraced his as the tip of his dick parted her delicate pink fold making Summer shivers as a minor orgasm filled her before in on solid thrust! Jaune pounded into Summer's cunt in one smooth motion making Summer scream!

"Gentle! I said  _ gentle!" _ Summer gasped as an orgasm that dwarfed her earlier one was pushed out of her as Jaune pounded her! His dick slammed into her as Jaune while knowing how to fuck gently did not know how to  _ start _ gently.

"Sorry! I was trying to get in! That's my fault!" 

"Well  _ don't _ make the mistake again ok!" Summer gasped as Jaune started to move. Summer's pussy was just like Ruby but  _ tighter _ . Summer's unused cunt gripped onto Jaune's dick for dear life. Her needy pussy gripping down on Jaune's cock making him groan in pleasure. 

_ How is she so tight?! _ Jaune asked as his cock was moistened wrapped up in the smooth warm folds of Summer's sex. Her legs wrapped around his back as Jaune benga to thrust. Jaune  _ gently  _ pounded Summer's cunt, not taking the long bed breaking thrust that Ruby loved. Instead driving his hips out taking his cock out halfway the pushing it gently but firmly back in. Summer was a screaming mess her nails digging into his back as Summer cried out.

"Fuck me!  _ This _ is perfect!" She said as Jaune gently fucked her. Jaune's lips sought out her neck and shoulders planting soft and gentle kisses on her body as his hands played with her chest. Summer could not keep her mouth closed as Jaune rotated his hips fucking her gently into the bed. 

The soft squeaking of the mattress made her shiver in pleasure as electric waves of bliss ran up and down her spine. 

Summer gripped his bead making low moans fill the air as she felt her cunt spasm! Summer was cumming with almost every thrust! Every time Jaune pushed his dick deep into her she felt her tight pussy  _ spread _ in two. Jaune's dick felt like it was tearing her cunt in half in the best way possible. 

_ He's going to break me! _ Summer thought smiling as Jaune's balls gently whapped onto her ass. The gentle  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh was followed by the low creaking of the bed's wooden frame creaking and groaning out of it. As Jaune gently plowed deep into Summer he felt his balls twitch. Jaune knew he was close to cumming. Summer's pussy was greedily milking him, her bodies spasming orgasmic convulsions pulled him deeper and deeper into her as Jaune gasped. 

"Summer! You are to tight! You are going to break me in two!" Jaune said as he fought tooth and  _ nail _ to not grip her by her hips and plow her into the bed. It took every last ounce of Jaune's self-control to not manhandle Summer then and there and fuck her like a whore! 

Summer whimpered her hips quivering her body trembled as she felt one last cataclysmic orgasm building up deep within her. Her nails dug into the back of Jaune that she had just finished massaging. His aura flared up as she began to cling to him for dear life. 

"AH! Jaune don't stop! Please don't stop! Keep fucking me like that! Don't take your dick out!" Summer shouted as Jaune nodded, keeping his thrust hard but measured. Each time he thrust his dick into her, he tried to drive his cock into the back of her womb! 

Every low hard meaty  _ slap _ of flesh on flesh brought him close. His aching dick began to leak long thick lines of gooey hot pre-cum inside of her as Jaune began to grunt in exertion. He felt his own heavy balls  _ slapping _ against her ass. Even as gentle as he was fucking her he knew that his balls would clap Summer's toned and pert ass. That unlike Ruby who had a soft cushiony almost marshmallow-like ass was hard as a rock! Years of training and a work out routine that she must have followed variously gave her pert and tone ass as Jaune grunted.

"Summer! I don't think I can last!"

"Then don't! Cum in me! Make me yours! Fuck me until you fill me to the limit!" Summer shouted as Jaune's self-control  _ snapped. _

"Agh! Summer, I'm going to cum!"

"Inside! Do it inside of me!" 

"AH! Ok!?" Jaune asked as she jammed his dick deep into Summer tight spasming cunt.

"I said gentle!" She shouted as one last orgasm was torn from her as Jauen's dick pulsed. Summer felt his warmth enter her filling her up making her scream as she finally scratched her  _ itch _ . Both of them fell down a bit as Jaune gasped. He knew that he was going to need to recover for a few days or well hours knowing his aura.

He felt his dick  _ pulse _ deep into Summer's cunt her sex still gripped him pulling him in wringing out every last drop of cume that was currently being violently pumped into her shivering pussy. Her pussy seemed to be alive with a mind of its own as it suckled Jaune's dick making him see stars as Summer let out a low pained whimper.

"Gods I needed this." Summer said her eyes rolled into the back of her head Jaune did not know why but at that moment he swore he saw Ruby with him. As Jaune blinked down at her he felt something hot and powerful rise inside of him as he pressed his lips to her own. Summer's eyes went wide in shock before she allowed the kiss to take place. 

Summer let Jaune's tongue pushed into her mouth gently invading her space as Jaune began to make out with the mother of the love of his life. And if things were as they were now his lover's mother was now also his own lover? 

That made an awkward triangle when he took a step back but for now, when he was making out with Summer his dick pumping up her cunt as he felt his mind began to turn to mush Jaune did not much care of something like that.

Jaune broke their kiss with a long wet  _ pop! _ Jaune broke the kiss between them as he gasped. Summer grinned up at him licking her lips as she began to flash him a coy smile.

"So... did you like it? Was I good?" Jaune asked blushing as she laughed. A sweet melodious tone that made Jaune's heart flutter. 

"Nope!" Summer said as Jaune felt his heart shatter and-

"You did _perfectly_." Summer said teasing as Jaune felt his heart flutter back to full. Jaune smiled down at her as he felt the burden lift off of his back as Summer let out a low laugh. '

"Thank God! I thought I messed up and you were going to be mad at me!"

"Don't worry Jaune the only thing that you messed up on was thinking that you had to say sorry in the first place. Thank you I  _ needed  _ that." Summer said as she finally let out a deep sigh that she did not know she had been holding in. She let out a pained breath as something deep inside of her was finally satisfied. 

_ How long has it been since the last time I was with a man? Not since Tai... I forgot how good that could feel _ . Summer thought as she raised a hand to Jaune's cheek cradling it before she frowned. She knew that she had to do this sooner or later and now was going to be a good time for both. Summer ruffled Jaune's head the same way that Ruby would like for her to do to her as a child and Jaune preened under her hand like an enthusiastic child.

"Jaune. We need to talk." Summer said as the wince broke Jaune's face.

"I thought you would say something like that. And I was kinda hoping we would not."

"And I think you of all people can see why." Summer said as Jaune nodded. 

"I'm dating Ruby."

"You are dating my daughter."

"Am I dating you as well?" Jaune asked confused about where he and Summer stood she gave him a long and hard look at her beautiful silver pools looking up to him as Jaune felt the urge to jump in them. 

_ I could get lost in them. _ Jaune thought as Summer shook her head. 

"No. No, we are not  _ dating _ . Not yet, this was just to help me. I want you to put all of your attention to Ruby. Treat her like she is your world."

"She  _ is _ my world."

"Good, then you will not find anything about this hard."

"And me and you? What are we?"

"We? I am the mother of the love of your life and you are my  _ adorable _ son in law!" Summer said as Jaune smiled as he kissed her one more time as they began to snuggle to the other...

  
  



	3. Rose cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is confused about her status with Jaune and decides to take the initiative in the relationship. Yang let's loose a secret and Blake is a bit catty as Jaune learns his lovers are a bit more than just passive and they can get very aggressive...

Honesty is what Ruby liked to keep to herself as the best way to deal in life. She needed to be honest in all things or else life would come back to haunt her and she did not want that! Not at all! So she had to be blunt and often when Ruby was blunt things... things didn't go as well as was the case now as she took a deep breath. 

"Yang-

"If you want to tell me you are fucking Jaune I know. I am the one who reminds you to take your birth control you know?" 

"Yang! That is not what I came here to say!" Ruby said red-faced as Yang grinned down at her baby sibling.

"Aw, then what did you come here to say to my sis? Is there trouble in paradise? Is Jaune not doing it for you in bed?" Yang teased as Ruby glared.

"NO! It's not like that!"

"Then what's the big deal?" Yang asked as Ruby took a deep breath. She did not know how to be subtle so she just said what she wanted to say. It was better when she did that and now? Now she hoped that Yang would be as open-minded as she was when her mom first told her this.

"Mom is fucking Jaune!" Yang froze as-

"AHH!??!" Weiss gagged falling off her bed as-

"Ok. I heard you wrong for a second I heard you tell me that vomit boy is fucking out mom-

"He is! He's sleeping with mom and-

Yang's eyes flashed red as she growled.

"Jaune! You are DEAD MEAT!" 

\-----

"Jaune? Are you oke?"

"Yes, Miss Belladonna. I feel odd. Like I should ver very scared."

"Stop being weird."

"Ah, Blake! You scratched!" Jaune said as Blake glared at her best friend and crush. 

"Then be glad I just scratched." Blake hugged as Kali sighed they were so cute when they were close to the other! She just wanted to hug them until they got along! No matter how long that might take and know them it might take some time as of yet. And that was if things had gone well. Which she was not sure that things had gone bad. Kali would not say thing had gone  _ poorly _ between Jaune and Blake more of they needed time to work things out between them and more time for Blake to lose her edge and finally open up more to Jaune. 

" You two are just the single cutest pair!"

"Mom! Me and Jaune are  _ not _ a pair!" Blake said blushing as Jaune nodded coughing roughly as he flustered.

"I mean-yeah! Blake and me are not dating! No way that she likes someone like me! She likes- ow!" Jaune hissed as Blake kicked his chin making him yelp! Under the dinner table. 

"Kali! Blake kicked me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Children! Children! May I suggest that you just stop fighting and start making out?" Kali asked as both teens flushed as they slammed their fists down at the table.

"No!" They shouted as Kali sighed. 

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

"No!"

"Ma'am!?"

"Oh boy why did I get the difficult grandchildren?" 

\-----

"So! This is the moment when we have the talk..." Summer said as Ruby nodded the mother and daughter had been in an interesting place but now they had to  _ talk _ . Ruby knew that her mother was a good person but this? Sharing her boyfriend with her? Now that was something that Ruby did not know how to proceed with.

"I! I love Jaune! I love him more than anything in the world and I don't want to lose him. I won't lose him." Ruby said her eyes narrowed as her mother nodded.

"And I do not want to take him from you. You are my daughter my baby and I would never do something like that to you." Summer said wincing she really needed to find a way to say this better. Her daughter was basically giving her a boytoy to use like some kind of dildo! Not that Summer thought of Jaune like a dildo he was a person with his own will and she liked him! Really! 

"I know that baby I know that you care for him and I'm not going to take him from you ok?" Summer asked, placing a hand on Ruby's as she whimpered. 

"Mom? Do you love Jaune?" Ruby asked as Summer sighed. 

" _ No. _ No, I do not love him. I am using him to help myself right now and he is getting something out of it as well. We are in a give and take relationship there is nothing deeper to it than that." Summer said calmly as Ruby let out a deep breath.

"Oh thank Oum... I didn't know if you had fallen in love with Jaune as well!" Ruby sighed as Summer nodded gripping her daughter's hand in her own as she took her own deep breath before beginning her speech. 

"Ruby I do not love Jaune. I think he is a  _ wonderful _ boy and that he can be a great son in law one day. But I am  _ not _ in love with him. I don't even think that I should be in love with him!" Summer said a small self-deprecating smile on her lips. 

"What? Why not?" Ruby asked while still glad that her mother was not in love with Jaune she did wonder why she was not wanting to fall in love with him.

"Ruby it's not as simple as... why or why not. It's just that... me and Jaune are in  _ very different _ places in our lives. We are in very different places in our own development and it would not be right for me to fall in love with him as is." Summer said smiling a hard smile as Ruby frowned. 

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked as Summer sighed. Looking down to her arm and wincing in pain. "It's complicated Ruby." Summer said again staring down to her own hand as she whimpered. 

_It's not really._ Summer thought as she let out an internal sigh she saw the signs all over her body, it was clear to all to see. If you look closely, Summer was getting _old_. She had long since gone from the spring of her youth and was now well into her adult life. Summer was not some young teen in Beacon with eyes shining like silver balls and an ass that could steal the eyes of the whole hall. 

She had grown older and while she had thankfully aged well she had lost some if not most of her youthful charm. Her skin was sagging in several places, her eyes had begun to show the first signs of crow's feet scant at first but it was there for you to see. 

Her chest had begun to sag and her body had seemingly leveled out, and while it was still curvy enough to steal the eyes of most boys she knew that she was close to becoming an old woman that would not even get the most lonely teenager hot under a collar. 

_ I'm old Ruby. And I'm getting older every second. And Jaune is young. He is young and he should be with someone that is also young! He deserves to be with someone his own age. Not some old woman that has had her time and has to go to her own daughter of all people to get with her own relief. _ Summer thought to wince in pain hoping that Ruby would drop the subject and let her just use Jaune to help her own relief with her own problems in life.

Ruby, however, was not one to drop an issue, Just like Summer when she was younger and even now. Once she saw a problem she wanted to fix that. And there was nothing to kick her off a scene once she had it. 

"Mom? Is there a problem with Jaune? Did he do something to you? Did he say something to you?" Ruby asked as Summer shook her head smiling at her daughter as she let out a deep sigh. 

"No Ruby he did not  _ do _ or say anything to me. I just know that I should not to  _ attached _ to Jaune. He's your boyfriend, not mine. I had a love once and I am not looking for another."

_ Tai was enough for me. I've had my summer and I think it's time I settle in for my own long and hopefully tactful fall. _ Summer thought as Ruby whimpered once as she squeezed her mother's hand back just as tight. 

"Jaune's great mom... I... I know you don't want to fall in love with him and I don't want you to either! But if you could just love him? That would be nice." RUby said as Summer smiled rubbing her daughter's head. 

"Ok, Ruby I'll make sure that I keep Jaune very much  _ loved _ ." 

\-----

"I"m sorry..." Jaune said as Blake paused his cat faunus friend and well his oldest friend paused as Blake shook her head. 

"No. It's ok, it's not your fault Jaune. It's her fault." Blake said hissed as her mother smiled.

"Oh? What was that now? Did you say something dear?" Kali asked smiling as she lead the two teens off the bullhead. Kali and just gotten back from her day with her daughter and future son in law. Kali smiled swaying her hips as Jaune did his best to keep his attention focused on Blake and not on the hips of her mother. 

_ Why are all the moms so attractive? I wonder if she would be willing to be like Summer? _ Jaune thought as Blake coughed.

"Jaune my eyes are up here." She said as Jaune gulped blushing again as he coughed. 

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"No. It's fine, you are just a guy right?" Blake asked smiling as she took Jaune's hand and pulled him behind her. Jaune paused for a second before allowing Blake to pull him holding his hand as Kali smiled down at them slyly. 

_ There you go, Blake. Take the lead with him, that's how you win. _ Kali thought as her daughter pulled her future husband and her fiance down the walkway. Kali saw the young love blooming between the two teens and she knew that one day that was going to bloom into a  _ blossoming _ relationship! 

That she was more than happy to be in the presence of!

"I can't wait for you two to finally stop the dance!" Kali said as Blake narrowed her eyes her fingers gripping Jaune lacing with his own making him blush as Blake's  _ soft _ hands gripped his own. 

_ She's soft. So soft like Ruby or Summer. How are girls so soft? _ Jaune thought as Blake glared at her mother and his technical aunt if all but blood. 

"Oh? What are you making that mean face for Blake! You don't want to be on the sideline for the rest of your life do you?" Kali asked as her cheeks began to burn a bright red as Blake coughed.

"Mom! Don't say that in front of Jaune!" Blake hissed as Jaune blinked once again confused that Blake was glaring at her mother like she had been cursed by her. 

"Oh, dear Jaune I do apologize for my daughter! She can be quite the handful when you get to know her! But she's a sweetheart deep down."

"Mom!"

"What? Of course, Blake is nice, she's the nicest person I know well besides Ruby or Yang but Blake's awesome!" Jaune said not noticing the deep shade of red that came over her face as she blushed and looked down. 

"Idiot!" Blake hissed pulling Jaune closer to her as Jaune smile enjoying her soft fingers as Kali sighed.

"I can't wait until you two  _ finally  _ hit it off."

"Mom!" 

\------ 

"SO! I just gotta say Jaune you got more balls than I thought!" Yang said as Jaune backed off his hand up held high as he backed away from the woman as he whimpered. Fear coming down his spine as he tried to back away from Yang without losing his legs as a result.

"Yang! Wait a second! I know that this sounds and looks back I can promise you! It's not that bad! It's not as bad as you think!" Jaune shouted as he tried to calm down the brawler that was slowly stalking him down the hallway as she licked her lips, her eyes glowing a deep crimson as fire came out from them.

"You know I got ot to admit Jaune! As much as I am going to  _ enjoy _ pounding you into paste I got to respect you! I knew you had balls when you asked Ruby out. Hell, you asked out  _ my _ sister without asking me? Hell, that took more balls than I ever thought you had! Then you not only deflowered my innocent Ruby but now this!?"

"Yang it's not so bad! Really I can explain this all to you if you give me-

"You slept with my mom!" Yang shouted as Jaune knew that this was going to be a rough day. Ruby just  _ had _ to let it slip that not only was Jaune sleeping with her but their mother as well? There was no way Yang was going to take this well and if judging by the flames leaking out of her eyes that was the case. 

"Look! Yang! I love Ruby!"

"Oh, I know that! You also seem to  _ love _ my mom a lot! Tell me was one silver eye not enough for you? Did you not want to just be satisfied with Ruby that you had to sleep with my mom before you slept with me!?" Yang shouted her eyes glaring as-

"Wait what did you just say?" Jaune asked as Yang froze her fires went down in a second as her cheeks turned the color of her sibling's clock as Yang coughed once looking like she was going to bolt as-

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything!" Yang shouted her cheeks blushing as she saw that she had let out something that she had  _ not _ wanted to let slip. Her cheeks turned rosy and even as she tried to get her flames back the fires refused to burn!

"Yang? Did you just say you  _ want _ to have sex with me?" Jaune asked his head cocking as-

"N-no! Shut up! I never said that!" Yang shouted her hands now firmly put at her side as her cheeks began to flush with color. She backed off taking another step back as-

"YANG XIAO-LONG! What do you think you are doing!?" A voice suddenly shouted as Yang paused her eyes wincing as she opened her fists and took a deep breath and groaned. 

"Oh fuck me."

"Language!"

"I'm sorry mom!" Yang said as Jaune gulped loudly. 

\-----

"What do you have to say!?" Summer yelled as Yang looked down blushing as she coughed. 

"I'm sorry..." She muttered mumbling under her breath as Summer glared at her daughter.

" _ Excuse me?" _

"I said that I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Summer asked stamping her foot on the ground glaring at her daughter as Yang sighed again. 

"I said that I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Jaune."

"You really did not-"

"Jaune!" Summer shouted as Jaune gulped! Backing off from his lover's hands up as he did.

"Sorry! I meant... I accept your apology?" Jaune asked as Summer nodded smiling at her younger  _ partner _ as she turned to Yang's hands on hips as she glared. 

"And Yang? Is there anything that you want to say?" 

"I... I'm sorry for threatening you. You can have as much consensual sex with Ruby and my mom as you want. And as long as they both agree with you and you treat them right there is nothing wrong with that." Yang admitted sheepishly as Jaune gulped smiling a bit as the normally strong brawler was mollified before him. Yang's head was held down as Jaune sighed, he knew that Yang was going to get him back later in some way or form so he decided to just let this happen and hope that she would not beat him too hard for it. 

"I... Yang, it's ok. I know that you were just scared for Ruby and that's ok. You are her big sister and I don't think you have anything to apologize for. " Jaune said all smiles as Yang looked at Jaune with a shocked expression before blushing. 

"I.. thank you," Yang said as Jaune smiled. 

"Well not that this is over can we all go about our day and not threated to hurt or launch into a reprisal attack on others? Ok?" Jaune asked trying to lay the seeds for a better future with Yang as she smiled. 

"Sure thing lover boy! If you play your cards right we might even Yang-" Yang gagged as a bright blush appeared over her face. She blushed rapidly as the teenager backed away Summer smiled seeing her daughter mature or she  _ thought _ Yang matured and in reality, Yang was currently rapidly losing her cool mentally as she felt like she had just done the one thing that she could never have done. 

_ FUCK! Why did I do that!? Why did I have to say that!? Why did I have to say that to him!? Now he's gonna probably hate me! He's dating Ruby, not me! Even if he is dating Summer and Ruby has that weird sharing rule that does not mean I can just hit on him! _

Yang thought as Jaune smiled at her that same deep bright smile that made Yang's heart flutter and her knees go weak spread over his face and made Yang think and wish that she had just asked him out once. 

_ Why can't I just be honest? _

\-----

"Oh! Mom! Jaune! Over here! Come here!" 

"Ruby! Calm down! You know that we are all going to eat at the same place right?" Summer chided her child as Ruby ran into the diner. It was odd enough that Summer was dating the boyfriend of her daughter but now that she was dating him with her daughter? Summer did not know quite what to make of this budding romance or well  _ not _ a romance. Not at all. 

_ I am just here to make my life a little brighter. I can not and will not fall in love with him. _ Summer thought making sure that she knew where she stood on this matter. The dinner they walked into was almost empty brightly colored and in the middle of the day, most people had jobs and were too busy to get most work done. 

As they sat down a waitress with a pair of bright blue yes and frizzy red hair came to take an order. 

"Hey there! Welcome to Dusty's diner! What can I get started for ya today?" She asked with a thick Vacuo drawl as Jaune smiled.

"I-

"Milkshake! Vanilla milkshake with a side of cookies!"

"On vanilla shake with cookies coming up!"

"She will  _ also _ have a burger with everything on it. A side of fries and a small salad." Summer said her mom instincts kicked in as she set to prevent her daughter from misusing her newfound freedom in Beacon and eat a diet of pure sugar. 

"You got it! And you sug?"

"I'll take a cheeks burger, rare meat, and extra cheese."

"That'll be an extra lien is that ok hun?"

"Yes, it is thank you."

"Ok! And for you sir? What'll it be? Another meal like your sisters?" The woman asked making Ruby and Jaune blushed as Summer stiffened a laugh.

"I'll just take a burger regular medium-rare, everything on it raw onions fries and a vanilla shake."

"Got it, love! Three burgers a small salad one cheese two regular and twin vanilla shakes! coming right up!" The woman said as she took the menus as-

"Oh! I Have to use the bathroom! I'll be right back!" Ruby said running away as Summer smirked as she once again decided to handle everything the same way she almost always did. 

"Well, now that Ruby is gone I have to say you look beautiful!" Jaune yelped as Summer handled every problem in the same what she always did she gripped the bull by the  _ horns. _

She reached down to Jaune's pants and gripped his crotch!

"Summer?! What are you doing!?" Jaune asked as Summer gripped his cock licking her lips as she grinned at Jaune an oddly dominant look in her eyes as she simply unfished Jaune's dick.

Unzipping his pants making his ten inches of thick dick flop out as Jaune gasped.

"Summer?!"

"Don't worry, I'm just helping out the favorite man in my life. Don't worry your little head." Summer said as she began to jerk Jaune's dick up and down. Making sure to jerk his cock as Jaune gasped! Summer's hands rubbed up and down his dick making Jaune whimper in pleasure, her thin silky fingers went to work on his cock, milking his dick up and down as she gripped his throbbing member. Wrapping her hand fully around it as Jaune began to groan. 

His hips bucking up as Sumer slowly jerked his cock, making sure to take his dick roughly as she made sure to  _ jerk _ his dick yanking it softly but forcibly up and down. Jaune felt his mind slowly begin to melt as Summer's soft incredibly silky fingers milked his cock!

Jaune's thick pre-cum began to ooze out of his dick's tip and-

"Well, I guess I should say  _ not _ so little dick." Summer said as she licked her lips. Jaune felt his fingers dig into the velvety cushion as he groaned. 

"Wait! Summer we are in public! You can't just do this!" Jaune said his eyes focused on the woman jerking him off under the table. Summer had a calm smile on her face as Jaune felt his hips bucking up into her hand as his thick pre-cum acted as a lubricant to her hand as Summer smirked.

"Oh Jaune what's the matter? You don't like my hand do you?" Jaune felt his hands  _ dig _ into the soft leathery booth as he shook the head.

"No! Your hand is great but I can't take this!" 

"Oh you can and you  _ will _ take it and a lot more ok?" Summer asked leaning in to blow deep into his ear. Pushing hot air into Jaune's ear making him shiver with pleasure. 

_ What the hell is up with her?! She's being so aggressive! She usually lets me take charge and almost never acts this aggressive! What's gotten into her!? _ Jaune thought as Summer's oddly dominant mood set kicked in and- 

"Mom!" Ruby's voice sounded from the bathroom as Jaune felt his cheeks flush.

"Oh hell! Sumer you have to stop this! If you keep jerking me off Ruby is going to find out!"

"Huh, you are right if I  _ just _ jerk you off then we are going to get caught! Good thing I'm not just going to jerk you." Summer said as she dove her head forward!

"Summer?! What are you doing!?" Jaune gasped as Summer took his dick in her mouth! Jaune felt his hips bucked forward as Summer took a firm grip on his dick in her mouth! Jaune felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Summer's hot wet and tight mouth skillfully enveloped his cock! Summer took his dick into the far back of her throat! Jaune felt his dick disappear as Summer dipped below the table disappearing form sigh as Jaune gasped!

"Summer!? Get back here!" Jaune hissed as Summer winked up to him her silver eyes flashing as-

"Jaune? Where's mom?" Ruby asked as she plopped down in front of Jaune as he gulped! Ruby said down across the table as her mother less than two feet away was giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life! Jaune felt his eyes begin to go cross as he gripped the tip of the table groaning a bit as Summer began to skilfully  _ bob _ her head up and down his dick! 

"Jaune? Where's mom?" Ruby asked looking for her mother not hearing or noticing the thick deep  _ sucking _ sounds that were slowly beginning to fill the air as Summer licked up his dick playing with his slit as she skillfully and loving lapped up Jaune's dick making him whimper in pleasure as he felt his legs begin to shake!

"I! I don't know really! I'm sure she's around!" Jaune said as Summer  _ slurped _ on his dick making Jaune gasp as she took him fully to the base! Summer took his dick to the base pushing her nose to his pubes making Jaune's legs begin to buckle as she fully deepthroated Jaune's dick making him see stars as Ruby paused cocking her head as she began to look around.

"What? Mom's around? Where is she? Did she go to use the bathroom?" Ruby asked looking around as-

"AH!" Jaune yelped as Summer pulled down Jaune's jeans a bit fishing out more of his body taking one of her hands and cupping his balls! Summer played with Jaune's balls under the table the woman's far more aggressive stance on her attack was proving too much as-

"Ruby I don't ah!" Jaune gasped as he finally came!? Jaune came right down Summer's mouth the hot tight wet orifice that was busy clutching down  _ clamping _ down on Jaune's dick as she sucked off his dick! Summer's eyes went wide as she briefly choked on his cock!

"Jaune? What's that sound? It sounds like someone is choking on something?" Ruby asked as Summer easily righted herself. Taking his cum down easily once she righted her mouth grinned up at Jaune winking up at him as she swallowed down five thick creamy ropes of his cum as Jaune wanted to groan loudly in pleasure. 

As Jaune felt his orgasm run down Summer's hot tight mouth  _ milking _ his dick as Summer's other skillful hand gripped his balls gently massage them as Jaune groaned finally unable to keep his moans of pleasure out of his mouth.

"Jaune? Are you feeling ok? You don't look ok, you seem to have a fever! Are you feeling well?" Ruby asked concern for her boyfriend who was just having one of the best orgasms of his life courtesy of her own mother as Jaune forced a hard smile to Ruby.

"I! I'm feeling pretty damn good!" Jaune said doing his best to keep what little control of his voice back in. Jaune felt his eyes roll up as he forced them back down! Looking at Ruby as he forced a smile to come on his face!

"Ruby I think your mom is busy!"

"Busy? Busy how?" RUby asked innocently as Jaune winced.

"I! I Just think that she has a lot to  _ swallow."  _ Jaune let out a low laugh as Ruby paused not sure what Jaune meant but also worried about where her mother was. 

"Well, I hope she comes back soon! I wanted to spend the day with her and the food!" Ruby said as she looked at huer burger the waitress walked past again smiling as she leaned in.

"I heard you wanted a cookie sugar? Do you want me to get you one?" Sye asked as-

"AH!" Jaune gasped as Summer poked him in the balls a warning look in her eyes as she clearly said that she was  _ against _ Ruby eating a cookie this early as-

"Yes! Jaune I can have one right?" Ruby asked as Summer flashed him a warning eyes her teeth pushing a bit on his cock as his dick was still hard as a rock as Jaune whimpered. 

"I! Ruby you really should think about this! Its early in the day you don't want to eat a cookie now do you!?" Jaune asked  _ hoping _ against hope that Ruby would see reason and not have to deal with an angry Summer!

Not that Jaune was scared of Summer but when a woman had your dick in her mouth you  _ really _ needed to be on your P's and Q's. Mainly because even by accident your chance of having kids could be  _ dramatically _ cut down. 

"Oh! You know what? I"ll take  _ two _ cookies! But bring them quick! Or else my mom will come! I'll pay separate so it's ok!"

" _ No-Ish-not!" _ Summer gagged on Jaune dick making him whimper. Summer glared up to Jaune with menace as-

"Ok! That'll be five lien!"

"Here you go!"

"I'll put it under your check!" The waitress said as Summer had  _ enough _ . She glared up at Jaune and-

"So Jaune! Tell me do you think my mom is pretty?"

_ Do you want me to die? _ Jaune thought as Summer paused irritation turned to curiosity as Ruby asked him what he thought of her mom with his dick down her throat. His cock once again hard as a rock and-

_ She is really good at breathing through her nose.  _

Jaune thought as Summer cocked her head and-

"No. I don't think your mom is pretty. I think she is  _ beautiful. _ Just like you." Jaune said as apparently, he said the right thing as both women had their eyes water as Ruby blushed twirling her hair as-

_ Pop! _ Jaune felt the blood go cold in his veins as Summer let go of his cock with a hard wet plop! Summer let go of his dick with a plop as she rose  _ up _ from under the table her thin lips still coated with long longs of her saliva and bits of Jaune's thick pre-cum as-

"Mom!?"

"Oh! Jaune that was so  _ romantic!" _ Summer said her inner sucker for romance kicking off as-

"MOM! Were you under the table with Jaune!?" Ruby shouted her face beet red as-

"I thought you didn't want a vanilla shake?" The waitress aid appearing at the single  _ worst _ time making Jaune want to crawl under the table and die as-

"MOM! That is  _ my _ boyfriend!"

"And  _ you _ know better to be eating cookies in the middle of the day  _ before _ your meal! What do you have to say for yourself!?" 

"I! Nothing..." Ruby said as Summer nodded. 

"You are right! And since I am here... Jaune?"

"Yes, what ah!" Jaune gasped as Summer  _ sat _ on Jaune impaling his ten-inch dick right into her cunt! Jaune groaned as Summer fucked him in front of her Ruby!? Who was looking furious! 

"Mom!? Don't fuck my boyfriend in pubic!" Ruby yelped as her mother  _ literally _ put Jaune's dick in her in public!?

"Oh god, I'm going to die." Jaune gasped as his hands flew up to Summer's waist looking like his soul was about to be sucked out of his body as his hand  _ gripped _ into Summer's waist as her silver eyes gleamed.

"Ey! Hands off mister! You don't get to grip me!" Summer said as Jaune's hands left her waist in a second. Jaune gasped as Summer began to  _ push _ her hips back into his waist. Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure as Summer began to grind on his dick. Taking her time to pussy her soft ass into his crotch as she took her  _ sopping _ cunt a quarter of the way off his dick! 

Summer took her time to make sure Jaune knew that in this instance  _ she _ was the one in full control. Taking time to grip Jaune's dick with her cunt, an effort that was not as easy as Summer would have liked. Her pussy still unused to anything bigger than her fingers inside of it was still pushed out to the limits! 

Her tight cunt pulled apart by the thick pulsing piece of meat that was breaking down into her making her legs quiver and her body start to turn into jelly as Jaune's dick stirred up her insides. Jaune's cock pushed into Summer making her thigh quiver and rattle. Her eyes threatened to roll up into the back of her head as Summer felt the need to rapidly  _ bounce _ up and down on the cock in her cunt and not care for anyone around her was growing too much to contain!

"Summer! We  _ are _ in public!" Jaune hissed as he put his hands on the table, his fingers  _ dug _ into the table the plastic chipping as he dug into it!  Jaune bit his lower lip as Summer took her cunt a bit more off his cock making a soft wet slurping sound fill his ears before she  _ slammed _ her ass back down on his cock making a soft  _ smacking  _ sound of flesh slapping flesh fills the air as Jaune gasped!  Jaune felt his dick still a bit sore from the hot wet mouth of Summer now once again pushed into the front as it was engulfed in the hot tight cunt of Summer Rose as she let out a deep moan of pleasure as he growled. 

Jaune wanted to  _ grip _ her waist, to thrust his dick into her hot wet pussy and pound into her from the back! Jaune wanted to forcibly grip her thin and soft waist and  _ bounce _ her on his cock until she called him daddy!  But Jaune held back, Summer had not consented to that and Jaune was going to hold back until Summer told him that he could  _ touch _ . 

"You did not need that cookie Ruby! And Jaune!"

"Yes!?" Jaune asked fighting tooth and nail to  _ not _ bounce the thin but soft woman up and down on his cock like a paddle ball. 

"You should  _ not _ have let Ruby get a cookie! And just for that, you won't get to pound this nookie!" Summer said as Jaune paused.

"Wow."

"Really mom?" 

"Huh? AH! What do you mean?"

"I thought that Yang said the bad ones with you guys?"

"Mom is really just as bad," Ruby admitted as both teens briefly began to forget that Summer was fucking Jaune in public and-

"Hey! Don't talk about my jokes! Just for that Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"You are going to buy me an extra cookie!"

"You did not order a cookie."

"You will buy me one!"

"Ok!?"

"And you! Ruby will not get cookies in the mail next month."

"What!? NO!" Ruby yelped tears forming in her eyes as Summer pouted it was hard to pout when you were splitting your attention between softly but consistently bouncing up and down on Jaune's cock. 

Her pussy gripped and spasming on his cock, her body  _ fighting _ practically begging her to let go to relish the dick stirring up her tight unused cunt and bounce on it like a pogo stick! 

Summer fought down the urges keeping her small bounces and thrusts at a simple smooth pace, making sure that Jaune was always having a firm reminder of who was setting the pace and at the same time no thrusting so hard that it would break her concentration and make her whimper!

Summer was already losing the fight to keep the sounds of her many orgasms under control, it felt like her body was being ripped in two! The constant shuffles of her waist to push down as hard as possible and  _ grind _ down on the dick that was attempting to breed her. 

The urge to try to take the dick in as deep as it could go and make her a new mother! Luckily that was never going to happen for the moment. Birth control was easy to come by and Summer was not going to risk pregnancy this late in her life without a serious talk with the father and a long look at her life. She was not a young as-

"AH!" Summer gasped as Jaune moved his hands one took one of her long and creamy things and  _ squeezed _ the other moved up her back design his fingers on his spine as he breathed deep into her left ear. 

"You have no idea how bad I want to  _ fuck _ you.' Jaune hissed his inner dominance struggling with his self-control, his brain forcing a hard clamp down on his hands that were just inches from thrusting Summer back down on his cock bending her over the table and  _ breeding _ her in front of her daughter!

Fucking her until she was forced to carry his kid and-

"You have no idea how long it will be until I  _ let _ you fuck me again." Summer hissed backed taking the wind out of Jaune's sails planting a smooth kiss on his lips as she pushed back. Jaune felt the punch hit his gut as he gasped! 

Summer took the breath from his lungs as Jaune was slightly kissed as Summer pulled a spin form her hips. Her waist spinning as she turned and slammed down on his dick! Summer grinned as Jaune was forced to be into a submission role. Jaune let out a low whimper as Summer took some time to relish in her dominance before fighting back her urge to allow Jaune to bend her over and  _ breed _ her. 

"Fuck! Summer-

"Language! Now you two need to really learn about a paper eating-

"Summer!" Jaune said as he felt his dick throb Jaune whimpered as his hands gripped down on the side of his seat his balls throbbing his dick pulsating as-

"Jaune! Not now! I am trying to put in a lesson and- 

"AH! Summer!" Jaune gasped as he came! Jaune's dick exploded deep into her cunt! Jaune yelped as his dick burst deep into Summer's tight pussy! Summer let out a small yelp as she felt herself flooded. 

_ "AH! Jaune!? _ Who told you hat you could finish!? No one said to cum!" Summer groaned as she let out a whimper her body once again filled with thick Arc cum! Summer gasped as her pussy spasmed the feeling of getting her cunt packed with a thick volley of burning cum that well it was not burning but the feeling of fucking a younger man in public in front of her daughter that Jaune was dating! 

Jaune's cum packed into her pussy five long and thick lines of cum entered her making Summer groan in pleasure as his cum packed her tight making her whimper as she rolled her eyes back into her head.

"Did you just get creampie by my boyfriend in public!?"

"Do you'll want some pie too?" The waitress asked when she came back with a pair of cookies Jaune's face burned as Summer gasped whimpering as she shook her head.

"N-no thank you! I think we have enough pies for the day!"

"You sure? We pack our pies with  _ extra _ cream! I think you will love them!"

"She's had her creampie already," Ruby said scoffing as she turned her head with a huff! Ruby shook her head as Summer coughed. 

"We are fine... thank you."

"It's my pleasure man! I well, I am told to say it is my pleasure but it looks like the pleasure was for you two." She said smiling as she walked away and left Summer blushing-

"OK... I have to use the bathroom." Summer said as she left her dominant personal and easily took her cunt off Jaune's dick with a harsh wet  _ pop! _ Jaune let out a whimper as Summer blushed. 

"Sorry! I'll be back! Oh god, I put too much in me this time... I'll have to clean this up." Summer said as she began to walk to the bathroom making an odd wobble as she forced her body to move forward. 

As Summer left bowlegged Jaune let out a whimper as he groaned. 

"Fuck I got to stop doing that-" Jaune felt a  _ pressure _ on his left. Ruby has appeared by her side her silver eyes glaring down at him. Jaune gulped as-

"Hey there! Baby? Ruby, you are not-

"You are in  _ big _ trouble mister!" Ruby growled in her most intimidating voice that was still just about is threatening as an irritated puppy. Ruby growled at Jaune but before he could even speak! Ruby had  _ mounted _ him straddling Jaune's waist as she began to glare daggers into him. 

"Ruby!? What are you ah! Doing!?" Jaune gasped as Ruby took her hand angeling Jaune's dick that was once again betraying his body as she slid herself down on his cock! 

Making sure to begin to  _ bounce _ on his dick that was now very sore from double orgasms was now forced back into Ruby's  _ tight _ cunt that was already soaking! Jaune let out a pained gasp as Ruby's cunt took his dick to the limit! Jaune felt his cock plow deep into her pussy as Ruby mounted him facing him her milkshake in one hand half-finished as she glared up at Jaune. 

"You are in  _ big _ trouble mister!" Ruby shouted as she began to bounce up and down on Jaune's dick! Ruby, unlike her mother, had  _ no _ qualms with fucking her man in public and after she had just been forced to  _ watch _ her mom ride Jaune she was not thinking with her head and was more inot getting her pussy pushed with as much Arc baby gunk as possible!

"Ruby!? Ah! You are too rough!" Jaune whimpered as his dick began to  _ strain _ it was one thing to go a few rounds with Ruby or Summer alone his aura would make sure he would recover but back to back to back and in  _ public _ ? 

The strain of being caught the idea that Jaune might  _ actually _ have gotten two people pregnant before he was twenty and the fact that Jaune really thought that his dick needed a break was making this romp a bit more  _ hectic _ than the others. 

"You are telling me I am too rough!? You let my mom blow and fuck you in public!" Ruby whimpered using her semblance to  _ slam _ her hips up and down on Jaune's dick! Making sure to take his cock into the deepest part of her cunt making a sizeable bulge appear in her guts as Jaune felt his dick  _ milked _ . 

Jaune groaned out as Ruby whimpered her small frame shaking and shuddering as she bounced roughly up and down on his cock! Making harsh  _ smacking _ sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she rode him like a madwoman!

_ Oh, goat cheese! Ruby, you are fucking Jaune in public!? People can hear!? Oh my god, what if mom comes!?" _

"Ruby!"

_ Oh my god, what if Yang walked in!?" _

_ "Ruby wait!" _

_ Sweet Monty how am I going to explain this to Weiss if she- _

"Ruby! I'm going to cum!" Jaune had been trying to warn Ruby but she just kept  _ bouncing _ up and down on his cock. Her hips blurring into a solid red motion the hard wet  _ slapping _ sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

"Who's hitting the chicken?" A voice asked from the far side of the restaurant as-

"AH!" Jaune gasped as he came! This load was less than the others four long lines of cum blasted into Ruby's cunt! Her pussy packed with Arc cum making her eyes roll into the back of her head as a massive orgasm crashed down all around her! 

Her body shook and shuddered to gasp as she felt her pussy forcibly packed with Jaune's long thick baby batter! 

Her beyond tight cunt  _ gripped _ Jaune's dick milking him for every last drop as his far too sore dick finally gave its last shot as Jaune whimpered.

"Ok... fuck I'm done..."

"JAUNE!" Ruby gasped groaning as she felt her pussy pummeled her womb battered by his cum as Jaune felt Ruby kiss him on the lisp their bodies seamlessly melding into the other the two making out in plain view as they finally forgot they where n public and just went with it...

\------

"Ok. Summer, you just have to get back out there and calm down!" Summer said as the sound of a flushing toilet filled her ears. She had gone to the bathroom after her  _ romp _ with Jaune cleaned herself up a bit and walked out of her stall. Bushing off her skirt as she let out a low moan of dissatisfaction.

Summer shook her head as she looked in the bathroom mirror the rush of water she hard cool sting of the cold water impacting her hands made her smile as she saw a face that while aging was  _ still _ recognizable as the same bright-eyed huntress that had come to Beacon to make the world a better place over two decades ago. As she left the bathroom she saw Jaune and Ruby lying on the couch-

"Who was beating the chicken!?" A voice asked from the kitchen as Summer saw the nearly catatonic teens in various states of undress and-

"Ruby? Jaune? Are you two ok?" Summer asked as both moaned as-

"It looks like they were not interested in any pies on the menu. I got to say I'm used to using giving the cream pies and not watching others do it." 

The waitress said as Summer blushed her cheeks heating up as she coughed loudly. Summer squeaked out a small apology before furiously reaching into her pockets her commons sense coming back with a vengeance. Flooding her with shame as she pushed out her hands hoping that the waitress would do her the favor of losing out. 

_ "Check please!" _

\------

There were not many people at this time of the day and Lola was able to take a long yawn as she looked around her counter. No one was cumming into the Rabbit's tail this time of the day. Most of her favorite customers were out killing Grimm drinking or getting whatever they needed to get to afford the room that they used to forget about their day to day lives. 

"Well, I guess it is just little old me here. I wonder how Velvet is doing? I wonder if she got her heat under control. Poor girl, she's so submissive usually whenever she finds a boy to...  _ help _ her with her needy time they tend to not want to come back! Poor boys, what's happened to them? Scared off by a bruised pelvis? What happened to strong men?" Lola asked as-

_ Ding! _ A door opened as Lola twirled glad for the distraction as she smiled. 

"Why hello! Welcome to the Rabbit's tail! I- you?" Lola asked as Summer Rose? Her latest guest was in carrying her two  _ other _ favorite guests Jaune and Ruby the two teens gripping the older woman's side as she smiled.

"Hi, Lola! We are going to need a room for three! If you please!"

"Summer you  _ can _ use your own room you do realize that? Correct?" Lola asked raising her eyebrow as Summer winced some kind of irritation clear on her face as she forced a grin on it.

"Oh! I just forgot! I'll take those two up there! You won't see us for the rest of the day!"

"Ok! Have fun you three! Don't do anything that I would not do!" She said as Summer smiled dragging the two up a staircase and leasing them into the upper floors as Lola sighed.

"To be honest int's not the mother-daughter bonding that Iw ould ever do to Velvet but.... it is  _ kinky _ good for you Summer. Kali said you need to relax." Lola said as she pulled out a magazine groaning a bit as the low buzz of what was the only good thing in her life filled her ears. 

"Ooh... I'm going to need to be doing some more  _ relaxing _ later on." Lolo said whimpering glad that one of the best parts of owning your own hotel with robot maids was that you never had to step out from behind your own special desk. 

\------

"AHHH!" Ruby gasped as she felt Jaune's tongue enter her pussy Jaune was busily eating Ruby out as Summer smiled. Jaune was a bit  _ used up _ after the time in the diner and Ruby was using Jaune's face to eat her out as he laid down on the bed. Summer smiled as her young daughter groaned and gasped in pleasure. 

Jaune was pleased to put his dick to a bit of rest his sore cock had gone through a lot today and the tasty cunt of Ruby was a pleasurable treat as he lapped up her sex. 

Gripping her folds as Ruby ground her cunt into his mouth, her waist pushing down on his face as she sat facing the bottom half of Jaune as her mother smiled. Taking off her own clothes as she looked down to the once again hard as a rock cock of Jaune's.

"Oh my, you just don't know when to settle down, do you? A shame but I can help make this not hurt as bad." She said taking out a jar of lube from the side of the bed. PUtting a large generous dollop of light purple goop onto Jaune's dick.

_ Cold! _ Jaune gasped as something wet gelatinous and cool wrapped around Jaune's dick. Jaune groaned in pleasure as Summer rubbed something on his dick that made it feel like it was melting in pleasure. 

_ Dear god that is good. _ Jaune thought as Summer's gift took away the fatigue on his cock as Summer jerked his dick up and down. 

Taking her time to properly lube up his dick with the reinvigorating lube. 

Jaune's cock needed some pep before it was once more put to the test of sex. Summer licked her lips once she knew she put enough of the lube plus extra!

As she made sure Jaune's dick was good to go she took her legs straddling his dick making sure to align it with her cunt and once again  _ impaled _ herself on his cock! Jaune let out a quiet moan as his dick while still  _ sore _ with the exertion of Sumer's tight and needy cunt was benefited by the fact that her cunt was well lubed as well as Jaune felt her sink down on him his dick squirmed a bit before gliding all the way deep inside of her!

Summer let out a long and deep gasp of pleasure as she felt her cunt filled up again with a real dick! As Summer felt the minor orgasm crashed down on her she had a relationship that she had in fact taken more dick in the past few days than she had in almost a decade!? 

_ I think I am putting way too much thought into this. _ Summer thought quietly as she began to bounce on Jaune's dick. 

Not enough to make him hurt or cause excess pain but more than enough to get herself off as she began to ride her lover as Ruby sat on his face making him clean out her cunt! 

"AH! Mom!? Is... is it ok to do this to Jaune? To use him like this?" Ruby asked not sure how she felt in the more dominant position her natural submissive side questioned if this what she or Jaune wanted even if his tongue was cleaning out her cunt hollowing it out as Jaune made her legs shake!

"Oh, Ruby love is about give and take ah! Any healthy relationship will mon purely be dominant submissive. Changing things up from time to time makes the relationship last longer. And if Jaune asked us to stop we would stop. He's not being  _ used _ he is willingly pleasing us and I think that is the best thing about this." Summer said smiling she knew that like her daughter being the one in control of sex was not something that she normally liked but every now and then it was fun to let Jaune lay back as they  _ rewarded _ him like she used to do Tai for being so good to her. 

_ I still miss you. I hope you understand. _ Summer thought as she began to bounce more roughly on Jaune's dick. Her body slamming up and down  _ not _ using her semblance out of fear of hurting Jaune in any way. She quickly but measuredly bounced up and down Jaune's dick. Making sure that he was not in too much pressure as she and Ruby rode their blonder lover like twin stallions!

Ruby leaving the orgasms that Jaune ate out of her cunt her hands  _ gripping _ her thin waist making up for the denial that Summer had given him earlier on as he took her waist pulling her down onto his face eating out her pussy that was busily spasming on his face coating him in her juices as-

"AHH!" Summer felt her orgasm cum as suddenly as the first time with Jaune. Her body shook in pleasure as she felt a storm of electrical bliss override her body! She shivered in bliss her body shaking as Jaune's dick forced her to cum harder than she for a  _ long _ time!

"AH! Ruby! I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Mommy, I'm cumming!" Ruby said as both leaned in sharing a deep an incestuous kiss both cumming as Summer felt Jaune empty out his fourth load of the day deep into her pussy as the three lovers  _ groaned _ in pleassure.' 

\-----

Later that night as Jaune laid between two beautiful naked roses he let out a deep sigh as he finished making his plans. 

"I've neglected my friends for too much. I need to make it up for them." Jaune said as he made  _ extensive _ plans to hang out with Yang and Blake. For the next few days, he was going to be spending most of his time with them and an odd amount of time with Coco of all people, the resident Beacon fashionista had approached him recently via a message on his scroll and she asked him to get coffee with her?

"I never took Coco for liking coffee? I wonder if she takes hers with  _ cream _ ?" Jaune thought as he finally went to sleep with a rose on each said a wide grin. 

  
  
  
  



	4. fire and shadows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets a rough ride out of Yang gets to enjoy a soft faunus ass and finally! After a long talk with Summer get's to confess to her and say what he feels!

Jaune was once again not having fun at Beacon.

"Yang! I know that we have had our issues in the past but that is just in the past ok!?" Jaune asked as-

_ BANG! _ Jaune barely dodged a buckshot blast as Yang almost blew his head off!

"Where are you going  _ loverboy? _ You can put your dick in my mom and sister but when I come out to play you run away?" Yang asked as she fired again at Jaune who dodged her attacks. Rolling out of the way barley taking aura damage as he gasped! Jaune rolled once twice as he barely kept his head on! Jaune rolled and came up shield first! Yang smirked as she drew her bead on Jaune licking her lips as-

"Come at me!" Yang shouted as she flew at Jaune! Jaune eeped as Yang slammed into the ground next to him! Jaune barley dived out of the way, turning to face her and slashing at her side! Yang yelped in pain as Jaune pushed her back! Jaune forced Yang back making sure she took a decent amount of her aura as damage before he pushed on her! 

Yang gasped for a moment before delivering a punishing hit right into the center of Jaune's shield! Jaune grunted his body not used to taking a hit like that as he bent his legs. Jaune took her hit easy well not easy but she did not send him flying twenty feet back like she had planned one. 

_ It's better than the first time I ended up past the bleachers! _ Jaune thought as Yang punched him! Jaune slid back as he grunted gripping his shield as Yang flung at him! Yang blasted him at close range making Jaune yelp! 

She peppered him with her buckshot every blast forcing Jaune back into a more and more defensive side position! Yang was on him like a tick on a boar. She never let up her attack! Jaune saw the flashes of shotguns the heat from her guns burned him as he groaned in pain. Jaune was barely able to weather her attack as-

_ Come on. Come on. Just wait for it. _ Jaune thought as he had just the time to-

"Now!" Jaune struck out chipping the head of Yang with his blade! Yang yelped taking a bit of aura damage before she grinned at him!

"You will have to do better than that Jaune! Now come on and take me and-"

A klaxon sounded as the arena lights turned down as-

"Winner! _ Jaune Arc!" _ Glynda shouted as Yang paused.

"What?! How the hell did he win!?"

"YangZ Xiao-long has lost too much aura! She is disqualified!" Glynda said as the ancient plant of ghit Yang a few times and then let her semblance eat up her aura worked like it always did! Jaune signed as-

"You jerk! You knew that was going to happen!"

"Sorry, Yang!"

"I'll kill you!"

"After you graduate Miss Xiao-long. Not in Beacon." Glynda said as she sighed she did not know why Yang was being this... Yang today but she had dearly hoped that one class of peace and quiet was going to be her reward.

"I do not know what Mister Arc did or did  _ not _ do but you will not kill him today," Glynda said before she turned to the two of them. 

"You both did well in the fight. Jaune?"

"Yes!"

"You knew you were outclassed by your opponent and decided to do a smart move to beat them. I approve of that. You still need to train to even begin to catch up with the rest of your class but you are no longer a weight, be proud."

"I am ma'am. More than you know." 

"Good. Yang?"

"Yes..."

"You did well today. Despite your loss. You did not lose to being weaker or less skilled than your enemy. Your temper got the better of you  _ again. _ Now you just have to calm down. You can calm down?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Then both of you go back to your team's next fight!" Glynda shouted as Jaune and Yang walked to the bleachers.

"Yang. I'm sorry, really."

"No... if anyone should be sorry it's me. Good fight." SHe said as Jaune nodded.

"Same." He said as they shook and walked away to the bleachers. As the two walked Jaune winced as Yang looked less pissed more irritated. 

_ Did I say something? She's lost to me before. Not often but occasionally why is she so pissed? Did I do something? _ Jaune thought as he walked with yang to the bleachers. 

"Yang-"

"In the dorm."

"What?"

"Meet me in RWBY dorm later," Yang said walking forward not looking to Jaune as he paused. Jaune blinked owlishly to Yang as she sauntered past not even giving him time to respond as he coughed.

"Yang! Yang? What's wrong!?"

"Nothing!" She yelled running up to her team minus Ruby who was still talking with her mother.

"I hope that I did not do anything about that," Jaune said hoping that Ruby and Summer were doing well. He really wanted to keep both of them in the strange relationship that he had going. He had no idea if he was going to be able to do it but he was going to try his damndest to get it done! 

"I just have to talk to them. That's all!" Jaune said as he pumped his fist making his way up to his team as-

"Jauney!" Jaune felt the air left his lungs in an instant as Nora wrapped around him, launching her leader up in the air as Jaune felt her arms break his ribs!

"Ah! Nora! why!?" Jaune asked as his aura flashed, his ribs creaked in protest as Nora wrapped Jaune in a tight bear hug! Nora wrapped Jaune and spun him around twice! Jaune gagged as his best non-romantic female friend flung him like he was some kind of teddy bear. Jaune gagged as she finally put him down making Jaune gasp as-

"Nora. Please. Let Jaune rest. Our leader is not a toy for your pleasure you know?" Ren asked taking a small sip of tea the final member of JNPR or well the final active member after...

Jaune shook his head. He did not like to think of what happened to Pyrrha. But he would do his best to the rest of his team before she came back. When she came back. 

Jaune gasped as Nora let him go smiling sweetly as she danced to her  _ not _ boyfriend, boyfriend. Who she was totally  _ not _ in love with and for some reason, she had not asked him out confessed or proposed to him. Jaune sighed as Nora pushed him down onto his seat the bubbly ginger bouncing up and down in her seat. Her tela eyes bursting with energy. 

"So! So! Tell me! What was it like?" Nora whispered conspiratorially as Jaune paused. Leaning into Nora's whisper that was more of a shout that half the arena heard. 

"What was what like Nora?" Jaune asked as Nora grinned licking her lips as she leaned in deeper pushing her lips to his nose.

"Come on! I know that you are just playing dumb right now!"

"Nora playing dumb to what? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"What was it like fucking a girl and her mom at the same time!?" 

"Miss Valkyrie!" Glynda shouted as Nora blushed the dean had a light shade of pink on her face as Nora eeped!

"Sorry, ma'am! I'll be quiet!"

"Miss Valkyrie  _ please _ keep Mister Arc's bedroom history to yourself. Keep that in your own personal lives! For all of our sakes." Glynda groaned as Nora covered her mouth with both hands.

"Sorry!" Nora gasped as Glynda nodded.

"Very well. The next fight Miss Belladonna versus Lie Ren!"

"Go get her Renny! Break her legs!" Nora shouted as Ren shook his head.

"Nora. I am not going to break her legs." Ren said as Nora scoffed.

"Boo! You are no fun!" Nora pouted before leaning back into the rapidly blushing Jaune.

"So! Tell me about this! What was it like to be with two Roses at once? What did they taste like?"

"Nora! Can we  _ not _ talk about this now?" Jaune asked blushing as Nora licked her lips leaning in as she grinned like an imp. Her eyes flashed with mischief as she purred like some kind of cat. Jaune sighed as Nora poked his side.

"Come on. Come on. Tell me. Tell me."

"Nora. I am  _ not _ telling you about what I did to Ruby and her mom consensually!"

"Of course it was consensual you fool! I know you are not the idiot or jerk that hurts people! But come on tell me which one of them  _ tastes _ better?" Nora asked as-

"Ruby why?" Jaune said without asking as-

"Nora!"

"Hehe! I gotcha!" Nora said as Jaune slammed his heads into his lap.

"Why me? Why are my friends like this?" Jaune asked as Nora wrapped an arm over his shoulder pulling him in as she smirked.

"Don't worry about it Jauney! I love you! And I'll keep teasing you until you stop being so fun too! Now kick her ass, Ren!"

\-----

"So.... you do mean it? You are really falling for Jaune?" Ruby asked as she fought down a deep blush. She looked at her mother who was refusing to look at her daughter in the face. Jaune...  _ her _ boyfriend was making her mother fall in love with him.

_ What do I do!? What do I do!? I can't let mom fall in love with Jaune! He's my boyfriend, not hers! She can get her own! _ Ruby thought her fingers turning into tight balls as she glared at her mother. She began to sweat, she began to feel her heartbeat thumping in her chest. Jaune her Jaune was in danger!

_ Sure my mom won't just try to take him from me but! What if I can't compete with her!? Sure I'm younger than her but that does not mean that Jaune is going to pick me!? What am I saying Jaune is going to pick me! He loves me! But... my mom is like me but better... she is going to be the easier pick than me! Jaune... is Jaune going to pick my mother!? _ Ruby thought as she fought to stand on her feet. She wanted to keep a strong facade but this was just all too much!

"Yes... I'm sorry Ruby but I am falling for him." Summer smiled as bright as she could as she fought the urge to beat her head into the nearest wall.

_ What am I doing!? What am I saying!? Why did I have to do something so stupid!? _ Summer thought biting her lip, she bit her lip as she looked down to her daughter and groaned. She gulped as she saw her youngest and only child that she birthed whimper. 

Ruby was whimpering as she looked up at her mother. Ruby was always bad at hiding her emotions. Summer knew what her daughter was thinking about the results where written clearly over her face. Ruby was in a total panic state! She must have thought that Summer was coming to steal Jaune and not to share him!

_ I would never take him from you! And I know that Jaune will never want to be taken from you! _ Summer thought she knew that Jaune was a good person and she knew that he was never going to be taken from Ruby! Jaune loved her too much!

_ I hope that you will also look to me like you look at Ruby. _ Summer thought as Ruby gulped loudly looking up and down. The two were once again at the love hotel... as Summer now knew what it was. 

_ Damn that Kali for recommending this place for me! She was probably setting this up all along! _ Summer thought as-

"Mom... I love Jaune... I love him a lot. I have never felt like I do with him that I fell with anyone else. I love him more than I love myself but... I can't let you take it from me!" Ruby shouted as she gulped loudly!

"I know! I won't take him from you! I won't do that ok baby? Jaune is  _ your _ lover but... I am finding this harder and harder to do without saying something! Ruby, I'm lonely. I don't have much in my life in the personal way." Ruby shouted at her mother in what might have been her first every time of openly yelling at her in defiance. Summer paused looked down at her daughter as tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"Ah!? Mommy!? I'm sorry!"

"No! Don't be sorry my Rose! I! I'm just so proud of you!" Summer said wiping way tears proud that her daughter finally had the voice to stand up to an older huntress.

_ She's growing up so fast! _ Summer thought as she swallowed a massive gulp of saliva! She wanted to hug her daughter then and there but this talk took precedence over that. She needed to let Ruby know that everything was well and good and this was the best way to do that! 

Summer took her hands and put them on Ruby's shoulders as she inhaled.

"Ruby. I love you. You are my daughter. The only daughter I have and possibly will ever give birth to and I am so proud to have you as part of my life! I love you, Ruby." Summer said as Ruby nodded. 

"I love you too mommy," Ruby said as her mother hugged her daughter right! She loved her daughter more than she was even coming close to feeling for Jaune and if it was going to cost her, the relationship with her child than he was not worth it. 

"Ruby... I am falling in love with Jaune. But I will not steal him from you. I love you far too much to let that happen." Summer said her promise assured, Ruby blinked twice wiping small tears from her own eyes in the process.

"I... I know that mom... but it's hard... I want you to be happy,  _ I _ want to be happy but I don't know how both of us can be happy with sharing the same person." Ruby said as Summer pushed she looked back as a nervous laugh left her lips. Summer had  _ some _ experience sharing in the past and she wondered if she should tell Ruby about it.

_ I normally don't like to talk about Raven but... if she had not been so open to sharing Tai then I would not be here right now. Neither would Ruby or maybe even Yang.... but this is my daughter! I can't just share with her can I? _ Summer though her heart aching as-

"Mom! I want to share Jaune with you!"

_ Or maybe I can. _

\----

"So! I guess this is how I die?" Jaune thought as he stood before RWBY's dorm. Yang had  _ personally _ assured him that the rest of the team was out of the dorm but Jaune still had not a clue why.

"Why would she invite me over but kick out the rest of her team? I wonder if Blake and Weiss are ok?" Jaune thought as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_ Knock! Knock! _ Jaune knocked on the door as- 

The door flew open as Yang's arm reached out.

"Get in here!"

"What!?"

Yang pulled Jaune in and easily shut the door once with a wham! 

Jaune gasped as yang pulled Jaune into the room! Jaune let out a squeak of shock as Yang slammed the door shut, revealing an empty room and-

"Yang!? Why did you turn the lights off!? I can't see!" Jaune said wishing he was a faunus so that he could see with the lights off! Jaune squinted not sure what to make out of the room. The room was dark as night and Jaune could only hear his own breathing along with the rough ragged breathing of Yang that was in front of him closing the door preventing him from leaving the room. 

"Yang?"

"You! You fucked my sister  _ and _ my mom!" 

"I know! I know ok!? But they wanted it! I'm not going to apologize for having sex with Ruby or Summer! And if you can't accept that then you really need to take a look at your self-"

"You will fuck my mom and my sister but you won't fuck me!?" Yang shouted as Jaune paused as he felt the neurons in his brains fire off as his brain did its best to find out what the hell just was said to it.

"Pardon?" Jaune said not sure how to piece together the various words that where just said as-

"You heard me! You are willing to fuck my sister  _ and _ my mom! And you don't even look at me!?" Yang shouted still in the dark as Jaune's brain began to leak out a fair bit of internal metal smoke as it did its best to process what was just happening before him. Jaune's brains did calculations beyond anything that it was every programmed to doe as jaune blinked owlishly at Yang.

'I'm sorry but what?" Jaune said not sure what to say to Yang as she groaned.

"You! You absolute idiot!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are! You! You are dating Ruby! Ruby of all people!" Yang shouted as Jaune felt his eyes narrow.

"And!? What's so wrong about dating that?'

"Nothing! But do you know how you started going out with Ruby!?'

"Yeah? she asked me out what's wrong with that?" Jaune asked as he swore he heard Yang's brain begin to blow a gasket as she fought the urge to knock him out then and there! Jaune heard Yang inhale as she gulped loudly.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is that  _ somehow! _ I don't know fucking how but you pick up on Ruby! Awkward ass Ruby's flirts! You pick up on Ruby flirting with you and you don't pick up on me when I was flirting with you every damned day!?" Yang shouted as Jaune's mouth fell open.

Before he could even attempt to pull up his jaw as there was a  _ click! _ The lights came on in the room as Jaune saw Yang for the first time since she had dragged him into the room, turned off the lights and blocked the door. 

Yang was almost  _ half-naked _ , dressed in only her bra and panties and Jaune knew that whatever she was wearing was  _ not _ Beacon sanctioned. she was wearing a slim lilac covered bra and thong to match her eyes. 

Yang had nothing but the underwear on her body showing off the thick sinfully wide curves of her body, her massive D cup breasts that even if Jaune was absolutely loyal to Ruby and he was put Ruby's supple chest to shame. Jaune let out a low gulp as he felt the blood leave his head and go far below his belt as Yang blushed. 

Her pale oddly pale skin glowing in the faint light of the room. Jaune's mouth hung open as Yang's arms barely crossed under her chest pushing up her massive breasts even more as the shorter woman blushed brightly. Her cheeks turning a color to meet Ruby's cloak as she pushed out her breasts. 

Jaune took a second to forcefully close his jaw as Yang coughed.

"So! What now?' Yang asked as Jaune's brain strained to find a response that was not telling Yang how beautiful she was and that he was just feeling lucky to be in her presence right now.

As Yang blushed Jaune felt his body stiffen as he coughed fought down his lust, he was  _ Ruby's _ boyfriend and no matter who was put in front of him he was not going to fall for anyone but her. 

_ I love Ruby and I will not even think about this. I don't know what Yang is thinking- _

"I want to fuck you!"

_ Ok. I do know what she wants to do. But I need to find out why!? _

"Yang... I am dating Ruby and your mom."

_ Boy that sounded awkward to say! It sounded better in my mind really!  _ Jaune thought as he winced internally. Yang glared as-

"I know what Ruby said. Ruby said  _ if _ she approved you could have sex with other people and I know that I am one that she approved of!" Yang said as Jaune paused he looked her up and down and had to fight the urge to pull down his pants then and there. 

"I! Well that is true... I know that Ruby did say that but you!? Really!? With me!? Why?"

"Because I picked you ok? Now shut up and kiss me." Yang said walking forward as she placed her lips on Jaune. Whatever passed for resistance in Jaune's mind began to fade and melt. Jaune paused as he felt her massive chest push into him. Yang's massive breasts pushed into Jaune as he felt his mind melt.

_ She's so soft. _ Jaune thought as Yang pushed her chest into him, she pushed her body to him making Jaune whimper in pleasure. Yang pushed into him before-

Yang took the lead her lilac eyes shaking as Jaune saw what seemed to be fear? Yang looked nervous in her lilac eyes none of her usual confidence as she pushed Jaune back. Jaune was pushed back into a bed. Jaune  _ really _ did not want to do anything on a team RWBY bed. Not that he had anything against the team but-

_ I don't want to be fucking crushed by a bed when I am having sex. Especially not with someone like Yang! _ Jaune thought as Yang pushed him back she forced him back on someone's bed with her or Weiss's. 

He was pushed back onto the bed as Jaune gasped Yang was even more beautiful up close. Her chest heaved her massive breasts that  _ pushed _ on the slim fabric of her bra had twin sets of nipples pushing out of them as Jaune felt his jaw drool.

Ruby was cute, Summer was a mature woman but Yang? Yang was drop-dead  _ gorgeous. _ Really she did not have a flaw on her. Her body was flawless as it ever was. Jaune saw not a single mark on her the flawless porcelain-like skin had nothing close to a blemish on it. Not a stretch mark or scar or bruise on it.

And given how she fought in combat? That was nothing less than a fucking miracle. Jaune's jaw was barely connected to his face that he  _ almost _ did not notice it when Yang slid his jeans off. Yang slid Jaune's jeans down showing the eight-inch dick as she licked her lips. Yang looked down at his dick hungrily as-

Jaune felt a shiver of apprehension come down from her body as she looked down at his cock. His dick shivered a bit in the air but came back as the sheer  _ heat _ that came off of Yang's body began to warm his cock up a bit.

_ She's like a sun. _ Jaune thought before pausing Jaune was shivering some fear and nervousness ran down her body as Jaune frowned.

"Yang? Are you ok?" Jaune asked as-

"What? I am  _ more _ than ok. You don't need to ask me anything!" Yang said as Jaune kept his frown.

"Well, I am asking look Yang if you don't want to do this then just say it. It's perfectly fine- 

'look. The only thing you have to be worried about is sitting back and enjoying the  _ ride _ ." Yang said as she slid down her panties and in one smooth motion impaled herself fight on Jaune's dick! 

"AH!" Jaune gasped as Yang's pussy engulfed his cock in one smooth motion! Jaune whimpered in pleasure as Yang slammed her cunt down on his dick! 

His eight inches of thick dick pushed deep into her cunt making her whimper as she gasped! Jaune felt her body spasm up her back arched as a shiver ran down her spine. Her eyes squinted shut it what looked like pain.

_ Was she a virgin? _ Jaune thought as Yang slammed her body down taking a sharp gasp of breath before she straightened out! Her chest leaned forward as she shivered a bit her body shaking as Jaune felt his dick  _ melt _ in her pussy that felt almost like he was in the sun as-

'You ready for the ride of your life?" Yang asked as she did not wait for Jaune to answer her as she slid her cunt off Jaune's dick before she slammed herself back down onto his dick! Yang wasted no time as she began to jam her body up and down his dick! Her pussy spasming up and down his cock as he plunged it in and out of her!

"Fuck! You are tight!" Jaune said as he felt a pussy that was tighter than either Summer or Ruby combined as he gripped Yang's supple waistline. Her soft smooth skin was perfect for gripping, as Jaune sunk his fingers deep into her skin as Yang rode his dick like a stallion! 

She slammed her hips up and down on his cock as she rode him like he was a bronco! She was radically different from Summer or Ruby, both of them while they had a penchant for being dominant Yang was a  _ dominant _ lover. She took control from the beginning and even now was slamming her pussy up and down Jaune's dick! She bounced on his cock! Filling the room with harsh wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh as she rode him like a cowgirl!

"Fuck! You are really good at this!" Jaune said as he did his best to hold on! Yang was  _ way  _ too tight! She was the tightest pussy that he had ever had and it was like a damned hand was gripping and  _ squeezing _ down on his dick! Jaune whimpered as Yang's already vice-like pussy combined with her massive chest that was bouncing up and down in her bra, her nipples, and breasts were practically  _ begging _ to be let free from their confines!

Jaune gasped as he did his best to hold on! But the feeling of her what he knew to most likely be a virgin pussy combined with the alluring sight of her chest bouncing freely and lastly her sheer  _ weight. _

Was rapidly pushing him over the edge! Now Jaune did not mean to say Yang was fat or anything far from it. Her body was sculpture like it was made from the gods, not a shred of fat or blubber on it just pure muscle. 

She was built almost like a tank and unlike Ruby and Summer who were light when Yang thrust down, she made his body  _ shake. _

_ "Yang!" _ Jaune gasped as his orgasm was ripped out of him! Jaune felt his dick cum violently shooting out six thick lines of creamy Arc cum right into her pussy! Yang let out gasp her own orgasm that apparently took even her by surprise filled the air as Jaune felt like he had gone to heaven or maybe hell? 

He  _ really _ could not tell as her cunt was squeezing down on his dick so tight that it was threatening to break it off! Jaune gripped her waist harder making sure to told onto the twitch violently spasming girl that looked to be in the throes of ecstasy and close to passing out from what he hoped was a pleasure and not pain! 

Yang let out what could only be something that was halfway between a moan and a whimper as she fell forward once again Jaune felt the air leave his lungs. This time it was as a result of Yang's massive chest falling flat on his face and smoothing the air out of him.

Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure as he fought to put a mouth on one of her nipples but could not do so mainly to her pussy that was still orgasming on his dick and making his mind go fuzzy.

He wanted to tell her thank you and that she  _ really _ did not need to do this much for him on what was essentially her first time. 

Jaune did not want her to do more work than she needed and would have like to guide Yang a bit but she was Yang...

_ You always liked being in control of things, didn't you? _ Jaune thought as Yang let out one last ragged breath as her weary tear-filled? Jaune thought lilac eyes locked onto his as she smirked smiling low at him before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Once again her lips now a bit blurry red cherry red lip gloss smeared all over her lips as she let out a small whimper. Pushing her body over Jaune as he finally got a grip on her ass. 

_ Toned. _ Jaune thought as Yang's ass was more muscle than anything else. Like every other part of her body, Yang worked out more than she did much else besides party that was. She had an ass that could probably crack open a soda can if she put her mind to it. Or maybe even a watermelon if she was feeling  _ really _ daring. 

_ I must never let Nora know about this. After the last incident with the city. We can't be banned from every bookstore in Vale! Dammit, I want to buy more comics! _ Jaune thought as-

"So... was that as good for you as it was for me?" Yang asked as Jaune fought a small laugh. doing his best to no joke as he sighed.

"I thought that  _ I  _ was supposed to be the one that gave the cory pick up lines not you?"

"And  _ I _ thought that you would have some more nice things to say after I gave you the best ride of your like and took you on... Weiss's bed?"

"Oh god, this is Weiss's bed?"Jaune asked as all the color drained from his face. Yang winked at him as she blew him a kiss.

"Sure is loverboy. Now if you don't want to face her wrath and trust me you don't. Help me clean up in here we made one helluva rough... but... after we cuddle I'm still a bit tired after than, I ride hard ok I need a long  _ rest." _

_ \----- _

"So! Are you going to be mad at me? Or are you going to be not mad at me?" Jaune asked as Blake narrowed her eyes at him. The two where in the Beacon library alone and Blake had called for a meeting. she glared at him as-

'What do  _ you _ think Jaune? Am I mad at you?" Blake asked giving Jaune a natural look that while not betraying any clear emotions still manage to be downright terrifying as Jaune paused. He gulped he hoped and he  _ did _ mean hope that Blake did not find about him and Yang having sex in the room!

_ Even if she does know it is none of her business! I can do what I want as long as it is consensual right? _ Jaune thought as Blake narrowed her eyes at him.

"So? Are you going to tell me what  _ I _ think?" 

\------

"So! Loverboy! Tell me why did I bring you here today?" Coco asked as she looked at Jaune, Jaune Arc was  _ never _ the boy that she thought she was going to end up talking to one on one. The drop-dead knockout of a second-year smirked at the boy as he squirmed in his seat. 

Jaune looked up to Coco like she was some kind of predator that was bout to eat him up and spit out his bones. A weird thought as Coco did not have ill intentions to the boy besides teasing him a little.

"Jaune you  _ do _ know that you can be a bit more relaxed around you? I'm not going to kill you or something. Unless you are messing with Vel. You are not doing that are you?" Coco asked leaning down to face Jaune as he blushed she knew that he was doing his best to look at her eyes, not a hard thing to do when your eyes shone like melting chocolate and glimmered like freshly poured coffee. 

It was easy to get lost in them and the fact that Jaune was not staring at her chest meant a lot to her. It showed he was putting in the effort and she appreciated it.

_ You are adorable. Like some kind of scared labrador. I can see why people think you are cute. You and Ruby belong in a wedding pic. _ Coco thought as Jaune gasped.

"I don't know what I did but I am sorry! I-"

"Jaune. Look. Man if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now." Coco said glaring at Jaune making him gulp as-

"But! Like I said I don't  _ want _ to hurt you so unless you try to take me out which spoiler alert. You won't I am fine to just drink coffee with you and give you some advice."

"Advice? On what?"

"Simple. What else would I give you advice on?  _ Girls." _ Coco said as Jaune once again felt his cheeks heat up. He blushed hard as Coco sighed shaking her head as she let go a long sigh. 

"Look. Kid, it's not a bad thing what you got going on, a younger girl, her mother her  _ sister? _ And the permission of said girl to go after others? You got it going on man. Besides the thing with your partner I gotta say, man... you know a lot of girls and they all seem to love you a lot. You are a lucky kid. And I don't want you to fuck it up K?" Coco asked taking a deep sip of her coffee as Jaune paused.

"Wait what? How would I fuck that up?"

"Simple. YOu are  _ young. _ "

"You are only a year older than me!"

"And I have dated more people than you have Grimm killed ok? I get around a bit and I know one thing. If you don't make your intentions clear you are going to do nothing but hurt people in the end ok?"

"What... what does that mean?'

"It means that you need to get it straight. You love Ruby right?"

"Yes," Jaune answered without thinking he loved Ruby more than life itself and if Coco thought she was going to make him say he did not then she had another thing-

'Good. Now tell me have you told her that?"

"What that I love her? Of course, I told her that! I tell her that every day!"

"Then have you told Summer that?"

"What?'

'Summer. That's her mom's name right?'

"It is..."

"Then have you told her that you love her yet? Assuming you do love her. do you love her?"

"I... yes. I love her."

"Good. Now Yang? Have you told Yang that you love her?'

'I... no, I have not. But I just had sex with her!"

"Ok. That's a good point. You just had sex with her that does not mean you love her but do you love her?" 

'I... I want to love her."

"Hah... good on you kid. That is a good answer. You know what you want to do and that means that you are on the first step to doing what you want to do.'

"Coco I don't get this what are you really trying to tell me?"

"All I am tiring to say is that be  _ honest _ with them. Tell them exactly what they mean to you and how much they mean to you. And you will do just fine ok? Just tell them the truth and everything will work out. Ok?"

\-----

"Well?" Blake asked as Jaune blinked back into reality a gasp left his mouth as-

"Blake I love you," Jaune said it faster than he would think was possible. Blake looked like she was hit by some kind of tsunami, her jaw dropped her cheeks turned rosy pink and her lips curled up into a smile. Blake blushed as her cat ears did a small act like she was attempting to signal a car as she paused blushing for a little before Jaune coughed once into his hand. 

"You alright Blake?" Jaune asked as Blake coughed she stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me," Blake said silently her face blushing as Jaune nodded. She pulled him into a far corner of the unusually empty Beacon library that even now was extra silent and empty as no one seemed to be willing to be inside or use it. 

Jaune was pulled into the back of the library by Blake as she gulped her face was tinted a rough red color as Jaune felt his own cheeks rise in heat. Jaune was alone Blake had put him in a small cubby of the library far from the usually isolated paths and near the back end of it. Blake blushed her cheeks turning the rosy red that Jaune found to be alluring beyond belief and-

Blake moved her face forward, Blake kissed Jaune on the lips lightly pressing into him. Her thin lips began to press into his own as Blake kissed him softly on his lips. Jaune felt his mind go blank as something short-circuited in his head. 

Jaune felt Blake's soft lips press against him but before he could even reach his hands behind him and pull her to him she pushed herself away she paused her lips leaving his face before he truly had time to enjoy them. 

Jaune gasped a bit as Blake coughed as she gulped, she took a deep breath and-

"Well... you told me that Ruby said that she could sare you right? That means that... if you wanted me and you could..." Blake trailed off as-

_ Be honest. Tell her what you really feel and don't hold back. Do that and everything will work out just fine. Ok? _ Coco's voice came into Jaune's head as he took a deep breath. 

'I would  _ love _ to bring you into this." Jaune said as he stepped forward Jaune planted a kiss on Blake's mouth stealing the initiative. He had spent too much time being passive in his relationships. He needed to assert some dominance over them as- 

Blake kissed back his arms wrapped around her wide waist Jaune took a risk and took a small grope of his new lovers ass. Blake purred appreciatively into his mouth as she pressed her lips to his before she broke the kiss with a rough and small  _ pop! _ Both of the teens panted as Jaune gulped. 

"I want you. Right here, right now. I want ot have sex-"

"Ok," Blake said shocking Jaune as she turned around. Blake bent over the bookcase pushing her ass back towards him giving Jaune an unprecedented look at the bellabooty. Making his dick feel hard as a rock in his pants as Jaune gulped.

'Well? You enjoy the view?" Blake teased shaking her ass as Jaune nodded. Jaune pulled down his pants halfway. Looking out and around making sure that the library was even more empty than normal. Jaune gripped her waist as with Blake's help slid down her slim black panties that were already drenched with her own love juices as Blake purred pushing her ass back to Jaune as-

"Wait. Are you just going to fuck me?" Blake asked looking back a look of disappointment on her face as Jaune paused blinking twice in confusion.

"Yes? I am going to fuck you?" Jaune asked as Blake gave him a deadpan expression. She sent him the look that meant I am very upset as she sighed shaking her head.

"Do you even  _ have _ a condom on you?" Blake asked as Jaune blinked owlishly he did not have a condom on him. He was used to Ruby being on birth control or condoms being provided at the hotel! He had not even considered bringing one with him and-

"No... no, I do not."

"Do you know if I am on the pill?"

"No... no, I do not... Are you?"

"And just what would you be doing if I got pregnant?" Blake asked her eyes narrowed to slits as-

"I would take responsibility," Jaune said without hesitation as Blake blushed brightly before harassing her head again reaching back.

"You idiot," Blake said as she pulled Jaune's dick up, away from her pulsating snatch her pussy gripping mid-air desperately wanting to be filled as Blake pulled his dick into the soft twin fold of her voluptuous ass cheeks. 

Jaune whimpered as Blake's ass cheeks engulfed his dick making him whimper as Blake pulled his dick up her thing hands gripping his leaking tip and placing it angeling it up as Jaune paused, gasping doing his best not to cum too soon as Blake aligned his dick. 

"Blake? What are you doing?" Jaune asked as Blake pushed his dick into something that was  _ not _ her pussy as she looked back to give Jaune a wink.

"Doing something that will make both of us feel good and not put us on diaper duty for the next two years ok?" Blake asked as Jaune nodded dumbly taking in every last inch of her twin pale globes.

Her ass cheeks shone in the low humming lights of the library sparkling with pure unblemished flesh that enticingly looked out to him making Jaune gulp and whimper as she began to sink his dick between her cheeks making Jaune give out a sharp intake of air before his dick touched something, he felt some resistance before he  _ pressed _ into something as he pushed inside. 

Blake let out a gasp as Jaune's dick pushed into her asshole. Blake let out a groan of pleasure as Jaune's dick pushed into her ass. Blake bit her lip making sure to keep her initial gasp down at the act of losing her asses first time.

Jaune's dick pushed into her ass making Blake whimper as Jaune's dick was buried to the hilt in her ass cheeks making Jaune grunt and  _ grip _ Blake's wide waist as he pushed in deep to her ass his first time in a girls ass was not something that he could ever forget or let slip his mind. 

Jaune felt her inner anal walls gripping down on his dick Blake's sphincter was not uses to having anything inside of it, and as Jaune's dick pushed in deep to her ass she felt her inner walls stretched out a  _ bit _ painfully at first. Jaune's dick was thicker than most and he as pulling her ass apart!

Jaune's end was going little better. Despite the heavenly feeling of soft flesh on his dick Jaune's dick was going to be in for a  _ rough _ fucking. Blake's ass jealously gripping on his dick's length pulling him into her ass hole. Her ass was not welcoming of the intruder and clamped down twice as tight as Yang's pussy on his dick making Jaune grunt in equal parts pleasure and pain as his hands gripped Blake's wide hips. 

Pulling her wide feminine rear into his dick making the faunus groan and whimper as Jaune pulled her fully to his waist. Gripping her hips and taking full control of the pace as both of them panted as the initial penetration was done and over. Jaune and Blake both gave a low wink at the other as Blake turned her head around and kissed him on her lips. 

Jaune and Blake kissed his dick buried to the hilt in her ass Blake and his tongues intertwined in their mouths as she and Jaune kissed rapidly, the two exchanging a long bit of saliva as Jaune broke the kiss.

As much as he wanted to make out with Blake the urge to  _ pound _ her wide and fat ass that was generously giving his dick the honor and privilege of taking its first time as a bit too much for Jaune to push down. He gulped as he gripped Blake's ass again and groaned grinding his dick in her ass making Blake's legs shake.

"I'm going to start moving now... ok?" Jaune asked doing his best to not lose control and fuck Blake into the next week as she nodded.

"Yeah. That's ok, just try to be quiet ok?" Blake asked blushing as Jaune nodded.

"Don't worry I'll do my best," Jaune said as he pulled back Jaune did his best to not cum. Blake's ass was pulling him back in her tight rear fought tooth and  _ nail _ to keep his dick buried in as deep as possible as-

"Ah!" Jaune gasped as she pushed back into Blake. Slamming his hips back into her ass making a loud and wet  _ smack! _ Of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Blake let out a low wet eep!

Blake gasped a low kya! Left her mouth as Jaune pounded into her asshole. Jaune did not hold back this time, Jaune had been teased by the bellabooty before and he was not going to hold back this time. Jaune began to pound into Blake's ass from behind slamming his hips in and out of her tight rear!

Her twin pale orbs began to shake and shudder as Jaune pounded into her ass! Blake felt her eyes roll up into the back of her head as Jaune slammed in and out of her ass! Jaune pushed his dick and out of Blake's fat ass. jaune slammed his hips in and out of her ass pounded her as deep as possible! Jaune slammed his dick in and out his eight inches of thick cock pounded deep into her fat booty. Blake's ships jiggled and shook like waves on the ocean. Her twin hick orbs began to shake as she was pounded in rough form behind.

Blake let out selva small gasp and groans of pleasure taking one of her head to cover her mouth as jaune slammed in and out of her ass without mercy! 

Jaune pounded her fat ass making her supples breasts spill out of her top!

_ Smack! Smack! _ Jaune slammed in and out of Blake's ass making her groan and whimper in pleasure. Blake felt her asshole pounded as she was fucked raw! Blake gasped as her ass was rearranged her tight asshole pulled apart as jaune slammed in and out pounding her like a steam position making the faunus's legs go weak!

Blake let out a pained needy whimper as she felt the second orgasm of the daybreak out of her body. her pussy was gushing desperate for a dick to pound deep into her. she wanted a cock deep in to  _ breed _ her but she bit down on that motion. she knew that kids in this part of her life would be an utter disaster and no matter what her mother tried to say blake was not tiring to be among so fast. 

_ Fuck. I'm going to break down! _ Blake thought as she felt her eyes roll up one second she was losing it to her second orgasm the next-

"KYA! Jaune!?" Blake asked as Jaune began to feel her chest, one free hand left her wide waist to fondle on of her breasts. Jaune fondled her chest making her whimper in pleasure as he began to molest her. 

Jaune pulled and gripped one of her soft C cups the double pleasure was too much! The feeling of her ass being pounded and the feeling of her chest groped and molested sent Blake over the edge as she came a third time on Jaune's dick!

"AH! Jaune?!" Blake asked as she came her third orgasm made her ass break it's already vice-like death grip on jaune. Jaune let out a gasp as he came! His dick was buried into the hilt of her ass and flooded her with a wave of thick hot Arc cum! 

Jaune flooded her ass making blake whimper in pleasure and pain. Her ass packed with line after line of thick hot white Arc cum! Blake let out a low keening whimper as she felt her plump backside being filled and let out a gasp of pain-pleasure as jaune filled her up!

Blake purred happily grinding her already red ass from the repeated poundings Jaune had resisted the urge to spank her fat ass but since they were in a library as Jaune and Blake ground into the other one. Jaune and Blake shared another kiss both of them making out as Jaune felt her ass still  _ gripping _ down on his dick. 

Even if he had filled her back door with his cum her ass was stubbornly refusing to let go of his dick and was holding onto it with a death grip milking his cock for all that it was worth as Jaune and the faunus made out. Their tongues slipped into the others as Jaune and Blake kissed. He took the free time from just cumming to take his hands, using both of them this time to grip her chest. 

Jaune took his fingers and pinched her open nipples taking the time to grip and mold them as Jaune played with her open chest. Blake whimpered in pleasure taking some time to bite back on Jaune's tongue as she pushed her ass back to him. 

Jaune's hands expertly trained from mainly Ruby but now Summer as well played with her nipples. Gripping them from behind as he played with her chest. Jaune gripped her chest making her groan in pleasure as she felt his hands gripping her from the back. 

Jaune played with her rock hard nipples twisting and pulling them up as Blake let out a low whimper another minor orgasm being taken from her body as Jaune played with her exposed chest. Jaune took her nipples and rolled them in his hands making sure to twist and pull them out and have Blake shake and shudder in his hands. 

Jaune shook a little as Blake bit back into his mouth her teeth clamping down lightly on his tongue as she pushed her ass back feeling his dick stretching out her well by now very accommodating ass. Still just as tight but both Jaune's dick and Blake's ass had grown accustomed to the other so as not to cause excess pain.

Blake's legs shook as a minor climax rolled down her body forcing her pussy to dribble even more slim juices down her legs as Jaune's skilled fings made her cum again as she was fucked from behind making her body quake in deep pleasure as she finally got her-

"Excuse me? Is anyone here? There is a book on the table did someone leave their book?" A voice asked as Jaune and Blake paused as both of them choked as they knew that they were not alone in the library as someone had found their books at the table alone...

\-----

"Sorry! We didn't mean to do that!" Jaune said as-

'It is of no consequence new friends! I am just happy that I was able to find your books before you lost them!" A short preppy girl with fiery red hair green eyes long black boots and green dress skirt combination-

"I am Penny! Penny Polendina and you are?" She asked as Jaune swore he heard a sound like a computer whirring up. 

"I... I'm Jaune Arc?"

"I'm Blake Belladonna... I! We have to go Penny. Sorry for keeping you!" Blake said as she pulled Jaune away. Penny bowed to them her new friends quickly collecting their books as they made their way out of the library.

"See you later new friends! I hope that you can find what you are looking for! I wonder why they were so sweaty? Their heartbeats showed extreme reactions to something. I wonder what those two were doing?" Penny thought as the sound of a servo whirring filled the air...

\------

"Jaune. I have to say something to you." Summer said as she found Jaune. She had to go back to Patch soon and now it was time for her to say what she meant.

"I... I need to talk to you too." Jaune said as both of them sat on a bed in a Beacon guest room. Jaune gulped as he knew that he had to make this right. He had Summer in the room and he just had to tell her what he felt like!

_ I just have to make her know how I feel! _ Jaune thought as he gripped his fists. Summer took a deep breath she knew that she had to get through to Jaune and she had to make sure that he knew that she felt for him and she had fallen for him hard. 

_ I love Tai. I will never stop loving Tai. And I have to make sure that Jaune knows that I love both of them just as much. _ Summer thought as she took a deep breath. This was it, this was the big moment she had been waiting for-

_ "I love you!" _ Both Summer and Jaune shouted at once. There was a brief pause as both of them froze in place.

"Excuse me what?" Summer and Jaune both said at the same time. Neither thought the other had just said what they thought they had said. 

"You go first!" Both of them said as they blushed none of them believed what the other had just shouted as-

"Ok."

"One more." They said as-

"I_ love_ you!" Both Jaune and Summer said as they confessed to the other one and both of them almost fainted. 

  
  
  



	5. Love drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Yang have a nice night out. Blake and Jaune learn the ins and outs of being private and Jaune and Summer have a final moment of truth as new people are introduced and Jaune's future looks a bit more... full.

"I would like to put it on some kind of file that I had no idea what this was," Winter said as she looked at the officer. 

"Ma'am. You can't just be out after dark with no Id. You must know this."

"I am Winter Schnee... my father-"

"You? A Schnee? Hah and I'm going to be the next ruler of Menagerie. What are you doing out so late?'

'I am just going to my home. I do not have much money and I just want to go home. Please."

"Well. I will let you go  _ this _ time. Don't make me regret it."

"I will not..."

\-----

"So... I guess you want to date?"

"No Jaune, I just let you fuck my ass in public and cum inside of it because I like kinky anal," Blake said her eyes locked onto Jaune with a look that showed she was  _ less _ than impressed with him. 

"I! Well you know it's just hard with you is all! You can be hard to read sometimes and I get confused! Ok?"

"Jaune. I  _ am _ dating you. And unless you do something incredibly foolish it will stay that way do you understand?" Blake hissed as Jaune gulped. He looked away from the faunus that was until recently cuddled up in his lap contently and was now looking inot his eyes flashing him a warning glare that said keep it up and see what happens.

"Ok! Ok! I was just making sure that we were... you know official?" Jaune asked as he rubbed a hand over Blake's head petting her soft oh so soft cat ears. Blake paused her anger subsided as Jaune began to  _ dig _ his fingers into her ears. Blake let out a satisfied pur of affection as Jaune's fingers dug into her soft ears making her groan in pleassure and affection as she arched her back a bit. 

"I am willing to forgive you  _ this _ one time. But please don't stop that." She said as Jaune nodded. 

"As you say!" Jaune said as she began to relax again he saw her claws go back and retreat deep into her palm. Jaune let out a small sigh of relief now that he was in on intimate danger. Blake had sharp claws for a reason and she was way to close to his crotch for his liking. 

_ I don't want to piss her off and lose a ball. _ Jaune thought as Blake pushed her back into him, the soft ass that he had just got through plowing was still placed un tantalizing close to him and making his mouth water at the thought of fucking her again. 

_ Easy now Jaune. You can take it one step at a time. This is Blake you are talking about there. If you piss her off it is your ass that is never going to be in her ass again you know? _

"Quit thinking about my ass."

"How did you know!?"

"I always know when people think about it. And  _ you _ are most definitely thinking about it." Blake said as she flashed Jaune a small smile, the boy rolled his eyes he really was thinking about her ass, he had not just fucked and decided that the roundest softest ass he had ever seen was just going to not be in his mind! 

"Well, you know that you have a... nice one?"

"Did you just tell me that I have a nice ass?"

"I! No! I mean yes? I like it? I would say that it is a nice ass?" 

"Well, then I would be happy."

"Would?'

'Is my ass just nice or?"

"It's great!" 

"Good boy. Now you know how to compliment me, I want ten positive compliments about my legs or you only get to see my ass through my skirt for a week." Blake said a small smile on her lips, Jaune felt his cock began to push up into her stomach again making him cough. 

"I! I think your legs are very pretty!"

"Ok.  _ One _ . One down nine to go. And if you say pretty good I'm going to walk away now." 

"They are so soft! Smooth like silk! They shine in the light, you have amazing calves! You have the best-looking bone structure?"

"Bone structure? Really? That's the best you can do?' 

"I! They are easily the slimmest legs in Beacon, you have a perfect mix of muscle and softness, you can wrap me up in them any day, you really have to show them more! And I think they are cute?" 

"Fine. That's ten I expected better but it was cute watching you blush." Blake said smirking before she let out a deep yawn.

"Well, it's about time for me to get to class. I think Weiss wanted to talk with me about something."

"Is she ok? I mean I know that me and her do not talk as much but you know..."

"She's fine and I think if you ask her she has forgiven you for flirting with her like you used to. I think it's something about her family."

"Family?"

"Yeah, she said something about her sister in Vale or something." Blake sighed as she began to stretch giving Jaune a perfect view of her now concealed by her skirt ass, that almost gave him the briefest flash of her panties as she pushed up and walked off of him. 

Jaune felt his eyes train on her wide ass as Blake shook her ass winking at Jaune as she left the area. 

"See you later Jaune doesn't take too long to meet me or I will  _ claw _ you ok?" Blake teased as Jaune smiled taking a deep breath glad that Penny? Was that her name was gone and now he was alone.

"Just go home and sleep. That's the plan." Jaune said as she cleaned off waiting for his cock to finally calm down and walk out of the library-

_ WHAM!  _ Jaune let out a girlish scream as a hand slammed him into a wall! 

"Hey, there lover boy! How are you doing today?" Yang asked slamming her hand into Jaune as he let out a yelp!

"Yang!? What are you doing?!" Jaune asked doing his best to look her in her eyes and not in her massive chest, Yang pushed her breast into Jaune's face making him blush as she smirked. 

"Oh, what am  _ I _ doing here? I'm not doing much, I'm just here to make sure that you are doing ok and you are not doing anything for the next five to eight hours."

"Wait for what?" Jaune asked as he did his best to fight the strain to pull his eyes down and look at her massive chest that kept pushing up into him as he gulped. 

"Heh! What do you think blondie? Me and you are going to go on a date!" Yang grinned licking her lips as Jaune felt his cheeks heat up at the closeness of Yang, normally seeing the blonde knockout so close to him made it hard enough to not stare at her figure but after seeing her naked? 

Jaune could no nothing but grip the sides of his body and dug his nails into his hips as he fought the mental images of Yang's naked body bouncing on his dick as he let the sun dragon ride him in her own bed!

_ I just want to know what her nipples look like. _ Jaune thought as his eyes finally lost the fight to stay locked onto her beautiful lilac eyes that really was her best feature besides her hair if you asked him as they dragged down to her chest. 

"Wait you want to go out on a date now? It's almost night time, don't you want to go to bed?"

"Jaune. A  _ knockout _ is asking you out on a date late at night and not just any knock out Yang Xiao-Long is asking you out. Are you really going to not take every last chance to take her out on the town alone?" 

Jaune blinked once twice not sure how his brain was still dragging on its feet before he nodded thrice. 

"I would rather die than avoid you on this date." Jaune blinked four more times as Yang blushed brightly. She coughed once doing her best to stifle a small smile as she began to look down at her feet.

"Well then... if you really mean it like that... I think that we can really paint the town red! If you want." Yang coughed again a brighter blush on her cheeks as Jaune nodded rapidly.

Gripping one of her hands and locking his fingers on them making Yang's blush seemingly turn so red that it almost burst! 

"So what do you want to do in town? I'm not great really in the city but what do you want to do?" Jaune regretted the words as soon as he said it, as a massive grin split Yang's lips.

"We are going drinking!" 

\----

"Um! Is this the area where I buy a drink?" A woman with long silver hair asked Junior looked down to her with a frown as he put down one glass. 

"Yeah, this is the bar. I don't know if you have been too much but yes this is the place that you order."

"Oh! Thank you! I... what would be a good drink to order?"

"What are you in the mood for? You want to have a good time, or do you want to forget about life for a little bit." 

"I... I don't know?"

"Strawberry Sunrise please!" A tall blonde man in slight armor asked as- 

"Jaune? The hell are you doing here?"

"OH! Junior! I'm just buying Yang a drink!" Jaune said as Junior gave him a warning glare. 

"Yang is here? Great if she breaks anything I'll have to call the cops again." The man said as Winter gulped, she was new to the whole  _ bar _ scene and she wanted to know more about what life was like outside of her rather cushioned former life in Atlas. 

_ Maybe I should have joined the millitary after all? It would have at least given me something to focus on. _ She thought as the admittedly handsome if a rather exhausted young man took a deep breath. 

"It's fine! Really! Junior, you know that Yang is all good with the girls after last time right?" Jaune? The boy asked as Junior gave him the look that clearly said be believed absolutely none of the words that had left his mouth. 

"Really? You think that you can just bring her in here and she will  _ not _ cause any trouble? Because the last time she was here she almost broke half my damned bar!"

"She almost broke the bar?" Winter let out the words faster than she thought she would. Jaune coughed into his hand as he waved her down.

"What? No! She did not  _ break _ the bar! Junior likes to exaggerate on that!" 

"No. She  _ broke _ half the bar because I did not know who the hell she was looking for. Her mother had to bail her out after that you know? I had half a mind to press charges. But I had better things to do." The man coughed as Jaune blushed before he put down sevral bills.

"Two strawberry sunrises and keep the tip!"

"That's what I thought. Now sit back and don't let her kill anyone ok?"

"She's a murderer!?" Winter gasped as the two men gave her varying looks of pity and discomfort.

"No! She's not like that at all! Yang just likes to have a good time!"

"ANd that usually means breaking things that belong to other people. Mainly  _ me _ so look out for her. If you see a tall blonde with lilac eyes I'd suggest you stay a long way from her. If you want to keep your head on you that is." The man said as Winter gulped nervously as Jaune groaned.

"It's ok. Yang's not like that alright? she's really nice! I'm Jaune! By the way, who are you?" Jaune asked holding out his hand as Winter blushed.

"I am Winter. Winter Schnee, a pleasure to meet you Jaune." Winter said almost doing a small courtsey to Jaune. Years of Schnee training kicking in as Jaune smiled.

_ She is beautiful! Like she could be a model! She also really looks like Weiss. Like she really looks like Weiss... if she had a bigger chest, hips and generally bigger everything. _ Jaune though as Winter smiled. She shook his hand and once again he was shocked at just how  _ soft _ she was. 

_ Her hand is so soft, it's like she's never used it. _ Jaune smiled as Winter withdrew her hand the older woman was dressed far beyond the occasion. She had a long white dress that had several snowflakes on it and several golden buttons and crosses adorning it. She had a pair of fancy silver pants that looked like they cost more to make than all of Jaune's clothes, earnings and hell maybe his home combined. 

"You... I hope you don't mind me asking but you don't look like you come here much. Are you from out of town or something? If you don't mind me asking that is." Jaune gave her his best I'm not some creepy smile as Winter coughed into her fist. 

"I... I am not from around here. I am from Atlas actually, but I am not too keen to go back there anytime soon."

_ Or at all if I have my way. _ Winter thought as Jaune nodded.

"I know someone from Atlas as well, you look  _ exactly _ like her but older. Now that I look at it."

"Oh? I do? Who do you know that looks like me? I don't mean to sound rude but I have a very specific look that is not easy to make." Winter said hoping that she did not sound too rude but she was a Schnee after all.

_ It is not easy to look like a Schnee. Father might be an ass but he was right on that we have a look that you do not just make a copy off. _

"Oh! Her name is Weiss. She's a pretty good friend of mine but... now that I think about it isn't your last name Schnee like her? Do you know Weiss?" Winter froze her eyes narrowed onto Jaune as she bore twin holes into him.

_ She's glaring at me! What did I do!? _

"You know Weiss? How do you know  _ my _ little sister? Tell me now or else." Winter spat out her words harshed and clipped at the mention of her little sister her demeanor had gone into the military mode that the general had once complimented her one as-

"AH! She's my friend! One of my best friends and-" There was an explosion behind them.

"Get down!" Jaune tackled Winter as flames and fire ran over hair as the boy pressed her to the floor. Winter flushed as the man pushed her down protecting her from the sudden wave of fire that washed over his back.

_ He's well developed, those muscles would do well as a hunter- What am I thinking!? _ Winter thought her cheeks bright red as she began to push up on him.

"Get off me!" Winter hissed blushing ear to ear. Jaune's weight pushed her down saving her from the fire as he winced. 

"Sorry! I'm just trying to keep you safe ok!?" Jaune asked as several loud shouts where heard in the back. 

"BOSS!"

"JAUNE!"

"Yang!?" 

"Honey!" 

\----- 

"Yeah, you better leave!" 

"Fuck off!" Yang shouted as she and Jaune ran out of Juniors. Both of them ducking one last blast of flames as they left the club! Jaune ducked just avoiding losing a good part of his hair as the vacated the club that they or at least Yang would never be welcomed in again! 

"Yang! What the hell was that!? What happened in there!" Jaune shouted as she laughed, her head tossed back allowing her chest to push out and make Jaune's eyes stare at it as she let out a cackle. 

"What happened? What happened was I got into a fight with the peppermint twins and I kicked their scrawny asses!" Yang shouted as they turned a corner just in time to hear a-

"No, you didn't!"

"Fuck off! You know I did!" Yang slurred her voice a bit drowsy she had a few cocktails and she was not in her best state. 

"Yang! You can't just keep fighting in the club! What if they call the cops on us!? Or you!" Jaune asked as they sprinted past the area, the two of them ran for at least five minutes feet pumping as Jaune and his newest lover sprinted out! 

"Don't worry about it! You just need to loosen up man! We just had a great date! Or at least  _ I _ think we had a great date! And I'm feeling a bit frisky. Does my knight want a  _ reward _ for protecting his lady's honor?" Yang asked licking her lips, leaning down pinning Jaune to the side of a building. Jaune blushed as Yang's chest pushed toward his face, making Jaune cough as Yang grinned. 

"Yang! You don't want to do this now do you!?"

"What you to sore after breaking down our kitty's back door in the library?"

"What!? How do you know about that!" Jaune hissed as Yang's lilac eyes went wide, her mouth dropped as her brain kicked into gear. 

"You really did that!? I was making a joke!" 

"I! How!? Why do you have to make jokes like that!?"

"Why did you have to have public sex!?"

"It was Blake! Did you want me to not have sex with her?"

"I wanted you to take it to a dorm and  _ maybe _ call me instead," Yang said twisting her foot looking down and muttering as- 

A flash o flighting hit the sky as it suddenly and  _ violently _ began to rain on the two. 

"AH! My hair!" Yang shouted as Jaune winced the sudden downpour caught the two of them off guard as he put his hands over her head. 

"Here hold on! I gotcha!" Jaune pressed a button as a shield popped out of his arm!

The shield popped out of his arm blocking some of the rain as Yang latched onto his chest her breasts pushing into him as she huddled close. 

"It's so wet! Jaune I'm getting wet!"

"I... the one time you don't use a pun? Well, that's great." 

\-----

"Ok! So we have a room!" Jaune groaned he hated taking Yang to  _ his _ spot. The love hotel that Lola ran was more than willing to take Jaune and Yang in. Lola had allowed the two in at a special rate as she had chosen the same room that Jaune, Ruby, and recently Jaune Ruby and Summer had all slept in. Jaune blushed wondering if Lola did that on purpose or not. 

_ I swear she is doing this to mess with me! _ Jaune thought as Yang practically jumped on the bed!

"Hah! I'm out of the rain and I'm not even that wet! Hah!" Yang slurred her words as she landed on the bed a hand slamming on the side making the bed shake and vibrate as she began to groan. 

"Oh! Now that is what I like to feel!" Yang hissed as the bed shook her, making the young woman's  _ assets _ even if they were hidden in her uniform shake on the bed as she began to make a snow angel on it.

"Jaune! Come join me! The bed is big enough for two!" Yang grinned poking one eye out of the mess of blonde hair as Jaune sighed.

"Yang, you are pretty drunk are you sure? I know we are dating but are you sure?" Jaune asked he saw Yang wink at him shaking her ass that while it was  _ not _ as good as Blake's, Yang's ass lacked the roundness and softness of Blake's rather... voluminous posterior. She shook her ass to Jaune as she pulled him with a finger twist. 

"You know I'm feeling kind of out of it, so why don't you take on the work this time? I put in all the work the other time so how about you show me a good time this around yeah? What do you say, you want to try to tame the sun dragon?"

Yang asked licking her lips as whatever small part of Jaune's brain that was trying to tell him to back off and maybe play it cool snapped as he nodded. 

"You do not have to tell me twice," Jaune said yanking off his shirt as Yang licked her lips as she clicked her teeth.

"Good to hear now don't keep a girl waiting alright? You can't just keep a girl in the winds can you big boy?" She grinned as Jaune  _ pounced _ instantly. 

Jaune did not how fast he moved but he moved faster than he had ever moved before. In an instant, Jaune had ripped off his shirt and pants and Yang despite being more than a little drunk and ripped off her skirt and top and was now sitting in Jaune's lap. 

The girl sat on his lap forcing all of her weight down to him licking her lips as she grinned. 

'Now  _ that _ is what I am talking about. Show me how you can put a girl in a good place." Yang said as Jaune placed his lips to hers. Yang's soft lips that had the flavor of strawberries from the drinks and lipstick she had one parted to allow him access. 

Jaune ran his hands up her back briefly taking the time to fiddle with her bra, Ruby not having much of well... a chest had led to not that many experiences as-

"Here let me, big boy." Yang teased reaching back taking off her bra letting her massive chest no longer held back by the thick purple confines spill out as Jaune's eyes almost fell out of his sockets as yang's massive chest spilled out almost pushing him off! 

Jaune took the chance that most men would kill for and  _ gripped  _ her chest with both hands.

_ So soft. _ Jaune thought as his hands played with Yang's tits, the blonde bombshell let out a low groan and whimper as Jaune played with both of her nipples. 

Yang whimpered into his mouth as Jaune played with her body, her legs shaking and her lips quivered at his touch as he made her chests into his very own fun things. 

Jaune pulled, and prodded, molded and pinched her nipples making Yang gasp, into his mouth as her very sensitive chest was played with. 

_ Fuck! He really knows what he's doing, I wonder if he practiced on Ruby? Maybe with mom or Blake? Hell, I just hope he can keep it up! I can't wait to get back to that cock he's hiding! _

Yang thought as Jaune's hands finally seemed to have enough of her chest. Or at least one of them did, one hand slid down her body, loving every inch of her curves as he finally found his prize. Jaune's hand slid into her panties, her light lilac panties that matched her eyes where already soaked in her juices. 

Yang was dripping wet as Jaune put in two fingers into her soaking cunt. Yang let out a whimper of pleassure as Jaune's fingers invaded her most private area, pushing apart her folds as her hot pussy gripped down on the intruders.

_ Fuck she's wet, and she's hot as hell! I wonder if she's nervous?  _

_ Fuck me! He's already fingering me? Can't you wait a bit! Let a girl get used to you first! You know!? _ Yang thought as the first waves of electric pleassure began to course through her body! Yang let out a shiver as Jaune pushed his fingers into her pussy making the girl shake!

Jaune fingered her cunt just like he had learned from Ruby and later on Summer. Taking his fingers in and out of her spasming entrance, Yang was practically drowning his fingers in her love juices, making sure that her pussy spasmed up and down on his fingers as Jaune pushed into her making her shake!

"Fuck! Just get it over with! Fuck me now and quit this teasing bullshit ok?!" Yang hissed half hissing half whimpering the liquor running off but giving her a bit of an edge to her voice that Jaune found to be incredibly sexy.

"As you say, I aim to please," Jaune smirked lifting her up making her gasp as her hands undoing what was left of his boxers his eight-inch dick sprung out of his pants pointing hard up as Jaune lifted yang up grunting as she was heavier than Ruby or Summer, it probably had something to do with her chest being larger than both of their heads.

"You got a problem, lover boy? What don't tell me that I am too heavy for you now." Yang teased as Jaune grinned. 

"Only in your chest."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Yang gasped as Jaune dropped her onto his dick! Jaune felt Yang's pussy envelop his dick like a snake swallowing its victim!

Jaune grunted as he felt Yang's heavy hips slap into his pelvis as Jaune took a  _ firm _ grip of the girl as she let out a whimper!

"Fuck! You really don't play around? I like it." Yang hissed as Jaune lifted her up and began to thrust! Jaune slammed his dick into Yang from underneath, plowing into the girl from below effectively bouncing Yang up and down in his lap making the blond brawler yelp and whimper as his dick drove into her pussy hitting her most vulnerable spots as Jaune bounced her up and down!

"You! Ah! You are going to really fuck my brains out like this!" Yang moaned her pussy drooling as Jaune plowed in and out of it! He bounced the gasping panting brawler up and down his hands taking firm holds of her hips as Jaune bounced her up and down. The rough and steady slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air with hard wet  _ smacking _ sounds making the brawler whimper in pleassure as Jaune's cock slammed in and out of her g spot! 

Her convulsing pussy came over and over, Jaune kept his mouth alternating between one of ther tits, one hand tweaked her chest as the other gripped her free tit. 

Jaune made sure they both had stimulation as one hand played with her exposed clit. Jaune was using his own pelvis to fit her up thrusting so hard that yan was pushed up as -

"AHH!" Jaune felt himself cum by mistake, he had no idea he was getting so close to cumming but the apparent combination of Yang's still virgin tight pussy clamping down on his cock. 

Coupled with her rhythmic pulsing from her repeated orgasms and the feeling of her breast going in and out of her mouth was more than enough to finally send jaune over the edge and climax quickly into her pussy! 

Jaune's cums hot up itno Yang's pussy making the girl scream as jaune ebreed her! Jaune came hard into Yang making her groan, Jaune's free hand took the moment to leave her breasts, and  _ grip _ her toned ass. Yang's ass was much harder than Blake's nowhere near the natural softness that her ass normally held as he grunted. 

Jaune felt his dick spasming her pussy taking every load of his cock! His dick fired three, four-five times into her core! Yang shook and shuddered every time that his cock fired into her as Jaune let out a deep grunt. 

"Fuck, you are still tight." Jaune hissed as Yang bit her lip. Her hands digging into Jaune's back, her nails digging into his flesh her body doing its best to keep itself centered as she rode out her orgasm. 

Jaune's free hand pulled her down forcing her body to stay firmly seated on his lap keeping her from falling off the mattress ass he let out a small whimper of pleassure. 

"What don't tell me that you thought I would get all loose on you did you?" Yang asked half gasping for air her body still shaking with the violent throws of her last set of orgasms that made her eyes almost roll into the back of her head! 

"Why would I? I'm just glad that you even picked me to be here with you." Jaune said before planting one more kiss on her lips. Yang gasped softly but allowed his tongue to penetrate her lips. Jaune's kiss made her body melt, her already burning core seemed to be incensed by his affections. 

Yang wrapped her arms behind his back holding him as he stared her. Jaune kept the sun dragon safe in his arms rocking her body into his as the small booms of thunder filled the background. 

The room seemed to twirl as the strange lava lamps filled it with a mixture of purple and blue colors. The psychedelic colors made Jaune's eyes swim, and if not for the beautiful pair of lilac eyes staring into him Jaune was sure he would have been lost in the colors. 

"Don't sell yourself short, I don't just pick  _ anyone _ to sleep with. I'm Yang Xiao-long and in case you did not know I have  _ impeccable _ standards. You should be proud that you can still live up to them Jauney boy. 

I know that others would kill to get me in their lap like you do." Yang said smiling as Jaune blushed, even with her naked on his lap you never really got used to someone like Yang taking her time and calling you good enough.

"That means a lot, thanks."

"Don't mention it now help me get cleaned up will yeah? I look a mess."

\------

"Dear sister, I am calling to tell you that after several events I will be living in Vale not just for the time being but for the foreseeable future as well."

"Winter!? You are here in Vale!? Where!?" Weiss shouted over the scroll as Winter winced. 

_ That was not very ladylike, that is not the way a Schnee should respond to a call or inquiry into another's life. _

"I am currently in Vale dear sister and there is no reason to shout. I am simply calling to check in on you and find out where you are, how you are adjusting and wondering if you have time in your schedule to arrange a meeting?" 

_ Or would you have the mercy to meet with me? I don't have anything else to do here. _ Winter thought as she looked up into the air. She was once again stuck in her apartment. 

The small amount of Lien that was gifted to her from Klein and the odd charity allowance that her father had given her allowed her to have a small but comfortable apartment that she was now calling her home.

_ A far cry from Schnee manor but at least father will not be breathing down my neck every breath I take here. Not that I minded it, especially when I think of the small things. _ Winter though idly flicking off a pair of her socks that had been left on the small red couch, the best piece of the small area, that considerate of a kitchen a joined bath and shower, a small cozy bedroom with barely any room to walk in, one lone futon and a small dining area.

All in all? It might have been about two hundred square feet. And compared to her old house?

_ It's still smaller than my old bathroom. _ Winter winced as Weiss caught her breath.

_ Winter!? When did you get here!? I heard that father kicked you and mother out! Are you ok? Did you have any trouble getting here!? Did any ruffians get rough with you in Vale that I need to sort out!?  _

Weiss sounded worried and Winter would be lying if she did not feel some genuine care for her sibling, more than usual as she sensed her worry.

"There is no need to be worried dear sister, I have been in Vale for almost a week and so far there have not been any incidents of note."

_ Oh thank Oum, Winter I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you! You can't just be in Vale without telling me! THe city can be dangerous! Where are you staying, I'm assumed father gave you a decent apartment before he kicked you out? _ ** _ _ **

"I... well Klein gave me one if that makes you feel any better."

_ Of course, he would, well at least you are not in any danger. That is what matters. _

"Well, I was almost blown up last night."

_ What!?  _ Weiss screamed out as Winter winced.

"Oh... did I not tell you that?'

_ No! No, you did not tell me that!? What happened to you that made you almost blow up in Vale!? And who do I have to stab multiple times so that I can personally ensure it does not happen again!? _

"No one! Really, Weiss, it was a small incident at a local establishment a young man a bit rough-

_ Did he touch you!? I'll kill him myself! _

"Well, he did throw me down to the floor and roughly hold me down." She could hear Weiss foam.

"But! He only did it to save my life! There was an explosion and he saved me and he did nothing untoward me dear sister so, please! Put away your weapon as there is no need for violence on my behalf!"

_ What. Was. His. Name? _

"Jaune Arc? I think? why?"

_ ARC! _

\-----

"Jaune? You don't look so good."

"I know Blake I just felt cold.." Jaune said as he felt an odd shiver run down his spine. Jaune shook a bit not knowing why he just felt the reason to start running for his life and not paying attention to the  _ far _ more appealing sigh of a naked Blake Belladona, splayed out before him. 

Her legs wrapped around his back and her fingers doing their best to dig out half of his back as he had just finished  _ finally _ entering the other hole of Blake making her whimper a bit as Jaune pulled her closer to him. 

"Well then if you don't mind you could always  _ not _ feel cold and fuck your girlfriend, just saying. I know it might be a hard choice but I would not mind getting an orgasm before the day is over." Blake said her sarcasm so thick Jaune could cut it with Crocea Mors. 

Jaune shook his head once not needing for Blake to tell him twice. 

"Yeah, you make a good point," Jaune said as Blake nodded as he began to slowly pull out of her pussy, Blake winced her tight pussy lips  _ clung _ on to Jaune's dick.

Making him whimper in pleassure as her cunt gripped his cock not willing to let it go even as Jaune felt his dick slowly pulling out of the slick wet and hot entrance. 

"Fuck you feel really good!"

"Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoy it. You are the  _ only _ person to ever get inside of me so you better enjoy it." Blake said a pointed look on her face but her rapidly developing and spreading blush as Jaune's dick stretched out her until recently virgin cunt. 

_ Not fully a virgin, but a toy of six don't count do they? _ Blake thought as Jaune pulled almost all the way out. His dick resting in the farthest reach of her pussy's entrance-making her groan and whimper as his thick cock head stirred up her insides making her whimper in pleasure as jaune smiled down to her, rubbing her cheek.

"Want me to go rough or soft?" Jaune asked as Blake paused biting her lip before she nodded. 

"Take it easy, I have classes later and don't want to make it to obvious," Blake said as Jaune nodded gripping her waist with both hands as he pushed his dick back into her! Blake let out a whimper a deep throaty purr left her lips as Jaune's dick pushed back into her making her legs spasm. 

Jaune's cock plowed into her pussy making her groan and  _ grind  _ her hips back into him. Jaune felt her legs wrap harder on his back. Her legs pulled his waist deeper into her pussy making Blake whimper as Jaune slowly but steadily began to pound her eager drenched pussy. 

Blake's eyes began to shake in her head as Jaune steadily pushed in and out of her tight spamming cunt. Blake's pussy walls gripped him tight and rough, her ribbed cunt that felt  _ very _ different from every other pussy that Jaune had felt was pulling him in deeper and deeper, the soft rough walls of her sex pulsated around his dick making his dick feel like it was damned melting inside of her as Jaune grunted. 

"You are really getting tighter! Am I doing something right?" Jaune grinned as Blake shot him an embarrassed smile, whatever smart comeback she had planned out was drowned out by his dick slamming gently into her g spot sending her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Jaune steadily punched her most vulnerable area. 

"Don't! Don't get cocky! You! You! You-"

"What? Don't get cocky because I have a good cock?" 

"You don't get to be around Yang again." Blake whimpered as her first orgasm broke through her body, making her gasp a bit as she bit down on her lower lip. 

Her tight pussy folds gripped doubled down on Jaune's cock, her body begging him to fuck her harder as Jaune felt her pussy attempt to vacuum seal his own cock! 

"Why not? You think she's rubbing off on me?" Jaune asked his face smiling an ear-splitting grin split his face as Blake turned her head. Not willing to look him in the face. 

"Idiot." Blake huffed her spite cut in half by her orgasm that was still currently ripping its way into her body making any real resistance or defiance from Blake halved as Jaune smirked. 

"Good girl, I'm glad your body can be truthful at least," Jaune said as he began thrusting harder into Blake. The faunus mewled as Jaune's dick slammed in and out of her pussy, her cunt's lips pulled apart as Jaune's dick split in half. 

Blake's hands desperately gripped the back of her lover, her head twisting as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. 

"AH! Jaune!? That's! Too much! Take it slower!" Blake squealed as she came again! This time it was too much for Jaune's dick as Jaune's cock spasmed and came right into her eager faunus pussy! Jaune's dick burst deep into Blake's pussy, his cum shot into her as one, two, three, four!? Five lines of thick Arc cum shot into the faunus making her eyes roll into the back of her head as a third orgasm made her mind start to water as she let out a satisfied mewl of pleassure and bliss. 

"Jaune! Fuck! That... that was great..." Blake said as she felt her pussy pumped with thick hot creamy Arc cum. Jaune felt his dick melting into Blake's pussy making his cock blast into her pussy the faunus gasped as Jaune smirked, the naked faunus was dripping with sweat. 

Her perfect in his mind C cup breasts much smaller than Yang's but bigger than Ruby's hang freely as her perfect twin pink peeks shot up hard as diamonds as Blake let out more small whimpers of pleasure and bliss as her legs twitched and her cat ears shook and began to spasm as her body shook under the orgasm that just might have been the best one of her life and one she wanted to do much more often. 

"Sorry about cumming inside, this won't be an issue right?" Jaune asked once again lost in the pleassure of actually having sex, with anyone let alone someone as beautiful and enigmatic as Blake. The faunus panted doing her best to catch her own breath before she shook her head coughing once doing her best to put her brains back in her head as she gulped. 

"It's not a problem Jaune, I have some pills to take care of it. But it  _ would _ be nice if you would ask for permission of cumming inside me in the future."

_ Not that I didn't like it. I really did. _ Blake thought as she blushed, Jaune pushed down his lips pressing them into Blake's allowing a small kiss. THe two lovers allowed the other the brief moment of intimacy Jaune's dick still stirring up Blake's now filled pussy. 

Jaune grunted as he felt the pain from her nails digging into his back finally begin to fade as Blake let go of him smirking as they broke the kiss with a harsh wet  _ pop! _

"So do you want to clean up now or do you want to hang out for a bit? I know that you have a class but I am more than happy to wait for you." Jaune smiled down at Blake wrapped him up again in her embrace. 

"I just want to cuddle for a bit. You don't want to make your lover stay here all alone covered in all of this  _ mess _ now do you?"

"I would not dream of making you wait here alone Blake. I'll cuddle with you until you kick me out."

"And as long as you are that warm I don't think that will be a problem," Sue said smiling they kissed again as jaune and Blake cuddle dint he beds the two loving the other and then-

_ CRACK! _ The door to the room broke open as Blake was up and out! She jumped backward somehow pushing Jaune off her, her fangs and claws sticking out as-

"ARC! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Weiss shouted jamming into the room her rapier drawn as- 

"Weiss!?"

"Arc I have several serious things to ask you about your relationship with my sister-" Weiss paused as the half-naked Blake hissing covered in a blanket and Jaune's naked body hung out as-

"Why are you naked!?"

"Why you are in my room!?" Blake hissed as Weiss blushed. 

"This is our room, Blake!"

"GET OUT!" 

\-----

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm late! I didn't think I would make it this late!" Jaune said as he ran into the restaurant, Summer paused looking up from her scroll as Jaune came in sprinting his face covered with sweat as he smiled. 

"Sorry! I got a bit caught up along the way!"

"It's fine but your hair... it's burning?" Summer asked as she patted Jaune's head Jaune blushed as she petted his head, his burning hair that was still smoking a bit went out as Summer smiled.

"So. Let me guess... not Yang right?" She asked as Jaune took a deep breath calming himself before smiling. 

"Wait, you don't think it was Yang who did this to me?"

"Jaune I know my daughter better than that. And I know what kind of dust my daughter uses. She uses decent quality fire dust but that? That is some fancy dust you got in your hair. Whoever tried to light you on fire must be one of quality, I wonder who it could be?" Summer asked as Jaune coughed, Weiss had not taken it well walking in on him and Blake having sex... 

Or well they were not  _ having _ sex but more or less they were just using the bed for the afterglow of sex. Not that Weiss had taken that excuse well. 

"My friend Weiss. She kind of has a short temper and she is quick to toss a fireball at anyone that bothers her." Jaune said still wincing it was a miracle he had found a decent suit for this event.

Coco had his outfit well planned out and if not for her taking a  _ personal _ offense to Weiss tossing a fireball at him to be an attack on her outfit that was tantamount to an attack on Coco her self and allowed Jaune to escape the shrieking Schnee calling for his head as Coco distracted her with Blake. 

Summer smiled as the young man that she was falling for more and more finally calmed down. 

"You look like this Weiss girl almost took your head off."

"She would have if she could have. She was a bit... irritated with me." Jaune said smiling, the boy did cut a good suit. He cleaned up well, less shaggy head and skinny hunter in training more dashing young man.

_ Almost like Tai. The same hair and eyes but that's where you and him differ. Tai was charisma made manifest. He had more charisma than anyone he always knew that he was the best in the room and strove to be the center of attention. You don't have quite the level of Tai's charisma but... you are cute either way. _ Summer thought smiling as Jaune spoke to the waitress who took his order as he sighed.

"So! How are you doing? What is going on with you?" Jaune asked grimacing.

_ Damn it! Why did she have to walk in there!? I barely got my cologne on before I left! I can't let Summer think that I'm just trying to fuck her and her kids! I have to look official or I am not going to look good at all!  _

Jaune thought as Summer giggled, the woman had still dressed in her pure silver cloak, her body wrapped in an elegant white dress the color of pearls as she smiled down at him. 

"I'm fine! Fine really, this is going to be my last night in Vale for a while so! I was thinking that we should have an official date! One that is just not an excuse for you to get me out of my clothes as soon as you can."

"What?! I never did that!" Jaune gasped his face turning beet red as Summer giggled. 

"I know that but it is fun to tease you." She said as the waiter returned bringing them a pair of breadsticks. Summer smiled looking at Jaune before she took a deep breath.

_ He's just like Tai. A bit younger and without half of his confidence but... _ Summer paused taking a deeper breath before she steadied herself. 

_ No. Jaune is not Tai and it would not be fair of me to compare him to him. Jaune is Jaune and if I am going to do this it has to be with Jaune and not with Tai. _

"So I was thinking Summer what if you could-"

"I love you." Summer blurted out as Jaune paused his mouth fell open as- 

"Here you go, your main course." The waitress brought out the steaming steaks as Jaune's brain was forced to do a hard reboot as Summer had just confessed to him?"

"Thank you?" Jaune said his mouth acting before his brain could tell it to listen for once as- 

"Your welcome?" Summer said her own mouth betraying her as well as she replied to Jaune in the only way she knew how. 

"That's good!" Jaune said his eyes going wide as saucers. 

_ She loves me!? She really loves me!? _ Jaune thought as Summer winced! 

_ What am I thinking!? What are you talking about Summer!? You can't just respond like that! You are going to get him confused! _

"I! I! I love you!" 

"Good! Good! I'm glad you do!" Summer coughed her confession a mix between a flaming mess and a complete success as Jaune and her blushed at the other one and- 

"Would you two like some wine?"

"Yes!" 

\-----

"So... you really love me?" Summer asked as she walked with Jaune through a Vale park. The two lovers had taken the awkwardness and tossed it out of the window, after the initial confession both of them walked side by side going to the center of the park. The light of the silvery moon shone down on the two as Jaune took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah I do... I didn't know at first or maybe I did but I love you! I mean I love a lot of people but you... you are an amazing woman Summer. You aren't like anyone else that I know." Jaune said smiling as the smaller woman giggled as she slid her arm around Jaune. Pushing her breasts into his arm making him blush as she ground up to him.

"You know when my husband was killed I never saw myself doing this again. I never thought I would go on a date, be the girl holding onto a guy's arm still blushing after the first date. I never thought that I would get to do this again so thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you for everything that you have done." 

Summer said smiling up at Jaune so bright her smile  _ hurt _ to look at.

"No problem! It's fine really. I don't want you to think you owe me anything! I did this because I wanted to, well it started off because I was attracted to you and then there was Ruby but... I started to fall for you Summer. You care for others, you are an amazing woman and mother. You are easily one of the best people that I know and someone that I would not mind spending the rest of my life with. If you want to."

"Jaune Arc did you just ask  _ me _ to marry you?" Summer said an impish smirk on her lips as Jaune coughed.

"What?! No! I would never do that! I mean I do kind of want it but I don't want to force you to be there for it! I mean you would be an amazing wife-"

"Jaune. Calm down, I know that you are not asking me to marry you. I know that you are  _ way _ too young to get married and even if I love you I would have to do some major thinking before I even consider getting married again ok?" Summer asked pulling Jaune to a small park bench.

"Here come sit with me. Let's talk for a second and see what we can learn about each other. If we are going to make this serious I don't want there to be any secrets between us. If you want to know anything about me just ask and I'll do the same to you. I'll be honest to you and I expect you to be the same ok?" Summer asked patting the wooden bench as Jaune nodded. He slid in next to her the smaller woman blushing as she pulled him down her and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. 

"So why do you want to be a hunter?" Summer asked as Jaune paused, he looked up into the sky the broken moon shining to him as he sighed.

"It's my dream."

"Why? What made you want to do it? There is so many other things you can do in life. Why decided to risk it in a profession that most people do not life to see their early thirties?'

"It's my family's job. They are all hunters with the exception of one. So... yeah it's my family's thing."

"So you are only doing this because you are being pressured by your family?"

"I... not exactly, that is what I thought at first but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I wanted to save people. And I did not care why."

"So you want to help people? What about you? You know that you will be in danger almost every time you go out on a mission right? What about you? What does Jaune think about the fact that he can die and almost no one maybe not even the people he went to save will ever know his name?"

"Then it's not an issue. I don't want to die, but if I can save even one person then I will think that my life was worthwhile. I know that as long as I can save people I will be ok. I'm fine with dying, I don't want to die but I made my choice. And I'm not afraid." Jaune sighed as Summer blinked owlishly up at him her gleaming pools of silver blinked before she nodded.

"That is a good answer." Summer said as Jaune smiled. 

"So what about you? You have kids, why did you keep being a hunter after them? I mean... your husband died doing this job didn't you get scared for your kids?"

"I did and I am... Tai's death was rough and I did not take it well at first but... I am here to save people. I made an example for my girls that even in tragedy even when life tries to break you. You can always get back up. You can always rise again when you are pushed down. I know that it will not be easy but it is possible. I could not back down from my job just because it broke me."

"But your girls? If you died?"

"They have other family. Only one really but they would take care of them. I don't want to think about dying but... I guess I'm a bit of a daredevil at heart. I want the thrill of danger and knowing that I am going to make a difference and make the world a better place for both my girls."

"Well, I hope you know. As long as  _ I _ am here I won't let anything happen to you ok? I love you."

"I love you too.' 


	6. Tame the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Summer spend a long time together and he learns that sometimes he has to be a bit rough when the woman asks for it that is...

Jaune had to admit having someone anyone really telling you that they loved you made life much better, but having a far older woman tell him that she loved him had Jaune's legs feeling a certain way.

"I love you." Jaune took a deep breath, inhaling sharply as he gulped. Summer's eyes shone, the same silver pools that had made him fall in love with Ruby looked back at him. Though they lacked some of the youthful energy that Ruby irradiated they still had the same shine and charm to them, they were more mature than Ruby's. Summer had seen much more of the world and while there was still that spark of innocence and cheer it was jaded by life. 

Either way, she was one of if not the most beautiful woman that Jaune had ever seen. 

"I love you too Summer," Jaune said as Summer left a small blush on her face. She looked down as she coughed. The bright blush on Summer's cheeks made Jauen's own heart continue to thump! As the woman looked down, her hands spilling out to the small outline of the silver dress that she wore for the date.

"Well, that's good! I don't know what I would have done if you had rejected me. Besides crawling up in a small hole and die that is." Summer said a small look of mirth on her lips.

"I could never reject you. You are Ruby's mother and I love you just as much as her." Jaune said as he smiled. Summer blushed again as she put her arms around Jaune, she laughed as Jaune picked her up. Jaune picked up Summer and flung her around! Jaune pulled her close and put his nose into her hair! Jaune pulled the woman close her laugh was infectious as Jaune laughed back.

"I would never reject you. I can't. I love you!" Jaune yelled as he swung Summer, the woman laughed openly in the air. Jaune felt Summer's breath on his face, it tickled his ears as she wrapped her legs around him. Jaune felt Summer's heartbeat thump in his chest. 

"I thought that you would. I was so scared." The woman said her laugh dying down as Jaune paused. Summer gulped as Jaune held her in his arms, pulling her face up so that her silver eyes looked right into his blue ones as he smiled. 

"How could I say no to one of the most beautiful women in the world?" Jaune asked as he gave Summer a lopsided smile. He felt her soft body press up against his own as she let out a small giggle. Summer took his face in his hands as she pulled it toward her own.

"You are so handsome in the moonlight you know? You look beautiful." 

"You say that but you are the most beautiful thing out there right now," Jaune said as Summer blushed once more before she pulled his face to hers and placed a calm gentle kiss on his lips. 

Jaune blushed as Summer kissed him the smaller woman's lips pushing into his own, Jaune felt her tongue push into his own as he groaned. Summer pushed into him as he walked back with her in his arms. Jaune gave Summer's body a firm  _ squeeze _ as he spun her again. Summer's lips melted into his and refused to leave. Jaune felt his heart soar as Summer latched onto him. 

Jaune eventually had spun the woman enough and before he got too dizzy and dropped her ring the mood that he fought to make him put her down. 

"That was a wonderful time Jaune. I hope that we can do this again sometime." Summer said as Jaune grinned.

"Oh trust me. I want to do this every week! If I can, I don't know if I can afford to take you out every week but I'll do my best to try!"

"You don't have to treat me Jaune. Just be there for me ok? You just have to be with me and keep me company. As long as you do that and love me? What is the worst that can happen?" Summer asked smiling as Jaune smirked.

"I mean besides me falling even more in love with you than I am now?" Jaune asked smiling as Summer gave him a cheeky grin. She bopped the back of his head, smacking the back of his head. 

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't know even if I could fall in love with you more than I am right now." Summer said as she planted a kiss on his lips again, the chaste kiss was more than enough to make Jaune think of  _ better _ things to be doing with Ruby's mother. She gripped his head a bit as she broke the kiss with a wet pop! 

"So... how about we leave the woods?" Jaune asked as he smirked Summer swatted his head. 

"Jaune Arc. Are you trying to seduce me?" Summer asked as Jaune coughed. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jaune lied through this teeth. Summer flicked him on his forehead as she grinned like a wolf. 

"Don't you lie to me, young man. I have been a mother longer than you have been alive. I know when someone younger than me is lying to me ok?" Summer asked as Jaune looked away. 

"I would not even  _ dream _ of lying to you. I love you too much to lie."

"Then you should not be telling me you are not undressing me with your eyes right now." Summer said licking her lips as Jaune nodded once. 

"You think I would not undress you whenever I look at you?" Jaune asked as he took one hand and  _ gripped _ Summer's ass. She grinned as she licked her lips as she whispered into his head.

"Then why don't you carry me back to the hotel we always go to and you can do more than just with your eyes?"

\-----

Lola hummed as she looked down at her magazine. The owner of the recently renamed the Rabbit's hole hummed a bit as she looked down at her catalog of  _ toys _ that she could bring up.

"I wonder what I will buy next? There are so many  _ things _ to enjoy. I wonder if I could just get that Jaune boy to help me out? I have been missing a man's touch for so long." She said as-

"Sorry, Lola gotta go! Same room as always open the door!" Jaune yelled sprinting past Lola carrying Summer as she paused.

"Ah to be young and in love again" 

\------

Jaune  _ luckily _ was able to break down the door to the room just in time! Or he would have if the door had not unlocked right as his foot was going to impact it and turn it to splinters. 

"Thank you, Lola!" Jaune said before Summer pushed her lips to his. Summer pushed her lips to Jaune's as she groaned. Jaune let out a soft whimper of pleasure as Summer's lips connected with his. 

Jaune felt the woman licking his lips as she ran her hands up and down his hair. Jaune whimpered as he slammed the door shut behind him. Jaune kicked the door shut as Jaune held Summer close.

Jaune walked over to the bed not caring that the bed was made of water mostly, Jaune  _ threw _ her on the bed as Summer let out a squeal of pleasure.

She giggled as Jaune lifted her dress up. Jaune saw that Summer was already dripping. Jaune pulled down her panties as he licked his lips.

"Oh my. So needy aren't you? Are you that hungry Jaune? Well go ahead and eat up." Summer said as she smiled. Jaune did not need to be told that as he pushed his mouth into Summer's pussy. 

Jaune pushed his mouth into Terra as he began to eat her out. Jaune pushed his tongue  _ deep _ into her pussy as Jaune ate her like his life depended on it. 

Jaune felt her shudder Summer's whole body began to shake and writhe on him. She pulled his head into her pussy as she let out a low whimper. Summer purred as she felt her body shake. She knew that she was going to be in for a  _ good _ time as Jaune's mouth pushed on and his tongue snaked into her pussy. 

Jaune felt Summer's legs wrap around his neck as she pushed him deeper into her pussy. She groaned as Jaune's tongue snaked deeper and deeper into her cunt. Jaune pushed his tongue deep into Summer the woman gasping out loud as she felt the familiar election shocks of a man's tongue in her most sensitive spot. 

Summer let out a low whimper as Jaune took the time to suck on her clitoris, Summer's gasp of shock and the feeling of her orgasm being ripped out of her body made her whimper a bit as she gripping onto his head more.

She groaned as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as Jaune's tongue never gave her a second of rest. He pushed in deeper and deeper making her whimper in pleasure as she groaned and felt her body shake and move the bed under his attacks. 

Jaune kept eating her out even if she was screaming and calling his name. Summer screamed Jaune's name as he devoured her pussy. Summer came on his tongue again, her pussy splattering his face in her own juices as Jaune's mouth worked its magic on her sex.

Jaune felt her climax, again and again, Summer's eyes had long since rolled into the back of his head as Jaune's tongue made the woman cum on his face. Jaune's hair was covered in sweat and the love juices of Summer. She groaned and whimpered allowing his mouth to make her pussy quiver on his face. 

The woman bit her teeth as she did her best not to scream his name at the top of her lungs! That effort was all for not as Jaune  _ latched _ onto her clit. Jaune sucked hard on her clit making Summer scream!

"Jaune!" Summer shouted as she came hard her legs shook as her back arched in the bed. Jaune's tongue forced one of the most powerful orgasms from the small pink cunt that she had felt in years as she groaned. 

She had to suck the breath back into her chest her heart beating out of her ribcage as she let out a deep groan as Jaune's mouth continued to plant kisses and nips on her pussy. Her vulnerable pussy shook as Jaune's mouth worshipped her cunt, making the bed run deep with her own juices as Jaune devoured her sloppy sex. 

As Jaune ate Summer out his own dick was hard as steel in his pants. His eight inches of cock was hard as a rock and already tenting out of them. Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure and shock as he felt his own dick began to rip out of his jeans. Jaune was ready to fuck, he had been pent up since the park and now his dick was finally beginning to make its presence known.

Jaune's dick was not going to be denied today, he put one hand down the other hand had just found one of Summer's breasts and was massaging it delicately as Jaune unzipped his pants. 

Jaune pulled and tugged taking off his pants freeing his dick that shot out and  _ searched _ for the pussy that was just aching and  _ begging _ for him to breed it. 

"Ah! Jaune! My nipples! Be more gentle!" She said as Jaune massaged her breasts. Jaune smirked as he kicked off his shoes and socks Jaune grinned as he began to take his face still coated in Summer's juices off her pussy as she gave him a soft grin.

"You look good like that."

"Trust me, babe. I know." Jaune said as he winked, Jaune spread her legs as he licked his lips. Jaune saw the glistening soaked pussy awaiting his dick as he gulped. 

Jaune always licked to fuck Ruby he liked it when Ruby fucked him but this? Seeing Summer on her back her legs pulled apart as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief as Jaune began to align his dick to her entrance. Jaune gulped as she smiled waving him forward.

"Come on I know that you want to do this. I know that  _ I _ want you to do this so will you please just put your dick in and fuck me?" Jaune did not need to be told twice, Jaune took his dick and pushed his head right at her entrance.

Jaune felt her pussy twitch as it was eager to take his dick. Jaune  _ gripped _ her thighs Summer like Ruby had surprisingly firm thighs, neither of them looked it but both of them had thighs that could easily compete with Nora or hell even Yang or Blake for thickness and plumpness. 

Jaune took the time to  _ dig _ his nails into her skin. 

Jaune felt the smooth pale skin of Summer as he licked his lips. 

Jaune let his fingers trace up the plump thighs that felt like pillowy heaven to his fingers as he traced lines up and down them as he felt his mind slowly begin to slip and-

"Put your dick in me!" Summer shouted Jaune needed not to be told again as he lined up his cock and thrust it into her! 

Summer let out a scream of pleasure as Jaune slammed his cock into her depths! Summer cried out as she felt her pussy wonderfully stretched! She had not quite gotten used to a dick being inside of her again but feeling Jaune thrust into her as she had just been eaten out forced her to cum then and there! 

Jaune found himself biting his own lip as Summer's virginal tightness  _ gripped _ down on him! Summer's pussy gripped his dick making Jaune whimper as he was pulled into her depths! 

"Fuck you are tight!" Jaune hissed as he fully pushed himself into her tight cunt! Jaune grunted as he felt Summer's pussy begin to clamp down and slowly pulsate on his cock! Summer's pussy gripped him as Jaune slowly began to thrust. 

Jaune took Summer's hips in his own hands and slowly began to thrust. Jaune pushed in and out of her pussy as Summer's legs wrapped around his back. Jaune's dick pushed in and out of her pussy, her body quivering as Jaune slowly but forcefully began to pound into her!

The bed shook as Jaune and Summer made love, the sloshing of the water beneath them and the sounds of Summer whimpering as Jaune took his dick and began to set up a steady rhythm, the slow wet slapping sounds of flesh slapping against filled the air as Jaune began to  _ breed _ his lover.

Jaune got right into the  _ thrusting _ Jaune pushed his dick in as hard as he could, pushing deep into Summer's pussy in one single go! Summer let out a whimper on pain and pleassure the roughness of Jaune causing her to wince in pain but the sheer push of pleassure from him fucking her was always there to balance it.

"Fuck! You really are gripping me! You like it when I'm on top?" Jaune asked wincing as he felt his dick  _ clenched! _ Summer's pussy wrapped around his cock as his balls hit her surprisingly soft and spongy ass cheeks!

Jaune's hands moved up her body gripping her nipples and twisting them. 

"AHH! Jaune!? Not there!" Summer gasped her body forced to cum again. Jaune grunted as he pulled out of Summer's pussy, her wet sex clung down onto him refusing to let him go. Not willing to freely let the dick go as Jaune gasped!

"You are soaked! You like being fucked, don't you? You like it when I twist your nipples and make you feel like a slut huh?" Jaune asked wincing once, he had no idea if Summer would like the dirty talk and the fact that she could cut his head off faster than he could react made it a bit of a gamble! 

Luckily the gamble paid off in  _ spades. _ Summer's pussy that was currently pulling him in like a vice somehow doubled it's already oppressive dick on his cock! Summer's sex clamped down on all sides, fully enveloping Jaune's dick in a soft but  _ tight _ velvety prison as Summer let out a low whimper!

"I! I'm not a slut!" The woman said her heart fluttering out of her chest. Her cheeks rosy red as jaune plowed into her. Jaune's dick pumped in and out of her cunt, the hard wet  _ slapping _ sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air Jaune grunted as he plowed into Summer his hands  _ pulling _ on her nipples as she let out a scream of pleasure! Jaune pulled hard on her tits making her scream! 

"Jaune! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Summer finally cried out as Jaune did just that! Jaune pulled hard on her breasts yanking them down as Jaune began to slam into her! His dick shoved right into the deepest parts of her body! Making Summer scream out! She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Jaune's dick plowed into her! 

_ Smack! Smack! _ Jaunes dick pushed in and out of her practically  _ sawing _ into her body making her cry out!

"Jaune! Harder!" Summer screamed her legs wrapping around his back as Jaune felt her pussy pull! Jaune grunted as his hands mauled her chest making her cry in pleasure as he rearranged her pussy walls!

Jaune grunted as Summer cried out her eyes fully rolled out into the back of her head, her mouth open in a low drooling motion as she got the brains and senses fucked out of her mind and soul! 

"AHH! Jaune?!" Summer gasped as she felt her eyes blinking rapidly the steady thrusting of his dick slamming into her cunt, breaking right into her womb almost! Summer had not been filled this full and this  _ roughly _ as Jaune fucked her harder than he ever did! 

Jaune gripped her chest his mouth tracing her body's front as he pounded into her cunt!

Jaune  _ pulled _ and pressed down on her left chest, his hand never letting her nipple rest as Summer whimpered and moaned. Jaune's hand left her abused breasts only for it to be replaced with his mouth instead. Jaune sucked down  _ hard _ on her chest making her groan. 

Jaune bit down  _ hard _ biting Summer's nipple just enough to make her gasp! Her legs wrapped around his legs harder as he felt her hands grip his back! Jaune let out a grunt of pain as he felt Summer's nails start digging into his back! 

Jaune grunted as Summer's nails dug into him, leaving long marks on him as he felt her pussy spasm!

"Jaune! Not there! My chest is too sensitive!" Summer gasped as-

"And!? I know you like it like this! The way that you are gripping me? The way that you are getting so tight! There is no way that you do not love this!" Jaune hissed his dirty talk still something that he was mostly winging at this point! 

Jaune had no idea when he had to be dirty and what the limit was at that point! But he was not about to push anything with someone that might tear him in two if he messed up! 

_ Well, she looks like she is enjoying it!? Maybe I will keep it up and make her like it more? If I mess up she'll just beat me up! _ Jaune thought as he kept his thrusts up! Summer's body was taking his fucking well enough that was always good to know! The woman was gasping and moaning her eyes scrunched shut as he pushed his dick in and out of her pussy! Jaune had to bit his lip to keep his own finish off. 

Jaune's dick was not immune to the effect of Summer's spasming inner walls. Summer grunted as Jaune hit some kind of sensitive spot inside of her making her eyes fly open as she gasped!

"Jaune! Right there!" Summer said as Jaune nodded, grinning as he adjusted his dick to begin to hit the same spot that had made Summer cry out as she whimpered.

"You like that? You like it when I hit you there?" Jaune grunted his balls gave another thick hard  _ slap _ as they hit Summer's soft ass. Jaune felt his dick begin to tense as he kept pounding Summer. Jaune whimpered as he knew that he was doing. His dick was pulsing his cock had reached a limit! The feeling of Summer gripping him, the hot wet slapping of his flesh on hers, the way that she  _ gripped _ his back. Her legs wrapping around him pulling him closer and closer. 

The way her perky pink nipples rose up like mountain tops. The way she gasped and moaned his name, the way her eyes rolled back into the top of her head as his dick struck home!

Her low gasps of pleasure the subtle smaller whimpers that she made when he put an extra amount of thrust into her pussy! 

The way her eyes would open when she came, the sheer shock and power that her gasping eyes had as she came were all getting too much!

Jaune felt his dick break the second that it happened. 

Jaune came  _ hard _ in Summer. He pushed his hips as hard as he could forward! Jaune jammed his hips in as deep as possible as he let loose! Jaune's dick pulsed as he came inside of Summer. The woman got a first-hand dose of the Arc cum as Jaune's dick exploded!

"Fuck me! Summer, I'm cumming!" Jaune hissed as his dick pumped! Jaune's dick fired into her pussy, one, two, three, four, five!? Thick lines of Arc cum hit her womb, dosing the baby chamber in his see as Jaune felt his breathing hitch!

"Jaune!" Summer screamed as she saw  _ white. _ Summer's eyes fully went up! Her eyes went ride as saucers as she felt her whole body shack! She had a massive spasm like a lightning bolt had hit her as she came!

_ It feels like he broke me in half! _ Summer though as she came hard! She came so hard that her breath left her body! Summer let out a gasp as she felt her legs shake like they had been fucked into jelly! Her body spasming uncontrollably as a wide loopy smile split her face as she felt Jauen's cum start to splash into her womb!

_ So warm. _ Summer thought as she felt the waves of pleasure course through her body! It was like she had been jump-started! Bolts of eclectic orange lighting coursed through her! Summer let out a sheer cry of pleasure as she was fully creampied! As her body shook she and Jaune collapsed onto the other.

Jaune's head-slapping down  _ hard _ on her chest. She felt the boy collapse onto her both of them panting roughly they heaved and gasped, ther legs and arms now becoming intertwined they let their bodies rest, allowing them to bask in the afterglow after one of the most intense sessions of intercourse that any of them had had in a long while. 

Jaune and Summer said nothing both barely breathing right. Jaune felt his legs shake his back was sore from the repeated thrusting and the many times that Summer had raked her long nails on his back. 

_ I'm going to have scars on that for a while. _ Jaune thought as he felt his body begin to quake. Jaune felt as if an inner  _ fire _ had been lit inside of him. Jaune felt the fire begin to burn inside of him as he took his hands as he gripped one of Summer's thighs with both hands.

"Huh? Jaune what are you doing?" Summer asked as Jaune's fingers took her thighs and-

_"AIEEEE!"_ Summer let out a  _ scream _ of pain and pleasure as Jaune lifted one of her legs up, Jaune grunted taking one of her legs and putting it over his shoulder as he drove his once again hardened cock right back into her pussy! Jaune grunted as Summer let out her squeal his face now pushed much closer to her own as her leg was pushed up bast his ear as Jaune once again started to fuck her!

"You like that!? I bet you thought that I was finished, didn't you!? I bet you thought that I was a bit too young or that you were a bit too  _ tight _ to make me go another round right?" Jaune asked his blue eyes glaring down into Summer the woman squealing his name as he began to  _ fuck _ her on her own side!

"Jaune?! AH! What are you doing!?" Summer yelled as she let out a scream of pain and pleasure! Summer felt her pussy walls ripped apart as Jaune's dick drove deep into her cunt at an odd angle! 

Jaune pounded into her pussy making sure to dig deep into her sopping cunt. Even if it was already packed tight with his own cum he made sure to  _ gouge _ out her cum packed cunt with his own dick! 

Jaune slammed into Summer's side this time she got the perfect angle making the elder woman began to speak in tongues as he slowly  _ fucked _ the huntress down!

"Jaune! Slower! Go slower! You are going to break me in two!" Summer screamed, her pussy leaking she was no longer able to contain the sheer  _ flood _ of juices that came out of her soaked cunt! Summer's pussy was overflowing with juices as she was fucked into submission! Her eyes rolling to the top of her head again her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Jaune  _ pounded _ into her vulnerable pussy!

_ He is going to break me! He's fucking me too hard! It feels too good! _ Summer thought as Jaune's dick  _ forced _ her to cum again! Jaune's cock was pounding into Summer so much and so roughly that she had long lost her computer! And along with that her ability to  _ keep _ herself from orgasming all over his dick! 

Summer's pussy had been cumming on his dick time and time again as she was pounded into the side of the bed! The harsh sloshing of the water in the mattress making the hard wet gutturals sound of their hips slapping together made her mind slowly start to break!

"Jaune! You! You are fucking me too hard! Please!" Summer gasped another orgasm so powerful that it robbed the breath from her lungs wrecked her body making herself let out a shrill scream of pleasure as Jaune grinned, looking down to the breaking woman who was slowly succumbing to his dick's relentless poundings! 

"What? Please what! If you don't tell me what you want Summer then I'll never know what you are asking for!" Jaune grunted his brow covered in a thick line of sweat. Jaune's face was leaking sweat down to Summers already sweat covered body, Jaune felt her clench down harder on his dick then he had ever felt  _ any _ girl clampdown!

_ She is together than even damn Ruby! How is that possible!? _ Jaune thought as Summer screamed! Her lungs hit such a high pitched note that Jaune felt his eardrums hurt as Summer finally  _ broke _ .

"Harder! Harder! Fuck me hard! Put that dick in as deep as you can and fuck me!" Summer screamed her inn submissive merging with her inner masochist as Jaune's dick broke down the last walls of resistance in her mind. Her body was shaking fully as she began to  _ push _ her hips back into Jaune! 

_ Whap! _ Jaune took his free hand and spanked Summer's ass as hard as he could! Forcing a loud squeal of pleasure from the woman as she howled!

"So you  _ do _ like that! I knew that you were a damn dirty slut when I first saw you! You make it look pure like Ruby but deep down you are a dirty whore who just wants dick isn't that right?!" Jaune asked as Summer whimpered her eyes shaking her body quivering as it was forced to endure orgasm after force orgasm as Jaune's dick battered her cunt! 

"I-

_ Whap! _ Jaune spanked her round plump but again! The tiny tight pale bubble but of the woman jiggled as Summer came again! Jaune felt her pussy turn up the tightness to dick crushing power as he grunted.

"I asked you a question! Now tell me the answer or I am going to fuck you so hard that you can't walk right!"

"Ok! I don't love dicks!" Summer screamed her mind not so slowly now turning into mush. Jaune's repeated relentless dick thrusts pushed her mind into a pink hazy fog as she slowly began to pass out and-

_ WHAP!" _

_ "OWIE!" _ Jaune's hand slapped Summer's ass out of the daze, Jaune growled down to Summer as she spanked her round and firm ass with just the perfect amount of softness to it as he hissed into her ear! 

"Don't you lie to me! I can  _ feel _ you tightening up on me! You are nothing but a slut for dick aren't you!?" Jaune shouted as Summer let out a gurgled moan!

"No! I'm a slut for  _ your _ dick! Not just any dick! I want your dick Jaune! That's the only dick for me!" Summer shouted as Jaune felt his heart begin to shake and flutter. Jaune lost a step of his thrust as he gasped!

_ She likes my dick that much!? Oh my god, I love this woman with all my heart! She is so beautiful I'm just lucky to be with her! _

"Well said! I think you get a treat!" Jaune kissed Summer deeply! Jaune pushed his lips to Summer's own! Instantly the two of their tongues slipped into the others as Jaune and Summer made out!

The dirty talk bleed off as the two of them shared a long and passionate kiss! Jaune and Summer made out on the bed, his dick still  _ pounding _ into her pussy, her inner walls still packed with his cum as Jaune plowed deep into her! 

Jaune felt Summer cum again the woman shaking with pleassure the smaller woman turned into jelly as Jaune's dick  _ slowly _ began to reach the end of the near hour sex marathon!

Jaune felt his hands move, he and Summer were so in sync that they were able to hold hands without even talking about it. Jaune and Summer felt their fingers intertwine, they interlaced as Jaune pushed into her pussy from behind. Summer's body began to push back into him as she looked to him for permission. Jaune's heart gave another deep flutter before he gave her a small nod of approval. 

_ Go for it. _ Jaune thought as Summer whimpered. Jaune felt his heartbeat sore as the beautiful woman was allowing him to take the lead. Summer's willingness to let Jaune take control and dominate her in the bed made him love her even more than he had just a moment before when he swore that he would never leave her side! 

Jaune and Summer began to push their hips together, both of them starting a race to a long earned finished! Jaune pounded downward pushing Summer's thing body deep into the soft frame of the bed! Summer's body made an imprint down on the bed as Jaune began to fuck her so had that it was slowly shiting to take her form in it as he fucked her deeply! 

The mattress merged  _ shifting _ to fit Summer's frame as Jaune pushed her deeper and deeper into it! Summer's lips locked with Jaune's even as she was forced deep into the pillow! Jaune felt her walls spasming again, Summer's orgasms were coming faster and faster now. She had lost whatever bit of composure she had barely tried to hold onto as her inner walls signaled that she was about done.

_ I'm almost done as well. I can't last much longer and I don't think I'm going to make it! _ Jaune thought as he felt his balls slapping against Summer's round ass. 

Jaune grunted as his cock pushed deeper int her body every thrust seemed to threaten to hit her cervix and breach into her baby chamber! 

Jaune's body pushed deeper and deeper into her, making her mind lose the last bit of its cohesion as he fucked her mind out of her-

_ CUMMING! _ Both of them thought as they came at the same time! Jaune's dick fired deep into Summer! Her tight inner walls shook and spasmed as she had one last mind breaking orgasm as they both climaxed! The mattress nearly collapsed the tenacious love making finally reached its loving conclusion...

\------

"Please forgive me"! Jaune said as he bowed to Summer. The young man was on his hands and knees his hands clasped before her as Summer blinked owlishly. She and Jaune had just finished getting dressed after their climactic finish to one of the longest sessions of sex that Summer had ever had were now on his hands and knees apologizing to her for some reason.

"Um... Jaune? What are you apologizing for?" Summer asked she cocked her head as she wrapped a towel around it. Her hair was still wet from the shower and her long luscious black hair was still a bit damp as Jaune bowed.

"For earlier! Those things I said! I didn't mean them! I would never call you those things! Or anyone! I'm sorry! Please do not be mad at me!" Jaune said as Summer stifled a laugh.

"Oh Jaune you  _ really _ do not need to say sorry for what you did to me."

"But I have to! The things I said to you! My mother would take my hide if she even thought I said them!" Jaune said as Summer sighed.

_ He is just as adorable as Tai was during the first time we had really rough sex. _ Summer thought as she got up to calm down her frightened lover.

"Jaune it's ok you ow!" Summer let out a whimper of pain as a sharp pain shot into her crotch! Summer lost her balance a bit as the pain bit into her!

_ Ah! I'm not as young as I used to be! I'm not used to sex like that!  _ Summer thought while she bent over her hands coming to her waist as she groaned.

_ It didn't help that he was so rough this time. I'm going to have to make him pay me back with some back rubs and dinners after this. _ Summer thought as Jaune looked up. His blue eyes went wide as he shot up!

"Summer?! Are you ok!?" Jaune asked as he shot up and put his hands on her waist. Jaune instantly steadied Summer as she waved him off for a second. Before she thought better and decided to take his shoulder and steady herself a bit.

"Thanks! I needed that." Summer winced using Jaune's shoulder to stabilize herself as she grunted in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you need some medicine?" Jaune asked his blue eyes focused on her as-

"No, it's fine. You just put a bit too much effort into that sex. You really went hard and I was not quite expecting that." Summer said smiling weakly as she felt odd pains go through her waist.

"You really know how to make a woman feel good don't you?" Summer asked as Jaune instantly went back to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I won't do it again I swear!"

"Jaune it's ok! You really don't have to apologize so much! You are lucky that you're  _ cute _ you know?" 

\------

"Good night you two. I hope that you found my accommodations acceptable." Lola said lazily waving the two lovers away the next day. Jaune and Summer both blushed sheepishly as Lola flicked a page on her magazine.

"Bye Miss Lola... I'll be sure to come back soon..." 

"Oh don't be shy Jaune! I know that you will be back soon! You and that adorable love of yours Ruby will always keep me in business. Especially if you keep bringing her mother along for the  _ ride _ ." Lola said with a mischievous grin on her lips. Both Jaune and Summer kept their heads down as they began to quickly walk out of the hotel.

"Sorry, we troubled you so much! We won't do it again!" Summer said as the faunus laughed, her long purple rabbit ears shook as she let out a small grin.

"Oh, it was no trouble dear. You two just go out there and have fun you hear?" Lola asked as the two lovers blushed and quickly ran out of the lobby. Neither of them looked back as she noticed that Summer was walking with a  _ not _ so subtle limp as she sighed.

"Oh my. It looks like she is getting a bit more than she can handle in the bedroom.  _ Good for her." _ Lola said as she sat back down on her chair letting a smell moan leave her lip as she felt her body shudder.

"There we go, that's what mamma needs." She said as she heard the low hum beneath her and let out a sigh as she let the vibrations run through her. 

\-----

"So... about last night..." Jaune said as he walked down Vale with Summer. Jaune held the woman's hand as they slowly made their way down Vale. Both of them refused to look the other in the eyes as they smoothly made their way through the area. 

"Yeah.... once again really I'm sorry about that," Jaune said his grip on her hand tightened as Summer grinned.

"Really Jaune you just got a little carried away with it. That is not your fault."

"But it is!" Jaune said turning to face Summer anxiety clear on his face as he gulped.

"Summer I'm your lover I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, and the fact that I did without knowing it makes  _ me _ feel bad ok?"

_ Fit! _ Summer flicked Jaune's head as he let out a small yelp.

"Ow! Summer what was that for?" Jaune whimpered rubbing his sore head as she let out a light giggle. 

"You really have to stop taking the things you say so seriously. And that means yourself. It's ok Jaune you really did not  _ hurt _ me ok?" Summer asked her silver eyes smiling radiating kindness as Jaune gulped. 

"I mean! I know that but... I love you Summer... and I don't like to think that I hurt you at all ok?" 

"Jaune you are  _ dense _ . A good guy but a bit dense." Summer said smirking as she tapped his head.

"Jaune. What am I?"

"Not a day over forty? Ow!" Jaune winced as Summer poked his cheek and pouted.

"Flattery gets you nowhere today young man. But! I am a  _ fully _ grown huntress. And while you are not bad you are no match for me. Trust me if you did something that I did not like I would not let you. And if you kept trying to do it? You would not be walking for a long time ok?" Summer asked flAshing Jaune a smile that sent a shiver down his spine as he nodded. 

"I... I kind of figured that out. I mean if I really was going to try... something like that I don't know if I would live to tell the tale."

"Oh, you would live. I would not just kill you for it. But... I don't know if you would ever walk again." Summer said with a far too nice smile as Jaune let out a small nod. 

"I... I see... I'm glad that you love me."

"And I'm glad that you are such a good guy that I won't ever have to worry about that... right?"

"Yes!"

"Good boy! Now let's get back to Beacon... this is my last weekend in Vale and I have to say goodbye to Ruby and Yang." 

\------

Jaune and Summer got out of the bullhead as quickly as possible. Neither of them wanted to draw attention to them. So they kept their profile as small as possible.

"I hope no one notices." Summer said looking around. She did not think that they had been spotted and really. What was she afraid of? Some children gossiping about her and Jaune? So what! She was in love with him and if they wanted to have consensual romantic relations there was nothing wrong with that!

_ He is my man and I can have sex with him if I want! I don't have to be afraid to show my love! _ Summer thought as her grip on his hand doubled Summer felt a wave of confidence come from her core as she held Jaune's hands as-

"OHHH! Jaune is that you!?" A loud energetic feminine voice shouted as Summer let out a low whimper of shock as all of her former confidence that she had finished evaporating like fresh rain on the desert dunes of Vacuo. 

"Nora? Is that you?" Jaune asked as he turned to his life. He saw his bubbly teammate with Ren. The small ginger was waving enthusiastically at Jaune as she jumped up in the air! 

"Jaune~Jaune! Is that you!?" Nora asked before  _ dragging _ Ren across the courtyard. Nora made a beeline for her team leader and best non-Ren friend as she shot right to him!

"Oh boy... this is going to be rough."

"Nora... she is your friend right? A friend of Ruby's right?" Summer asked grimacing as the energetic ginger shot to them. Smiling widely as she dragged her friend with her? 

"Jaune~Jaune! Where did you go!? You left for all of last night! And you did not come back! We were worried about you!" Nora said as she dragged Ren to Jaune. The subtle male sighed as he looked at Jaune his magenta eyes had clear bags under them as he gave Jaune a haggard look. Jaune took one glance and winced, he knew that Ren had  _ endured  _ Nora's usually high octane antics that Ren had normally shared with Jaune had been solely focused against him as he let out a deep sigh. taking a deep breath as he smiled.

"Hello, Jaune. It is good to see you again."

"You too... are you ok man? You don't look good."

"I... I had an  _ entertaining _ night with Nora. As you can see  _ we _ missed you." Ren said as Nora nodded.

"Oh! I know you!" Nora said pointing a finger at Summer who smiled!

"Um! Good? I'm Summer Rose. Ruby and Yang's mom! Are you Jaune’s friend?”   
“What?! Am I Jaune’s friend!? I’m like his best friend, that's all a girl is all!” Nora said puffing out her chest. Summer smiled at the younger girl as Nora smirked.

“That is good to hear. Jaune you never introduced me to Nora yet. She seems nice.” 

‘She is a  _ lot _ .” Ren said smiling the boy had massive bags under his eyes evidence of his long night as Nora grinned. 

“So! You are Ruby’s mom right? Where’s your scythe!? Where? Where!? Ruby has a scythe so that means that you have a scythe as well right? Is it bigger than Ruby’s? Does it shoot like hers!? Does yours have bombs!?” Nora asked practically bursting as Summer smiled.   
“Sorry Nora, all I have is a pair of swords. Nothing that fancy.” Summer said as Nora’ s mood deflated like a balloon.   
“AH popp! Well, either way! It's nice to see Jaune out there! After the whole Pyrrha thing, I thought that he would never recover! But you and Ruby are  _ much _ better than her! I mean she was terrible!" Nora said as Jaune winced. 

"Nora..."

"Nora you know that we do not talk about  _ her," _ Ren said as he winced the P-word was not mentioned in JNPR... not after... the incident that had happened. Sure Pyrrha was coming back... but Ren did not think that she was going to get a warm welcome, especially from Nora of all people. 

Jaune coughed as Nora blinked her usually bubbly self still popping out as Jaune gave Ren a look.

"Who? Wait who is she talking about?" Summer asked as she looked down. She had heard of a person with a name that was like that but there was no way that she and Jaune knew each other.

"It... you don't want to know," Jaune said as he looked down. Summer sensed that this was a touching subject as she nodded.

"Ok... I won't ask." Summer said as she rubbed Jaune's head. Giving him a loving look. 

"You don't have to talk."

"It's fine babe... I just... I just need to rest for a bit ok?"

"You know what? I agree. We can rest up for a while."

"Oh! Do you two want to join us for lunch!? They have pancakes!" Nora said bouncing on the balls of her feet as Ren sighed.

"Nora we just had lunch-"

"Shush you! They don't need to know that!" Nora shouted glaring at Ren as she covered his mouth with her hand!

"Ignore him! He does not know what he is talking about! All that lack of food will do that to you! You know?" Nora asked as Summer gave her a small smile. 

"You know what Nora? Sure why not? We would love to have lunch with you." Summer said smiling as Ren groaned.

"You mean  _ second _ lunch don't you?"

"Yes... I would love to have a second lunch with you." Summer said as Nora smiled.

"Jaune! This one's a keeper! I think you need to be good with her! Grip her tight and don't let go!" Nora grinned as Jaune gave her a low smile.

"Trust me, Nora. I don't think that I am ever going to let go of her. Not anytime soon at least." 

As they began to walk to the cafeteria there was a familiar clicking of heels as-   
“Summer Rose.”   
“Glynda? AH! It’s so good to see you!” Summer shouted at her former teacher smiling at Glynda as-   
‘As is you Summer now tell me… do you have any plans for the next two months?”   
“What? Not really? Why?”   
“Simple. I on behalf of Ozpin would like to offer you the opportunity to  _ teach _ at Beacon.” 

\------

"How can things be so expensive?" Winter asked as she looked down at her shopping list, she had just got back from Vale's grocery story and even with all the coupons that she had saved from the last time she had come and even with the semi generous allowances that her father had allowed her to have Winter was still barley skidding buy on her meager salary. 

"I don't know how anyone that can get by on this. That being said I do not know a lot of people." Winter huffed as she put in the key letting her into her apartment building. The door was barely opened it had been jamming for... well it had been jamming since Winter had moved into the building and even after several talks to the landlord she doubted that she was ever going to fix it. 

"Why can't things just work out for me?" She asked as she pushed the door closed. winter let out a sigh as she began the long walk up the stairs, the floors creaked and groaned under her weight and the smell of mold wafted up from the old cracking green walls. Winter winced she had once thought that she would  _ never _ have to live in a place like this. 

She never thought that she would have to be subjected to living in such a dump but that was her life now...

"After I was kicked out what can I expect?" Winter asked pushing the key into her door. Doorn dumber three hundred and twelve. The old brass numbers that had at one time had a bright gold shine to them. Or she hoped, they did hang loosely half of them had fallen off making the two and one formed an almost six like number.

"You could say it was three oh six," Winter said grunting as the door jammed. Winter groaned as she fiddled with the lock.

"Come on. Just get open for me ok?" Winter askes pushing forward as-

The door burst open as Winter stumbled through.

"Finally," Winter asked as she walked into her room. She sighed the old brick walls smelled of a water leak that was never going to be fixed. The light from the two windows that kept her in the light of day shone in as she walked past putting her keys in the small ceramic bowl she made as a child and put her bags on her counter.

"Home sweet home." Winter thought as she let out a deep sigh. She looked around her apartment and fought down a wince. This was  _ not _ the place than she ever thought she would end up living in. 

There was a small flat screen tv on the wall. Not hers of course but the one that was left here after the previous tenants had to...  _ evacuate _ and they apparently did not even have the time to take all of their belongings with them. Apart from it was a large green couch with several thick white lines that came down on all sides.

The cushions all had been worn out and what was once a functional if not a garish couch was now a worn bleeding foam couch that while still being comfortable was a mess to be seen. The sink was full of half washed dishes that Winter had tried to and after several failed attempts proven unsuccessful at washing. 

"Why do I live here?" Winter asked as she took off her heels. She hated wearing them all day especially to the grocery store but this? To wear them to the grocery store deal with shopping fishing for coupons as she once again had to think of the fact that she was not going to have a full meal for a few days after she finished this match of groceries. 

Winter sighed as she sat down on the couch. Winter let out a low groan as she let out a small sigh of pleasure. Winter felt her couch push onto her as she let out a deep whimper of bliss at the small amount of pleasure that she could find in her life.

"At least I have you with me," Winter said as she talked to  _ Jim. _ Jim was the name of the fern that she had inherited from the last owner. Jim was the closest thing she had to a pet and the only thing that seemed a constant in her life now.

"Another long day today Jim, I don't think that I can survive this," Winter admitted to the fern Jim like all the other times said nothing to her. Plants do not talk after all.  _ And if he ever does then I have gone on far too long. _ Winter thought as she reached out for the remote and flicked on the tv. The tv flicked on as the signal the only good thing about this hellhole kicked on.

A news reporter came on the screen as she saw someone talk about something or the other Winter massage her temples as she sighed. 

_ Earlier today the popular night club Juniors was able to repair damages done to it by what was being reported as a rogue Beacon student. The names Yang Xiao-Long and Jaune Arc have been reported. _

"Yang Xiao-Long and... Jaune Arc?" Winter paused as a pair of blue eyes flashed before her face. She thought back to the night at the club and the man that had pinned her down to save her life flashed before her. 

_ The same young man who pushed me down? I wonder if he is ok?  _ Winter thought before her cheeks turned red.

_ Who does he think he is!? That ruffian had no right to touch me like that! Even though l... I do suppose that he did save my life... I supposed that a certain amount of thanks are in order... maybe I should find him and personally thank him? I mean he is a hunter in training he can not be but so bad afterall. _ Winter thought as the tv blared on.

_ Beacon has yet to respond or give comment on this incident. _ Winter turned off the Tv. There was no point in watching it anymore. she was not going to get a better job than a clerk at a small firm that she had been able to land as a part-time job, for now, would need her to rest.

"I never thought I was going to have to work for a living. I don't know what I should do now..." Winter said as she let out a whimper. 

"I... I wonder what Jaune is doing now?" Winter asked as she looked out of the grimy window that no matter how much she tried to would never be fully clean. 

"I guess I'll just take an early nap... my scroll is charging so I can listen to some music... maybe the mattress had fewer lumps in it this time?" Winter asked as she sighed yawning once wondering what she would make for dinner tonight or more specifically what dish she would mess up.

"I need a way out of here. I need a damn miracle or maybe a damned hero." 

\-----

"AH!" Jaune let out a grunt as he felt Blake's body clench down.

"Something the matter babe?" Blake asked grunting as Jaune pushed his dick in and out of her. Jaune's hands  _ rubbed _ on Blake's wide round and fat ass as he fucked her from behind. Summer had gone looking for Ruby and while Jaune was called to help Glynda with something, Blake found him on his way back to Nora and Ren and well...

Now he was balls deep in her fucking her from behind on the bed in the RWBY dorm. Jaune was not going full force as he was still more than a bit wore out from the near all night fuck fest he had with Summer. 

His hips were still sore a bit as Blake threw her round fat ass back at him. Jaune's fingers  _ sunk _ into them as he gripped her rear and pulled it apart. Jaune saw the view of Blake's winking ass as his dick pushed in and out of her pussy.

The faunus  _ gripped _ the sheets as she felt her pussy fucked, she was fine with getting anal. That always felt good, the feeling of Jaune's dick in her ass was never something that Blake would say no to. 

She gasped as she came again, Blake whimpered as she felt the orgasmic waves of energy course through her body, the feeling of her pussy being  _ stretched _ out by Jaune's dick as he slowly but steadily plowed into her from the back. 

Blake did not know why Jaune was taking it slow today but she thanked him silently about it. If she had to admit she was glad he was taking it slow if he was really  _ pounding _ her pussy then she was going to have to be screaming his name at the top of her lungs. And the thought of Weiss walking into her screaming harder, and faster was more than enough to kill any mood. 

"AH!" Jaune hissed as he came. Blake grunted as she felt him release inside of her. Jaune came deep in her pussy making her squirm!

"Fuck, you always cum so much!" Blake hissed her body shaking as she felt five long lines of cum hit her insides! Blake was glad that she had birth control so sex could feel better but still!

_ There is no way that you are that healthy. What do you eat? _ Blake thought as she felt Jaune sigh. Jaune came deep into her womb Blake thought that he would make her and him a lot of kids in the future if their relationship continued and she saw no way that it would not. 

_ I think that mom may approve of my doing this. _ Blake thought as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She had the sinking feeling that her mother would not approve of her having sex with birth control, she could practically  _ feel _ her mom's anger at not getting the grandchildren that she craved.

_ Sorry if I am not ready for kids. _ Blake thought as Jaune and her collapsed. Jaune fell on Blake's back the two lovers shared a soft kiss as Jaune grunted.

"Sorry about not being as fast as I normally do... I-"

"Had a lot of sex with Summer and are worn out?" 

"I! How did you know?" Jaune asked as he coughed. He knew that Blake was pretty perceptive but this was ridiculous!

_ How can she be that attuned to what is happening out of her line of sight! Wait did she spy on me? How could she spy on me? That should not be possible. _ Jaune thought as Blake sighed. 

"I did  _ not _ know that but you just confirmed it so now I know. I hope you two had a fun time." Blake said smiling as Jaune sighed.

"Sorry... I know that I should not be talking about another girl when I'm with you."

"No, you should not. But if you eat me out later I'll call it even ok?" Blake asked with a grin as Jaune smiled at her. Kissing Blake once more on her cheek as the two shared a long kiss. Jaune and Blake's had gripping each other as he smiled down at her.

"Call it a deal," Jaune said as Blake purred.

"That's a good human. So how about you give me a back massage? It's not like you are not already back there."

"If it is your wish. Then it is my command."

"Oh, now you are just teasing." 

\-----

Neo did not always make friends but this was something of an exception.   
“Are you sure that I can take this?” The tall woman with hair as pure as snow and eyes that glistened like pure crystals asked as Neo nodded.

_Of course, you can. You helped me after all. This is the least that I could do._ Neo pulled out her scroll as she smiled at the woman. Neo gave Winter a half-smile the smaller woman did not know that she would find such a willing _friend_ but she was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She had not been able to escape the cops without Winter vouching for her. The fact that Neo might have used her powers to trick Winter into thinking she was someone else was besides the point.   
“But… this is a lot of Lien… are you sure that it is ok if I take it? This is more than I make in a month at my job.” Winter gulped the massive pile of Lien was enticing as Neo smiled, the short-stacked woman with bright brown pink hair, pink green eyes and a body that was someone curvier and far more voluptuous than her own despite being half her height grinned a Cheshire smirk.  
_Don't worry about it. What are friends for? Besides I’m sure I can think of a way for you to pay me back._   
“Really? I’ll do anything. Whatever you ask of me I shall do it.”

_ Really then? Why don't you tell me how much you make at your job? I think I can double it... _

  
  



	7. How to treat your pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ruby have some one on one time, Blake decides to show her real side and meets an ice cream demon that just might have a sweet tooth for her...

"I'm not angry." 

"Ruby if I did something I am sorry." 

"I just said that I am  _ not _ angry," Ruby said again as she turned her head. Jaune felt the heat run to his cheeks as he let out a small cough.

"If you just want to talk about it?"

"I. Am. Not. Angry." Ruby said again in the tone that Jaune knew meant that she was pretty fucking angry with him and this time he did not know why. Jaune almost never made Ruby angry his girlfriend had not a mean bone in her body but now? Now the five five huntress int training was giving Jaune the cold shoulder as she walked in front of him. Jaune felt his cheeks heated up as he tried to talk to his pouty girlfriend again.

"Ruby! Whatever it is I am sorry really! I don't know what I did but I will make it up to you soon!" Jaune said as Ruby turned her head. Ruby shook her but at Jaune, the cute rubooty that Jaune had done  _ many _ un thinkable things too shook as Ruby did just ther perfect pivot to lift her skirt showing off the bottom part of her panty clad ass to Jaune making his dick stir to life as-

"Nope!" Ruby said as she paced the JNPR dorm. Jaune groaned as he began to follow her again. 

"Ruby! Come on! What did I do this time?"

"You know what you did!" Ruby said pouting as she glared at Jaune pointing a finger at him as he paused.

"I.... um... what would you say if I told you that I did not know what I did?" Jaune asked as Ruby inhaled sharply taking a deep breath and puffing out her cheeks adorably!

"You!"

"I?"

"You big dummy head!"

"What!? What did I do!?"

"You know what you did Jaune ARc!"

"No! No, I do not!"

"You! You forgot about me!" Ruby yelled as she pointed an accusatory finger at Jaune's face.

"I forgot about you?"

"Yes! Yes, you did! You did not pay any attention to me in the last few days!"

_ So she is jealous? _

"I... Ruby, I was with your mom-"

"And no calls! No text good night! You did not even bring me back that many cookies mister!" Ruby said her face forced into an adorable pouting look, her finger pushed into Jaune's chest as he let out a small sigh of submission.

"I'm sorry Ruby... I didn't mean to forget about you."

"Hah! You might not have meant it but you did! And I demand you pet my head until I feel better mister!" Ruby said turning her head and pointing it at Jaune as he smiled down at her.

"Well ok, if you ask then I shall comply," Jaune said as he reached out to his girlfriend's head. Jaune rubbed her head, Ruby whimpered as she pushed her head into his fingers Ruby let Jaune pet her head as he began to rub the smaller huntress in training's head.

"There, that better?" Jaune asked as Ruby purred a bit, she reminded him of Blake as she pushed her head more into his hand.

"Pet me more," Ruby demanded standing up on her tiptoes to get as much of her head into his hand as possible.

"As you wish." Jaune smiled as he began to ruffle Ruby's hair.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ruby said smiling as felt Jaune's hand ruffling her hair. Ruby let out a happy noise as she pushed her head further allowing Jaune's fingers to get fully into her hair as Jaune smiled down at her.

"Aw, you are so happy when I pet your head. You are like my own little puppy." Jaune said as Ruby felt her chest tighten, Ruby felt her heart began to tighten as she coughed into her fist. Ruby's pulse began to race as she felt her heart begin to thump loudly in her chest.

_ Why did it make me feel so good when Jaune called me his puppy? _ Ruby thought her cheeks blushing as she began to feel a far to familiar heat begin to warm its way into her chest and core. 

Ruby pushed her legs together her knees running against the other as she began to feel a need that had not been scratched in some time come to her surface. Ruby felt a lone hand drift down between her legs as she gripped her skirt and pulled it up. Ruby bit her lip as she felt a dampness spread down her panties as Jaune rubbed her head in  _ just _ the right way making her groan as her boyfriend kept rubbing her head happily, just glad that he was making RUby feel as good as she did with his own hand.

"Aw, you want some more pets?" Jaune asked laughing a bit as Ruby squirmed under him. She did not seem to be responding as her whole body twisted and shook, Ruby, wrapped herself around an invisible pole as she began to pant heavily.

"Um... Jaune? Can you pet somewhere else?" Ruby asked coughing roughly looked down at the floor hard and refused to look up at Jaune. Her tiny wriggling body shook as her eyes began to dart up around the room.

_ No one is here. And no one should be here for some time. We have more than enough time to do this. _ Ruby thought gathering her courage as she turned to face Jaune.

"I... can you touch me somewhere else?" Ruby asked her cheeks blushing hard as Jaune cocked his head again, still not sure what Ruby was talking about as he kept rubbing her head with his hand. Ruffling her soft hair as she coughed again.

"I? Touch you somewhere else? Where do you want me to touch you?"

_ Dummy! Why do you have to be so dense? _ Ruby thought as she stuck out her but. Making sure Jaune could see. 

"There. I want you to touch me there." Ruby said pointing her soft ass at Jaune, the boy blushed for a second as he coughed. Jaune regained his composer quickly enough taking time to appreciate having a girlfriend as cute and kinky as Ruby before looking around.

Making sure that the room was empty and figuring that there was no one going to bust into the room anytime soon he began to smile as he looked down at his lover. Moving his other hand to her small but shapely rear. THe famed rubooty as it was sometimes called stuck out ot Jaune as he reached down and  _ gripped _ it.

"Ah!" Ruby let out a soft groan as Jaune's hands gripped her soft ass. Jaune squeezed Ruby's ass, Jaune felt the soft ass cheeks mold into his hands as she let out a soft moan. Ruby let out a soft whimper as Jaune began to grip her ass through her skirt.

"More," Ruby said whispering under her breath as he grinned.

"If you want," Jaune said as he put his hand under her skirt taking a full hand of one of Ruby's cheeks in palm. Jaune gripped Ruby's ass directly making sure to get her full cheek in one hand as he pulled her ass apart. 

Jaune heard Ruby gasp and whimper as he began to knead her ass, her soft pale cheeks molded to his hand's assault. Jaune's fingers enjoying the pale soft flesh of Ruby's ass as his hand fully explored her every nook and cranny. 

"Ah! There! Jaune don't stop." Ruby asked as she began to grind against Jaune's leg, Ruby put her now spread thighs to Jaune's leg as she began to wrap herself around Jaune. Pushing her hips into his side and pushing her chest into Jaune's ribs as she began to whimper loudly in the room.

"Oh, you like that? You like being touched?" Jaune asked as he began to walk Ruby back, Ruby let out a soft whimper of surprise as Jaune pushed her back. Jaune took his hand and  _ spread _ her legs. Making sure to spread the woman's legs giving him full access to both her pearly cheeks and the soft rosebud that laid between them.

Ruby whimpered as Jaune put her down in her own bed, Ruby's mouth hanging open in pleassure as Jaune's fingers began to dance dangerously close to her already drenched pussy. Her fluids sliding down her legs in smooth silky clear lines, long translucent lines of Ruby's lust spilled down her supple thighs as she groaned into his hands.

"Jaune your- _ mpffh!"  _ Ruby gasped as Jaune kissed her hard and sudden on the lips. Jaune pushed his lips to her own making her gasp, Ruby's eyes went wide the silver eyes shot open as Jaune pushed down into her. 

Jaune used his superior size and mass to assert dominance over Ruby shoving his tongue fully down her throat making the girl go paralyzed with lust as he shoved his tongue deep into her mouth battering hers aside making her legs quiver in pleassure before he broke the kiss with a long and wet plop! 

"Ah! Jaune?" Ruby asked her silver eyes spinning Jaune's other hand had left her head tracking his fingers down her soft neck and resting them on her left breast. Ruby's blushed turned near blazing as Jaune began to massage her left breast making her groan and whimper. Jaune felt her nipple harden under his fingers. 

Jaune felt her hardening pink mountain top now poking out of her red-black corset. Jaune narrowed his attention on it making sure to grip her nipple through his fingers squeezing it between them as Ruby whimpered louder.

"Jaune? Not there! I... take me." Ruby said spreading her legs practically begging Jaune to take her then and there-

"Not yet," Jaune said his lips twisting up into a soft smile as Ruby paused.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I want a taste first," Jaune said as he moved down. Jaune pushed Ruby down making sure to push her down on the bed. Jaune easily took his hand from her soft left ass cheek tracing her perfect thighs cupping her ass once more. 

Jaune's fingers got one more grip in on her ass making her whimper as Jaune flipped up her skirt, revealing her soaked wet Beowulf print panties. Jaune snickered internally Jaune knew Ruby hated to be in those panties when she might get laid but she must have not been expecting to have sex today.

_ I think she is cute no matter what she puts on. _ Jaune thought as he easily gripped her thigs making the girl give off a soft yelp! Ruby's already soaked pantied gained an even denser layer of fluids as Jaune hooked a finger into the soft loop and pulling the panties down in a second!

"Ah!" Ruby gasped as Jaune was greeted by the welcome sight of Ruby's soft wet inviting pussy lips. Ruby's pussy greeted Jauens' face, her thin pink folds pushing out as Jaune saw the wave of fluids leaving her sex. 

Her pussy walls pushed and pulsed in anticipation of what was to come. Jaune saw her clitoral hood push up, Jaune knew Ruby was beyond ready to have sex as he took a small breath inhaling the scent of her sex as Ruby whimpered. 

"Please... don't make me wait," Ruby said as Jaune nodded pushing his mouth down and tasting Ruby's cunt with a single lick!

"Ah! There!" Ruby squealed as Jaune began to lick her pussy. Jaune's tongue darted into her pussy making her whimper as he began to slowly eat her out. Jaune began to the slow process of eating Ruby out making sure that she was whimpering by the time he pushed his tongue deep into her inner folds making her scream out.

"Aie!" Ruby cried as Jaune tasted her inner pussy walls, her thin tight walls gripped down on Jaune's tongue, her tight pussy clamped down on the invader currently licking and tasting her cunt making her eyes start to roll far into the back of her head as Jaune began to delicacy eat his lover's pussy out. 

Ruby's eyes rolled back as her legs rose up. Ruby's legs rose up and wrapped themselves around the back of Jaune's head as he devoured her cunt. Ruby whimpered and cried as Jaune's tongue refused to let her pussy rest. Jaune's tongue pushed in and out of her pussy making her legs shiver and pulse as her thighs  _ clenched _ around his ears. 

Ruby's soft pink thighs making the most magnificent pair of earmuffs to his head as she felt her body shake in pleassure.

_ AH! He's putting his tongue in too deep! He's hitting my deepest spot and it feels so fucking good! _ Ruby thought as she felt the electric bolts of pleasure shoot through her body as Jaune's tongue pushed in and out of her pussy!

Ruby's cunt spasmed in climax Jaune's seasoned tongue well used to devouring out this particular pussy made sure to hit each and every single wall inside of her. Jaune's tongue brought his lover's cunt to climax almost instantaneously. 

Ruby was practically screaming his name as he tidily but tenaciously licked and slurped out her soft vulnerable pink flesh.

Ruby felt the organ electric bolts of pleassure shoot through her body as she felt Jaune's mouth leave her pussy spasming inner folds. Ruby let out a small whimper of frustration her hips grinding up  _ pushing _ back into Jaune's mouth desperate to get his tongue back on their aching flesh.

Their request was answered soon enough as Jaune  _ latched _ his tongue down onto her clitoral hood. Ruby let out a  _ scream _ of pleassure as Jaune began to greedily suck down on her clitoris. The small reaper let out a shriek of pure pleassure as he began to harshly suck and  _ pull _ on her exposed red hood. Using his tongue and lips to yank her clit up making her hands shoot down and  _ dig _ into the back of his skull.

"Jaune! Right  _ THERE! _ Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Ruby screamed as Jaune sucked and pulled on her clit, Jaune ignored the feeling of Ruby's hands digging into the back of his head, instead taking his hands one pulling and twisting on Ruby's nipped his hand slipping under her corset and bra to  _ pinch _ down on the vulnerable piece of flesh the other hand snaking down and up to her now exposed pussy and jamming it'self in! 

Jaune put three fingers deep into Ruby's pussy as his mouth sucked on her clit and his fingers pushed in  _ deep _ into her pussy making Ruby scream!

"Jaune! I'm cumming!" Ruby screamed as she felt an orgasm ripped out of her very  _ soul _ itself. 

Ruby let out a blood-curdling scream of pleassure as the single biggest orgasm she ever had was roughly forced out of her body as Jaune skillfully worked her cunt like a lock pick, picked a lock and made her cry his name!

"Jaune! I love you!" Ruby shouted as Jaune nodded his face still buried in her cunt as he grinned. 

"And I love you baby, but I just got to get some more tasting in before I give you your treat!" Jaune said gasping as he shot his head up! His face still covered in Ruby's thick silvery cunt juices! Jaune licked his lips once enjoying the hot wet visage of his lovers juice small pussy, Ruby's tight cunt shook and quivered as Jaune saw it shaking wildly at the absence of his tongue.

Jaune saw her shiver as he put his face right back in! Jaune dived his face right into her cunt! Jaune slammed his head back into Ruby's snatch the young woman let out an unholy  _ shriek _ of pleassure as Jaune's tongue shot right into her pussy, taking a deep gouge out of it before his mouth  _ latched _ onto her clitoris taking a deep suck out of it making her scream!

"AIE! Jaune! Not there! You are going to make me break!" Ruby screamed as more electric lightning coursed through her body! Ruby shrieked as her small body was filled with sharp bolts of electric lighting that shot out into her spin and coursed down every inch of her body!

_ Dear god! He's sucking down on me so hard! I don't know if I can take this anymore! _ Ruby thought as she felt her orgasm shaken and torn out of her body as Jaune ruthlessly sucked her clit and tongued her pussy! 

Jaune licked sucked and devoured her nice petite snatch his two hands flailing up, roaming her soft supple body. 

His rough fingers touched nad explored each and every one of her nice supple nubile curves as Jaune's hands slowly found their way to her chest! 

"AH!" Jaune heard Ruby gasp the tangy taste of her cunt that had an odd almost strawberry-like flavor pushed into his mouth as he devoured her leaky need pussy!

_ I always wondered how she got that taste one her. I wonder if it's all the strawberry milkshakes that she drinks? The taste must transfer through her blood or something. _ Jaune thought wonder about the sweetness of his lover's cunt, her thin cunt juices splashed into his mouth filling it with the soft but very pleasant taste of her insides. 

Jaune decided that it was not worth his time to ponder on why Ruby's pussy tsted as it did but to instead just enjoy the sweet strawberry taste that she was willingly offering him. Or maybe not so willingly s Ruby's screams and shrieks of pleassure filled his head, Jaune had the distinct feeling that weather Ruby did or did not want to be filling his mouth with her strawberry cream that the way his tongue was thrashing in and out of her pussy was making her own consent in this matter both null and void as Ruby's legs latched onto the back of his head dragging him in deeper as he sucked hard! 

"AH! Jaune I can't take it!" Ruby shouted as she finally had enough! Her pussy was soaked her light strawberry-scented pussy splattered out of her cunt as she gasped in pleassure! Ruby felt Jaune chuckled the love of her life left her dripping cunt making Ruby whimper as she saw Jaune's face arise from her depths.

Jaune's face was fully covered in her juices his mouth, eyes, nose, and hair where fully soaked in her cunt juices it looked like Jaune had willingly waterboarded himself into her cunt and made sure to get as deep as he could! 

Jaune licked his lips again before he  _ twisted _ his fingers hard on her nipples. Ruby let out a whimper of pain and pleassure as he put his fingers down hard onto her. Jaune knew she was close to losing it her small hips thrust up her pussy desperate to have something much bigger shoved inside of it. Jaune saw her pussy leaking wildly as her tight cunt was aching almost begging for his dick, and it was not limited to her pussy, her entire body  _ aching _ with the need to be bred and impregnated! Jaune saw her hips buck her tight little red pussy was leaking all over squirting its juices all on her bed!

Jaune grinned as he put his hands down, Jaune put his hands down and pulled down his jeans fully, the eight inches of thick cock struck out as RUby let out a small whimper as Jaune took his dick and began to rub the tip of his cock into her pussy, making sure to tease her dripping cunt with his glands as he heard Ruby whimper.

"Jaune! Stop teasing me and put it in already!" Ruby gasped her body shifting her small hips thrust down her body trying to impale itself on Jaune's breeding spire! Jaune felt Ruby shake as he began to push his dick into her cunt, not going fast, Jaune took his time, loving the way her pussy was  _ spread _ over his cock as he shoved it inside of her. 

"Jaune!" Ruby whimpered as Jaune put his dick into her snatch the tip of his cock was just halfway into his lovers pussy, her cunt was already gone, her pussy needed this, her body was begging to be bred and the slow  _ careful _ penetration of Jaune's dick pushing deeper and deeper into her pussy. Jaune gulped as he let out a tight hiss of pleassure!

"Fuck you are tight!" Jaune hissed as he got half of his tip inside of her. Jaune knew that Ruby was ready his body was close her body was pulsing under him, she wanted to be fucked he wanted to fuck her but he was going to take it slow for now. Her tight clingy pussy wanted his cock, her cunt gripped his dick's tip as he pushed it in slowly inch by hin his dick tip stretching out her walls, making Ruby groan as-

"AH!" Jaune gasped as he suddenly felt the need pass as he  _ slammed _ his dick right into her cunt! 

Jaune groaned a bit a small grunt left his mouth as he shoved his dick right into Ruby's tight cunt! Jaune heard Ruby let out a scream as he began to grind his dick into the back of her cunt! Nearly hitting her cervix as Ruby let out a gasp! Ruby's silver eyes shook and rolled into the back of her head making her scream at the top of her lungs as Jaune's dick made the familiar bulge in her womb! Jaune grinned as he saw the massive bulge appear in the girl's stomach, her guts were stretched out by his dick as a noticeable bulge appeared in her guts!

"You really do know how to take my dick you know?" Jaune asked as Ruby whimpered her body shook and trembled as Jaune's dick was fully inserted into her tight diamond breaking cunt!

_ Too thick! If Jaune keeps doing that he is going to break me in half! _ Ruby thought before a long drawn out moan left her lips, at the thought of being split in half by Jaune's monster the girl came hard. Her already quivered vice-like pussy tightened it's cock breaking grip on Jaune's dick making him grunt in pleassure before he took his hands from Ruby's breasts and settled them on her hip. Jaune  _ pulled _ Ruby into him once making her yelp as Jaune slid her down on his dick before fully impaling her on it!

"AH! Jaune that's it! Just like that!" Ruby screamed as Jaune pulled her fully onto his dick! Jaune slammed his face down snaring her lips in a tight kiss! The two lovers' tongues pulled and intertwined with the other as Jaune felt RUby's leg lock around his back. 

Ruby locked her legs on his back pulling his dick in as deep as possible before Jaune broke their kiss with a hard wet  _ plop! _

"AH!" jaune gasped before he pulled his dick back and fully out of her pussy! Ruby let out a squeal of pleassure as Jaune's dick was yanked out of her pussy with a wet squelching sound!

"Kya!" RUby shouted as Jaune's dick roughly exited her diamond breaking clutch, Jaune felt her body shake her cunt furious at the sudden evacuation of its cock, the hungry snatched shook and quivered in anger and frustration a frustration that was soon solved as Jaune shoved his dick fully back into her cunt in one solid motion! Jaune felt his balls slap onto the soft pale ass cheeks of Ruby as he began to rut!

"Fuck! Jaune! Harder! Right there!" Ruby said as Jaune began to  _ slam _ his dick in and out of her pussy! Jaune rutted the poor girl like she was a sow in heat! His balls slapping hard into her soft pert all his dick pushing in and out of her pussy making Ruby scream in pleasure as she howled! 

Jaune slammed his dick in and out of her pussy! 

His dick plowed in and out of Ruby's tight snatch! Ruby felt Jaune's dick slam into her pussy, her body shook and shivered as Jaune's cock hit each and every last one of her special points! Jaune's dick slammed in and out of her pussy making Jaune grunt as he plowed her tight pussy!

  
  


Jaune felt her shake as every thrust he did into her diamond breaking cunt made Ruby cum instantly! Jaune felt her body shaking as he slammed his dick into her plowing as roughly as he could, Ruby's small breasts shook as Jaune plowed into her cunt!

Ruby's budding C cups shook and sparkled the mass amount of sweat and perspiration condensed and shook! Every time Jaune slammed into his pussy her breasts shook with each thrust it was like a water balloon broke as Jaune groaned. 

Ruby's face was wide in shock and pleassure her body shaking in pleassure as Jaune felt her pussy gripping down on his dick. Jaune felt his dick hit the limit of her snatch her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed! Jaune heard Ruby screaming in pleassure as his dick slammed in and out. Jaune hammered her cunt making sure that his dick was going to leave a permanent mark in her body as he plowed her raw! 

The hard wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh filled the air, Jaune's dick was busy  _ hollowing _ out her cunt and his hands found their way to her chest !jaune did regret not being able to grip her hips as much as he would like he took great pleassure in molesting her soft chest, her small breasts shook as Jaune gripped and pulled down  _ hard _ on them making Ruby scream out into the air as Jaune felt her body shake!

"Jaune! My breasts!" Ruby screamed her body shivering as Jaune grinned, the feeling of dominating the smaller woman lit a fire in his heart. Jaune felt her body shake as he felt a fire burn inside him! Jaune felt his pace quicked his already breakneck pace nearly doubled in power and pressure his dick hollowing out her cunt as roughly as possible! His raw dick left no inch of her fragile rose cunt untouched, his tennis ball sized balls shook as they slapped hard down onto Ruby's soft pale ass making her groan as Jaune's balls created a hard wet  _ whacking _ sound of flesh slapping against flesh! 

Jaune knew Ruby was getting close to the breaking point, the way her breath came out in sharp and wet groans, the way her body shook and spasmed her body was reaching the tipping point, one final orgasm that would make sure that she was knocked out for the next few hours was building, closer and closer. 

Every thrust into her tight pussy brought the dam closer to breaking, every orgasm that was ripped from her soft body pushed it closer and closer to the final tipping point and-

  
  


" _ JAUNE!" _ Ruby screamed as her pussy finally had enough! Jaune grunted in pain as RUby's pussy already together than most that he had encountered somehow seemed to  _ triple _ it's already dick snapping pressure as Jaune whimpered!

"Fuck! Ruby, I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as he dick broke! Jaune's dick was already used to the soft, but tight pussy of Ruby's milking it for all that it was worth but now? Now when the dick had finally done its job and now with Ruby's body fully under his control Jaune let out a gasp of pleasure before jamming his dick into the final hilt! Jamming his cock to her cervix wall Jaune exploded right into her!

"AH!" Jaune grunted as he dick burst, his dick shot out one, two, three, four,  _ five! _ Long thick lines of cum into her cunt! Jaune's dick fired of painting the insides of her walls white as Jaune felt his balls clench and churn as Ruby's insides were fully filled with cum as Jaune felt his legs finally give in.

Jaune had been pounding the girl for almost twenty minutes his hips were sore and his legs felt like they would give the second that he allowed them to. Jaune gasped his head falling to Ruby's his lips met her own as she gave him a wet but sloppy kiss. Jaune and Ruby make out both of them fully exhausted after fucking the others' brains out.

"Jaune... that was..." Ruby panted her insides sloshing with Jaune's cum, the young woman felt the cum lingered filling her cunt as she let out a soft whimper. Ruby loved the way she got filled by Jaune the  _ rough _ sore cunt of hers that had been brutally but lovingly battered by Jaune made her whimper as she felt her legs that had been in a death lock on his back before had finally let go of her prize.

Ruby let the kiss fall her eyes rolled into the back of her head one last time before she let out a soft groan on content.

"Yeah, Ruby? What's up?" Jaune asked doing his best to look confident and composed but he was still  _ just _ as exhausted as Ruby. Putting in all that work might look fun and while Jaune loved it and would not trade it for the world was still a lot of fucking work for him! His body was shaking the need to breed his lover past as his body finally allowed it to understand that he was tired and now he needed to rest.

"I love you," Ruby said as Jaune smiled he put his lips to her forehead making sure she knew that he loved her just as much. Putting a soft kiss on her forehead as Ruby let out a sound that sounded like a puppy.

"Aw, you are... so cute when you get tuckered out." 

"I... you big bully" Ruby said before passing out.

" _ Good girl. _ I love you."

\-----

"My hip hurts..." Ruby whimpered her hands falling to her hips as Jaune groaned, his hands pushed down gently onto her hips pushing his aura into her making her gasp a bit before he narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm sorry! Really I'm sorry about all of this Ruby! I didn't mean to get that rough with you!" Jaune said as he began to softly massage her hips. Jaune was doing his best to make his girlfriend feel better after that fucking that had gone on way longer and harder than he ever wanted it too.

_ Sure it felt good when I was on top but I don't think that I wanted to hurt Ruby like this! _ Jaune thought as he rubbed the back of her head with his free hand. Ruby let out a soft and content whimper she pushed her head into his hand and sighed, Ruby leaned back into him her clothes half off and her skirt turned up. 

Jaune had not been as gentle as he knew that Ruby might have liked but he had gotten so caught up in the moment that he had let his own instincts take over for him and now this is where he was for it.

"Look Ruby I won't let that happen again ok? You can rest for a bit and I won't be that rough in the future alright?" Jaune asked petting Ruby's head in the way that she liked. Jaune rubbed her head softly going in circles on it as Ruby paused she froze in his lap as if she had been stunned. Jaune felt Ruby's free hand grip his leg as she took in a deep breath and inhaled sharply. 

"Rubes? You good?" Jaune asked as he kissed her neck, Ruby gulped a bit before Jaune's hands finished pushing his aura into her hips. Ruby felt the pain she had felt before leaving her body as she turned her head down.

"I don't want you to do that," Ruby said as Jaune paused, Jaune backed off of her as he coughed.

"What do you mean you don't want me to do that?" 

"I mean I like it when you are rough ok?!" Ruby shouted looking down her cheeks burning a bit as Jaune gulped, he felt his dick once again reharden the fact that Ruby's plump oddly soft ass was pushing right into his cock made him gulp as he looked away.

"I! Look... Ruby really if you don't' like it you do not have to say you do just for my sake ok? You are your own person and you can dislike whatever you need to. Don't feel like you have to do something for me ok?"

"What!? No! I really like it when things get rough ok!? Don't make me say that again alright?" Ruby asked blushing she looked down not wanting or willing to meet Jaune's gaze, Ruby was already  _ feeling _ Jaune's reacting his dick began to push into her ass making her body quaked a bit she did not want to push back into his dick her hips had  _ just _ gotten better and she was not going to want to make Jaune drain his aura again. 

"You... you like it?" Jaune asked his breath stumbled and stuttered hsi words dripped out of his mouth as Ruby looked down her fingers began to grip hard on his tighs Ruby was not even going to consider looking up at him as she coughed into her side.

"So what? What if I did? That is a problem for you?" Ruby asked as Jauen swore he could feel the pumping of her heat through her back. Jaune whimpered as he wanted to say he loved her and hug her so tight she might pop! 

"N-no! Not at alL! That's nothing to be ashamed of! You just have to! I... be honest with me?" Jaune asked blushing wildly before he coughed and got a hold of himself again.

"Ruby. I am your boyfriend-"

"And my mom's, Yang's and Blake's," Ruby said pouting still not fully sure how she felt about sharing her bf with anyone as Jaune coughed. 

"I! Well that is not the point... what I am trying to say is that I love you, Ruby. And I don't' care if you like that or don't like that. I'm always going to love you and you are going to be with me for as long as you want alright?" Jaune said smiling as Ruby tilted her head back, her silver eyes flashed him as Ruby gave Jaune a wide smile. She wiped a small tear from her eyes as she nodded to him once. Her hands gripping his thigs together as she smiled.

"I like that... I would want you to be here for me as long as you can. Because I don't want to be with anyone but you." Ruby said as Jaune leaned down to give her a small kiss on her lips. Ruby took the kiss in stride she kissed back pushing her tongue into Jaune's mouth letting him taste her as she felt her heartbeat fluttering, she was still a bit too sore to get into sex with Jaune but she did want to cuddle.

"I get jealous easy," Ruby stated as Jaune froze, he blinked as he and Ruby broke their kiss a long line of saliva coming from her lips to his as he paused.

"What?"

"You heard me... I get jealous easy.... and a  _ lot _ ok?" Ruby pouted looking down an adorable expression on her face as Jaune gulped he felt his chest together as a small wave of fear filled his heart. 

"I! Ruby-"

"I want to be alone with you more," Ruby demanded as Jaune blinked twice the small girl who was half his size but over  _ twice _ his strength paused as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I want to cuddle with you alone... just me and you and no one else coming between us alright?" Ruby asked her face still turned down as Jaune fought down a laugh.

"Ruby I..." Jaune paused the laugh that was building inside of him getting stronger and louder as Ruby heard it and glared at him.

"Hey! What's so funny! What are you laughing at?" Ruby asked her cheeks puffed out as Jaune brought a hand form her thigs and placed it on his face, Jaune did his best to stifle his laugh but it was building rippling in his body before he let out a small snort. 

"HEY! What is so funny!?" Ruby asked her face beet red as Jaune turned hsi head, his laugh turning into a painful cough as he began to gag!

"I! It's nothing Ruby! Nothing at all!"

"What!? It is not nothing! You know that I have a hard time talking to people! You could be a bit nicer considering what you just did to me for a half-hour!" Ruby said stomping a foot on the ground adorably as Jaune let the laugh rip out of him. Jaune let out a carrying laugh before he rubbed Rubys' head together and pulled her to his chest.

"Ruby! It's not that! I'm not laughing at you! I'm just! I'm just glad that my girlfriend's id as adorable as you are!" Jaune said as he laughed he rubbed his hand over his face as Ruby pouted.

"You are being a big meanie you know that?"

"I know but I love you and if I think you are adorable then I just think you are adorable and there is nothing wrong with that now is there?" Jaune asked as he kissed her on top of her forehead Ruby's blush got deeper as her anger dissipated all at once. Ruby let the small kiss happen as Jaune sighed. 

"You are just going to tease me today now aren't you?" Ruby asked as Jaune shook his head.

"You know I do not tease you."

"Liar! You are teasing me right now! You know that you are!"

"I... ok I am you got me."

"See! I knew it! You big bully! I am not going to give you any of my cookies for a  _ week _ after this!" Ruby said using her ultimate threat that she only kept for when she had to really put in her dislike for something or someone as Jaune sighed.

"Fine, I won't eat your cookies for a week." Jaune gave in as Ruby nodded.

"Good! Now you will know not ot bully me like that!"

"But if I can't eat your cookies I think I know something much  _ better _ for me to put my lips on," Jaune said as he began to slowly move his fingers down to her cunt, Ruby let out a gulp as she felt his fingers going down to her sex Ruby looked away from him as she began to spread her legs on instinct.

"Jaune... not now... I'm still too sensitive." Ruby said whispering into Jaune's ear as he paused his fingers mere inches from Ruby's once again drenches sex. Jaune smiled knowing that his girlfriend often got a bit too carried away with things as he shook his head. 

"Don't worry I know that you are a bit rough right now. I won't do anything to you now, I know that you are sensitive." Jaune said kissing her neck making Ruby gasped before he went to her right ear and gave it a very small and quick  _ bite _ before she whimpered.

"Jaune! Don't do that to me! You know how I get when you keep teasing me!" Ruby said her body shaking Ruby was already panting roughly as Jaune began to assault her again, Jaune moved his free hand up and down her side, not touching anything too sensitive but making her skin flush and shine as he licked his lips.

"Don't worry babe I'm the only one that can see you when you are like this for now. Don't be worried about giving in to a little pleassure ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded Jaune kept his hands away from her nipples, sex or cherry. Jaune just rubbed his hands up and down her body making sure to take in every last inch of her soft pale skin, Jaune loved just how smooth Ruby's skin was as he rubbed his hands up and down it. 

"Jaune... if you keep teasing me then you know what we are going to end up doing." Ruby's voice had lost any and all sense of pretense, her body was shaking her legs spread out as wide as she could naturally spread them. Her hands pushed out as she felt the need to push them into herself as Jaune smiled. 

"Don't worry it's just me teasing you. For now. I won't do anything more just let me feel you up so you don't feel down ok?" Jaune asked as he gripped Ruby's ass. Ruby let out a yelp! 

She let out a whimper of pleassure not too much as Jaune was being gentle with her just as he promised, Ruby bit her lip she wanted to ask Jaune to stop beating around the bush and just get to taking her again! But Ruby knew that she had been pushed a bit too far for the moment as she let out a gasp before she narrowed her eyes, Ruby knew that she was going to want to be fucked if that kept going so she bolted up right!

"Ruby!? Are you ok?!" Jaune asked as Ruby winced her sudden movement too much for her body to handle her fragile hips shook as she nodded, Ruby nodded her head before she gave him a soft smile.

"Yes! I'm fine, I just don't want you to think that just because I love your dick does not mean that I want you to fuck me with it every time that I get wet ok!?" Ruby yelled her eyes narrowing as her knees buckled as- 

"So can he fuck me instead?" The room froze as Jaune and Ruby turned their heads at once, both of them looked in shock as Blake walked into the room. Blake had a smirk the faunus had a knowing smile on her face as she closed the door and began to take off her clothes.

"If you don't want him to fuck you maybe he can fuck me while you watch?" Blake asked as she licked her lips the faunus closed the door with an audible  _ click _ as she entered the room. Taking off her shirt letting her skirt fall to the floor as-

"Blake?! What are you doing in here?!" Ruby let out a small embarrassed shriek as Jaune's  _ other _ lover walked into the room! Jaune gulped as Ruby bolted to the bed, she bolted to the bed and jumped behind Jaune in covers. 

Jaune gulped his dick was still hard as a rock and the pair of boxers her wore did nothing to hide it from Blake or Ruby as the cat faunus purred. She licked her lips as she walked to Jaune and got down to her knees, of her soft hands began to stroke his dick making him whimper. 

Jaune gasped as Blake began to stroke his dick the faunus began to stroke his cock licking her lips as Jaune bit his lip fight back the urge to grip her by the head and  _ force _ her down on his dick as she began to lick the thick tip of his dick, Blake let the thick purple now from teasing and denial mushroom head push into her lips as Jaune gulped, Blake was already licking and slurping his tip her rough ribbed tongue made his dick  _ leak _ and surge out a bit as she smirked.

"What's wrong Jaune? You don't want a blowjob from one of your girlfriends?" Blake asked as Jaune looked away he fought back the urge to skull fuck the faunus lover there and then but Blake took that option away from him as she  _ slammed _ her face down onto his cock and began to deep throat him. 

"Fuck me, Blake! That's good." Jaune said as Blake easily took his dick into the back of her throat as she began to deep throat it like a champion! Blake began to slowly deepthroat his cock making him whimper a bit as she began to  _ bob _ her head up and down his cock, Blake began to easily blow and deepthroat Jaune her mouth filled with his cock as his dick pushed past her hot wet and tight orifice making Jaune whimper as Blake smirked. 

"Fuck me Blake your mouth is amazing!" Jaune hissed before Ruby poked him on his side.

"Hey! What's that supposed to me? You act like I can't blow you too!"

"Ruby it's not like that!" Jaune said as Blake winked at him. 

"So Jaune what do you want me to think it is like? Where you and Ruby just  _ blowing off some steam? _ Where you just have some  _ downtime _ as you there were busy  _ going _ down on the other?" Blake's smile became a full-blown grin as she fully took off her top. 

Blake's Beacon school top fell down to the floor making Jaune gulp Blake did not have breasts like Yang but she was stacked and Jaune knew that she was beautiful and dressed only in bight yellow bra and panties Jaune saw every last supple curve over her body as she grinned wickedly at him. 

Blake purred as Ruby backed off she was far too embarrassed to see one of her best friends getting naked before her, and as much as Ruby did find Blake attractive to say the opposite she thought she was  _ very _ pretty but she did not think that watching Jaune have sex with someone else besides her mother was pushing it!

"I! I have to go!" Ruby eeped hastily getting dressed ignoring the harsh poppings in her legs and hips as she bolted! Ruby got dressed tripping over herself a few times before finally making it to the room door!

"Ruby!? Where are you going?!" Jaune asked as Ruby said a few words far too fast for the human brain to comprehend, Ruby let out a fast spew of words her mouth before she bolted out of the door!

"I got to go I'll be back love you Jaune and Blake"! Jaune and Blake blinked owlishly at her as the young woman left the dorm in a huff! She sprinted out of the dorm as they watched Ruby leave both did not know what to say before Blake turned to Jaune and coughed. 

"Well... was that just me? Or did I see Ruby acting more Ruby than usual?" Blake asked as Jaune sighed and shook his head. 

"No that was not just you. Ruby was definitely being a lot more Ruby today than normal. I don't know what's the matter but she seemed a lot more...  _ anxious _ than I am used to seeing." Jaune said as Ruby ran out of the door. Jaune and Blake sighed once before Blake turned to him and purred. Jaune just noticed that small brown bag that Blake had somehow managed to sneak in.

"Blake? The hell is that for?"

"Oh, that? That is just a bit of a  _ treat _ for me and you. I thought that these things can really increase our... entertainment."

"That is a fancy way of saying you want to get kinky."

"Do you want to fuck a naughty kitty or not?" Blake dead banned taking out a small black collar with pink pawprints on it. Latching in around her neck handing Jaune a leash before bending over on the ground dropping her panties and spreading her glistening pink pussy lips to Jaune.

"So do you want to be smart? Or do you want to fuck me like a whore?" Blake asked shaking her tantalizing rear end at Jaune the famous Bellabooty swung in the air as Jaune licked his lips and stood behind her pulling the leash on her neck lightly as she gave him a small purr.

"So I'm taking that as a yes to fucking me like a whore?" Blake asked as Jaune took both hands and  _ smacked _ them down on her twin voluptuous ass cheeks making Blake let out a yelp as two hard  _ smacks! _ Fell right on her ass.

"Jaune?!" BLake asked before a bright blush came over her face, she shook her ass again. Jaune felt that thick Bellabooty fall under his fingers as Jaune began to  _ knead _ her fat ass. Jaune let his dick see out its target, his cock poked out looking at her dripping cunt as he licked his lips and began to push his thick mushroom tip to her pulsating dripping pussy that was already leaking on the ground as Blake smirked.

"So what's the deal  _ master? _ Are you going to punish this naughty kitty or are you going to just let me tease you all day and night? Are you sure that you are  _ really _ a dom-" Blake's words were cut out, her snide remark never left her mouth before Jaune took two  _ thick _ painful handholds of her ass before he slammed his dick in right to her tight faunus cunt!

" _ Merow!?" _ Blake let out a deep hard meowing sound as Jaune's dick  _ plowed _ right into her pussy! Jaune grunted as Blakie's tight pussy gripped his dick! Her pussy reacted instantly to the sudden penetration as Jaune's dick was wrapped up in a heavenly milky device!

Jaune groaned as Blake's pussy sucked in his dick as he slammed damn near to her cervix! Jaune groaned in pleassure as Blake's ass slammed into his hip! Jaune buried his dick into her pussy before yanking back  _ hard _ on her leash! 

Blake's already tight faunus cunt doubled its constrictor grip on Jaune's dick as he plowed into her cunt! Jaune let out a satisfied grunt as he lodged his dick into Blake's tight pussy.

She gasped as he pulled back on the collar turning her neck back her golden eyes met his blue ones Jaune smiled down to the faunus beauty fully impaled on his dick, when Jaune was playing human and faunus with Blake in the sandbox as a kid he never thought that it would get that far but now?

With Blake's pussy wrapped on his cock, her golden eyes watering with pleassure and her faunus ears going haywire on her head Jaune thought that he was in a good place to push on and solidify the relationship. 

"You like that? You like it when I put my thick human dick in you and make you moan like a whore?" Jaune asked slowly pulling out as Blake whimpered her nice tight velvety pussy with the slightly  _ ribbed _ walls that massaged his dick for every inch of hsi thick eight inches. 

Her pussy refused to just let Jaune pull out fighting him for every last inch of his dick before Jaune's dick was almost fully out of her cunt! Blake's pussy left his dick glistening with her pussy juices as he smirked. 

"It's not that bad, to be honest." Blake gasped her body overloading with pleassure as Jaune gave her an evil grin as he pulled back on her leash roughly making her gasp and the final bit of her pussy that was still gripping his dick tighten down even more as he grinned evily before he did a double attack, Jaune's dick slammed back into her pussy making Blake meow even louder! 

Jaune's dick slammed into her cunt just as his free hand with great reluctance left her fat ass and slammed down on her left cheek with a hard  _ whack! _

Jaune heard Blake scream as he spanked her, his hips began to slam in and out of her pussy! Jaune's dick hammered her vulnerable cunt his dick slammed to her pussy making Jaune grunt as Blake's hips began to  _ quiver _ in pleassure. 

Blake's legs began to shake as she lost grip on the floor, the feeling of Jaune's dick plowing into her tight pussy making her eyes roll into the back of her head! The feeling of having her orgasms ripped out of her body as she was pounded like a cat in heat made her scream!

Her mind exploded in pleassure as bright orange lighting shot into her skull and ran down her spine!

Her cunt was on  _ fire _ her pussy was rapidly coiling up and down on Jaune's dick making his cock force its way back out of her as her cunt fought tooth and  _ nail _ to keep that breeding dick back where it belonged! Jane gasped as Blake's pussy kept gripping his dick as if her life depended on it! 

"AH! Jaune! Faster! Harder!" Blake screamed as she came over and over again. Jaune's dick forced the faunus to cum over and over on his dick! Jaune's dick was wonderfully massaged by his cock as he plowed her tightly! Jaune's dick sank into her pussy her cunt took the dick like a champion!

Blake had long since not been a virgin but the feeling of his dick plowing in and out of her, with no remorse was bring back her long-hidden secret fantasies she had kept out of her mind as she groaned. 

_ Smack!  _ Jaune's spanked her ass again, her tight pussy gripped down even harder on Jaune's cock his dick plowed in and out of her showing no mercy to the faunus as he  _ rutted _ her! Jaune rutted into Blake not giving her any time to recover his hand rose and fell on her left asscheek making her cry out in pain and pleasure! 

Jaune's hand matched his dicks thrust, he pulled out as he spanked that wide and luscious Bellabooty with every free thrust! A very hard, thick and meaty wet  _ smack! _ Was heard as Jaune's left hand turned her once perfectly pale cheeks red! 

"Jaune! Jaune! I"m cumming! I can't stop it!" Blake moaned as Jaune plowed deep into her cunt, his dick was busy  _ hollowing _ out her tight pussy as Jaune slammed into her! Jaune's dick was also getting to its breaking point as stout as the thick Arc dick was Jaune's dick was readily and usually being  _ stripped _ of its resistance as Blake's pussy continued to grip down on him and make him groan into the air! 

Blake's tongue had long since rolled out of her mouth as Jaune's fucking had finally broken through the faunus's cool and steely demeanor. Blake was meowing and drooling like a cat in heat as she got fucked raw by her human mate! Blake's mind had melted into her head as she was fucked hard!

Jaune kept up the pace not even thinking of giving her a break as she whimpered openly. She felt her breasts swinging half of one of her breasts was flung out of her bra, her face matted in sweat her entire back glistened and every time Jaune landed a hard wet  _ smack! _ Of his hand on her ass made a minor shower of sweat filled the air as he tanned her ass! Blake's one perfect pale peachy ass was not the color of his parent's hair, Blake's ass had been turned as red as a tomato Jaune's hand rising and falling right onto her ass making her scream out!

"Jaune! Fuck me! Fuck me like your little slut! Take that thick human cock and slam it into me! Don't you dare fucking stop! Fuck me like the slut I am! Fucking take me like a faunus whore in the streets! Jaune I want you to fucking  _ breed _ me!" Blake screamed her cool totally evaporated like the sweat on her ass.

Jaune smirked as he felt his release coming. Jaune grunted as he felt Blake's pussy still gripping onto his cock as she rocked her hips backward! Jaune's dick was busy getting ready to burst as Jaune  _ yanked _ back on the leash as he pulled Blake into him! Jaune grunted as he felt his dick slowly melt into her pussy. 

Jaune's dick had finally had enough of the rough wet slippery faunus cunt milking it and his cock was finally ready to spill its load and knock up the faunus just as she asked! 

"Well if that's the case! You want me to breed you!? You want me to fuck you and knock you up like the dirty cat you are!?" Jaune hissed his tempo rising his already rough rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air as Blake screamed out!

"Yes! Yes, I am! Fuck me! Knock me up!  _ Breed me!" _ Blake screamed as Jaune let out his final groan and with a loud guttural grunt! Jaune shoved his dick into the deepest parts of Blake's pussy!

"Get ready! Because here I cum!" Jaune hissed as he came hard itno her pussy! Jaune and Blake both let out a gasp as both lovers felt the lighting spill between them! Jaune and Blake cried out as her pussy gave one last dick breaking  _ squeeze _ as it felt Jaune's dick cum! 

Jaune's dick fired off point-blank into her pussy her body took his thick load instantly her pussy was fully allowing his thick creamy dick seed to shoot out into her! Jaune's thick cum filled her womb making sure to  _ flood _ her vulnerable ovaries and knock up the faunus for good! Unless she had protection which knowing Blake was more than likely. 

Jaune and Blake both fell on the other. Jaune's legs as much as he taunted his endurance as the best of Beacon had been going for hard and long and all that thrusting was a bit too much for him to take as Jaune fully fell onto her. 

Blake groaned as the two shared a deep and wet sloppy kiss on her lips. Jaune and Blake shared their last kiss for a good time as they fell on each other. Both let their bodies meld together in a soft wet fleshy pool of sweat and limbs in the middle of the floor as they began to kiss and spoon the other as they began to make the final stance to take a damn nap as a hard fucking for at least twenty minutes was enough to make even the strongest of people a bit week kneed and need to  _ rest. _

\----

"Um! Can I have the cherry please?" Ruby asked as she ordered her ice cream. Ruby was still blushing as she looked down, she did not expect Jaune and Blake to... to do that! Just after she left as well!? Ruby let out a small sigh as the counter clerk gave her back some lien.

"There you go. Here is your spare lien." The clerk said as Ruby turned practically ran into the woman behind her.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Ruby said as a twin pair of bright green and pink eyes looked up at her. A woman that was downright  _ gorgeous. _ Ruby felt her own looks put into question as the perfect hourglass figure of the woman who was somehow shorter than her as she smiled at her and held out her scroll for Ruby to see.

_ Don't worry about it. You look like you have had a long and... exhausting from the looks of its day. _ The woman typed a wicked grin on her lips as Ruby gulped she did not quite know why but she swore the woman was mocking her for her sex earlier!

_ But there is no way she could know about it! _ Ruby thought as-

"Neo? Your triple-decker supreme is ready." The clerk said as she put down a mountain of Neopolitan ice cream covered in thick chocolate syrup bananas and sprinkles as Ruby drooled.

" _ So good..."  _ She moaned as Neo smiled.

_ Take a bit if you want. Let's chat ok? _

  
  


  
  



	8. Food fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Blake and Yang get a bit kinky with the food in Beacon, Ruby meets an older Weiss in a compromising position and Jaune and Summer celebrate her new job...

"So let me get this straight, not only did you fuck Ruby  _ and _ Blake. You fucked Blake on  **my** bed?" Yang asked her red eyes glaring at Jaune as he gulped. Jaune took a step back as Yang growled a bit her eyes narrowed on him as Jaune gulped. 

"I! I can explain! Yang, really it was not just me!"

"Oh, I know that it was  _ not _ just you. But if you think that you are getting off easy then you do not know me." Yang said as she crossed her arms and glared at Jaune, Jaune coughed as he looked down he tried to not look Yang in the eyes, Blake was stealthily walking out of the room trying her best to not get caught as she snaked out of the room. Yang's lilac eyes switched to him before her arm shot out and grabbed her leash and pulled her back. 

"And where are  _ you _ going, little missy? You don't think that I am just going to let you out of here, do you?" Yang asked pulling Blake back to her. She pulled the sneaky faunus back to her. She glared down at her as she narrowed her now glowing orange eyes. 

"I! I was not going to sneak out! I was just going to get some water?"

"And you were just going to do than in the hallway  _ far _ out of my gaze and my anger at the two who just want to fuck on other people's bed!" Yang shouted as she pulled Blake by her collar as she forced her down to her knees. 

Jaune felt his dick lurch up a bit as the sight of Blake being so close to his dick made him shudder a bit as he began to leak more precum from his cock's tip. Jaune's dick reacted to the mouth so close to it that it had just a few half hours ago made him gulp as Yang glared down.

"Oh really? You just get hard for anyone now do you? I don't know what I will do with you." Yang groaned before pulling Blake's mouth away from Jaune's dick. Blake let out a disappointed whimper as her mouth went unfilled as Yang shook her head. 

"Don't you even start to talk about missing dick! You are a faunus not a damned cat in heat!" Yang shouted before looking at the collar with the pink paw prints and a golden heart collar with the word  _ pet _ written on it in bright pink letters as Blake looked down at the ground in shame.

"Well, I mean with all that get up it would not surprise me if you were a bit of an  _ animal _ that hit her heat." Yang teased as Blake's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yang! It's not like that!" Blake shouted as Yang shook her head.

"Sure whatever you say  _ pet. _ " Yang teased as Jaune looked away from the both of them, Blake blushing furiously as Jaune tried to cough to get the conversation going to a non-painful area and safety.

"So are we in trouble-"

"Yes, you are in fucking trouble! You got Blake's cum on my bed!" Yang shouted as Jaune and Blake winced the idea to cuddle on the bed after might not have been the best idea as they looked up realizing that they had picked the  _ wrong _ bed to be on. 

"You two are going to  _ buy _ me a new set of conditioner!"

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Jaune asked as Yang's eyes narrowed onto his as he let out a small eep. 

"What's wrong with them is it's covered in Blake's cunt juices! That's what's wrong with that!?" Yang shouted as Jaune backed down he looked away from the massive swinging breasts in his face, Jaune wanted to reach out and suck and touch them but he felt that that would be a bad idea right now.

Especially when her eyes were glowing a bright red and Jaune knew that now it was time to back off and let her vent a bit before she decided to put him through a wall. With Blake as well that was also something that he was considering.

"We'll buy you some new ones! The best kind! You don't have to do anything!"

"Oh, I don't know about that Jaune! I think that maybe I should-"

_ Chop! _ Yang let out a yelp as a hand slammed down on her head. 

"Yeah!? Who the hell do you think you are!? I'll-"

"You will do  _ what _ exactly?" A pair of glaring silver eyes asked Yang as she coughed. Yang blinked owlishly as she backed off of her mother. Her anger leaving her face in an instant as she gulped.

"Mom!? What are you doing here?!"

"Wondering why  _ you _ are making such a ruckus in your dorm when you do not have to be so loud! And do tell me  _ exactly _ what you wanted to do with me? I am just curious?" Summer asked smiling as Yang backed off. 

Jaune gulped as Yang backed off as she saw her mother, Jaune and Blake looked up at what they thought was their savior. Summer paused as Yang backed off. 

"Now what do you want to say to me?" Summer asked as Yang looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry mom," Yang said not knowing how to respond to her as Summer smiled. 

"Good! Now you two! What do we say about doing to others' property?" Summer asked as Jaune and Blake looked down. Neither of them looked up at Summer as they both sensed the  _ mom _ glare on her face. Jaune and Blake looked away again as Summer smiled down, her grip now on Blake's leash tightened as she coughed.

" _ Well? _ What do we say when we do things to others that we are sorry?"

Summer asked tapping her foot as Blake and Jaune sighed. 

"We are sorry." The boy said at once as-

"Good! Now let's talk about  _ other's  _ personal property!" 

\-----

"So are you sure I can eat this!?" Ruby asked as Neo nodded, she was happy that she had gotten Ruby to go to her and Winter's apartment, or well not her own she would not be caught  _ dead _ in a dump like this. The floors were made of creaking wood, the windows might break when a sturdy breeze hit them. Winter sighed as she looked down her naked body came out of the shower as she looked for her towel.

"Neo do you know where the towels are?" Winter asked her breasts swung out as she laid eyes on a bright pair of silver eyes, another girl was in her home. A small girl about Weiss's age that looked remarkably familiar for some odd reason.

_ Do I know her? How does she look familiar? Who are you? _ Winter thought before she felt the massive blush come across her face. Winter brought her hands to her face before taking one and covering her breasts as the other went to cover her privates as she let out a shriek!

"Neo!? Why did you let a woman into my home?! And why is she eating  _ my _ ice cream!?" Winter shouted as Neo smiled.

"AIEE! Who are you!? Neo I thought you lived here alone!?" Ruby asked as she looked at the now naked woman that was easily six no seven years her senior walk out of the bathroom. 

Neo smirked as Winter's face went bright red matching the color of Ruby's cloak! Ruby backed up as Winte'rs covered herself! The woman fell back hitting her ass hard on the floor with a steady  _ whack! _ Giving RUby a full view of all of her goods. 

The young woman felt like she was going to faint, she saw a woman that was easily far more beautiful that Ruby could  _ ever _ hope to be as she backed off!

"Neo! What is going on!?"

"Yes, Neo! Why is there this strange girl in  _ my _ apartment?!" Winter squeaked as she slid back on her ass! Winter slid back into the shower shutting the door with a whap! 

RUby for her part was at the back of the wall next to the oddly nice tv that was about the only good thing in the apartment as Neo smirked.

"Neo!? Why is that old woman yelling at me?!"

" _ OLD!? _ Who did you just call old you brat!" Winter shrieked as RUby whimpered Neo let out another mut chuckle as she pulled out her scroll. Ruby read it to be calm down, I got this. As Neo stalked to the door knocking twice as-

"No! Neo, you tell her to get out of here before I call the police on  _ both _ of you!" Winter yelled as Neo rolled her eyes making a mouth with a hand as Ruby gulped and began to stalk to the entrance.

"Maybe I should just go?" 

_ No. You stay _ . Neo flashed her scroll before sliding it under the door as she gave a grin.

\-----

"So. Jaune. I don't want to tell you to  _ not _ have fun and be safe in Beacon. But I think we  _ both _ know what I am going to say now." Glynda said as she pushed up her glasses, Jaune looked down with Blake and Yang on either side of him. Neither of them met her eyes as Jaune coughed, some flour leaving his face as he wiped off the rest. 

"I'm sorry ma'am. This was all my fault. I'll take full responsibility for this ok?" Jaune said as Glynda let out another stiff sigh of irritation as she began to click her foot.

"Mister Arc. If it were anyone else who told me that I would be pleased to take it easy on all of you. Someone willing ot take responsibility is rare these days. So I am glad that you are trying to." Glynda said flashing Jaune a genuine smiled before she growled.

_ "However. _ That does not apply when I know fou sure that you did not, in fact, cause anything alone and that you clearly were not the one who arranged this. Chivalry is nice Jaune but I  _ detest _ liars do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes ma'am!" Jaune said as Glynda nodded the strict disciplinarian looked down a bit nicer to Jaune before she turned her harsh glare to Blake and Yang. Both of them refused to look her in the eye. Blake had her cat ears covered in a thick mess of flour and Yang had massive lines of what she could only guess or  _ hope _ that it was chocolate syrup on her body.

She looked at the two of them silently glaring letting both of them know what she was thinking and letting them both know that  _ they _ were in deep trouble for all of this. Glynda tapped her foot waiting for either one of the half-naked women or  _ young _ adults. Glynda put the best spin on this her mind could offer as she glared down. Her foot filled the air with a slow but ominous  _ tip-tap! _ As she looked down th them. Both of them had exposed breasts their bodies barley covered in every clothing and all of their skin was covered in something  _ sticky _ .

_ I hope that is just whipped cream on ther chests and face. I don't want to think about another white substance that is more than likely going to be. _ The dean let out a grunt she was growing impatient it seemed like the girls were waiting for the other to speak first in the hope that they would take the fall for the other. Or at least soften the blow for the both of them.

The problem for this particular group of trouble makers Yang's lackluster performance in class did not land her in the good books of Glynda and Miss Belladaona's chronic absences in all classes had also been noted and she was prepared to off neither of the girls any mercy when she did doll out the punishment.

"Miss Goodwitch." Yang started off as Glynda raised a brow at her.

"Oh? So  _ you _ are the one that is taking the first step? Brave. Brave Mixx Xiao-long. A bit foolish but do go on.  _ Explain _ yourself." Glynda said as she glared down Yang coughed giving Blake a desperate look that the faunus friend and partner of hers pointedly ignored. 

"Fucking traitor-  _ AH!" _ Yang gasped as a purple glow gripped down on her neck as Glynda hissed loudly. 

"Ah, ah, ah. You will  _ watch _ that tongue around me Miss Xiao-long. You will use appropriate language for a student in Beacon. Do you hear me?" Glynda asked as Yang gulped! Yang gulped loudly! 

"I! I'm sorry ma'am!"

"That is much better Miss Xiao-long. Now, please. Tell me  _ exactly _ what happened in here. And why the kitchen is... why it is such a damn  _ mess." _ Glynda let out a bit of rare profanity slip from her mouth. Glynda groaned as she shook her head, the kitchen was a mess, the walls splattered with all types of food the tables shoved together and there was a growing  _ puddle _ of something in the middle of the room. Glynda looked down at Yang who took a deep breath. No doubt trying to come into the best lie that her brain could come up with on such short notice.

_ I hope that not all of your brains went to your chest or you are going to be in for a long detention period. _ Glynda thought as Yang coughed.

"Well! You see! We were just meeting up around the kitchen! And you know how it is! You walk by the kitchen and then you get a bit into things and you become  _ infinite _ . You know what I mean right?" Yang asked as the  _ stare _ from Glynda made her gulp!

"No. No, I do  _ not _ know what that means Yang. Please  _ enlighten _ me on what that specifically means." Glynda said as Blake coughed, she clearly saw an opening and was going to try to make it worth her while.

_ I am on to your tricks Miss Belladonna. Do not think that I will make an exception for this. _ Glynda thought as Blake coughed.

"Well, we walked into the kitchen that was  _ my _ idea. So I take full responsibility for that." Glynda raised her eyebrow at the faunus as she saw her going on a rare binge of the truth.

"Strange seeing you speaking the truth Blake. Go on."

"And then Yang pulled Jaune's pants down." Yang let out an indignant squawk of shock as she glared at her partner.

_ Here we go. _ Glynda thought as Yang growled.

"What the fuck!? No, I did not!"

"Yes, she did. I saw it. And there is no need to ask anyone else on this."

"What?! That's complete bullshit! Glynda this is bull crap-"

_ WHAP! _ Glynda rapped her crop making them all flinch in their place!

"EnougH! You will call me Miss GOodwitch! Now Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"Tell me what  _ really _ happened." 

\-----

"So. I want to fuck." 

"What?!" Jaune coughed as Yang said her need bluntly Jaune looked at her as Blake slapped her head.

"And you had to say this now of all times because?"

"Because I want to fuck. And I want to do it with all three of you." Yang said as Jaune blinked three times his life goals finally coming into his reality as Yang nodded.

"Wait. You want us all to have a threesome?" Blake asked as Yang nodded again.

"I mean unless you want to invite Weiss in on it or something."

"NO!"

"Yes-" Jaune said before Blake shot him a downright withering glare as he backed up. Jaune coughed once before he looked away fighting down a blush as Blake hissed.

"Something you are  _ trying _ to say, dear?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jaune said as Yang laughed again as she grinned with a mischievous smirk, looking at a door to the left and gasping as a light began to shine in her lilac eyes. 

"Oh know this can work! I think I just found the perfect place to fuck!" Yang said as Blake blushed she looked around doing her best to make sure that no one was going to hear them. Or at least no one that had enough ears to pick up on their conversation as she hissed at Yang.

"Yang! Will you keep it down!? You are going to get us in trouble ok!?" Blake asked blushing deeply her cat ears went flat on her head as Yang grinned. She pulled Jaune to her side her breasts crushing his arm in thier lucious grip as Jaune gulped. 

"Yang?! Where are we going?" Jaune asked as Yang dragged him through a pair of swinging doors, despite being a bit top in bed Jaune was still not able to push Yang back or really do anything to her that  _ she _ did not want him to do. 

"Come on Jauney boy! This will be fun!" Yang said as she pulled Jaune into the room, Blake let out a hiss of anger before she darted in after the two of them.

"Hey! What do you two think you are doing!?" Blake asked as she followed them Blake slid in through the double doors without even touching them. Making sure to give them the minimal swivel before she got inside the room and gave them a glare.

"What are you doing!? Do you want to get us caught!?" Blake asked as she stepped in Jaune finally got over feeling Yang's breast even without them being in just a bra the simple touch of them was enough of a touch to make sure that he was melting in her embrace.

"Now  _ this _ will be a good place to fuck!" Yang said as Jaune finally got his bearings.

"Yang? Where the hell are we?" Jaune asked looking around there where massive skinks put into the walls slippery tiled floors with several drains leading down, it was obvious that he was now in the Beacon kitchen of all places.

"We are in the kitchen? The hell are we going do in the kitchen Yang? Say what you want but I don't think I'm that hungry right now-"

"Maybe this can change your mind huh?" Yang asked as she took off her top. Jaune froze as Yang easily took off her Beacon top making sure that Jaune saw her massive chest spring out. Jaune's mind briefly went into the short circuit mode that all men do when they see a pretty girl take her top off. 

Jaune blinked once, twice his lips turned into a loopy grin as Jaune gave a soft laugh-

"Easy there tiger. The eyes are up here ok?" Yang asked as Jaune gulped he backed off looking elsewhere as Blake hit his side lightly.

"Hey. You know you could look at me right?" Blake asked hissing her cat ears going flat on her head as Jaune saw Bale begin to slowly shimmy out of her Beacon skirt, Blake might not have been the first one to do the public thing with others but she was always one to act on a challenge. 

Blake had already taken half her skirt off her thick pearly things that Jaune had just tasted a few hours ago before Summer had broken up Yang almost breaking them came out as Jaune gulped.

"Heh, you know Jaune if I did not know you any better I would think that you are looking at another girl  _ more  _ than me," Yang said as she took off her own skirt, her own lacy pink pantie flashed Jaune before she took off her top fully.

"Amazing," Jaune said as Yang's breasts flopped out! Her massive double D cups sprang out of her chest her top tossed casually to the side as Jaune's mouth began to water.

"Ah. You see something you like?" Yang asked shaking her chest making Jaune nod dumbly.

"Two things actually."

"Good. I"m glad that you will have a taste." Yang said as Blake hissed. She took off her own top her own c cups sprang out as she began to disrobe the brief fires of jealousy flared inside of her as she went to compete with Yang. But she was going to damn well try! 

"Hey, you know that you could at least look at me as well. I have breasts too." Blake said as she pushed out her chest, her bright yellow bra that remedied Jaune of lemons pushed out from her soft chest. Blake purred as she saw the bulge in Jaune's pants and saw his jeans  _ strain _ to keep his dick in them as he saw her half-naked form.

"So  _ now _ do you see something you like?" Blake purred in a low seductive voice countering over to Jaune licking her lips as-

_ FISSHHTT! _ There was the sound of rapid pouring from the left both Jaune and Blake's head snapped to the left as Yang let out a loud happy laugh.

"Ok lover boy! Take a load of these!" Yang said as she finished covering her chest in whipped cream! Yang covered her massive tits in whipped cream. Yang had covered her tits in whipped cream making her already succulent mounds, even more, tastier as Jaune gagged.

"So what do you think ah!" Yang gasped as Jaune  _ latched _ onto her breasts! Jaune sucked onto her nipples making sure to take her breasts into his mouth as he began to suck down  _ hard _ on them! 

"AH! Hey, their lover boy! You are getting a bit carried away there you know?" Yang asked whimpering a bit as Jaune  _ devoured _ her top. Jaune's tongue went all over her breasts suckign on her hard nipples his tongue flickered off to her side!

"Aw you really are a momma's boy aren't you?" Yang asked as Jaune sucked and cleaned her chest, Jaune's tongue already cleared off most of the cream in one go. Jaune devoured the soft sweet white fluids from her chest! Jaune took her tits to town making Yang's legs shake a bit as Jaune worshiped her massive chest! 

"Well, I see that  _ some people _ are enjoying themselves," Blake said as she took off her clothes exposing her full lithe supple pale form to the two. Jaune was too engrossed devouring the massive pair of tits before him to notice as Yang grinned.

"What's wrong kitty cat? You mad that I'm getting all the love from our boy here?" Yang asked rubbing Jaune's head the man was suckling on her nipples like a toddler.

Taking her thick round mounds into his mouth after cleaning them off with his tongue and making sure there was no more whipped cream left Jaune had taken to grip and  _ grope _ the massive sweater puppy's Jaune's free hands had come up to grip and pull on her chest! 

Yang let out another moan and whimper from her mouth as Jaune suckled and devoured her flesh, Jaune's hands gripped and pulled down on her chest making her legs shake as Yang sat down on a counter her skirt kicked off a foot as she began to pull her panties aside. 

Jaune did not even notice as Yang began to grip the whipped cream can as she gained a mischievous look on her face as her other hand went to the right.

"Why can't you just not put food on your body? You know that is not good for you right?" Blake asked walking back and  _ licking _ the back of Jaune's neck. She began to disrobe him, taking off his stop pulling it back before she pulled down his jeans. Blake blushed again taking his boxers in one go taking a small face full of one of his thick tennis ball-sized nuts as she got whacked in the face by one!

"Well hello there." Blake grinned before she licked it planting a soft kiss on it. Jaune whimpered a bit his attention still fully focused on Yang as-

"And done! Tell me what you think!" Yang shouted as she pushed Jaune back! Jaune did not have time to whimper before there was another  _ fisht! _ Of whipped creamed before a longer awkward sound filled the air! 

Jaune looked down to a damn  _ beautiful _ sight. Yang was covered from neck to crotch, in a combination of whipped cream and thick chocolate syrup. 

Jaune saw that Yang was fully dressed in the dessert the white and brown lines crisscrossed over her already tantalizing form as he licked his lips.

"So! What do you think? I think I'm going to call it a  _ Yangday. _ You know like a Sunday but I'm Yang? Get it?" Yang asked smirking as Jaune blinked once twice before he  _ attacked! _

"Jaune! AH! Yang gasped as Jaune worked over her body, his lips going right for her chest as he bent over and went to town on her!

"Hey there! Easy man! It's not like I'm going to go anywhere you know?!" Yang asked gasping as Jaune sucked and slurped her tits and chest! 

Jaune's head went up and down her body at shocking speed! Jaune's neck moved his head at a speed that was near Ruby levels of power, Jaune moved up and down left and right. leaving long mixed brown smears on her perfect pale form. 

Jaune made her chest a mix of whipped cream and syrup her body already full coated in the thick sticky mixture that made her tingle!

"Fuck you really have a good tongue on you don't you man? Can't wait for you to get to the main event later on!" Yang said as Jaune nodded once grunting finishing up giving her tits a final licking making sure to give each nipple a nice long hard  _ suck _ on them before moving down hard!

"AIE!" Jaune heard Yang whimpered and shrieked as he went down his hands covered her chest making sure to grip pull and  _ twist _ down on her nipples as he fell down her body! Jaune's hands made sure to never leave her chest alone as his tongue made a beeline right down to her dripping cunt! 

Yang had been sure to be careful with her pussy.

Putting nothing directly on it but besides and only having whipped cream on its sides and no syrup. Jaune quickly cleaned up the cream on the sides of her glistening pink slit before his face fell dully down into it! 

_ "AIE!" _ Yang let out another shriek of pleassure this time her eyes fluttered as Jaune's tongue pushed into her slit! Jaune pushed his tongue deep int her pussy making sure that Yang whimpered on his face! Yang's legs shook as Jaune's tongue pushed into her boiling hot pussy! Yang groaned and whimpered as she felt her snatch devoured! Jaune's face pushed in as deep as possible making Yang's hips  _ buck _ out in pleassure! 

Jaune made sure to give Yang the best cunnilingus that she could take! Yang's voice came out in a small sharp whimper of pleassure as he devoured her!

"Fuck Jaune! You really know how to use your tongue!" Yang growled as Blake frowned she hated being left out like this but she also did not want to give into Yang.

"Fine. IF that is how you want to play I can do that as well." Blake said as she dropped to her knees. Blake easily slipped between Jaune's legs and put her mouth at the tip of his rock hard click! Jaune's eight inches of cock poked her in the face as she licked the tip slowly! Jaune's dick throbbed before her as she nodded.

"Now that is  _ always _ a nice sight," Blake said before she took Jaune's dick in her mouth in one go! Jaune let out a grunt of pleassure as he felt his dick  _ swallowed _ by Blake's mouth! Her rough faunus tongue took his dick in a full wrap! Blake wrapped Jaune's tongue in her tongue his dick was throbbing already deep into her mouth! Jaune's cock was being  _ milked _ by Blake's tongue!

Blake began to slowly bob her head up and down his dick. ALlowing Jaune to thrust into her mouth as his face devoured Yang's pussy! Yang felt Yang cum on his face, the blonde dragon screamed again and again as she came hard and  _ coated _ his face in her cunt juices! 

Blake chocked a bit as Jaune thrust deeper and deeper into her face! Blake's mouth bulged out as Jaune's dick began to slam in and out of her mouth!

Blake began to cop a feel on his balls, Blake's hands  _ gripped _ his balls with both of her hands. Blake pulled and massaged her lovers nuts Jaune's legs began to shake a bit as Blake gave him a nice juice ball massage and blowjob as he felt his hips rock forward. 

Blake took his cock to the back of her throat, she began to  _ hum _ on his dick as she slowly took him deeper and deeper, or she would have liked to but Jaune had the patience of a damn child and his hips began to buck wildly as soon as she hit her first  _ note. _

Blake's blowjob was instantly making Jaune scream into Yang's cunt! His dick felt like it was damn well  _ melting _ in her mouth. Blake knew how to suck a dick better than any of the girls he was dating. With the  _ possible _ exception of Summer but even then Blake's rough tongue was more than enough to make him finish in her quick!

"Fuck me Jaune! Your tongue really needs to be on public use! Every girl could use that kind of care in a day!" Yang screamed as she came again her legs wrapped around Jaune's head as Jaune was pushed over his limit! The feeling of soft feminine flesh covered his ears, the feeling of Yang's massive tits in his hands as he groped and played with her breasts, and the feeling of Blake's mouth-melting his dick was too much for him! Jaune bucked once twice before he came hard right in Blake's throat!

Jaune groaned again as he came hard inside of Blake's mouth! Blake sucked his cock as hard as she could her mouth  _ slurped _ down his thick ropes of cum as Yang's pussy spasmed on his face! The girl let out another low groan of pleassure as she felt her mind melt a bit inside of her skull. Jaune's tongue forced her to cum over and over as she let her hands run up and down his head. 

"That was fucking intense, how about you give me the real thing and stop playing around huh?" Yang asked as she let her legs go of Jaune's head. Jaune's head was freed of its warm got fleshy prison. Yang's thighs left Jaune's head alone as he was freed from her grip!

"AH! You really have to keep your legs that tight don't you?" Jaune asked as he slowly pulled his dick out of Blake's mouth a task that was not made any easier in the way as Blake kept her mouth on his dick longer than what was necessary, the faunus kept her rough ribbed tongue on his cock making sure to lick it up a bit as Jaune pulled out and grunted. 

"Fuck that was great. Thanks, Blake I owe you one." Jaune grunted as Blake nodded the faunus already had one hand down her snatch her pussy leaking out a small flood of thin translucent sex fluids as she fingered her snatch restlessly as Jaune saw the faunus girl nod once. 

"You are welcome." Blake groaned her tongue flicking back to Jaune's cock as she licked his tip again, Jaune whimpered in pleassure as Blake's tongue licked and lathered his dick tip making his legs buckled before Yang grunted.

"Hey. A girl is asking you to fuck her stupid on a kitchen counter. What the hell are you going to do? Keep getting a blowjob or fuck the best looking girl in Beacon until your legs give out?" Yang asked grinning Jaune gulped again his dick once more finding the resolve to resist Blake's hot wet inviting mouth as he began to press his dick to her dripping wet pussy lips. 

Jaune smiled down he never thought that he would be looking down at Yang spreading her legs to him her eyes locked onto his as she licked her lips.

"So you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna stare at me for the whole time?" Yang asked as Jaune gripped her lips pulling her body down to meet his making her let out a small yelp! Of pleassure before Jaune aligned his dick to her glistening slit before he  _ slammed _ his dick into her! Jaune grunted again as he felt his dick gripped into the hot sweltering pussy of Yang's cunt! 

Yang grunted in pleassure as she felt her cunt wonderfully stretched by Jaune's dick! Jaune's dick pushed deep into her pussy making her whimper in pleassure as Jaune fully hilted himself in her in one hard thrust! 

"Fuck me! Your pussy is tight!" Jaune hissed as he slammed his dick home! Jaune's dick made a small bulge appear in Yang's cunt as he fully hilted himself inside her! Jaune felt Yang's legs wrap around his back as she welcomed his cock into her pussy! 

Jaune felt the blonde sun dragon whimper in pleasure as she let him slam his cock into her, her massive tits shook with each thrust her heavy breasts still covered in the thing remnants of the slimy light brown liquid that was a mixture of sweat, cream, chocolate syrup, and his own spit as he felt like he might just faint from the sheer beauty of it.

"What's up lover? You like my tits that much that you can't focus on fucking me?" Yang asked as Jaune slowly began to pick up his pace! 

Jaune's hips began to slam into Yang's pelvis her eyes glistened as she licked her lips. She groaned cumming a bit already as Jaune's dick slammed in and out of her cunt!

"Fuck that's it! Keep fucking me like that. Don't let up and fuck me like you mean it!"

"If you say so! I'll be happy to do it!" Jaune said as he began to fuck Yang harder his hips began to pick up the hard pace as Jaune's confidence began to fill his body once more.

"If you want me to fuck you hard then I'll fuck you just how you like it ok!?" Jaune asked as she began to rail her! Jaune's hips began to slam into her like a blur! Jaune's balls slapped into Yang's ass making her gasp! Jaune's balls hit her well-toned ass that was not as soft as Blake's or her sisters but it was much  _ harder. _

Yang had worked on that ass and while it lacked in size it tended to make up in tenseness. Yang's yees were really rolling up into the back of her head, Jaune's dick had learned how to handle her pussy over the last few times he had fucked her. And now that he knew what to expect from her hot cunt Jaune was able to put in a bit of extra thrust to it!

"AH!" Yang came for the first real-time that day, her pussy clamped down on Jaune's dick his cock pulsed inside her cunt his dick was well used to her walls gripping down on him sucking milking and spasming around him that he could weather the storm of her climax with ease! 

Or well he  _ could _ have if it had not been for a particularly neglected feeling faunus that had been irritated with Jaune not paying enough attention to her. Jaune's balls got a backshot of cat faunus tongue as Blake took both of his thick tennis ball-sized nuts into her mouth in one solid motion! 

"AH! Blake?! What are you doing?!" Jaune shouted as he felt his dick  _ leak _ Jaune's grip on his orgasm left him as Blake's impromptu ball job was just enough to send him over the edge, the faunus licked and slobbered his balls pushing her bare chest into his legs making Jaune feel her hard nipples poking into his naked flesh as she rubbed her still dripping cunt onto his leg giving Jaune the obscure and quite perverse image of a cat using his leg as a  _ scratching _ post as Blake got herself off to Jaune's leg her tits massaging his calf as she gargled his balls like her very life depended on it!

"You really don't know how to just sit back and wait your turn do you kitty cat?" Yang teased as she looked down she knew that she was going to get a bit of payback for that remark later but now she really did not care. Blake was glaring up at her through Jaune's leg the cat faunus growled a bit giving Jaune's balls a  _ bit _ too much of her teeth as she accidentally grazed his nuts with her fangs, Jaune winced in discomfort before her smooth tongue came back and soothed over his flesh making up for her error with her teeth as Jaune gulped, he grunted as his dick came painting the inside of Yang's walls white as his shield.

"Did you really have to tease her? You know how she gets when you tease her right?"

"Oh don't worry Jaune! I know that she likes that right, Blake?" 

'Funny. So funny that I forgot to laugh." Blake said as she left his balls with a final  _ pop! _ Jaune gasped as his balls where free fully of her mouth and tounges ministrations. 

As Blake took her mouth from his balls Jaune saw Yang lean back showing off even more of her body, her massive chest still glistened in the Beacon light as she licked her lips.

"So Jaune you still hungry? I know that these girls could go for a round two if you get my drift." Yang said as she took out another bottle of whipped cream picking it up from the side of the counter and spraying it on her tits. Jaune felt his dick reharden deep inside of Yang's pussy as she filled her chest with more of the heavy white cream.

"I"m just making a mess over here babe. Wanna come and clean me off again?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded he put his head down on her tits and began to  _ lick _ again. Yang grunted whimpering softly as Jaune's tongue pushed over her tits. Her body shook again in pleasure as Jaune's mouth latched down to her tits, Jaune's hands gripped her sides as he slid his lips left and right, taking the time to dig down and suck  _ hard _ on Yang's nipples making her gasp and whimper! 

Her body went stiff her legs were already in the process of wrapping around Jaune's back again the second time also had just the determination to be bred by her lover as the first one and it was just as passionate and-

" _ Hey, Jaune. I know that you have a bit on your plate over there. But I think that I can take your mind off it with something a bit tastier." _ Blake said as Jaune's head poked up from Yang's tits, Blake was bending over her wide heart-shaped ass poked out and shone in the light. 

Blake spread her ass as she put the final touches of cream and syrup over it painting a very delicate heart on it as she let out a small pur.

"So what are you waiting for big boy? You going to stay over there and talk all that time with an appetizer or have you graduated enough to want to come on and try the full course?" Blake did not need to ask Jaune twice the boy acted on autopilot. 

One second meticulously cleaning off Yang's massive breasts the next taking his head and offering one last generous lick to her tits making the pink mountaintops glean in the light before he pulled out of Yang again in another thick wet pop! Yang gasped as she felt her body emptied and a pout filled her lips as she huffed loudly. 

"Well then if you want to be like that then ok. I got my fill already, still a bit rude to leave a lady waiting for you like this you know?" Yang asked as she smiled her legs a bit wobbly even as Jaune left their rekindled embrace, Jaune walked over to Blake's body bent over the other counter her whid hips that Yang would later  _ hate _ to admit were just a bit fuller and wider than her own shook before her as Blake purred.

"So what's taking you so long  _ master? _ You want to fuck your little kitty don't you?" Blake asked as she tossed back a leash that Jaune caught stumbling back as Yang had to suppress a laugh.

"You  _ sure _ that faunus are really not what you have been saying they are not Blake?" Yang asked as Blake grinned as she shook her ass again she did not reply to Yang's jibe as she felt Jaune take her leash and  _ pull _ back on it hard. Jaune felt Blake tremble as she let out a soft whimper her ass looked absolutely scrumptious to him as she coughed.

"So you want ot just get right in? Or do you want a taste of it first?" Blake asked spreading her cheeks one more time giving Jaune a choice of slamming into her wide tight ass and plowing her famous booty again until she could not walk straight or taking the far more direct route and plow her tight ribbed faunus cunt until he put some kittens in her snatch! 

Jaune's dick  _ throbbed _ as his dick began to leak his cock lurched at the sight of it the choice would have been too much for any other man but Jaune always thought with his head.

"I think I can have a double-dip," Jaune said as he took one hand and  _ spanked _ the side of Blake's vulnerable ass making her yelp! Blake gulped her body recoiling with a loud  _ clap! _

"Jaune!? Why the spanking!?" Jaune never let her finish as he slammed his dick right into Blake's tight ribbed cunt! The faunus pussy was once more speared out forced open by the thick human dick that shoved its way all the way to her base in one go! 

"You are going to find out soon enough babe. Or do you want me to call you  _ kitten?" _ Jaune asked taking the other hand and swooping off some of the cream on her ass, taking the cream and syrup heart that had just been violently disrupted by his hand introducing itself to her backside with great vigor and over and began to suck off his fingers one by one! Jaune put his fingers in his mouth his free hand still gripping her ass the leash held tight in his fingers as Jaune began to thrust in and out of her tight cunt!

"Fuck that's the spot! Don't stop fucking untill you make me cum!" Blake hissed as Jaune began to fuck her hard, Jaune knew that Blake was already waiting for him and she was not going ot back off just because she was naked in front of Yang. Even if Blake had not been keen on this idea at first she had been challenged and she was never one to back down from a challenge!

"Fuck you really are clamping down hard on me! You keep getting together when I pull your leash! I wonder why that is? Do you like it when I pull on your leash like you are my little pet?" Jaune asked as he felt Blake's hot pussy  _ coil _ down on his dick. Blake was already whimpering her wide fat ass shook with every thrust that Jaune forced into her! 

Her whole body shivered as Jaune's dick began to plow her cunt, her pussy was already cumming the stimulation from her own fringers earlier and the arousal of sucking Jaune off while he ate and fucked Yang had her flooding the floor and know that Jaune's dick was plowing her guts and stirring up her insides she held nothing back!

"Harder! Don't stop! You know that I can take it!" Blake hissed as Jaune grinned he slammed his hips in and out of Blake's ass, his heavy gips meat her round scrumptious rear with every hit! Making it  _ whack _ hard as his hips collided with her own!

"AH! There! Fuck me there!" Blake hissed as she felt her legs  _ quake _ the orgasm that Jaune's dick forced out of her as he continued to plow her pussy like she was nothing but a common whore! His thick eight inches of near wrist-thick dick slid in and out of her tight faunus cunt! 

Her pussy shook and spasmed around his dick every time Jaune's cock came in it  _ stretched _ out her cunt in such a way that it made her eyes roll up into to the far back of her head as Jaune roughly plowed deep into her!

Blake's hips shook her body came hard as organ lighting shot down her spine. Jaune's dick had already forced her to cum and she was forcibly being made to cum as Jaune pulled back  _ hard _ on her collar and she whimpered as she felt her pussy clench! 

_ Fuck that's it! He's stretching me out so hard! I think that I'm going to break! _ Blake thought as Jaune kept up his hips! Jaune began to angle his thrust down slamming down into Blake's cunt! Her body shook as Jaune pushed her down onto the table his free hands gripping and groping her ass, pulling the whipped cream and sauce off her juicy rear and pulling and shoving it into his gullet as Jaune made the table shake and the kitty pur!

"Fuck me! You really like it when I take control, don't you? You like it when I slam into you like a dirty slut, you like it when my dick makes you cum over and over like a damn animal in heat when I'm fucking you like an animal!" Jaune shouted as he spanked Blake's juicy ass again, Jaune's dick was already hitting his limit, Jaune was tried it was one thing to fuck Ruby all day. It was another thing to fuck Blake all day also.

There was a whole  _ other _ issue when Jaune had to fuck Blake, Ruby, then Yang and Blake within a few hours of the other, and his hips had just about quit on him! His legs felt like butter his dick felt like it was going to melt and-

"THere you go. Just fuck out little kitty like that. Make sure you show her who is the boss ok?" Yang asked putting her massive chest to his back, Jaune felt her chest hit his back and the feeling of her breasts rubbing on his back sent him over the edge! 

"AHH! Yang!?"

"Can't keep to yourself, can you? You just have to get involved in my one on one huh?" Blake asked a teasing grin in her face as Jaune shoved his dick into the hilt! Jaune slammed his dick into Blake's cunt as deep as it could go before he came hard! Jaune came hard into Blake as Yang bit the back of his ear.

"Good boy. Filler her up,  _ breed  _ out kitty cat ok?" Yang asked spanking Jaune's as shard making him gasp!  _ Whap! _ Jaune blushed as Yang spanked him before she went forward pulling Blake's head back into her own before slamming her lips to hers! Blake and Yang made out as Jaune knocked up the cat! 

Filling up her pussy with about five thick ropes of his cum before he two fell down onto them and they became a massive pile of limbs fluids and  _ sweets. _ The three of them paused sticking together as Jaune Yang and Blake all had a moment of peace before-

_ "What in the hell is going on in here!?" _ A loud irritated voice shouted as the three of them fell to the floor as the peace was shattered...

\-----

"So as you can see... we just made sure that the kitchen was going to become secure from any threats from Grimm?" Blake asked as Glynda narrowed her eyes her green eyes narrowed down to Blake before she shook her head and pinched her temples and groaned in pain and frustration. 

"So is  _ that _ the lie that you are going to go with? I was dearly hoping that you would come up with something marginally better than that you know?" Glynda asked as she glared down to the three, Jaune had somehow gotten most of his pants back on now.

He still had his shirt half off his stillness abs covered in sweat and cream and other  _ fluids _ from the exercise before as Glynda guarded down at Blake so hard that she let out a small whimper of discomfort. 

"I... yes? That's it?" Blake said as she looked away Yang was already putting her bra back on she was frantically looking for her panties but she had no idea where the hell they where. She looked around desperate before she found them-

"Got you!" Yang shouted as Glynda's attention was turned solely to face her.

"You have what exactly Miss Xiao-long? What do you have there?"

"My... my underwear?" Yang asked as Glynda let out another deep groan.

"Please. Children. Just get dressed. I can punish you all when you all have your clothes back on and I  _ will _ be punishing you all. You can all have a shared month of detention when this is all over ok?" Glynda asked her limited mercy shining out as she  _ really _ did not want to spend any more time with these three in their state as it was.

_ Really! How hard is it to just fuck in your room? You can copulate without bringing in others to your business! Really what makes children want to air their dirty laundry like that? _ Glynda thought as Jaune coughed loudly. 

"Wait! Miss Goodwitch! I can't just let you do this!"

"And why is  _ that _ Mister Arc? Tell me why you can not let me apply the appropriate  _ punishment _ to you and your friends for what you have just done?" Glynda asked one of her bright green eyes raised before Jaune coughed.

"I! It was my fault! If you want to push someone do me!"

"Jaune-"

"Miss Belladonna... Mister Arc seems intent on bearing the brunt of the punishment himself for some reason... normally I would make sure to punish you longer just for that but." Glynda paused she looked Jaune up and down her eyes taking in his sweat covered abs as the mature disciplinarian gained a perverted smile on her lips.

"I think that I can work something out with Jaune  _ privately _ that we can come to a reasonable agreement for all parties involved," Glynda said licking her lips as Jaune felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he swore that Glynda was taking off the rest of his clothes with her eyes...

\-----

"So I became a teacher! Isn't that great!?" Summer shouted as she gave Jaune a small hug! Jaune waved his arms as he leaned into his lover's side the sun had set and Ruby had yet to come back to Beacon but honestly Jaune trusted her to be safe out there. 

"I think it's an amazing Summer! I just... I'm just a bit tired ok? Sorry if I don't seem like I am in the mood to  _ celebrate _ like we usually do ok?" Jaune asked he was happy that Summer had gotten a more permanent job in Beacon and now that she was so close to him it made their already blossoming tentative relationship feel a lot more solidified and put some of his worries at ease. 

Summer planted a kiss on Jaune's cheek as she began to massage his shoulders.

"You should know that Glynda is only doing what she thinks is best ok? She can only do so much in Beacon and she is just trying to do her best ok? So don't be too mad at her ok?" Summer asked winking at Jaune as she gave him another small kiss on his neck. Jaune felt his heart settle in his chest as he smiled down at her. 

"Thanks, babe. I just hope that what she has planned for me won't be that bad."

"Oh? She put you into some kind of special detention did she?"

"Yes? I don't know. She did not put me in any kind of detention really. She told me to join her in her private quarters and to come alone. She said that as soon as I did that I would not have to be in detention. None of us will." Jaune said as he smiled he let Summer put him down onto one of the guest beds as she began to massage him gently. She kissed Jaune's ear again this time lower before she moved her lips back to his. 

"So what you are saying is that you got out of trouble and got to fuck in the kitchen scot-free?" 

"No... I mean... yeah? I guess you are right. That is what I am saying." Jaune said laughing before Summer pushed her lips to his. Jaune let Summer kiss him, Summer let Jaune fall back onto the bed. 

She leaned him back forcing and guiding Jaune to hte bed, Jaune allowed the woman to put him down he was tried and was not going to do much of any work if Summer wanted to get off with him that night.

"Sum, I think that I should tell you that I don't know if I can really... you know put in some work tonight... I had a long day and I"m still tired." Jaune said smiling sheepishly as Summer shook her head the beautiful woman smiled as she planted another small kiss on Jaune's lips her eyes that were just like her daughters shone into his before she began to move down his body.

"Don't worry. I don't feel like sex right now either. But just because I don't want a roll in the hay does not mean that I can't treat my man and make him feel better after he has had such a long day." Summer said as she began to pull down Jaune's pants. Jaune gulped as she slowly slid her hands down and  _ pulled _ his pants down. Jaune whimpered and gasped as she pulled his pants down his dick was still sore but he knew that Summer was going to not hurt him.

"There you go. Just let me handle this one ok? I'm not going to hurt you alright?" Summer asked as Jaune nodded Summer's smooth hands found his dick through his boxers Summer gently oh so gently took his dick out of his boxers as she smiled down at him grinning as she began to  _ stroke _ his dick. 

Summer began to give Jaune a soft handjob making sure to make him whimper Jaune gasped as she began to stroke his dick slowly Summer began to jerk his dick before she planted a soft kiss on the tip of his dick. Jaune let Summer kiss the tip of his dick, she planted her soft lips on his cock making sure to push her thin lips on it and  _ swirling _ her tongue onto it. 

Jaune's hips slammed up a bit he grunted as she began to put the tip of his sore dick into her mouth, Jaune gasped as Summer took the head of his cock into her mouth Jaune groaned as Summer took his dick deeper and deeper into her soft throat, Jaune's dick surged as he felt her thin tongue danced on his cock. Jaune's dick was wrapped in the hot tight tongue of Summer's mouth as she began to fully envelop his dick!

"Fuck Summer that feels amazing," Jaune said as she began to reach his pelvis her nose came down until it reached the tip of his blond pubic hair before she gave him a small wink and smile as she began to  _ hum _ on his cock. 

Jaune groaned as Summer began to hum on his dick Summer's mouth began to hum on his dick Jaune felt his dick buck up into her mouth Summer's head began to rapidly bob up and down his cock. 

Summer was not letting him put in any work as she pushed her mouth up and down his cock! Jaune groaned into his lover's mouth Summer made sure to rub his chest pinching his nipples through his shirt making him gaps and shudder as she began to take his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth as she kept up her light hum on the base of his dick! 

"Summer! Shit, you are going to make me cum!" Jaune gasped as Summer gave him an evil knowing wink as if to say  _ isn't that the point? _ As she kept up her sucking her hand not so gently pinched his nipples twisting them making his hips buck up as she began to slowly take her tongue and tease the tip of his dick never once did she stop humming on his cock making sure that Jaune knew that she was keeping the lead for this one. 

Summer did not usually take control of things in the bed but when she did she liked to make sure that her lover knew who was temporally calling the shorts. Summer kept her mouth on his dick began to surge! The last shot of the day boiled into him as Jaune feel his hands grip the sheets!

"Fuck me! Summer, I'm going to cum!" Jaune hissed as Summer upped her speed! Summer used her speed using her semblance in a way that Ruby had rarely done taking her mouth and rapidly bobbing up on his dick! Jaune's dick had enough the rapid-fire bobbing and the silver rose petals that followed were more than enough as Jaune bit his lips and let his dick go!

"Fucking hell! Summer!" Jaune came hard into her mouth Summer gently sucked out all the tension that the day had given him in one soft and fluid motion. Jaune whimpered as Summer took his cream deep into the back of her mouth. Jaune came hard as Summer winked she pinched his nipples one last time! Making Jaune's body shake his wide frame shook as her fingers sent jolts of pleasure down his body! His massive frame shook and rang as Summer's fingers made his chest shake! 

After several thick shots and one long  _ gulp _ followed by the same hum that Summer had  _ never _ stopped during the whole time as she swallowed it down easy! Summer let his dick go with a soft and gentle pop! Allowing Jaune to gasp and groan as Summer took her mouth off his dick licking the tip of it one last time placing a small kiss on the tip of his thick dick head making Jaune whimper as she winked at him. 

"There you go. Feel better babe?" Summer asked as she leaned down next to Jaune snuggling next to her lover and if she was to read right her new pupil as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah... I feel like I can sleep for once without wondering just how the hell I am so lucky to be with you all." Jaune said as Summer nodded she gripped his arm pulling him between her breasts as she kissed him in the ear one more time.

"Don't worry about it Jaune. I love you and I just want you to know that as long as you have me everything is going to be alright ok?" 

"Thanks, Summer... I love you too." Jaune said kissing her on her forehead as the two lovers settled in to finally  _ rest. _

  
  



	9. The other Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune meets Winter and they bond like he does what he always does and makes sure that he always makes the ladies satisfied.

"I do not know what you are thinking Neo but I want nothing to do with it!" Winter shouted as Neo sighed she rolled her multi-colored eyes as Winter glared down now fully dressed and nowhere near as embarrassed as she was when she had come out buck naked in her own apartment!

"I did not do anything!" The  _ child _ Ruby said as Winter pointedly ignored her, she was clearly not at fault here but that did not mean that her anger at Neo was not going to go unfulfilled!

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

_ I just thought that you needed something to make your life better. _ Neo's signed in her same lackadaisical matter as Winter felt a vein form on her forehead.

"I do not know what you mean but you have to listen to me before you bring in strangers to the apartment!" Winter shouted stomping her foot knowing that once Neo had done something that she had put her mind to it and there was no force on Remnant that was going to change it either way. 

"Can I go home now? Please?" Ruby asked the small girl was blushing so hard that Winter thought her face might burst from the pressure! Ruby looked like she wanted to run out of the apartment and never look back! She also looked like she wanted to apologize profusely to Winter and Neo for any of the awkwardness that she had inadvertently caused the two of them.

"Neo can you just promise to tell me when you are going to do something like this again? I mean you are my best friend but if you keep bringing in strangers especially young girls into my apartment you are going to see us both put in jail for endangering a minor!"

"I am not a kid! I am a fully-fledged huntress!"

_ In training. _ Neo pulled out her scroll to make sure that Ruby saw it. Ruby blushed as she gave Neo an evil look. She looked like she wanted to talk her ear off but Winter cut her off with a cough.

"Both of you stop it! We need to talk not fight! Now please both of you can you tell me why Ruby is here Neo? I just want to know what you were thinking bringing her to me like this off things?" Winter asked as Ruby nodded in unison. 

"Yeah Neo I would also like to know that. I want to know why you brought me here of all places! I thought this was  _ your _ apartment!" Ruby hissed blushing as Neo fought down the urge to gag thinking that anyone as fabulous as her could even be suggested to be living in here. 

"Wait... Ruby was it? Neo did not tell you why she brought you here?"

"N-no... I just met Neo today and I did not get a word in! We barely spoke then she up and dragged me here all of her own!"

"Neo! You have some explaining to do! Tell me why you brought RUby here against her will this instant!" Winter said in her best Schnee voice glaring as-

_ To get you some dick. _ Neo signed as Winter paused her crystal-like eyes went wide as she let out a strained mute gasp!

"I! I! What!? You did what?!" Winter asked her cheeks burning so bright they gave Ruby's cloak a run for its money. Ruby for her own part let out a strange choking sound as she almost doubled over on the couch and let out a squeal of shock and surprise.

"What!? N-Neo!? What did you just!? Did.... did.... did you say something lewd!?" Ruby asked not knowing what Neo had just said but by judging from the look on Winter's face and the way she was rubbing her legs together Ruby thought that it might be something lewd just on her actions! 

"Can you read sign?" Winter asked the girl still blushing her eyes wide like a doe as Neo gave her a smug grin licking her lips as Winter felt the need to get over there and strangle her best friend untill she learned not to do this kind of thing to her again! 

"That is not important! Neo, what are you talking about with all of this!? Why do you think that I need  _ that!?" _ Winter asked her face a crimson red her eyes wide as a doe's in the car lights as Neo rolled her eyes and plop down on the couch next to Ruby as she grinned licking her lips as she crossed her legs and gave Winter a confident smirk. 

_ Because you have not been fucked in ever, and a good dicking can make all the difference to your world. _

"I do not need a dick Neo!" 

"Dick!? Who is giving you a dick!? I knew it! It was something lewd!" Ruby shouted her finger pointing accusingly at both of them! Ruby gasped her legs went cross as Winter had to fight down her own embarrassment at being called out like that!

"I! It's not like that Ruby? Was it? Neo thinks that I... that I..." Winter paused her face blushed as she had to fight down the embarrassment of being told that she needed dick of all things!

"She-she! She thinks that I need a man's! A man's thing!"

_ It is called a dick Winter. And maybe if you got to take one every now and then you could relax a bit? _ Neo signed as Winter's face reached tomato level of red as she stomped her foot down again.

"Neo! No one was talking to you!"

_ You were. _

"I! That is not the point! Just stop pointing out the flaws here ok?!" Winter demanded her face blushing hard as Neo giggled she licked her lips again before turning to Ruby, Ruby did not have a second of hesitation before she pointed her finger to Neo and glared at her. 

"Neo! Don't you even start with me! I would never do something so lewd!" Ruby shouted as Neo cocked her head showing her scroll to Ruby as she raised an eyebrow.

_ Says the girl smelling of good dick and cum in the middle of an ice cream shop surrounded by people of all ages. _ If it was possible for Ruby's face to go any redder she might have just burst into flames! 

"I! You! That! You can't prove that I was taking dick!" Ruby shouted as Neo cocked her head again this time even Winter looked to Ruby a shocked look on her face.

"Ruby! You were having sex?!"

"I! So what if I was?! That is none of your beeswax missy!" Ruby shouted pouted in the same adorable voice that she used whenever she got embarrassed and was not sure if she was right or wrong but was determined to yell at the top of her lungs until she was safe! 

"You! You should not be doing that yet! You are far too young to be doing those kinds of indecent things!" Winter yelled at the top of her lungs! Ruby pouted ferociously as she waved her fingers at Winter in her most intimidating manner possible for her. 

"I! Did not do anything that I should not be doing! I am happy letting Jaune put his dick in me as much as he wants too! And there is nothing that you could ever do or say to make me not want to take his dick every day of my life!" Ruby said before her words caught up to her brain, the fact that she just said that she was ready to get dicked down every day of her life! 

Ruby's face turned so bright that her eyes were nearly drowned out by the blush on her face! Ruby began to stammer as she backed off, she jumped away from the couch her hands flashing before her face as she began to cry out!

"It's not like that! I did not mean it like that! It's not like I like getting fucked by Jaune in front of my mom or anything! I just do that because he likes it and he's nice!"

"You let him have sex with you in front of your own mother!?" Winter shouted her legs trembled at the thought of doing  _ that _ in front of her own mother made her legs go weak as she almost fainted on the spot! 

_ There is nothing wrong with loving dick, Ruby. Especially when the boy is as cute as you make him out to be. _ Neo flashed her scroll to Ruby who looked like she wanted to curl up in a ball, crawl into the nearest corner and hide in there untill she could fully disappear and get out of this situation! 

"I! You! How old are you in the first place!?"

"I am eighteen! I am a fully grown adult thank you very much! I can take as much dick from Jaune as I want!" Ruby shouted her courage surfacing as Neo laughed at the two of them. The mute short stack giggled uncontrollably as she saw the two women fighting adorable as they both turned their eyes to her. Silver and crystal narrowed onto her as they glared. 

"You! Neo this is all  _ your _ fault!" They shouted as Neo simply held up her scroll and grinned.

_ It is not my fault that you both like dick. _

\-----

"So what do you think Goodtits is going to do to you man?" Yang asked yawning loudly Jaune sighed as Blake gave her partner in more than one way a dirty glare.

"I don't know Yang but whatever she does is all your fault you know?" Blake asked still feeling a bit  _ sticky _ after the situation that she had to go through last time. Blake really had to take another bath after that, she needed to take a nice and  _ long _ bath to get the sticky feeling off of her. 

"I just do not want Jaune to have to get in trouble for something that you did ok?" Blake said sighing again she gripped Jaune's shoulder as the two women escorted their boyfriend to the dean's office. Jaune had tried to get them to not come with him during this time but they seemed to be insisting on going the distance with him. 

"Oh don't be like that kinky cat! Jaune just has to work his magic on Glynda and she is going to  _ melt _ into his hands like all of us do!" Yang said smirking as Jaune coughed, he really wanted to get the hell back to his dorm mainly because even after Summer had blown him he really had to take a break!

_ My dick still feels like it is a bit sore and soft. I don't know if I can fuck like this today! _ Jaune thought as he felt his sore dick press into his jeans. He really hoped that Glynda would not turn out like the other girls in his life not that he did not want to fuck her but he really wanted to get to rest for just once!

"What do you mean don't be like that!? Jaune is in trouble because of you! What are you going to do about it?" Blake demanded as Yang paused coking her head before she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll give him a tit job when we get back to the dorm but before that, he will be just fine!" Yang said as Jaune let out a small whimper, he never thought that we would even be considering denying sex with a girl as sexy as Yang but now his dick needed a break dammit! 

"How about we take it easy today girls? We have been going at it pretty heavy and all I just think that we need to rest today! Maybe I can cook us something to eat that is not between either of your legs." Jaune said cutting off Yang's pun before she had a chance to say it.

"Oh, you are no fun!"

"I saw that pun coming a mile away Yang I am not gonna let you get away with it that many times again ok?" Yang stuck out her tongue at Jaune as she made an irritating sound with her lips.

"Well someone is not getting a blowjob tonight!"

_ Yes! Now my dick is not going to break! _ Jaune thought as Blake apparently sensed a moment to cement her position in the group leaned in.

"Don't worry Jaune even if she won't blow you I will let you have an ass job." Blake purred as she put her ass to his legs, Jaune gulped feeling her soft perfect bubbly cheeks rubbing against his legs making his dick strain in his jeans as Jaune let out a low whimper of pleassure and pain. 

"Blake! You really do not have to do that! You are more than fine as you are without blowing me to make up for Yang!" Jaune said as Blake paused her wide golden eyes went wide in shock before she gained a self-confident smirk to them. 

"So what you are saying is that just being near me is better than Yang blowing your dick? I mean I  _ always _ knew that I was your favorite between us but this just makes me full much better than before." Blake said teasing Yang as she did a spit take.

"Say what now?!" Yang shouted her lilac eyes turning a soft shade of crimson as she glared at both of them. Blake and Jaune felt a shiver go down their spines as Yang was challenged.

"What!? I'll have you know that a tit job from me is better than an hour and a half with her when you say nothing and stare at books for the entire time!"

"You do know that some people actually  _ like _ books right?" Blake asked eying Yang up and down with an irritated look as Yang rolled her eyes. 

"What? Who would want to read a book when they can be touching all of  _ this _ ." Yang said pausing twirling in place as they got to the elevator that would lead them to Glynda's office. Yang pressed her breasts together as she made Jaune blush as his already bruised dick began to strain even harder in his jeans. Jaune coughed as he felt Yang's massive chest push into his arms, Yang pulled him close as she gave Blake a warning look daring her to come closer to her man as she inhaled sharply.

"You don't get to just try to take more of Jaune just because you but is soft ok!?"

"I do not want to take  _ more _ of him. I already have more than you ever will." Blake teased as Yang's eyes glowed red as embers left them.

"Oh, that is it! You are so dead!" Yang shouted as Jaune coughed.

"Enough! Both of you! I have to deal with Glynda now so can you all just please calm down!? For me?"

"But she started it!" Both of them said as Jaune facepalmed.

"I don't care who started it! End it! Just be ready for me when I get back ok? I don't want to have to deal with chaos after Glynda tans my hide or does whatever else strange punishment she has cooked up for me." Jaune said as he called the elevator down eating for the ding to step in. Leaving Yang and Blake behind as he went to go get his supplementary lesson or punishment and left them behind.

\-----

"Where you expecting a dungeon of some kind?" Glynda asked honestly confused as Jaune walked inside. She had not known why the boy looked so pale. Jaune was white as a sheet when he walked in and now looked positively flummoxed that he had not walked into some kind of bizarre medieval torture chamber.

"I... no? I was just not expecting... this?" Jaune said gesturing to the  _ home _ that he walked into. Glynda apparently lived on Campus and had a small apartment built into it. She had several pieces of furniture a few cushions to sit a large purple couch, a flat-screen tv that was just as wide as the one back in his home and she had nice cushy seats to sit on as Glynda gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh what Jaune? Did you think that the rumors going around with the student of me having some kind of perverted Sado Masochist sexual deviant dungeon inside of my home where true did you?" Glynda asked as Jaune paled and shook his head rapidly, the busty dead enjoyed his embarrassment as Jaune felt wrong-footed, he was used to taking the lead with women and having Glynda put him on his back foot so easily made him unbalanced. 

"I! What? No! No of course not! I did not think that! That would be ridiculous!"

"Right? I mean if I wanted to bring you to my sex dungeon I would have made you get off on the floor beneath this one after all." Glynda said enjoying the way Jaune's face paled even more before he coughed into his hand.

"That... that was a joke... right?"

"There is only  _ one _ way to find out Mister Arc. But that is neither here nor there. Your punishment that we have been talking about? Are you ready for it?"

"I am ma'am. I made a mistake and I should be the only one to get punished by it." Jaune said his confidence returned flourishing as Glynda smiled smugly at him.

"Good. Now there are  _ two _ ways you can make up for it. For the first one. Two weeks of remedial lessons with me. You will be training and helping me with my extra paperwork for two weeks. Do this well and you will be able to be free of all other punishments this goes for you and your friends as well." Glynda said straightening her top her pale blouse shook as Jaune gulped his eye traced to her chest as he coughed.

"Well that seems fair, I mean two weeks is a lot but that is fair for what we did. What was the other one?"

"I was hoping that you would ask me about that," Glynda said as she licked her lips as a devious smile crossed them making Jaune shiver as he felt like he was being undressed with her eyes and looked at like he was just a piece of meat before a predator as Glynda smirked.

"Now let's talk about your  _ duties. _ " 

\------

"So... even  _ if _ I did say yes to having s-sex! For the first time! What makes you think that this Jaune person is so good for it!?" Winter asked her fact atomic red as Neo laughed she smirked as she waved her scroll before her face.

_ You know that you need a good fucking right? You just have to meet the right guy to give you the dicking that you deserve. _

"D-deserve!? What do you mean by that!? I am a proper lady damn you! I am a Schnee! Even if I am poor and without much money I still have standards!" Winter said as Neo sighed it took all her effort to get Winter to leave her apartment even when she showed her the  _ new _ apartment in the fancier part of town that had a bathroom that could fit her entire old house in it easily as she grinned.

_ I have already sent Ruby to get Jaune. You don't have to worry about a thing Winter. You just have to sit back, relax, and let me do all of the work for you.  _ Neo typed into the scroll as she let Winter lay back in her new bed and  _ prepare _ for the coronation later on...

\-----

Jaune had to admit he did  _ not _ know how comfortable with the situation he was in right now.

"Yes, there you go. Just keep doing it like that. Good boy." Glynda said letting out a low whimper as she felt the handsome young man's tongue pleasure her sex as she leaned back in her chair. The elder woman had to admit it was an old fantasy of hers to have a young man under her desk his hands bound by her semblance and his face pushed into her sex as he pleased her secretly.

"There you go, I bet you are very used to giving oral sex to your lovers are you not? I think that you have picked up on quite a few good qualities over the last few weeks." Glynda grunted the elderly woman moaned as she felt her heat rise in her core.

Jaune's tongue was busily slathering her sex pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into her sex making her blush. The dean fought the urge to put one hand on one of her massive breasts, her heavy double D cup breasts that were even larger than Yang's shook in her blouse as she bit her lip.

Jaune's tongue was doing wonders inside of her pussy and the young man had already made her cum twice in the last half-hour a feat that not all men could accomplish. She let out a deep whimper of pleasure as she rubbed the top of Jaune's head, the boy on his knees was feeling a whirlwind of emotions as he sunk his face in between those thick creamy thighs of Glynda as he did his best to please the dean and make sure that he  _ earned _ his reprieve from his team's detention.

Jaune felt hot as he ate Glynda out, once again her pussy had a nice honey-like sweet taste to it as he devoured it. Jaune felt the feeling of his hands gently not roughly at all held back by her semblance as she let out a soft moan her hand coming down and rubbing the top of Jaune's head allowing him to feel her soft fingers digging into his scraggly blonde hair as she gave him a reward for pleasing her so well.

"There you go,  _ good boy," _ Glynda said as Jaune felt his heart thumping out of his chest! He was never this used to being so submissive to a woman, even with elder women like Summer Jaune had always found a way to be the dominant one in the relationship with some exceptions of course but Glynda?

It was like he was in a whole other ballpark, her demeanor, her pose the way she talked and spoke to him it was like she was already in control of him the moment she locked her eyes on him.

When she pushed his head deeper into her pussy Jaune felt his chest burn with desire the need to sink his hands into her soft smooth and creamy pale thighs, the desire to push his hands into that soft fat ass that belonged to Glynda, his arms perfectly restrained by her semblance as he was pulled back! 

Jaune fought the urge to whimper his arms pulled back just so slightly enough to make sure that Jaune had to work to put his face between her thighs and he had to do his best to keep her pleased as he was forced to eat her out! 

Or well forced was not quite right, Glynda had given him a clear choice in the matter with no wrong option. He could have picked the two weeks of detention instead of pleasing her and there would be no repercussions for that course of action. 

Jaune had every right to refused and even knew to tap his fingers twice on the desk to tell Glynda that he was not comfortable with it and it would stop with no questions asked and no punishment for him in any way, but he just could not bring himself to tap out! 

Jaune's inner embarrassment at being this submissive fueled his desire to make Glynda cum as much and as  _ hard _ as humanly possible as he could as he messily ate out the woman's cunt! Jaune's dick was as hard as a rock in his jeans his cock not used to getting no attention from a lover as Glynda gave out a soft and appreciative hum of pleasure as she licked her lips. 

Glynda gave out another soft moan as her pussy juices flooded her legs smothering Jaune's face in her love juices, the slightly and very gently bound boy tried to push deeper into her cunt, doing his best to devour her sex as she gave out a small chuckle of appreciation.

"Oh no you don't, you do not get to get that as a reward that easily," Glynda said as she gently pulled back on Jaune's restraints, not enough to cause him any harm or real discomfort but just to keep him a bit back and make him work that little extra mile before he made her climax.

Jaune grunted under her if you walked into the room all you would see is a blushing dean with a fair bit of sweat on her face and the occasional odd licking sounds that filled the air as she moaned.

"There you go, just keep doing what you are doing Jaune. I'll make sure that you are rewarded for this later on." Glynda said her eyes tracing down Jaune's body, even if she could not see it she could practically  _ feel _ his erection tenting in his jeans and desperate for release.

"Oh does your dick want some attention? Should I let it out for a bit of release?" Glynda asked as she shifted her hand shifting her semblance down to Jaune's pants unzipping his fly as she fished out his ten inches of thick dick and let out a smirk.

"My, my no wonder you have all the ladies coming after you. If I had known that you had something like that tucked away I think I would have put my hands on you before Miss Rose." Glynda said licking her lips as she took off her heels. Glynda winced her pleasure building as Jaune's tongue learned more and more of her cunt, Jaune was learning her juicy cunt's ways and walls his tongue pushed in deeper and deeper to Glynda's cunt even as the electric shock of pleasure filled his body as he finally felt the soft smooth heavenly sensation of Glynda's feet massaging his cock as he struggled a bit to eat her out.

"There you go, let me help you out as you eat me out ok?" Glynda asked humming taking a break to sip from a steaming cup of jasmine tea, the woman leaned back focusing on the thick hot throbbing cock between her feet as she hissed his name in pleasure.

"Jaune! You! You are getting better and better at pleasing me! If you keep this up I can just offer you a rather more  _ permanent _ position under me if you would like." Glynda said as she leaned into him rubbing his head ever more, slightly pulling back his restraints making Jaune grunt in exertion his arms having to pull slightly harder still to eat her out. Jaune's face felt like it was in a soft furnace of thighs and flesh, Glynda's thick plump thighs that felt like twin slices of heaves squeezed down on his face, the dean not sparing his ears a second of their heavenly earmuffs as Jaune lovingly ate her out! 

Jaune felt the tingle of pleasure go down his spine as the dean have him his first-ever foot job as he grunted.

_ Fuck me! I never thought that feet could feel so good! How come I never thought of this before with Ruby or Yang!? _ Jaune thought as Glynda's feet expertly massaged his cock, the thick throbbing ten inches of dick felt like it was melting as Glynda's soft blemish free feet moved up and down on his dick! 

Jaune knew that a handjob from Summer was amazing but this? Having those soft feet squeeze his dick rubbing him up and down cupping the tip of his cock making his tennis ball sized balls pulse and squeeze as they threatened to burst! 

Jaune  _ felt _ Glynda cum his attention to her clitoris was well-received Glynda let out a gasp of pleasure as she rubbed his head even more lovingly taking the time to harshly gasp in the air as she gave Jaune a kiss on the top of his head as she plastered the front of his face with her love juices. 

"AH! That... that was something, Mister Arc." Glynda gasped her composure breaking the elder woman loved how  _ virile _ the young men could be in her school. She let out a rough labored breath as her feet felt the tingling of Jaune's dick.

"Oh, Mister Arc? Are you close to finishing as well? Well, I think that I can be of service to you with this." Glynda smirked rubbing her feet harder and harder on Jaune's dick, her expertly trained feet did more pleasure to Jaune's cock than any handjob that Summer or Ruby could ever do! Jaune whimpered his confidence at making Glynda cum diminish as the dean expertly worked over his dick making Jaune's mind go to the breaking point as he felt his balls tense as he neared hsi breaking point to blast her feet with-

"Not yet!" Glynda removed her feet at the last second. Jaune let out a pained labored breath his dick twitching  _ throbbing _ with need, long thick lines of pre-cum falling off his cock as Glynda smirked.

"Not yet Mister Arc. You have done  _ such _ a good job pleasing me with that tongue of yours that I think it is only fair that I.... return the favor." Glynda said smirking looking down as Jaune's eyes went wide with pure lust and-

"But that can come later for now?" Glynda asked sensing his calmed erection reapplying her pressure to his aching dick as she smirked.

"You still have a half-hour of detention left so let's carry on as we were shall we?" 

\-----

Jaune had to admit he did not know what he was doing here.

"Um... so my name is Jaune-"

"I know what your name is! I! Just do what you were told too ok!? And be quick about it!" The beautiful woman known as Winter asked as Jaune gulped, he had to think that this was just becoming a strange part of his life, after eating out Glynda and being as she called it  _ edged _ for an hour he was let go with a horrible case of blue balls and a promise that she would make that all up to him if he visited her private room that weekend and as much as Jaune wanted to have her lips on his dick the half-naked woman before him demanded all of his attention as he gulped.

"I! Ok! So you just want me to have sex with you right?" Jaune asked as Winter nodded her face was beet red as she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs before the strange but handsome man before her!

_ Damn then! Damn them all! Ruby and Neo! They both think a good f- that a good time having sex will make me feel better and destress!? Sure the act of intercourse has some scientifically proven stress reliving capabilities but this is not relevant to my current situation! _

"OK! Ok! I'm going to prepare you ok? I don't want this to hurt you any more than it may." Jaune said calmly doing his best to keep Winter calm, he had barley run into her in the bar Junior's but he was not going to pass down the opportunity to put his dick in another beautiful woman especially as he had Ruby's approval to do so. 

Jaune looked forward as Winter spread her leg the massive blue bed that Jaune guessed cost more than his entire house wort put together sunk under his weight as he pushed forward to the welcoming thick thighs of Winter. She blushed as he got closer her exposed pussy was welcoming him already dripping with juices as Jaune put his hands on Winter's thighs.

_ So soft! _ Jaune thought as he felt his fingers sink into the deliciously sinful thighs of Winter as the woman let out a deep whimper of shock and pleasure.

"AH! W-what are you doing!?" Winter asked as Jaune paused gulping Winter was blushing up a storm as Jaune began to feel her impossibly soft thighs that felt like he was touching clouds as he pushed up.

"Um! Ok! I'm going to eat you out first before we have proper sex-" Winters's face paled her eyes went wide as saucers as her perfect pale skin that had almost no color lost the little bit of color that it had as she let out a shriek!

"You monster!"

"What!?"

"I! I did not know that you were a cannibal!"

"What!?"

"You said you are going to  _ eat _ me! What is wrong with you!? Neo! Ruby! Help me! This monster is going to devour me!" Winter shouted as Jaune heard two loud  _ thumps _ from the other side of the wall as he heard what he swore had to be Neo and Ruby falling out of their chairs he heard Ruby's muffled giggling as Jaune groaned.

"I'm not going to  _ literally _ eat you, Winter. That is just a saying."

"W-what? You are not going to eat me? Then what are you going to do?" WInter asked more curious than anything as Jaune sighed and deiced showing was easier than telling for this. 

"Let me show you," Jaune said before he decided to dive in. Jaune dived into Winter's cunt the woman did not have time to ask him what was happening before Jaune planted a soft kiss on her virgin pussy lips making the woman let out a gasp before Jaune pushed his tongue into her once pure lips.

"KYA! W-what are you doing!?" Winter shouted as she felt her back arch! Her back arched as she felt the first real tingle of pleasure fill her body as Jaune began to tongue her pussy! Jaune began to eat her out! Winter let out a scream of shock as she was finally pleased for the first time.

"Jaune! Jaune your tongue! It! It is  _ in _ me!" Winter shouted as her eyes went cross the first time anything was put inside of her made her let out a groan of pleasure as Jaune began to quickly eat the woman out. Jaune took a firm grip of her thighs making her shout again as Jaune lifted her legs up into the air!

"AH! Jaune?!" Winter howled as Jaune put her back on the bed lifting her up and forcing her down! Jaune pushed the woman down into the bed pulling her legs up and giving her pussy the best and well only so far tongue fuck of her life! Winter  _ bucked _ her hips up her pussy was already leaking like a faucet as she put her hands down on the top of Jaune's head!

"Fuck! Jaune!? You! You are making me feel things!" 

_ Glad I'm doing something right. _ Jaune thought as he kept eating her out, Winter's pussy was just as sweet as he had come to expect but there were  _ far _ more fluids in her cunt than others. Jaune did not know what was making her this wet but she was already drowning his face in her juices making sure that Jaune got his by now seemingly daily waterboarding with wet pussy juices and was made to eat her out as rough as he could! 

Winter was screaming bloody murder and if Jaune, Ruby, or Neo did not know any better they would have sworn that a woman was getting murdered in the apartment instead of just having the best oral sex of her life and finally winding down after a life of stress and pressure.

Winter let out a deep throaty moan as she felt the first cascading sensation of pleasure from an orgasm that was torn from her body!

"Jaune! Something! Something is happening!" Winter shouted as she came hard! Winter came hard on Jaune's face her body shook as writhed as if someone had shoved a live wire into her as her legs wrapped around and  _ locked _ Jaune's head deep into her thighs as Jaune let out a grunt of pleasure as he felt the young woman have the best orgasm of her life as she let out an ear-splitting shriek of pleasure!

_ Well, at least she is enjoying herself! And I thought that Ruby was sensitive! She is like ten times her amount! _ Jaune thought as he kept up the attack! Jaune licked suck and bit all around her pussy. His face buried between those thick pillowy thighs enjoying finally having a bit of dominance after his session with Glynda.

_ I never thought that I would get so riled up after being a sub for half an hour! I feel like I'm going to burst! _ Jaune thought knowing that he should be taking more time but there was a fire lit in him! He felt a fire burn in his chest as he felt like he had been denied. Jaune gripped her thighs with a passion his fingers  _ digging _ into her supple pale previously untouched thighs as she was eaten out by the young man, Jaune took no time in breaking in her pussy! 

His tongue was making a massacre of her dripping cunt his dick aching in his pants as she screamed and came over and over again on his face! 

"AH! Jaune!? I'm doing it again! I'm cumming!" Winter came the second time her latest burst of explosive pleasure was no less as powerful as the last. Jaune was once more doused in thick but tasty cunt juices as she came over his face! His tongue showing her quivering virign pussy no mercy as Jaune devoured her!

"Jaune! You! Please! Stop! Or! Slow down! Slow down! I don't think that I can take it! I am going to break in two!" Winter cried again before Jaune broke it off! He broke off his connection to her cunt coming up just once gasping for air before he went back down and  _ latched _ his mouth onto her bright red and exploded clitoris making Winter shriek!

" _ KYAAA!" _ Winter let out a sharp feminine squeal as she came hard just from her clit being hit! Wotner felt lighting strike down her body as her voice was taken from her! The sheer force of her orgasm made her mind loll as for a brief second Winter just passed out from the pleasure Jaune was forcing into her! 

Winter's jaw lolled out as she fell back her mind almost literally fucked out of her as Jaune removed his mouth from her pussy. Jaune wiped part of his face clearing the majority of the steaming cunt juices off it as he looked down at the broken panting woman. 

Winter's massive chest that was about maybe a minor cup size lesser than the dean came undone. Jaune's hands flashed up almost ripping the bra off of her!

Exposing the massive pale mounds with hard pink nipples poking up as she let out a gasp of shock as Jaune looked at her massive pale untouched breasts, practically begging to be gripped molded and  _ maimed _ before Jaune shook his head. Jaune took her thighs lifting them up and angeling his by now throbbing ten inches of dick to her drooling cunt! Jaune bit his lips before he grunted once and slammed his dick  _ right _ into her cunt!

"AH!" Winter let out a gasp as she was fucked back into consciousness! Jaune's ten inches of dick shot right into her pussy making her cry out in pleasure and some pain as she was instantly deflowered in one solid thrust!

"Jaune!? What are you  _ mpffggrrh!? _ " Winter gasped as Jaune slammed his face to her own. His lips met hers as she tasted the thick tangy juices of her own cunt roughly pushed into her lips as Jaune began to make out with Winter. His hands roamed up her body as his dick acted like a battering ram to her womb shoving itself inside of her as he breached into her womb in one solid thrust!

_ He's so thick! He's so deep inside of me it feels like he is going to tear me apart! _ Winter thought her pussy brutally but  _ amazingly _ losing her first time to his cock plowing into her! Breaching her cervix as Jaune grunted!

_ Fuck she's tighter than Ruby! ANd has a grip like Summer! _ Jaune thought before his hands roamed up pulling the mewling woman still impaled on his dick closer to him!

Jaune  _ slammed _ Winter home slamming her to his pelvis making her squeal before hsi hands reached her nipples and  _ pulled _ down hard! Winter screamed into his mouth the feeling of Jaune's thick calloused fingers gripping her nipples made Winter scream out in pleasure before he jarked his dick half out of her! Winter let out a deep groan her pussy feeling oddly empty before Jaune jammed his dick right back into her cunt!

_ AH! _ Winter thought her mind going blank as a thick hazy orange mist filled her brain as Jaune finally began to thrust into her! Jaune began to  _ pound _ the woman before him as he slammed his dick into her cunt! Jaune began slamming her pussy as she felt her cunt rearranged by the thick pice of dick meat slamming in and out of her cunt making her cry out into Jaune's mouth!

_ Too much! Too fast! You are going to break me! _ Winter thought her mind-melting into Jaune's embrace as he slammed into her! Jaune's dick hammered deep into her cunt making sure that he was going to break her in two with nothing but his rough pelvis breaking thrust!

The bed beneath them creaked and groaned as Winter's small hot tight slippery cunt did it's best to  _ grip _ down on Jaune's dick! Her cunt did its best ot keep that thick breeding stick as embedded in it as possible as Jaune plowed her into the bed! It did not take long for the feeling of her previously virign pussy being deflowered in such a manner to make Winter cum  _ hard _ on his dick!

_ GHA! My heart! My core is going to break! _ Winter thought as she came hard on Jaune's dick! Her eyes went cross in her head as Jaune's dick hammered into her! His hips set a brutal pace his hands mercilessly gripping and groping her breasts the force and raw primal passion of Jaune's fucking had taken over whatever part of him wanted to show Winter gentle lovemaking on her first time, his tease and denial by Glynda had whipped out any source of calm and gentleness into him as he fucked her raw! 

Jaune mauled her sensitive nipples pulling down hard on her breasts, Jaune pulled and  _ gripped _ those soft vulnerable fun bags making sure Winter knew that he was fucking her raw and that her body belonged to  _ him _ and not her!

_ Fuck me she keeps pulling down on me with her cunt! I can't believe that she is so tight when I fuck her like this! _ Jaune thought as he felt his dick beginning to  _ melt _ in her tight pussy! Jaune was already on edge from being denied release by Glynda and now that he had Glynda splayed before him his own cock slamming in and out of her making her cry out into his mouth! Winter's cunt would just not stop! She kept gripping his dick making him grunt and whimper as he plowed her raw!

Jaune's balls slapped into Winter's wide and fat ass making sure that he was slowly turning the aura locked woman's ass red as Ruby's good! 

The thick hard and wet  _ smacking _ sounds of his thick balls pounding her ass made the bad shake and creak under then! Jaune's dick was messing up her insides ruining her for anything but his thick cock as Winter finally felt her mind break and  _ melt _ .

_ It feels so good, just keep using me like this... make love no fuck me like a cheap two lien whore. Fuck me like a slut and make me your own! _ Winter thought as Jaune hit his limit! With one final thrust, Jaune slammed his dick to the hilt! Jaune's dick slammed into her pussy one last time, making an orgasm that  _ fried _ Winter's mind rock her body. Wint'ers legs acted on their own leg locking Jaune and forcing him in as his dick  _ burst! _

Jaune came harder than he ever had before his dick exploded into her pussy firing off  _ seven _ thick lines of cum one after the other fully finally and  _ breeding _ her vulnerable womb as Winter moaned in his mouth.

_ So hot so full... so good... _ Winter thought her brain not working right her mind lost in a soft orange misty fog of pleasure as she felt her body twitch and shake in Jaune's grip! 

Jaune held her close making sure that Winter was going nowhere keeping her as close to him as possible as he  _ bred _ the Schnee girl. Jaune grunted not sure if he should bring up the fact that he had originally tried to do this to her younger sister but now was doing it to her older one as Winter's legs locked on his hips even harder as she reacted to being knocked up her brain falling deeper and deeper into the deep orange mist before Jaune broke the lip lock with her! 

Jaune broke the lip-lock with a hard and wet  _ plop! _ As he broke the kiss Winter let out a low groan not sure what to do say or think, her brain so far gone that she could not even bother to think or resist, Jaune glared down at her the Schnee looked to be broken in more ways that one her legs twitched randomly her perfect pristine legs twitched sporadically as Jaune looked down, her thick thighs covered with the remnants of her pussy juices that dripped down her thighs like small salacious waterfalls pooling down on the bed in small pools of lust as Jaune licked his lips. 

Jaune looked up to her mauled breasts Winters massive D cups had been mauled bu his hands their one perfect pristine pale mounds now had a decent amount of red on them the after-effects of Jaune's hands going to town on them during their first time being touched by a male as Jaune's eyes trained down once again going right for the prize that he had claimed by himself. 

Jaune saw her  _ busted _ pussy leaking out his cum as she groaned and whimpered, Jaune's cum leaked down out of her core making sure that anyone who saw would know that she had just been fully bred by someone and that she was never going to walk right for the rest of the week as his thick cum leaked right out of her core!

Jaune took a moment to breathe he had to breathe for what he was going to do next, he knew that he was nowhere near finished and that he had to do something now or he would regret it for the rest of his life! Jaune began to pull her legs towards him, Jaune heard Winter whimper 

as he picked her up by her legs forcing the woman on her stomach as Jaune gently as he could pull her up to her hands and knees, allowing her weak arms to rest on the side her face covered in pillows her mind too weak to even comprehend what was happening her body fully at Jaune's mercy as he took a deep breath raising one of his arms and bringing it down on her ass with a hard smack!

_ Whap! _ Winter screamed into the pillowcase her body shaking as she received her first spanking ever! Winters's bottom had never been touched by anyone in her life besides herself, maybe when she was a baby and needed to be changed it had been but to be spanked!? 

Never! Winter was always the good child and she never had to deal with the awkward and ofter violent discipline of her father when he took the time to be a father that is.

Winter whimpered her ass shaking in front of Jaune her perfect pale peach now had one thick red hand mark on it as Jaune grinned. Taking his hand back as he began to spank her again!  _ Whap! Whap!  _ Jaune began to spank her fat wide ass making sure to bring his hand down up and down to the once perfect fragile pale peach as Jaune tore it up!

Winter  _ screamed _ into the pillow a mix of pain and pleasure came from the broken down Schnee, her pussy was still spasming as Jaune spanked her raw! Jaune saw her pussy forcing out some of the thickly packed cum that Jaune had just forced into her pussy began to slam out of it as he spanked her raw! 

Winter's screaming of pain and pleasure made Jaune want to spank her even more! Jaune did not let her rest his hands worked each of her cheeks in tandem, Jaune's hands left thick red handprints on them as he turned the once pale peach red! 

After three minutes of rough spanking, Jaune put his hands down Winter was for some reason still in the real of the conscious and her last bits of will power let her keep her body as she kept her ass up in the air for Jaune to keep spanking raw! 

Jaune gasped heavily loving how well he had tanned the peach he knew that he had to take a break, Jaune took two heavy deep breaths before he took her hips in his hands, Jaune pulled her body to him he hoped that he was not crossing any boundaries with Winter, and he wanted her to enjoy this but he was too far gone! 

Jaune growled with an animalistic passion as he pulled the woman to him keeping his eyes on the fat now red ass with dozens of handprints forcibly planted on it as he took a deep breath. 

Jaune found his dick once again raging back to life, his thick ten inches of dick once more began to rise up and glare at her broken in pussy. 

"I... more..." Winter let out a gasp as Jaune gulped, he needed her to tell him more than just  _ more _ if he was going to continue.

"If you want me to stop just say so and I will. I am going to do something a bit different now but really. If you want me to stop just tell me and I will no questions asked. Nod if you agree." Jaune said as the broken in and now whimpering woman nodded her long white hair shook as Jaune took that as the final bit of consent from the woman.

"Ok. Here we go." Jaune said as he took his dick to the whimpering woman Jaune took his dick pushing it back into Winter she groaned and whimpered willing to take another pounding right into her pussy making sure that it was ready to get a second round of pounding! What Winter did  _ not _ expect was to feel that long thick dick to press between her thick cheeks as she felt the dick pressing into the soft rosebud of her ass.

_ Jaune? What are you? _

_ "Kya!" _ Winter gasped as Jaune slammed his dick right into her ass! The elder Schnee let out a bloodcurdling scream of pleasure, her body shaking as Jaune's dick slammed into her ass! Jaune began to pound her tight ass hone her inner anal walls did not offer him any resistance besides the way the hole  _ gripped _ down on his dick! Jaune's dick was getting milked by that tight virgin ass making sure to pound her as deep as possible every time he slammed into her Winter let out a scream of pleasure as she howled into the sheets! 

Winter had to bite the pillow as she gripped the bedsheets as she let her ass be ravaged by the man behind her!

_ Oh my god! It's so thick! It's so long! It's tearing my ass apart! I'm letting a man I barely know fuck my ass! After we just met he is already going to fuck me like this?! How can I be doing this!? I am a Schnee! I have class! Then why does it feel so good to be fucked in my ass!? _

Winter thought as she felt her ass pulled apart, Jaune's dick was plundering her tight ass Jaune gripped her by her thick waist his fingers  _ digging _ into her plump thighs as Jaune railed her from the back! Jaune kept up his pace gasping and groaning as she felt her ass pulled in two! 

Jaune had to fight back the urge to cum deep into her tight ass, his willpower was fading more and more as Jaune grunted into the air, his dick felt like it was god damn  _ melting _ in her tight ass making her scream into the pillow! 

Jaune felt her shake under him the way her body shook when she orgasmed from getting her ass plowed and pulled apart! Winter's mind was now fully in the back of her head, her willpower broken all the once-proud woman could do was allow her body to be taken from behind and Jaune tore her in two! 

His dick plowing into her like a steam piton his hips meeting hers and making loud harsh wet  _ slapping _ sounds as Jaune roughly plowed the once rich woman into the bed making her howl into the pillowcases as the young knight broke in her ass! 

The bed did not take the pounding as well as Winter's fat ass did, every time Jaune  _ drove _ his dick into Winter's ass it made the springs of the impossibly expensive bed shake the bed frame never expecting to take a pounding like this! 

Jaune's hard wet thrust was only matched int he thick wet slapping by the awful sound of the bedsprings creaking and groaning as the bed frame shook violently under his attacks!

The sounds of the bed frame slamming into the all producing loud hard thuds of wood on wood also filled his ears as Winter got fucked into the ground!

Jaune's dick made the woman cum every time he hit her ass, Winter had never even thought of a dick in her ass as being something that she would like the feeling of his cock plowing into her tight passage making it stretch in ways that she never thought it could was far too much for her! Her ass was torn apart!

And Winter was loving every damn second of it!

_ Fuck me! He feels so good! Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder! Don't give a break! Keep fucking me until I break! _ Winter thought as Jaune grunted his dick was close to its breaking point, his cock had been ravaging her tight sphincter for less than ten minutes but the tightness of her ass put even Blake to shame!

Jaune was sweating bullets as he fucked the Schnee raw! He knew that he had to slow down but he just could not! It was like fucking a whirlpool the more Jaune tried to pull his dick out the more it was sucked right back in! Jaune tried to fight back but it was no use! He could spank her as even the  _ smallest _ touch to her ass made that diamond breaking tightness reach levels of pleasure that should even be possible! 

Jaune gasped as his dick was broken in! The Schnee had an ass so tight it made Blake or Ruby feel  _ loose _ . Her ass just kept griping down on his dick the hot tight  _ dry _ grip of her ass making his dick feel like it was on fire! Jaune's every neve told him he was close his body cramped as his legs gave out, Jaune had to grip Winters by her sides even more just toe stabilize himself to keep from falling down on the woman and driving her whole form into the bed! 

That was also the reason that caused her to tighten up  _ twice _ as hard on his dick! Jaune let out a scream and a yelp as he felt his will broken! 

"Fuck me! WInter!? "Jaune shouted as he came hard! Jaune came right into her ass, Jaune's dick slammed down one last time driving home his cock right into her ass making her let out one last scream before Jaune's dick burst for the last time that day! Jaune's dick exploded filling her ass up with his cum making Winter see stars as he fucked her raw! 

Jaune came in her ass making the Schnee finally have enough of it and knock out!

"It's inside of my ass! So hot! So much!" Winter let out a half-broken cry before she finally went still her limbs sprawled out as Jaune collapsed on top of the woman, he was too tired to move his body was spent he had no energy to cuddle or fuck or even pull out. Jaune made a silent apology to Winter as she was going to have to sleep with that thick cum enema lodged all the way up her ass and there was no way that she was going to not be feeling that all night and in the morning.

_ At least her hair is soft. _ Jaune thought as he felt her hair gripping his face Jaune let the sweat of his hairs and her own meet as he felt his mind falling into the black pit of slumber. Jaune let out a soft moan as he got comfortable as much as he could. 

His eyes closed twice fluttering open trying to savor every last inch of the woman before he closed them for the night both adults began to snore soundly the two having fucked the other into unconscious and now had to look forward to a well-deserved rest.

As the adults laid sleeping softly and enjoying the post-coitus sleep that just made the world worth living half of the time. Across the room behind a wall, there was a sight that not many would have ever expected to see, Ruby was laughing as she and Neo finished a long talk about what they were going to do the next day.   
“Thanks for letting this happen Neo, I know that this is a lot for you and the set up for Jaune and Winter has lead to a lot but thanks!” Ruby said as her new friend nodded she smiled holding up her scroll as she blew Ruby a kiss. 

_ Don't worry about it, Ruby. There is no problem when I can do something that makes my life a bit better. I think that me and you are going to have a lot of fun working together. _ Neo signed into her scroll as Ruby nodded, she yawned it was pretty hard to watch Jaune fuck another woman before her and it was even worse when she had to not get in on the action like she had steadily been getting use to but! She was now getting more and more accustomed to Jaune fucking others but she really wanted some one on one time with him later on in the day!   
“Well I am going to let him sleep for a bit then we are going to a hotel to cool off! I think that we need a nice long personal day to cool off with all the work that we have been doing!” 


	10. Off to the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune needs a break! Ruby needs to be comforted, his harem is put on the sideline for his main love. Yang and Blake both get painful reminders of what it means to be second best and Jaune and Ruby bond meeting a new mysterious friend in the woods who comes with advice for their predicament and a champion prepares her return...

"So! I was thinking that we can get some dessert on the way back!" Ruby said pulling Jaune into her side as he smiled.

"Ruby we  _ always _ get dessert after a date. What made you think that this would be any different?" Jaune asked as she pouted her silver eyes shot up as she pulled his arm into her side.

"It's just that I like hearing you say that we are going to eat something sweet! And if you say that I am sweet and eating me counts I will not hug you for the rest of the afternoon, mister! I mean it!" Ruby warned threatening Jaune in the only way she could by not threatening him at all and just looking more and more adorable as she pouted up and puffed out her cheeks at him in the process. 

"You do know that you look even cuter when you do that right?" Jaune asked rubbing the top of his girlfriends head, Ruby's face turned the color of her cloak once more going the bright sharp crimson color as she pulled him into her side rubbing her face against his arm in much more of a public display of affection then what he was used too from her, Ruby was usually barley ok with handholding but now seemed to want to latch down onto Jaune and never let him go! Jaune paused sensing that Ruby seemed a bit distressed about something as he paused the walk and gave her a worried look. 

"Ruby? You doing ok?" Jaune asked his voice tinted with concern as Ruby paused Jaune could see that something was bothering Ruby and she was not quite telling him what it was.

"So you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to not ask you right now?" Jaune said his voice dead serious as Ruby froze Jaune could almost feel the wheels in her brain turning as she began to process what she should do. Jaune saw her open her mouth take several deep breaths before looking up to him.

"Do you think that we could get a hotel? I want to go somewhere private for this."

"Eh? So early? I mean I am a bit sore from just now but that can work for me."

"What!? No! Not to do that! I don't want a hotel to have... to have sex with you. I just want to have a nice quiet private place to talk where no one is going to overhear us ok?" Ruby asked blushing again but this time there was a bit of sadness in her tune as Jaune nodded.

"Ok. I understand Ruby. I'll follow you anywhere. Same place as usual?"

"Yeah let's go there. I think Lola still has our room ready for us. She never seems to have us go to a different one now that I think about it.' Ruby said as she pulled Jaune's hand as the two of them walked forward to the bunny hole...

\-----

"So you kids are here for the talk today huh? Good luck." Lola said as Ruby and Jaune nodded as they ran to their rooms.

"I'll pay later Lola!"

"It's on the house Jaune!  _ This _ time!" She said as they ran into a room and shut the door out of her sight.

"Oh, those kids. I hope they work it all out. They are so cute! It would be a shame if they broke up." She said as the rabbit faunus sat back down on her stool as she let out another moan as the gentle sound of vibrations filled the air...

\-----

"Jaune. We need to talk.' Ruby said as she sat down on the waterbed that she had lost her virginity on.

_ It feels so awkward sitting on this bed now! It's so awkward to just talk about things on this bed! And not doing.... that! _

"What's the problem, Ruby? You can tell me you know? I'll always listen to you ok?" Jaune asked smiling down at his girlfriend making her let out a small whimper before she took a deep breath and dove into his side!

"AH! Ruby!?" Jaune asked as Ruby pulled him in close hugging him close breathing in deeply and inhaling his scent! Jaune felt his toes curl a bit as Ruby did one of the strangest things that she had ever done to him. Pulling him close as she took a deep sniff of Jaune's arms making sure to keep her nose pressed in as deeply as possible into his arm as she breathed in!

"Ruby? What's the matter? You don't look like you are ok. You are not acting like yourself. Did something happen? Did someone do anything to you? Did you have a revelation? What's going on her Ruby? Talk to me."

"It's nothing... I just want to have you to myself for a while..." Ruby said pausing pulling Jaune into her face, her head nudging into his arm as she let out a small whimper.

"I... you have always been with the other girls recently and I feel like I have not gotten any real-time with you. And I want to treasure the time we do get to have with each other." Ruby said pulling Jaune's arm into her face. Taking the time to breathe in his scent and enjoy the small one on one time that they could have with each other.

"Ruby. You do know that if you ask I'll stop ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby gulped her breath caught in her throat before she whimpered again into her boyfriend's arms.

"Are you sure? Do you mean that?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded he rubbed the top of her head as she felt his smile warm her heart.

"Ruby. You are the  _ first _ person that I have ever fallen in love with. I don't love anyone more than I love you. And if you want me to stop the harem? I'll stop it right now and tell the others that they have to deal with it." Jaune said without a bit of hesitation looking down lovingly into Ruby's eyes as-

"Wait... you mean that? You'll choose me over everyone else?"

"At the drop of a hat."

"Even my mom?"

"Of course, Ruby you are the  _ first _ person to ever make me feel like I do. You are the first friend I ever made at Beacon and you are the person that I love more than anyone or anything else in the world. I love you Ruby and I just want you to be happy. And if that means I break it off with every other girl? Then so be it. There is nothing more to say about it."

"But... Jaune that makes me very happy but when you say that... what about the others?"

"What about them?" 

"I mean... what about their feelings? What are you going to do about them? I think some of them really do love you."

"Well that is unfortunate but they are not the girl I fell for Ruby. That is  _ you _ . You are the only one to make my heart beat like it does and I don't no I won't do anything to make that change ok?" Jaune said rubbing the top of Ruby's head smiling as she felt her heart beat again in her chest. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she felt her confidence rise even as she felt the odd feeling of doing something very selfish as she felt the feeling of loneliness of having Jaune be with others. But also refusing to not have her own individual feelings for him. 

"But what about mom? I love her?"

"And? She is your mom Ruby. I won't tell you to not love her but I will gladly stop sleeping with her if you ask. And I won't be any meaner to her. And I'll still treat her well like I usually do ok?" Jaune said his voice soft and soothing his hand gently rubbing the top of Ruby's head as she pushed even closer to him.

"I... I don't want to be selfish."

"You should be Ruby. It's one thing to not be selfish in a team but this is  _ your _ life. And you should not let the feelings of others make your own relationship any different than they are. I love you and our friends but if you just say the word they are gone." Jaune said again making sure to hold Ruby close to him as she let out a small whimper of appreciation.

"Thanks, Jaune that means a lot to me."

"Don't worry Ruby.  _ You _ are my priority in all of this. Everyone else is second. Equal to each other but under you. And that will never change." Jaune said as Ruby felt a rush of power and confidence flood her chest making her feel warm and fuzzy before she felt her body shake as she thought of the recursion of what they were doing.

"Jaune... maybe... I think we made a mistake with the harem."

"You want me to call it off? I'll do it right now."

"No! I mean... I don't want it to happen like that."

"What does not like  _ that _ mean Ruby?"

"It means that while... it means that I do consider the feelings of others especially mom... but I! I just want more time with you than anyone else ok!? And only pet my head! Don't do that to anyone else! Even Yang!"

"Done and done. Your head is the only one that

will get pats from me." Jaune said as Ruby let out a deep breath. 

"I! I also want a pet name!"

"What? Like a nickname?"

"I want a nickname that only I have! Something besides babe that you can call me and that I will know it means that you love me more than anyone else!" Ruby said her eyes shining with excitement as Jaune sighed.

"Well then... what about how about I call you... Puppy?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused she cocked her head up at Jaune her eyes went wide as her small mouth opened in confusion.

"What do you mean by  _ puppy? _ Like I am some kind of pet to you?"

"No! Nothing like that. It's just that you are adorable like a puppy. And I think that you are cute enough for it to work. If that works for you that is. If not that's just fine with me ok Puppy?" Jaune asked as he  _ felt _ Ruby shiver on his touch. Jaune felt Ruby gasp as she nodded her head her face so red that he thought that she was going to explode!

"I! I like that... I like that name." Ruby said blushing and fiddling her thumbs as Jaune smiled at her.

"Good! Then your new pet name is Puppy! And I will only call you it in private ok? I don't want to embarrass you in public ok?"

"No! Don't do that!" Ruby shouted as Jaune paused Ruby seemed fired up again as she glared daggers at Jaune! Ruby looked ready to fight him as he held up his arms. 

"What! What did I do?!"

"You  _ have _ to call me that in public!"

"What? You want me to call you  _ Puppy _ in public? Ruby that will make some people think that you are like a pet to me..."

"What if I want that? What if I want to be like a pet to you?" Ruby asked blushing hard squinting down at the floor as Jaune coughed his own cheeks reaching a near red color to match RUby's as he coughed.

"I! Well if you want to! If you want that then sure! I'll call you Puppy in front of anyone! And if anyone teases you! They will have to answer to me ok?" Jaune asked as RUby nodded leaning up kissing him on his cheeks.

"Thanks, Jaune. I love you." Ruby said cuddling him as he smiles.

"I love you too." 

\------

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yang asked as her mom took a deep breath.

"Yang. We need to talk. About us and Ruby." Summer said she knew that this was not going to be an easy talk. And it was going to be awkward as all hell but it was going to need to be done soon.

"Ok? What about? Did something happen to her?" Yang asked some concern in her eyes but she knew if anything had happened her mother would not need to be this calm about it as Summer sighed, both of them stood at the Beacon roof as she let out a deep sigh.

"It's just that what we are all doing... with her and Jaune. You need to know something and you need to understand somethings as well ok?"

"Understand something? Like what?" Yang asked as Summer winced she knew that this talk was going to be one of the harder ones that she was going to have with her child in all but blood.

"Yang. Tell me do you think that Jaune loves you?"

"What? Hell no! I  _ know _ that he loves me! W-why do you ask?" Yang asked some concern entering her voice as Summer took a deep breath before she went on.

"It's nothing... but he does love you. And he loves me and Blake as well. You know this right?"

"Yeah, I do? Mom, what's the matter with you? You don't sound good. Did something happen to you?" Yang was feeling more than a bit nervous now sweat went down her body as Summer turned silver eyes hiding a bit of pain in them as she sighed.

"When your father was still alive when we were in Beacon. You know that me and he did not date in Beacon right?" Summer saw Yang bristle memories of her  _ real _ mom came itno her mind as she nodded.

"Y-yeah... in Beacon he dated my m- he dated  _ Raven _ . I remember that why?" Yang asked her eyes flashed to orange as Summer sighed.

"Well, I loved your father. So did Raven. We both loved him but in the end when we confessed he picked Raven over me. I was... well I was crushed. I felt like my life was over and worthless and well... Raven was never one to be subtle when she won something. Might makes right and all."

"Sounds like her."

"But! When she left... when she abandoned him and you well when she abandoned us really and we came together your father told me that he loved me more than anything else in the world."

"And? Mom this is starting to sound like you are going to tell me that you have cancer or something. Are you really ok?"

"What I mean to say is that even when he was alive I knew he still loved Raven more than me. He loved us both but  _ she _ was first. And just like you and Jaune. Jaune loves you but he loves Ruby  _ more _ than you." Summer said her words hit Yang like a truck as she took a step back her lips need and fell as she laughed a bit.

"W-what are you saying? Of course, he loves her more! She's his first mom! W-what are you trying to say?" Yang asked as her on insecurities began to rise to the surface.

"What I am saying is Yang. No one likes being  _ second _ in a relationship. Especially when love is involved. You love Jaune more than anyone else right now right?"

"I... yes I do? SO what? He's awesome! And I love him ok! What's so wrong with that?!"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But you just have to know that the person you love more than anything else while he  _ does _ love you back you are still secondary to him. And he will always love another more than you. And Ruby is young... she is inexperienced, have you ever thought what would happen if she decided to end it?"

"What!? She would never break up with Jaune! Mom, you are talking crazy right now!" Yang shouted her voice broke a bit as Summer took a step forward making sure to give her daughter this as straight as possible. 

Even if it hurt her a bit she needed to know this now and acknowledge it now before they went any further than they were right now. If they did then it was just going to end up with someone getting hurt in the end. And that was not something that she would allow. 

"Yang. Jaune and Ruby will probably never break up. They will get married and have kids as hunters together but you? You me and Blake and anyone else involved will not be guaranteed int hat picture. We are not hard facts in any scenario with them. You have to be ready if Ruby decides that she does not want to share any more that you me and everyone else is going to be cast aside."

"Jaune loves me! He will never stop being my friend just because of that!"

"No, he won't! He won't treat you any differently than he did before! But the sex? The lovemaking all of that? That will go away and vanish. You just have to be prepared for that ok? Jaune is not so cruel as to hold anything against you and neither is Ruby. But you have to be ready for them both to say that they want to focus on the other one. I hate to say but relationships split past two will almost always have frayed wires with them. So you have to know about that ok?"

"I... that is not going ot happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I trust Ruby and I trust Jaune. We are all going to have a happy ending and we are all going to be married int he future!"

"I hope so Yang for all of our sakes." Summer said as she gave her daughter in all but blood a soft smile as Yang fought back the first bits of tears forming on her face, the feeling of being abandoned by her mother all those years ago. Of being second best to someone or something else now came back in full force as Yang was once again forced to know that she was  _ not _ the number one in someone's mind that she cared for. And for the second time in her life, the blonde brawler faced the hard fact that in the end, she might not be enough... and maybe she never would?

\-----

"Mom? Why tea? Not that I am against it but why did you just call me out in the middle of the day for tea?" Blake asked as Kali took a sip of her tea, the elder faunus had a pained smile on her face as she prepared to have a rough talk with her daughter. 

"Blake my daughter."

"Kali. My mother." Blake replied with her genuine sarcasm that brought a smile to her mother's lips as she took a deep drink of her tea. Sighing loudly before gently setting it down on the coaster.

"I want to sleep with your boyfriend." Blake almost spat up her tea as she had to punch her chest twice to keep her body together. 

"Mom!? What are you saying!?"

"That I have not had sex since your father passed and I am trying to get in a little boot knocking before I am an old croon who has to wistfully eye all the strapping young men on the island while I wish that I had one all to myself."

"And you want to take my boyfriend from me?!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic Blake. Jaune is still going to be... he is still going to be dating you. At least for the time being." Kali said her eyes went dark for a second before she pushed back that hard though. 

"I! I guess so? I mean I don't think that I or anyone else is ever going to be happy about sharing a boyfriend with their mother but... I guess if Ruby can do it then I can do it as well." Blake said taking a deep breath as Kali gave her a soft smile.

"Good. Because when I rock his world I just want to make sure that I gave you fair warning before I show him where you learned all of your tricks from."

"Mom! I! I did  _ not _ learn all my tricks from you thank you very much! I learned my... my feminine ways from life experience and-"

"Bad romance novels where the knight always saves the princess or they have a torrid affair all under her evil overlord father who is secretly just an overprotective dad's vision?"

"Mom! Not in public!" Blake hissed again as Kali sighed.

"Oh well as long as you are having fun what kind of mother stops that?" Kali asked as Blake groaned.

"You are so embarrassing, mom."

"But it's my job! If I as your mother can not embarrass you then what am I doing?" Kali said flashing the usual Chesire smile that Blake had  _ definitely _ inherited from her as Blake sighed.

"Is that all mom?"

"Is that all? I just asked to ride your boyfriend like he was the newest stallion in our stalls back home and your response is that all? Who knew that I had raised such a generous daughter! You make your mother so proud!" Kali said wiping the tears from her face as Blake rolled her eyes. She was long used to her mother's antics and this much was nowhere near enough to phase her. 

"So besides making me wish I had another mother and making everyone in the cafe think we are perverts what did you want to talk about?" Blake asked smiling now much more comfortable with her mother calling her out to talk. She heard that Yang had to speak to her mom Summer but that was over an hour ago and so far Yang had not texted her back about a possible sparring match between the two of them.

_ Strange. She is usually a lot more gung ho about doing things like this. I wonder what she's doing now? _ Blake thought as-

"Did I tell you that your father like to fuck the maids in the manner in front of me?" Kali asked as once again Blake was spitting out her tea and making her best impression of a gagging drowning fish as she choked on air!

"WHAT!? Why would you say that in  _ public?!' _ Blake hissed as Kali waved her arm to her.

"Oh please we are the only ones in the cafe and the waiter has not been back in over five minutes. We can talk freely here Blake. There is no risk." Kali said as Blake blushed hard covering her face as she coughed.

"Even if they have bad service and there is no one around why do you think that  _ I _ want to know that you got off on watching Dad plow maids in the house!? Oh god. Don't tell me you did that after I was born!"

"Well not on the  _ night _ that you were born. That would seem like it was in bad tastes really." Kali said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait... don't tell me-"

"The next night after you were safe and sound sleeping like a baby we got our favorite maid some chains and paddles and went to town! Oh, it was a night to remember alright." Kali said blushing and smiling wistfully as Blake wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

"I don't want to know this. I am ignoring you now-"

"It was even a reward for how nice the maids are to you!"

"I did not hear that."

"But your dad always loved me more than the maids."

"I hope so! I think he would love the person that matters the most more than the side chicks!"

"So you are ok with Jaune loving Ruby more than you then?" 

Kali asked as she saw her daughter freeze.

_ That's right Blake. You have to deal with this before you move forward Yang is doing this with Summer right now. And her mom is not going to be as nice as me. You knew Jaune as a child so this goes double for you. _

"Mom!? What are you talking about?" Blake asked her voice hissed out as Kali sighed her daughter was reacting as she thought being aggressive when she saw that her territory or mate was being threatened.

_ Or that was the easy answer. You are just angered that your perceived place in Jaune's life has just been called into question and you might now know how to deal with it. _ Kali thought as she sighed softly.

"It's like I just said, Blake. How do you or what do you think of Jaune not loving you as much as he loves Ruby?" Kali said again sipping on her tea as Blake narrowed her eyes into slits as she growled at her mother. 

"Mom I don't know what kind of joke that you are trying to pull, or what kind of game you are playing at but it is not funny! And I don't have time for it right now!" She hissed slamming a fist on the table shaking it as Kali's face remained unmoved. Not blinking not breaking eye contact as she kept her steely calm demeanor as she eyed her daughter down.

"You know me better than that Blake. I am not playing a game with you. I am being direct and trying to get your direct answer to a complicated problem that is just going to keep popping up in your relationships."

"Jaune loves me, mom. I know this. I love him as well ok?" Blake hissed growling at her mom as Kali simply rubbed her hand on her head. 

_ Oh, the folly of the young. _

"Blake. I know that Jaune loves you just as much as you want him to. But he does not  _ love _ you in the same way that he loves Ruby."

"Yes, he does!"

"No. No, he does not."

"Yes, he does mom! And I don't have to sit here and take this from you! I am leaving-"

"Then why did he end up dating Ruby and not you? How come when I came to Beacon it was not to an earful of your and Jaune being lovey-dovey but half covered insults and veiled sadness about him being with someone else instead?" Kali asked as Blake froze again, she paused from getting up sitting back down as her amber eyes went wide turning into the size of saucers as Blake paused.

"M-mom... what are you saying? Why are you trying to make me feel bad?" Blake asked her tears starting to form as Kali shook her head.

"I am not trying to make you feel bad Blake. I am just trying to make sure that you know what you are getting into. And knowing what your place is in the relationship ok?" Blake paused and bristled her hair stood on end and a fang popped out of her mouth as for one harrowing second it looked like she was going to attack Kali! Her mother did not make a move as she knew that even if Blake did attack her it would not be that serious and she was confident in her ability to dodge it if she tried.

_ I am not that old really _ . Kali thought as Blake fumed. 

"What do you mean my  _ place _ in it?" Blake hissed again as Kali sighed.

"Your place beneath Ruby."

"I am not beneath her!"

"That is what you say but I think that you and I both know that Jaune loves her more than he loves you."

"I! I am his childhood friend! He loves me more than anyone else in the damn school! He is the one that I have known the longest! He has known me far longer than Ruby and he loves me more than her!" 

"Then why did he end up dating her and not you?" Kali asked simply her head cocking to the side as once again Blake froze her voice was yanked from her mouth as she gave a weak whimper.

"I... I... I did not... it was not like that! She... she's just a kid! She is just going to be a fling for Jaune! it's not like it's anything serious!" Blake said her eyes now watering softly her tears hitting her knees and the tablecloth as Kali sighed.

"Then why are you the  _ side woman _ ? As you so eloquently put before? Why are you the accessory and not the main item? Why are you the side dish and not the main course then? Why are you the  _ second _ best?" Kali said again her words cut into Blake's ego making the faunus shiver in pain and fear as-

"I... it's because I'm not good enough..."

"Not good enough? What does that mean Blake?"

"It means that I am not good enough ok! I am not as pretty as Ruby! I am not as cute as Ruby! Despite knowing him since we where born I am not as good as some random stranger he met and fell head over heels for ok!? I'm not good enough!" Blake shouted as Kali pulled her daughter in close, she pulled Blake into a soft hug as she held her crying child close to her, Blake's sobbing made her chest hurt as she whined into her mother.

"I! I tried to as a kid ok!? I tried to confess to him so many times! But! But then he ran off the night before I could confess! It's not fair! If I had just been bolder then it-"

"There there Blake just let it out..." 

\-----

"So! I think that this is it, what do you think babe?" Ruby asked as she put down a massive pile of  _ things  _ before him.

"I think that you have more than enough for the weekend, Ruby. We are only going to be gone for three days, it is not like we are going to be on a damn expedition Puppy." Jaune said as Ruby blushed before she stomped down hard on the carpeted floor of the surplus store. She put her pile of gloves, stakes, canvasses, meals ready to eat, dry food, survival flares, matches, rope, wires, flint, and other essential materials for camping as Ruby put out another pouty face.

"I think that we  _ should _ be calling it an expedition! We are going to be gone for three days and we can go and live in the woods! It will be just like the comics that we read together!" Ruby said as the man at the counter coughed.

"So will that be all for the two of you? What's it some kind of hunting expedition or something?" The man asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, that's the long short or it. We are just going out on a small excursion-

An expedition!" Ruby corrected Jaune again as he rubbed his head. 

"Yes, Ruby an expedition. We are going on an expedition Puppy does that make you feel better?" Jaune asked rubbing the top of her head as Ruby gave off a soft pur of content. 

"Yes. Yes, it does Master." Ruby said rubbing the back of Jaune's leg with her own as- 

"Um... is there something happening between you kids? Or is there something that I should not be knowing about?" The man asked blushing a bit as Jaune coughed.

"It's nothing, I just have to take my Puppy out for a walk ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodding pushing her head into Jaune's side as the man nodded again this time understanding a bit more but still not really getting it and not wanting to get it as he rang them up on his cash register and shook his head slowly.

"Jeeze, kids these days. I used to want to know what happened in Beacon and now? Now I don't think that I ever really want to know." The man said as Jaune winced as much as Ruby loved to be called his  _ Puppy _ and just how much they both liked her to call him her own  _ Master _ Jaune was still not sure how he felt about it being said in public. 

"Yeah, that's just Beacon life you know! Nothing like being a hunter!" 

"If you say so. Well, that will be two hundred and three Lien for everything and that's with your ten percent hunter in training discount."

"Thanks! Here you go!" Jaune said paying in cash using a bit too much hoping that the man would not have any more questions for him.

"Here you can keep the change! Just! Just pretend we were never here ok?"

"Oh trust me, kid, besides your money there is nothing that I care to remember about this conversation."

"Thanks that means a lot..." 

\-----

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that we are really going camping! I love going camping! My dad and mom used to take us on trips all the time when we were kids!" Ruby said as she and Jaune walked past the safety of Vale's walls. Both of them were laden down with the mass of camping supplies that they had purchased just recently.

They both knew that a long weekend alone with just the two of them was just what the doctor had ordered! Jaune knew that Ruby's doubt about being the number one girl in his life had all but vanished over the last few hours. They had just been hanging out the two of them had bonded more in that time then they had in the past weeks. 

As Jaune was once more reminded was Ruby was his number one girl and why everyone else was a  _ distant _ second to him. 

_ She's the one I love the most and I will never love anyone as much as I do love her. There is nothing I love more than her and her smile. _

"Oh! I can't wait to get food in the wild! I loved to hunt when I was a kid you know?"

"You do know that we have more than enough food for both of us to have a full three meals a day and not need to ration with snacks right?" 

"Well duh I know that but there is nothing more exciting than a hunt! Maybe we can even fight some Grimm while we are out there! Who knows!"

"You  _ want _ to fight Grimm? Ruby this is like our days off. Why do you want to do work on your time off?" Jaune asked smiling as the sounds of Vale proper left his ears, they wandered off into the Emerald Forest both of them walked away from the comforts of civilizations and further into the wild wilderness of Vale proper. 

The trip from the city walls to the forest was not long, Vale was parked right next to the wilderness after all. And the two of them had entered the deep forest in under fifteen minutes as they left the sounds of the city and bullheads falling into the landing zones as they walked deeper and deeper into the wilderness, the only sounds now where the croaking of small animals.

The buzzing of insects and the sounds of creaking trees and the odd metallic shaking of the massive bags of supplies that the two of them carried, the two of them walked in silence both chose to appreciate the silence of the world, the way the trees covered them from the sun the way that the air whistled around them. The ground crunched under their boots as they made their way lazily to the destination that they would make their campsite at.

"So Ruby, do you have an idea of where you want to make camp? Just asking because I know that we are far away from the official camping grounds so where do you think will be a good place to set up for the next few days?"

"Oh! I know! We will find one wherever we can!" Ruby said smiling in the same way she did when her master plan was nothing more than fight and win! Jaune sighed again not sure if Ruby was knowing more than she was letting on as he shook his head.

"So you are saying that there is no plan for anything and that we are just going to be going on a whim for the entirety of the weekend right?" jaune asked as Ruby grinned up at him.

"You say that like it is a  _ bad _ thing!"

"Ruby. We should have a plan you know? Just because we are both leaders and we both are armed does not mean that we should just be out here with no plan on where we should make camp. What if we get attacked by a Grimm when we are sleeping one night?"

"Then we kill it! And send it back to the dust from whence it came!" Ruby shouted punching up into the air making Jaune smile as his lover once again made him feel like all his problems would melt away in the next few hours as she smiled widely at him.

"Well, then Ruby I think that we should just hope that nothing too bad comes for us."

"Hey! You forgot to call me Puppy again!" Ruby pouted she put her hands on her hips as she puffed out her cheeks as Jaune shook his head at the adorable temper tantrum that Ruby was throwing for him. 

"Ruby. I mean...  _ Puppy _ ."

"Yes, Master? What has your naughty Puppy done?" Ruby asked licking her lips as Jaune gulped feeling the blood rush to his neither region as he coughed. 

"Ruby! Calm down we can do what we want when he have a tent set up. And we are  _ safe _ down wherever the hell we are going to sleep for the night." Jaune said as Ruby nodded pushing her head into his side their hands could not easily touch as they were so busy carrying all of the supplies that they had been lugging across the area. 

"So! I'm thinking that we have to find a nice spot by the river!" 

"Why the river? Why do you want to be by the water?"

"Oh! That's easy! Because I like to fish and the river is going to be like the best place for them to be!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed Ruby's childish attitude always made him feel better at the end of the day and if his lover wanted to go fishing? Well, that was not so bad, was it?

"What's so special about going fishing Puppy? Do you have a thing for fishing or anything?" 

"Oh! My dad took me fishing a lot when I was a kid! I have always loved doing it and I just want to go again!" Ruby said again as Jaune shook his head, he began to listen for the sound of running water hoping that he could pick up a stream in the distance. Jaune did not know if Ruby was packing a secret fishing rod in her bag but he was half wondering if she was going to use Crescent Rose to hook and pick up some unfortunate fish that just happened to be in her field of view. 

_ Poor fish. I hope that they never see it coming. They won't feel much I hope. _ Jaune thought as just like magic Jaune heard the telltale sound of water gushing out from somewhere in the distance. Jaune knew that Ruby was going to hear it soon enough and that once she heard it she was going to be all over it! 

"So what do you think we should have for dinner?"

"Fish! If we can catch any that is. I hope that we can get enough for dinner from the stream!" Ruby said as like magic both of them had walked right next to a bubbling creek. The two teens paused looking down at the bubbling brook the crystal clear water spilled down at Jaune spotted some trout splashing about in the water as Ruby jumped up in the air putting her tent and other camping supplies down as she yelped in shock! 

"Look Jaune! A stream! We can fish there!" Ruby shouted as she instantly began to speed around the side of the water. 

The young woman was all over the area looking at possible campsites, she had already begun to gather firewood and was already piling it high in the center of the area. 

Ruby found a small camping spot where she giggly put all the sticks and twigs that she could gather as Jaune put his gear down near hers. Ruby was going to be in full Ruby mode for the next few minutes and there was no talking her out of it. Not if he wanted to avoid her bubbly wrath. 

"OH! I can't wait to go fishing! Let me go first! You can get some other meat if you want!"

"Or... Or I can get something else. Maybe if we can find something else that will be better." Jaune said as Ruby nodded, Ruby pulled out some kind of long metallic fishing rod as Jaune smiled.

"Well, that's a relief. At least she can catch the fish humanely." Jaune said before twin small rockest shot out from the end of it as another two lures dipped with sharped metallic talons shot out. 

"Ready or not fish! Here I come!" Ruby shouted as Jaune shook his head. 

"Well, I hoped that they don't feel much. I am going to get out of here before the great fish massacre really beings here." 

\-----

"Well, I think that an apple or five will work," Jaune said as he picked out the best apples that he could find, he knew that if Ruby was the one to make dinner then they would only be eating meat and whatever other meat that they could find out there. Jaune picked out the best thickest apples that he could find but in the end, he only could find about seven of them. Not that much but it would do for now. Jaune smiled as the soft whistling of the air made him hum a bit as he put them in his arms. 

"I don't know why the trees grow such big ones out here but maybe the Grimm do it? Maybe the lack of people makes the Grimm make the plants taste better?" Jaune asked out loud he knew that it was nothing but him speaking in the wind as he sighed.

"I just hope that Ruby packed as much fruit besides what I told her too. I don't want to have to deal with indigestion when I get back from to Beacon." Jaune muttered as he jumped off the tree bump landing softly on the ground as- 

_ Trod, trod, trod, trod. _ Jaune knew that there was something coming his way, he knew that there was something coming as the low rhythmic clopping of hooves on the dirt-filled his ears as the familiar neigh of a horse filled his ears as he turned on a dime.

"Whoa, there silver! Calm down!" A brown-skinned woman on a horse said as she rode up to Jaune. He smiled up at her as the woman with brown-red hair and brown golden eyes as she smiled at him.

"You know I don't always see people with a horse here. I'm Jaune! Jaune Arc and you?"

"Just call me Amber, that's all." The woman said as she jumped off her horse she was taller than Jaune but he  _ felt _ something. He felt something off as he felt what could only be called a power coming from her body. He did not know what to think but he  _ felt _ the power from the woman as she held out a hand. 

"Amber! Nice to meet you Jaune!" Amber said as Jaune shook her hand, the woman smiled as Jaune felt some kind of electric power force its way from her hand into his as he felt the  _ power _ from the woman. 

"You... I'm here camping-"

"Camping? I hope that you have more than just some apples for you to eat. That's not going to last you long you know that?" Amber asked grinning as Jaune nodded. 

"I have a bit more. Me and my Pup- my girlfriend are camping here together. I think that we have enough for the weekend." 

"Oh, that's so nice! I remember camping I hope that we can be buddies during it!" 

"Buddies?"

"Yeah! Camping buddies! I know we just met but it's always better when you have a threesome right?" Amber asked as Jaune blinked five times rapidly. 

\-----

"I don't think I am being mean," Ruby said as she finished her mission she took out her rod after successfully finishing her fishing duties, she had amassed a massive amount of fish that went past her hips as she took her rod that she affectionately named The culling as she sighed. 

"I don't want to be mean to them but I don't want to lose anything that I have right now either. I don't want to sound bad but I want to be happy and I don't want to be sad, even if it makes others sad I have to be happy before others.' Ruby said saying something that she never thought she could say. She never thought she would say something like that, her entire life she had been taught to be selfless and to put the needs of others before her own needs but now? 

Now for the first time, Ruby was thinking of herself. She wanted to be happy and she was going to do whatever it took to keep herself happy over the years. She was done trying to help people or well she was not done trying to help them. She was going to be a huntress of god's sake! But now? No, now she knew that she had to make some people sad to make herself happy and that was ok. There was nothing wrong for her to pick Jaune as her main man and if anyone else wanted in? They would have to settle for second best at most. 

"I'm just being me. And if I have to be a bit mean sometimes then I have to be mean sometimes. I think I am doing just damn fine!" Ruby said as she nodded going back to her massive pile of fish and sighing. 

"Ok. I think I made a bit too much out of this trip, I don't think even Blake would eat all of this trout. I wonder what we are going to do if we have extras for the time?" Ruby asked as she began to carry the fish back to the tent that she had set up. 

Her and Jaune would have brought two tents but one was clearly a backup. Ruby had no simple ideas that the two of them would be doing very little sleeping at night and the lack of boot knocking so far in her life while a nice change of pace had let to a certain fire burning in her loins that there was only one way to find a cure for. 

"I think that we are going to have to bring some back for the guys... I hope Nora also likes fish." Ruby thought as she began to get busy with the skinning of the fish humming to herself as she began to work on gutting the trout, going about the descaling process humming softly as she set up her cook cleaning site as she began to make her meal. 

\-----

"So are you ready to go back there?" 

"Yes. I think I have been away from my team long enough. I don't know what they are doing without me. I hope that Nora has not burned down half of Beacon in the time that I have been gone." Green eyes shut as a perfect smile formed on a pair of bright shining pink lips. 

"I think that I need to put some order back into my team before it is too late you know?"

"I think that you know best little sister. And I think that as long as you know what you are doing that you can keep doing photoshoots like this. I mean I thought that you had lost your mind when you came here to do this shoot. Didn't you and your team have a big fight or something?"

"What? When did we have a big fight? The last argument that I had with them was when I told Nora that I would not allow the team to eat Pumpkin Pete's for every meal of their day. That was something that not even Jaune would allow to happen."

"Ah, Jaune wasn't that the boy that you had a crush on?"

"Have a crush on sister. I have not lost any interest in him since the last time I met him."

"But isn't her dating that Rose girl? How do you plan on dealing with her?"

"I don't."

"What does that mean little sister? How are you not going to deal with her? Aren't you going to try to seduce Jaune? And show him how you are better than her?"

"No! Why would I do that? I know what I am. I am a  _ champion _ and I want to continue to be a champion. I do not need to resort to cheap tricks or other tactics to beat my enemies. I am going to do what I always do and make sure that I win in the end."

"Even if you are not dating the boy you love right now? How are you going to win if you can not be with him?" 

"Simple. The same way I have always planned on doing it, dear sister. I love Jaune with all my heart but I am not going to harm my friend Ruby to make my relationship happen with him. Ruby is a dear friend of mine and I would sooner wound myself before I let harm fall her."

"So you are going to find a way to  _ peacefully _ kick her out of the relationship? How is that going to work?"

"Kick her out of it? Why in the world would I kick her out of the relationship?" 

"Because you need to have him all to yourself? I think that she is going to put up some resistance to you getting involved."

"Then I will break her."

"I thought you said peaceful?"

"I did. I never said I would harm her. I have always been... _ dominant _ and I see no reason to not have both of them at the same time. There is no way that I can't deal with two of them you know?" 

"So your way of dealing with them is?"

"Making them know such pleasure in the bedroom that neither of them will ever know how to live without me again. That is all dear sister."

"I... you know that is the last thing that I ever expected you to say to me. What are you going to do if the girl does not like girls?" 

The green eyes opened again in mock surprise as her long brilliant crimson hair flowed as she grinned at her elder sister.

"Why I do not like to brag or anything but have you  _ looked _ at me? I am gorgeous. I do not think there is a living being alive that does not find me sexually attractive. And I am going to make sure that both of them know that I am the spark they need in their love life."

"I... you were never known to be as arrogant as that, you sound like mother when you speak like that."

"I am not being arrogant! Athena, I am being accurate! I mean look at me! Do you think that there is a jaw that does not drop when they see me?"

"You  _ really _ sound like our mother now. So do you even love the Rose girl?"

"I do. With all my heart."

"And you love the Arc boy as well?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"How the hell do you manage that? Which one do you love more?"

"I love them both equally."

"Look. Sis. You can't just make that statement when you are talking about love. You can't love two people equally, that's not how it works you know?"

"No. That is  _ exactly _ how it works. There is nothing wrong with loving two people equally in fact I think that is rather natural in life."

"How do you plan on doing that? The equal thing that is."

"I plan? I don't plan on doing anything sister." 

"What!? You just said!"

"Love is not something that you plan sister it is something that you  _ feel. _ You have to feel love for people and it is very possible that you can love two people that are in your heart at the same level as the other."

"What if they get jealous?"

"Of?"

"You are one person you can be in only one place at once. How are you going to manage dates?"

"Well, I plan on taking them  _ both _ on dates."

"At the same time?"

"Obviously." 

"That... that will not look good in the tabloids you know?"

"And do you think I care what strangers think of me?"

"I think we both know you can not."

"Good! Now enough talk, I had fun visiting sister but now I must go back to Beacon my team needs me."

"Goodbye  _ champion _ ."

"Name's Pyrrha!" 

\------

"So your name is Amber?" Ruby asked as the fire crackled before them, Ruby snuggled up to Jaune as the older woman she bet was around her uncle's age nodded, her bright brown eyes shook with a bit of orange energy as she nodded bitting into her fish as she smirked. 

"Yup! That's my name! I am a traveler that is just happened to be around Vale recently. I think that I may stick around for a while now that I think about it." Amber said digging into her fish munching down on her well-cooked trout as Ruby nodded. Her own fish was just as tasty, even if she had just gut and cleaned them Jaune had been the one to season them and make them really explode in flavor! 

"So where are you from Amber? You don't look like you are from Vale. Are you from out of the kingdom?"

"Well, I guess you could say that I am from all over the place really. I have never really been one to settle down in any one place or location, I like to flow like the wind and go where I please. But if I had to pin it down I was born in Vacuo."

"Oh! Like the Sun!"

"Sun?"

"Our friend, a monkey faunus that is a good friend of ours. A bit of a joker but he's a good guy, he's also form Vacuo."

"Really now? That's a nice coincidence." Amber hummed the woman bitting into her fish as Ruby narrowed her eyes.

Ruby had no idea why she was this...  _ aware _ of Amber. She had never done anything to harm her but Ruby could not shake this bad feeling coming from her! Ruby felt power come from Amber and she had this haunting feeling that the woman would or could kill them both if they every tried something!

_ Why do I feel so worried about her? What is this bad feeling I am getting? _ Ruby asked herself as she sighed again she knew that if Amber really wanted to hurt them then she would have done it by now. She was just being paranoid maybe being so far away from Vale and the walls that protected her and others she was getting a bit antsy. 

_ I just need to sleep a bit that's all. Or maybe not sleep...  _ Ruby thought her eyes going down to Jaune's crotch she felt that familiar nagging  _ itch _ fill her body as she began to rub her knees together. She felt her body shake a bit as she groaned silently hoping that no one would notice her legs rubbing together as she licked her lips. Smacking down into her fish finishing it off on the spit, tossing the spit into the tray of them with a loud  _ tink!  _ Before gripping another one from the cooked pile and pushing it back into her mouth. Doing her best to distract herself with the thick tasty smell and taste of the fish as she devoured it!

"So you are from the desert huh? What's it like being so far away from even a bit of sand?" Jaune asked as Amber shook her head, she smiled softly as she looked up into the night sky the stars shone down on them as she took in a deep breath and stretched her arms. 

"Well, when you have been out and about for most of your life on the road like I have you tend to learn to adapt to just about anything that comes your way. I'd say that I am just as home in the forest of Vale as the dunes of Vacuo. Hell, I would be able to sleep like a baby in the Atlas frosts as I am right now. I don't think there is a single environment that I don't call my home on this planet." Amber said smiling wistfully as she leaned back letting her long short amber hair fall back as she sighed.

"I think that I am going to be at home in every kingdom by the end of my life. I want the planet to be my home not just once place on the rock."

"That's... that is beautiful," Jaune said as he smiled up to her. 

"You know I think that both of you are able to live like that! I think that both of you can go to many places and hell I think that if you gave it a try the nomad lifestyle will open up doors for you that you will never have even considered."

"But what about friends and family? Don't you get lonely being all alone in the world with no one to be with?" Ruby asked as Amber paused a smug smile on her face as she shook her head. 

"Not really, when you travel as much as I do you get to look at the whole world as your family. And you will be able to see them as your close friends even when you just meet them."

"But what about your  _ actual _ family? Like what about your brothers? Sisters? Cousins? Parents?"

"Don't have any, an orphan for me. Don't feel bad, I never met something so I can feel for losing it."

"But..."

"We are sorry Amber."

"Jaune, Ruby calm down a bit! There is nothing to be sorry about! The world is your family! Once you learn how to live with others. Once you can learn how to finally  _ share _ with others. Then you can finally learn how to live!" Amber said clapping her hands loudly as Ruby paused.

"Share with others?"

"Of course share Ruby, what is the point of life if you do not have people to live it with? And people like it when you share with them." 

"But when you share it don't you lose the things you had in the first place? When you share you lose!"

"Or... or Ruby when you find out sometimes when you share you get  _ more _ than you ever bargained for!" 

  
  
  
  



	11. In tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ruby get it on in the woods, Amber decides that she wants in. Yang and Blake decided to put their own happiness first and a champion comes in to take a Knight and a Reaper under her wings and then under her thighs......

Jaune would admit that he and Ruby did enjoy being near Amber.

"And that's when she asked me out!" Jaune said as Ruby blushed she punched his shoulder once laughing as the crackling fire made Jaune sigh into his lover. 

"Jaune! Don't say it like that! I was so nervous when I asked you out, you know? I thought that I was going to burst!" Ruby blushed as Jaune pulled his girlfriend in close the fire cracked again louder than the last time as embers shot out of it as he saw Amber hold her sides as she let out a deep laugh.

"You really do love him! I think that both of you are just adorable if you ask me." Amber said as she took a small bit of tuna and bit down on it. The night had come and the fire was dying down on the three, luckily Amber had her own tent and her horse Clayton was happily eating grass next to them as Ruby sighed, the young woman yawned loudly never being one to stay up late Ruby was already showing signs of her being tired as she yawned loudly. Ruby put her hands up as she yawned and licked her lips.

"You getting sleepy Rubes?" Jaune asked as she glared at him narrowing her silver eyes and sticking out her tongue at her boyfriend.

"Jaune! I'm not a little kid! I don't get sleepy and I do not have a bedtime ok? I'm just... I'm just a bit whipped out after a long day of doing things and fishing ok?" Ruby asked yawning loudly as she put her arms down now her silver eyes began to droop as Jaune sighed.

"Ok then whatever you say, sleepyhead."

"Vomit boy."

"Crater face."

"Hey! You said you would not do that! You  _ promised!" _ Ruby pouted kicking out her feet as Jaune sighed standing up Ruby almost fell flat on her face but Jaune picked her up into a bridal carry as he smiled at Amber.

"Ok, I think that we both need to get to bed,  _ I _ am getting a bit tired," Jaune said putting the plot out of Ruby's sight as she nodded licking her lips before she curled up in his arms nuzzling her head into his muscled chest.

"Yeah, just remember that you are the one getting tired and not me. I am full of energy!" Ruby said before her stomach growled before she went a bit slack in his grip.

"Ok, maybe I am also dealing with indigestion as well," Ruby said as Jaune shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Ruby, are you going to be ok at night Amber?" Jaune asked the golden-eyed woman as she sighed leaning back as she looked up to the bright starry sky and grinned.

"I'll be fine Jaune, I'm going to be looking at the stars, for now, the sky is always so brilliant at night I don't think I will even go into a tent tonight," Amber said as Jaune nodded. 

"A good choice but untill then? Goodnight Amber, we will see you tomorrow ok?" Jaune asked as Amber nodded leaning fully back using her white cloak to buffer herself on the grass as she nodded to the young man. 

"I'll be ok Jaune, just make sure that you and Ruby get some good sleep ok? I don't think anything will happen but you will never know untill it does right?"

"You have a point, we will see you later then," Jaune said finally turning into his tent unzipping it fluidly as he kept Ruby in his arms and entered the tent carrying Ruby like a sleeping beauty as he smirked. 

\-----

"So I think I really like Amber," Ruby said as Jaune blinked open his eyes, true to form Ruby had been so tired only an hour ago and once Jaune had just gotten a hint of sleep Ruby had stirred with all the energy of an over-eager child and was now poking at his chest as he rolled his eyes at her. 

"You do know that it's like one am right? I was just getting into a good sleep Ruby."

"Yeah I know it's like two am right now."

"And why are you up exactly? Ruby, you should get some sleep or you are going to be exhausted sooner than later ok?" Jaune asked happy to be snuggling with his lover but he was also tired, he needed to have some sleep and-

_ "Nope!" _ Ruby said popping the p as Jaune groaned. 

"And just why do you not want to go to bed? Ruby, we don't have all night to talk ok?"

"But if we talk all night then we have all night too!"

"Ruby... that's not wrong but I don't think we should ok? I don't want to wake up Amber and I also really need to sleep." Jaune said pulling Ruby into his shoulder rubbing the top of his lover's soft head doing his best to comfort Ruby to make sure that she would just go to sleep and not keep him up all night with questions. 

"So do you think that Yang misses me?" Ruby asked as Jaune let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, Ruby. I am sure that Yang misses you very much."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"I just said that I knew for sure Ruby, Yang's your sister she loves you very much and is missing you as we speak."

"Do you think that Blake misses us?"

"Blake? Seriously? I know Blake misses us Ruby she is your friend and teammate, and she is my friend and..." Jaune paused blushing not willing to call Blake his girlfriend because well she was not, she was something like a lover more like someone he was  _ allowed _ to have sex with, with much less romantic feelings than he reserved for Ruby.

"Blake is?" Ruby paused silver eyes wide as saucers as Jaune coughed. 

"She is my- she is  _ our _ friend. And nothing more ok? Now is there anything else that you wanted to wake me up for? Or are we just going to stay up and talk all night?" Jaune asked his eyes closing as he finally began to sleep, his own drowsiness began to overcome him as he closed his eyes and-

"I also wanted to do this," Ruby said as there was a loud  _ zip! _ Sound as Ruby pulled down Jaune's zipper as she moved her head to his crotch.

"Ruby!? What the hell are you doing!?" Jaune hissed at his lover as Ruby expertly fished his dick out of his pants, Ruby took Jaune's already rock hard ten inches out of his pants licking the side of his dick once. Running the tip of her thing tongue along his thick dick length making Jaune gasp in pleasure as Ruby began to suck on and suckle his dick. 

"I"m sucking your dick babe, what's it look like?" Ruby asked taking the tip of his dick itno her mouth, putting his dick into her tight hot thraot and starting to  _ bob _ her head up and down on his cock making him gasp and whimper as his hips began to  _ buck _ up.

"I know what you are doing what I want to know is  _ why _ you are doing it!? Amber is right there next to us! She is right there Ruby! She can hear us ok!?" Jaune asked as Ruby rolled her silver eyes in her skull, stopping her very skilled blowjob of her lovers dick taking her smooth hot slippery mouth out of his dick with a hard wet  _ plop! _

"Then just don't make any sounds ok?" Ruby asked as she smirked up at him loving the way Jaune's blue eyes went wide before she went back to work taking his dick into her mouth and bobbing up and down on it as Jaune gasped!

"Ruby! Really you need to  _ stop!" _ Jaune said whimpering out in pleasure Jaune whimpered a bit as his lover's mouth began to steadily bob up and down on his cock, taking his full ten inches of wrist-thick dick into the back of his very throat! Jaune had to groan a bit as she pulled on his balls lovingly massaging them as Jaune groaned in pleasure as Ruby began to swirly her thing dextrous tongue on top of his sensitive leaking slit making gasp!

"AH! Ruby! You are suckign to hard!" Jaune hissed his eyes going cross, his bright blue eyes went cross as he has one of the best blowjobs of his life! Ruby showed no mercy to him as she bobbed her mouth up and down starting to use her semblance on his cock having Jaune know that she was going to finish him off before he could make too many sounds as she began to rapidly  _ suck _ and slurp up and down on his dick!

"AH! Fuck me, Ruby! You are so good!" Jaune gasped as he felt his dick  _ melting _ in Ruby's mouth! His lover took his dick easily taking great care to lovingly massage and soothe his balls. Jaune was seeing starts and Ruby had her way with his dick! Taking it far past the soft spongy spot in the back of her throat! Jaune knew that he was going to cum soon there was no way to keep it away when Ruby was sucking down on him like a damn tornado of flesh, spit and other soft fluids as she attempted to  _ drain _ his dick of all of its thick cum! 

"Ruby you are going to make me cum if you don't stop! What if Amber hears!?" Jaune hissed again one hand coming up to the back of Ruby's head, Jaune took a steady grasp of the back of her head. Jaune's hand came to grip the back of his lover's head as she was lovingly sucking on his cock! 

Jaune's dick throbbed into her mouth making Ruby make soft choking noises as she sucked down hard! Jaune felt his balls clench as Ruby's tongue worked over his slit making sure to hit him in his most sensitive spots that only she and maybe Blake knew of as Ruby blew him like a champion! 

Each time Ruby put Jaune's dick right down her mouth she felt her small tiny throat  _ bulge _ out as she was made to take in that thick wrist-thick dick making her eyes water a bit as Jaune's head began to force her head down deeper and deeper on his dick! 

Each time his hands gripped the back of her head Jaune force the tiny Reaper down further and fu ther on his cock, making Ruby take more or his dick into her hot and willing maw!

_ You are taking my air! Jaune you big bully! You are so going to get it when I get done blowing you! _ Ruby shouted into her head as she began to double her already rapid-fire pace on his dick, Ruby began to truly bob her head up and down on his dick, taking Jaune's dick all the way into the back of her jealous maw!

"Ruby! I'm gonna! I'm gonna cum!" Jaune hiss as he took both hands and  _ forced _ her mouth all the way down to the base! Ruby let out a surprised eep! As she was suddenly flush with Jaune's pubes, Ruby got a bit of golden pubic hair in her nostrils as Jaune let out a gasp as she felt that thick dick bulge in her throat before Jaune grunted and released into her!

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!" Jaune hissed as he came! Jaune came deep down Ruby's mouth! The small reaper's eyes bulged out as she was forced to take every bit of Jaune's thick cream down her greedy mouth! Jaune's cums hot down her greedy gullet making her drink his thick seed as Ruby felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she loudly  _ sucked  _ onto her lovers dick making sure to have Jaune know that she loved his dick whenever it was in her and as much as she did like to have a break when it came down to always having sex with Jaune she did need to have his dick Ruby  _ loved _ it when Jaune fucked her and when he came deep down her mouth and she got to  _ feel _ his thick seed pump down her tight greedy gullet made her panties so soft and soaked that she just wanted to cream herself then and there and scream out onto his dick and cum so hard she could blackout! 

That did not happen luckily as Ruby managed to keep her mind working and intact even as Jaune's dick continued to blast down her tight throat! Ruby noted that Jaune was cumming much more than usual this time, he usually only came five thick ropes down her mouth but this time she felt around nine thick ropes blast down into her mouth making her eyes roll into the top of her head with pleassure before Jaune slowly with a heavy amount of reluctance took the greedy woman off of his dick.

Ruby whimpered not sure that she wanted to leave his dick just yet. The young reaper began to heavily  _ suckle  _ on his cock making sure that Jaune's dick was lovingly worshiped as she took her mouth off of it with a thick hard and messy  _ plop! _ Both Ruby and Jaune gasped before Jaune gripped the back of her head harder than before. Taking her off his dick and pulling her up to his mouth to share a soft wet and sloppy kiss! Jaune took her to his mouth knowing that he might taste of a bit of his thick cream that he had just shot deep itno, Ruby, he also knew that he was too far gone in lust to make sure that he would ever think about it!

As they made out Jaune and Ruby feel into the arms of the other pulling them close as Jaune licked up at her tongue his hands roaming down her body feeling the soft plump rear of Ruby's ass with his left as they both felt her smooth curvy hips as Ruby broke the kiss with Jaune with a small pout.

"No fair!" Ruby said blushing up a storm Jaune did not know what she was talking about, his dick hard as a rock as he coughed into the side. 

"What are you talking about Rubes?"

"I said no fair! You got to cum and I did not get to  _ taste _ it! That's not fair! Tasting the cum is the best part!" Ruby hissed as Jaune rolled his eyes he knew that Ruby liked the taste of his cum and while it was hot Jaune also did not quite want to go farther than this so far, he still had tot think about the guest next door to them and if Amber heard them well... he did not want to make it awkward with her.

"I know you did not and I'm sorry ok? I did not want ot keep your best  _ treat _ from you Ruby but I had to cum then! I'll tell you what you can blow me now and I'll let you taste it all again ok?" Jaune asked the worst way to say I really want you to suck my dick again as Ruby huffed her arms crossing them around her chest her light pink pajamas on fully display as Jaune saw her still growing chest poking out of them as she pushed her breasts up with her arms. Jaune groaned he wanted to get another blowjob but Ruby had planned as Ruby always had plans. 

She was up in a second Jaune never had time to ask her what or why she was being so bold as she quickly straddled hsi crotch, making no attempt ot hide her intent before sliding down her pink pants and  _ slamming _ her crotch down on him!

"Fuck! Now, are you really trying to get us caught!?" Jaune hissed as Ruby began to ride him! Jaune had not let Ruby ride him in some while and while he was used to being aggressive with Ruby it was nice to let her take the reins once in a while.

"No, but I have not had sex with you in like forever so this counts for the missed times!" Ruby said bouncing up and down on his dick making Jaune groan as her tight diamond breaking pussy gripped his cock making him whimper as Ruby tried to ride him quietly, the sound of shuffling fabric filled the air as Ruby made sure to ride his dick for all that it was worth!

_ Yes! This is what I was missing! This feeling! The way it stretches me out! There is nothing better than it in the whole world! _ Ruby thought as she aggressively rode Jaune's dick, the young man gripped her hips pulling her to him in a desperate attempt to keep Ruby quiet! Jaune had to bite his own tongue to stop himself from moaning out loud as Ruby rode him like a champ!

There was something impossibly erotic about it, the sweet and adorable Ruby Ruse riding a dick in the middle of a Grimm filled forest with a complete stranger only a few scant feet away! Jaune loved Ruby but he had never quite loved her just as much as he did then and there! 

Jaune's hands took a firm  _ grip _ on Ruby's things making sure to keep the sound of flesh slapping flesh to an absolute minimum! It was already bad enough that he had to deal with Ruby's soft but ever-growing moans as she came again and again on his dick! 

"Ruby! If you keep moaning like that you are going to wake up Amber!" Jaune gasped as he also had to bit his lips to make sure that he did not become the one to wake Amber up!

"I! Then don't have a dick this big ok!? If your stupid dick was not this big and so  _ good! _ I would not have to moan like I am ok!?" Ruby said her face beet red as she felt her legs shake as she came again and again on Jaune's dick! Ruby had been able to keep her position as much as she could while she was bouncing up and down on Jaune's cock! She had managed to angle her hips just right as she slammed them up and down on Jaune's dick forcing him to hit her G spot every time she slammed down onto him! 

"Oh god, I'm going to cum again!" Jaune said as he began to thrust up into Ruby! Jaune knew that he had to keep the thrusting down but Ruby was just too damn good for him! His hips acted like they had a mind of their own!

Every time Ruby slammed down Jaune slammed up! Making sure to hit her G-spot with twice as much force as it would have just been as Ruby slammed herself down on him again and again!

"Oh god, I'm seeing stars!" The young reaper gasped this time not even trying to hold back her orgasmic gasps her squeaks and moans as she came on the thick cock that was breaking her down and making her scream like a stuck animal!

"Jaune! I love you! I love you so much! I love your dick! I love it when you put your dick into me! And I love you  _ MPGHRF!?" _ Jaune put a hand on Ruby's lips making sure that she could not scream anymore! There was one issue of her making small gasps but now!? Now with her screaming and crying out like they were alone in the Beacon dorms Jaune had to silence her lips before she did something that would make them really embarrassed!

"Can you just keep your mouth shut!?" Jaune asked taking his hand off her lips before she sealed his with her own! Jaune gasped as Ruby stole his lips making sure to lock him in a soul-searing kiss as she bounced up and down on his dick! Making sure to make Jaune's tongue get forced deep into her mouth as she felt her body shake and shiver as a mind-breaking orgasm filled her body as she rolled her silver eyes into the top of her head as she felt like she had been split in two!

_ So good! So much! Give it to me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Make me scream! _ Ruby thought before Jaune pulled her down squeezing down onto her hips as he came deep into her core! Jaune came hard not sure if he was seeing things or was the room really spinning? Jaune did not know but his dick fired deep into her cunt making sure to flood her womb with his thick sticky virulent arc cum making Ruby shook as she got pumped up for the second time today! Jaune had came in his love twice before the sun even grace the tips of the trees as he groaned into her mouth. 

Jaune and Ruby continued to make out neither of the lovers had the gall or will to separate themselves as they kissed and wrapped up the other in their arms kissing and pulling the other closer as she and him made out roughly on the sleeping bags! 

The shaking bags and rattling of the tent poles had finally stopped as Jaune and Ruby finally began to calm down and laid back into the bags both now knew that they should take a bit of a break. They had fucked like animals and even after a day of rest both of them knew that a day without sex was an eternity too much for either of them to endure evermore! 

"Jaune..." Ruby said breaking the kiss with a hard and wet  _ pop! _ Ruby broke the lip-lock with a hard popping sound-making Jaune gasp and groan before he flashed Ruby a smug smirk.

"Yes, Ruby? What can I do for you? Or what can I do  _ to _ you?" Jaune joked before Ruby punched his arm.

"Don't make puns, you are going to sound like Yang when you do. And I"m going to treat you like her if you keep that up ok buster?" Ruby said mocking hitting Jaune in his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. 

"You do know that I already have her hair? I think I am one or two puns away from being a better Yang than Yang if I say so myself." Jaune said smirking as Ruby rolled her eyes at him. 

"You say that but you don't have her confidence or sense of charisma."|

"Ow! Hey, that kind of hurt you know? I am the most charismatic person in all of JNPR."

"You mean to tell me with a straight face that you have more charisma than Oscar?" Nora asked raising an eyebrow as Jaune winced knowing that he had lost that argument before it had even started. 

"No. I take that back." Jaune said as Ruby smirked flicking him on his nose."

"Good boy," Ruby said as she snuggled into his chest as she began to drift off. 

"Jaune... you never did it." 

"Never did what?"

"You never did what I asked you to do," Ruby said frowning again as Jaune paused cocking his head as he rubbed the top of her head. 

"What didn't I do? Did I not pack enough cookies?" 

"What? No. Or you  _ better _ have not forgotten those cookies, just because I love you does not mean I will just give up my cookies for you!" Ruby said as she cocked her head and stuck out her tongue at him. 

"I mean why did you not call me it..."

"Call you?"

"You know... you never called me  _ puppy _ when we were having sex." Jaune flushed as he coughed roughly and loudly into the air. 

"AH! I'm sorry...  _ Puppy _ ." Jaune said as he rubbed the top of Ruby's head making her pur into his chest.

"So I  _ am _ your little Puppy?"

"You are the best  _ Puppy _ that I ever had and I love you even more than I did yesterday for it," Jaune said kissing the top of Ruby's head making sure to make the young reaper know that he loved her more than anything on the planet as she sighed and cuddled even more into Jaune's chest. 

"I love you too Jaune." She said as both of the teens finally went in for sleep...

\-----

Meanwhile on the outside of the tent, Amber had decided to spend the night under the stars thinking that she would enjoy a nice peaceful and  _ quiet _ time under the stars where she could observe the sky and love every bit of it.

That was before she heard the teens talking and while she did feel bad for eavesdropping she now knew that it might have been for the best if she had not stayed out and instead had been the first to get into a tent as she had to for the last near half-hour listen to the sounds of the two teens making love and dealing with the awkward sounds of their tents shaking, their hips slamming into the other as they fucked like there was not a sleeping stranger next to them as she lay down back down and face up into the sky as she blushed like a schoolgirl getting her first kiss. 

"If they wanted to do that they could have at least gone into a deeper part of the forest first!" Amber hissed she wanted to speak up but there was no time for her too! She had heard them speak and mutter and while that was cute enough she heard the young girl go down on him Ruby was far bolder than she had ever expected her to be as Ruby blew her lovers dick like she was a pro! And from the sounds and moans that Jaune was making it was clear that she might just be a pro at taking a dick in her mouth as Amber coughed. 

"Well at least they can express their love, that's nice..." Amber whispered as they settled in she had no idea that Ruby would ride Jaune's dick like she was all alone and that she could make such...  _ sounds.  _ Amber really wanted to scream out halfway through that hey! I am still up or maybe just cough really loud to make sure that they knew that she was up and not soundly asleep next to them as she looked down into the grass so red-faced that she thought Clayton could see her. 

The horse was sleeping on the forest floor not caring that the two humans had sex right next to it and was sleeping like a rock next to the next kicking up clouds of dirt into the air as it slumbered. 

"You really are a terrible guard animal you know that?" She asked the horse not caring that the horse had saved her life more times than she could count and that it was probably used to the sounds of humans fucking like animals in the middle of the forest. 

Not that it was unusual now... Amber was no prude she had been around the block a few times she might have been a  _ maiden _ but she was no virgin. She had slept with men and women throughout her entire life most next to her horse sometimes  _ on _ the horse but the animal never complained. 

And now she was forced to be hot bothered and soaking wet after hearing the rough loving sex and wondering if she could ask them about it?

"Would they mind if I just asked them to join in? That's not too much for me to ask, is it? I could just ask them if I can join in, surely that is not that much? I know I might not be his type but I am attractive! Right?" She asked as her horse neighed next to her kicking up more dirt as she glared at him.

"You do not get to say something! I was just hoping to maybe have a nice night without being blue balled for it ok?" She hissed Clayton did not even bother to respond sleeping soundly next to her as she huffed.

"Now I want to fuck, and I want to be fucked and I get to listen to them doing the lovey-dovey thing after they finished getting their rocks off! It's not fair!" She pouted before she sighed again in frustration she decided that just being up was no good she had to be doing something for her to be fine. 

"Maybe I can put my feet in the river?" She asked as she sat up her horse flicked its tail in response as-

"I love you Jaune."

"I love you too Ruby." 

"No, I love you!"

"No, I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"No, I love  _ you _ more!" The two teens began as Amber had the urge to burn down their tent and beat someone with the back of her old math book.

"Well since no one wants to love me I guess that I have to do things on my own." She said as she rolled back into the bed as she put her hands down her hips she knew that she was going to do something about this problem and the little fire burning in her loins. 

"I didn't want to do this but..." She said flicking off her panties not caring that she was so close to the tent and hissed as she felt her legs spread. 

"If they can do this and have me so close? Then they can listen to me while I have some fun, it's just like I said if you want a job to be done right? You do it yourself." Amber said as she put her fingers down and gasped...

\----

"So have you had a change of heart? Or are you still thinking about it?" Summer asked Yang as she paused, both her and her daughter sat on the shared table in Vale both had decided that it was better to talk in the open rather than having people listen in near Beacon.

"Yeah, I had some time to think and I know what I want to do," Yang said as she took a sip of her coffee she knew what she had to do and she knew that her mother was not going to like it one bit.

_ I'm sorry mom but I have to do this.  _ Yang thought as she fixed her mom a winning smile before she took a deep breath.

"Mom."

"Yes, my dear? Have you decided on what you will do going forward with Jaune and Ruby?" Summer hummed sipping her tea as-

"I won't give up on him," Yang said as Summer let out a small groan.

_ I should have known this would be the case. She is Raven's daughter so much like your mother you know? Even down to the hair...  _

"So you are going to keep pursuing him as the second-best?" 

Summer asked not sure if her daughter had fully known what she was doing. 

"Hell no, I'm not going to pursue him as second best. Who do you think I am?" Yang asked a winning smirk on her face as Summer blinked owlishly at her daughter.

"Yang? What do you mean not as second best? What does that mean?"

"It means that  _ I _ want Jaune. For myself." Yang said as Summer froze a chill went down her spine as she saw a natural disaster that was in the making. 

"Yang... what are you saying?" Summer asked as Yang's eyes flashed orange. 

"What I am saying is you are right, no one  _ should _ be second best. And like hell am I going to be second to anyone! Even my darling little sister!" Yang said pumping one of her fists as she licked her lips.

"But! Ruby is your sister! You love her!"

"And I also love Jaune, it's not fair for  _ me _ if I don't give this my all! I am going to make sure that they know that I should have Ruby's spot and not her!"

"Yang stop that!"

"No!" Yang shouted back at her mom for the first time in what might have been years. Summer felt fear rise deep in her chest as she knew that this was going to be a disaster as Yang was going forward with her decision to make her own happiness a priority over everyone and anyone else.

"Yang Ruby is your sister! She is your baby sister! Don't you love her!?"

"What? Course I do. I would die for her." Yang said bluntly as Summer inhaled again.

"Then why would you try to take any happiness away from her!?"

"Because even if I love Ruby which I do, I can't let my love of her take away from my own joy in life. Life is too short for me to put someone else before me emotionally. I am not going to back down mom." Yang said as her eyes turned orange as Summer gulped as much as she did not like what Yang had just said she could not find a direct fault in her logic. 

Yang was Ruby's sister, half by blood and her oldest friend and protector but at the same time, she was also a human being. With her own will and goals to follow in with. She did not have to put aside her own happiness for Ruby more importantly she should  _ not _ have to put aside her own happiness for Ruby's sake.

"Yang..."

"Don't try to stop me, mom. I have made my choice and I am not going to back down this time. I don't want to hurt Ruby but if I can't be the center of Jaune's life right now I am going to make sure that I am the hard way."

"Are you going to make them  _ cheat _ on each other?" Summer said her eyes taking on a dark turn as Yang blinked rapidly.

"What? Hell no! I am not about that! I don't want to just  _ take _ Jaune! Hell no that's fuck!"

"Then how do you plan on being the center of his world!?" Summer asked her eyes beginning to water as Yang shrugged.

"By being awesome."

"What?"

"By being awesome. I am going to just keep being myself and I  _ know _ for a fact that if I keep doing it long enough Jaune will see that me and him where always meant to be and Ruby will also see that as well!" yang said a calm cherry smile on her face as Sumer paused her eyes went blank before she began to laugh out loud in the restaurant. 

"HAHAHA! AHA! AHA! THAT! Yang this is so just like you!" Summer said wiping tears from her eyes as she doubled over in laughter.

"Uh.. mom you ok?" Yang asked not sure if Summer was ok as she laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair! 

"Mom! Hey, watch out! You are going to fall over!" Yang said as Summer shook her head her anger and fear leaving her in a second as she sighed.

"Oh my I should not have been worried for even a moment, what was I thinking? You are my daughter of course you are going to do this the right way." Summer said still coughing up some tea as Yang still blinked in shock and confusion as she cocked her head at her hysteric mother. 

"Mom are you sure that you are ok? You do not sound like it. Do you have... do you need some water?" Yang asked as Summer waver her daughter's hand away finally getting in her composure as she took a deep breath.

"No dear I am fine, I am just happy that I raised a daughter like you into the world." Summer said as she put her fears aside.

_ Yang wants to be number one but she also does not want to hurt Ruby. If she thinks she can win Jaune over if she just can keep on being herself and that Ruby and Jaune will both see her as the superior female. _ Summer sighed as she put a hand on Yang's.

_ I am glad I raised such a beautiful considerate daughter. _

"I am just happy that you are doing what you think is right in this Yang. I want you to do what makes you happy. And I trust you to do it in the right way." Summer said squeezing her hand as Yang nodded.

"Hell yeah! I know what I have to do! Sorry, Rube's but a real woman has to take the reins here! I'll show them both that I am just so awesome that I  _ belong _ with Jaune!" Yang said as Summer shook her head wistfully glad that Yang's heart was always going to be as pure and good as it was back when she was still a child. 

_ I wish that Raven could have seen you today if she stuck around I know that she would be proud of you. And I know that your father is proud of you. I know he' smiling down on you right now Yang and I am also just as proud... _

_ \----- _

"So my little kitten what have you decided to do?" Kali asked sipping her tea as Blake sighed.

"I won't give up.' Blake said she and her mother both sat on the clear bench of the cafe near the central Vale park as Kali nodded her head. 

"I knew that you would say that. Tell me what do you think will happen now that you have decided to not give up?" Kali asked her golden eyes starring down her daughter as she gave her mom a hard glare right back as she refused to back down on the argument. 

"I want him."

"I know you want him kitten. But what are you going to do about the other lovers in his life? Mainly Ruby, how are you going to deal with her?" Kali asked as she hummed into her tea she stirred it with her finger as Blake narrowed her eyes.

"I am going to beat them." 

"Ah... I see... I was afraid of that my kitten... I was afraid that you might lose your will int his fight."

"What? How do you see me as losing my will?" Blake asked cat ears flexing as Kali sighed. 

"You are willing to end your friendship with Ruby and Yang and maybe many more of them for this?" Kali asked narrowing her eyes as-

"What? Why would I end my friends over this?" Blake asked genuinely surprised that her mother would say such a thing, Kali looked equally confused at her daughter as Blake paused.

"Mom? What's wrong with you?" Blake asked as Kali asl paused and coughed. 

"I mean... don't you mean to break up Jaune and Ruby?" Kali asked not sure how to put that delicate subject as Blake coughed in disgust pulling back as she hissed.

"What!? Why would I ever want to break them up!? Ruby is my friend and leader, and I love Jaune. That would hurt him! Why would you say that mom?" Blake frowned at her mother who looked wrong-footed by her daughter's proclamation blinking curiously as her cat ears shot up straight.

"Blake? Then what exactly  _ do _ you mean? And please tell me frankly." Kali said as Blake nodded.

"I'm better than her."

"Then Ruby?"

"Yes."

"And you believe that you deserve to be with Jaune because you have known him the longest?"

"I believe that I am honestly the better choice for a lover than Ruby. I don't want to hurt her but I also am not going to back off."

"But then what about the fact that Jaune and Ruby are currently dating? How do you plan to deal with that?"

"I am going to make him and her both see that I am the better choice and they will both know it and agree with me." 

"Arrogant are we?"

"Confident mother there is a difference," Blake said correcting her mother before sipping her own tea and gasping.

"Ahh tasty," Blake said as Kali narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"So you think that you can just be yourself and win over Jaune and Ruby to admitting that you are the superior one?" Kali asked as Blake nodded. 

"I know I am the superior one, so there is not really a contest here. I am the one that  _ should _ be with Jaune. And Ruby will know that."

"Are sure about that?" Kali asked glaring at her daughter as she knew that she was about to embark on something that was a bit much for her. 

"I know it."

"Blake... what if you are wrong? What then?" 

"Then what? I can't be wrong."

"You can't be wrong?"

"Not in this. I can't be wrong. I know I am right so I am right."

"That is a simple way to think Blake."

"Simple maybe but there are things that are simple and this is one of them. I know I am right so I am right." Blake said with finality as Kali shook her head.

"So do you want to at least consider about allowing other girls in the harem?"

"There will be no  _ harem _ after I show everyone that I am better. It is fine for now and maybe... maybe we can add in some girls to make it a bit spicier for a special occasion but I am the one that is going to be the main girl, not Ruby." Blake said her decision made as Kali rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples not sure how this would work out but she was happy that her daughter was not going to try to kill anyone...

_ She is at least better than her ex. _ Kali took another sip of her coffee as she rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Well, then I wish you the best of luck in your adventures Blake. I love you and I hope that the best thing comes to you out of it."

"Don't worry it will. I'll make sure that it will work out for me and everyone else." Blake said as she cracked her fingers the hunt was on and the challenge was cast...

\----- 

"So I was just wondering, if this happened because of last night, or did I miss a talk?" Jaune asked as he walked into the clearing he did not know what happened but he was not angry, Ruby and Amber where wrapped up in the others embrace both lip locked and their pants half down, their soaked panties around their ankles as Ruby and her blushed wildly.

"J-Jaune! I can explain!" Amber said not wanting him to think that she was trying to take a lover from him as Ruby also looked like she was ready to faint in the day!

"Jaune! I! I did not mean to-"

"It's ok Ruby, I know that things happen I  _ do _ wish that you had asked me before but I am not against this," Jaune said as he motioned to the bulge in his jeans he knew that Ruby was a kinky girl and even if she was a bit concerned about her position in the harem Jaune's reassurance of her had forced her to make sure that she was bolder in how she would approach things and now she was with Jaune and a stranger half-naked as they stared at the other. 

"Well if you both want to have a party then I think that I can join in?" Jaune said as Ruby and Amber looked at the other both girls began to blush before they nodded. Ruby and Amber both began to fully strip taking off their soaked panties and skirt and pants respectively as they sashayed their hips forward to Jaune. Making sure he saw their asses pointing up at him as they all licked their lips. 

"So tell me Jaune since you have your lover and me here what do you want to do?" Amber asked blushing out of her mind as she coughed.

_ So I am fucking him already!? Ok, It was not a good idea to fuck his girlfriend! I get that! But she was so cute! And now I am going to get fucked by him in front of Ruby!? _ Amber did not know either to be aroused scared or a bit of both as Jaune licked his lips Ruby shook her hips at him loving how dirty it felt to be in front of Jaune pushing her hips back at him as she licked her lips. 

"Come on Jaune, I know that you love me so why don't you show me that by fucking me first?"

"Or you could fuck me first, you already fucked her crazy yesterday and I have not had dick in some time, I think I may be extra snug for you," Amber said fully bending over putting her fingers in her cunt and spreading her soaked lips for Jaune's view. 

"I don't know if I can choose if you make me such an offer. I just might have to pick both at the same time." He said licking his chops as he approached the two young woman his dick now fully out the ten inches of wrist-thick dick for the both of them as he approached. 

"I want the first fuck! I am the best girl so I should get the special time!" Ruby pouted shaker her taut booty at Jaune as he looked at her like a slab of meat! Jaune was hard as a rock and he knew that he was going to fuck both Ruby and Amber! He just had to pick which one he wanted to fuck first! 

Ruby was always nice and tight and he loved her more than life itself! But Amber was new, exotic she was fresh and he was curious to feel her grip on his dick as he bent her over and fucked her raw! 

Jaune could not wait to pick either of them and he was going to fuck both of them raw! But before that, he actually had to pick one of them to fuck.

_ Why can't I just have both at once? _ Jaune thought curious about how he could possibly make that work, having only one dick did not come without some drawbacks but it was what he was working with and he had to make do with what he had!

"Come on Jaune I'm sure that you are making your girlfriend jealous over there with how long you are waiting to fuck me," Amber said as Ruby huffed the reaper was acting in superiority her confidence in Jaune's faith in her so hard and unbroken that she did not care if he picked Amber or her first!

_ His heart belongs to me even if his dick is not in me at the moment. _ Ruby thought as she felt an odd weight lift off her chest as she felt Jaune stare at both of them, she knew that no matter who Jaune picked his heart belonged to her and after knowing that and realizing that Ruby had a small epiphany to herself.

_ Maybe I don't care if I share Jaune a bit? I am always going to be number one in his life. Therefore I do not need to feel jealous bout him looking at any other member of the harem and I can just be happy being who I am with what I am. _ Ruby thought as she felt a warm blanket of peace wash over her as she knew that for once everything was going to be ok.

\-----

"So Amber how long do you think you will stay with us?" Ruby asked as she and Amber finished with making their next meal. Lunch was soon enough and with Jaune gone into the woods for supplies, she and Amber had been put in charge of catching fish and gutting them for the work that they would do. 

"I don't know Ruby I think I will be here around a month but I do not see myself staying any longer than I have too. I have to move around the world and I daresay that I don't like being in one place for too long. It always feels like it is tying me down when I do." Amber said gutting another fish as Ruby nodded emphatically to her new friend, she hoped Amber had not heard her and Jaune having sex that night as she blushed as she gutted her trout. 

"I had a great sleep last night! What about you Amber did you sleep like a baby as well?" Ruby asked as she kicked herself internally.

"I slept fine, as well as I could with... the noises of the night," Amber said as Ruby felt her heart stop in her chest.

"N-noises of the night? What do you mean?" Ruby asked her face a bright red as she looked down her legs trembling as she thought of the worst-case scenario! 

_ AHH! N- no way! There is absolutely no way that she heard us last night! There is no way she would have not said something about it if she had! _ Ruby thought as she began to sweat. 

"W-what kind of noises did you hear?" Ruby asked her voice taking on a higher pitch than normal as her cheeks went atomic red at the idea of being heard by a total stranger! 

"Oh, you know Ruby the usual noises of the jungle the kinds you hear when you live out here long enough, nothing out of the ordinary," Amber said the brown-skinned beauty hummed as Ruby felt a wave of relief come out of her lungs as she sighed. 

"Well! That... wow that's a relief!" Ruby said as her worst fears vanished before her. She was so worried that Amber had heard them having sex that she had almost fainted. 

"Ruby? You look ok? You seem like you are close to fainting."

"Oh, it's nothing Amber! I just think I have a bad back from sleeping! I mean I might have slept on a rock or something." Ruby said as she yawned leaning back into the air loving the way the smooth Vale air washed over her body, her legs kicked out on the small log that she was resting on. The sound of water flowing filled her ears as she knew that just because she wanted to get dick in the middle of the woods did not mean that anyone besides her and Jaune had heard it and she was probably just overreacting to everything-

"Really? You sounded like you where having fuck when you and Jaune were fucking last night." Amber said as Ruby grinned.

"Well, what can I say he has a nice di- _ WHAT!? _ You heard us!?" Ruby screamed as Amber nodded.

"I mean... the whole forest probably heard you, Ruby, you are not quiet when you cum you know?" Amber asked as Ruby knew that she was going to die.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't! I! I AM SORRY!"

"Why?" Amber asked cocking her head as Ruby paused.

"I... I am sorry for making you hear me and Jaune having sex?" Ruby asked as Amber once again cocked her head to the side. 

"Why would you do that? I mean you are his lover right?"

"I am?"

"Then if you are his lover what is the problem with you having sex with them?" Amber said more confused than anything about Ruby's attitude. 

"I! But you heard us... you heard two people... doing... you know." Ruby said not looking Amber in the eye as she frowned.

"You heard? Ruby if you are going to say sorry... if there is anything you should apologize for it is the fact that you made me stay up a bit later then I wanted to. Besides that, I don't have a problem with it." Amber said shrugging as Ruby gawked.

"But... but we where... didn't that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"It might have been a bit awkward at first but as the night went on the only real problem was that you did not invite me to join you," Amber said smirking as Ruby paused her mind did not seem to be able to process the information that had just been given to her. Ruby looked at Amber like she was speaking another language before she replied as articulately as she could. 

"What?" Ruby asked dumbly her tone flat and dead her eyes wide as saucers as Amber smirked at the young Rose that seemed to have wandered right into a place that she  _ needed _ to be.

"Well you heard me, Ruby, it is not nice to have sex like that when you in a rather...  _ open  _ relationship that you did not want me to join in?"

"What!? You love Jaune too!?"

"What?! NO! I like him but I am attracted to him a bit why?"

"Then why... why would you do  _ that _ with someone that you do not love?"

"Because it feels good? Ruby sex is a good thing and you should not be ashamed about it. Don't feel bad when you have to have urges and if you do not want me to be with you that is also just fine! I don't want to force you or make it awkward or anything! Really if you don't want to have me with you too don't worry! But at the same time if you are ok with being open with me then I just might be able to show you and Jaune a thing tor two..."

\-----

"AH!" Amber cried out as Jaune fucked her pussy from behind! Jaune was railing her like there was no tomorrow! His dick plowed in and out of her sopping wet tight but not quite as tight as Ruby's cunt as he fucked her from behind!

"Fuck y our dick is thick! You are hitting me in all the right spots!" AMber said as Jaune thrust in and out of her, making sure to hit her G spot with every hard thrust!

_ Smack! _ Jaune gave her ass a light spank making sure to have her gasp a bit as he fucked her on the tree! The brow skinned woman had to grip the tree branch for safety as Jaune railed into her from the back!

"You really do like being spanked don't you? That's a good girl, just get used to being fucked like this!" Jaune said as he continued to plow the woman making her scream at the top of her lungs as she was fucked good and rough!

"You really are making me jealous you know?" Ruby asked already bent over her two fingers pushed into her tight gaping pussy already wanting to be plowed by Jaune and for once she felt no jealousy that Amber was being fucked before her.

_ So what if she is being fucked before me? I'm the one who gets the real dick _ .

"Fuck!" Jaune shouted as he came! He slammed his dick into Amber filling her womb up with five shots of thick creamy Arc cum! Jaune grunted pulling out of her pussy with a thick and wet  _ plop! _ As Jaune gave her ass one last  _ smack _ for good measure before he turned to Ruby leaning her a shaking leg moaning mess before he grinned.

"You are next  _ Puppy." _ Ruby whimpered looking down blushing her cunt absolutely  _ gushing _ with fluids before Jaune slammed his dick right into her pussy!

"AIE!" Jaune heard Ruby scream as Ruby was once more filled up with his thick dick! Ruby cried out as Jaune began to slam into her raw pussy! Jaune's dick began to beat at the entrance to her womb right away! 

Making Rubyh's legs feel like they had turned to jelly as Jaune slammed in and out of her tight cunt! Jaune was ramming into Ruby-like he always did! Jaune loved the way Ruby  _ screamed _ out his name, sometimes not even saying real words and just crying out in pleasure as she came again and again on his dick as she felt her eyes roll up into the back of her head!

_ Fuck! There is her standard Ruby tightness again! I love you, Ruby! _ Jaune thought as he felt his balls tense! Jaune's thick tennis ball-sized nuts began to tense and throb in his jeans as he plowed his lover making her scream and shriek out in sounds that no human should be allowed to make as Jaune fucked her like a whore in the forest!

Making the trees shake and shudder with the thick wet  _ smack! Smack! _ Of wet flesh slapping on flesh filling the air before Jaune and Ruby cried out in unison!

"Fuck! Ruby!"

"Inside! Cum inside me! Mark me as yours!" Ruby shouted as Jaune came hard! Jaune's dick let out seven  _ thick _ shots of cum deep into her vulnerable or maybe not so much any more womb... 

Ruby's body took his cum right into her the boy pulling up Ruby itno a tight passionate kiss! Jaune and Ruby locked lips making sure to share a deep and passionate soul-searing kiss between the two of them as Amber rolled her eyes.

"Well show in front of me why don't you?" She asked as she felt Jauen's cum leaking out of her very  _ core. _ Her body shook as she knew that she was knocked up beyond all reason that she was probably going to have to take some of her special herbs she would have to think about diaper supplies in nine months time.

_ I can't be a mother this soon. Not with the life that I must lead. I'll leave the parenting gig to the two of them while I just sleep on the sideline for now... _ Amber thought smirking softly as the lovers kissed roughly....

\------

"Nora. Please." Ren said as Jaune sighed. 

"It's ok Ren she is just excited ok?"

"Excited!? You bet your ass I am excited! Pyrrha is coming back today! Pyrrha is coming home! My sister from another Mister is coming home and I am so HAPPY!" Nora shouted as Ruby nodded.

"YES! I know what you mean! I love her so much! I can't wait to see her! Right Jaune?" Ruby asked her and Nora shaking with excitement as Jaune nodded. 

"Same here Ruby, I love her too. She was the first person to believe in me and I can't pay her back for what she did for me." Jaune said as Ruby coughed, punching him in the shoulder. 

"Hey! I believed in you two you know?"

"Yes, I do Puppy," Jaune said pulling her in close as-

"OH! Stop your lovers spat love bugs! Here she comes!" Nora said as the bullhead landed, the lazy Beacon air mist left the group Jaune and RUby fresh from the woods smiled as the private ship landed. 

Soon the ramp descended and a near six-foot figure with bright green eyes a flawless body and long red hair clad in orange armor descended as-

"PYR!" Nora ran into her arms! Hugger her best girlfriend as Pyrrha smirked. 

"I missed you two Nora."

"We are going to eat so many_ PANCAKES!_ As soon as we get back!"

"That will make us get cavities." Pyrrha chided before putting Nora down as Ren bowed to her.

"It is good to see you again."

"As you Ren. I missed you." Pyrrha said before turning to Jaune and Ruby. 

"PYR!" They shouted as the spartan crossed the distance before either could react-

_ soft... _ Pyrrha planted ar ough kiss on both Jaune and Ruby's lips making both of them go slack as the Spartan kissed Jaune then Ruby making them flush before-

"And I am glad to see you two as well. I have heard you have been having all kinds of um without me and that's not  _ fair. _ " 

  
  



	12. Champions return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha comes back and makes sure to show Jaune and Ruby their place... in between her thighs and Jaune learns that Beacon is getting more open to his harem as he begins to attract members from all over the world and from all kinds of walks of life as Blake and Yang make their moves to get Jaune to look at them and them alone.

"Jaune I missed you," Pyrrha said breaking the kiss both Jaune and Ruby looked up at the Amazon goddess as the woman the champion stood before them smiling down at her  _ adorable _ pair of lovers as Jaune and Ruby looked at her in shock and confusion and a bit of arousal as she had landed her soft and thick kiss on both of their lips making both of their legs shake a bit as Pyrrha licked her lips.

"What's wrong with you two? Are you feeling your legs shake a bit when you are in my presence?" Pyrrha asked a knowing smirk on her lips as Jaune and Ruby shook before they both shook their heads.

"Pyr!? What was that all about!?" Jaune asked blushing his heart beating out of his chest as Ruby nodded emphatically rushing up to the side of her lover but her legs shaking as she whimpered. 

"Pyrrha!? Why did you kiss the  _ both _ of us so hard?" Ruby asked as the spartan giggled laughing into her hand a bit as she gave them a smile that made both of them feel like they were suddenly in danger as the spartan champion sized them up and grinned seductively. 

"Because I love the both of you Ruby. There is no other reason than I would kiss you. Why would I not kiss those that I love?" Pyrrha asked as the young reaper turned to a shade of her cloak the second kiss she ever had with anyone that was not Jaune and the taste of Pyrrha's lipstick washed over her.

_ It tastes like oranges. _ Ruby thought licking her lips as Jaune coughed.

"Pyr you do know that me and Ruby are dating right? We are a couple!" Jaune said hoping that he could shoot out an argument before it could even begin.

"What? Of course, I do. That is why I kissed you both." Pyrrha said simply as Ruby slapped herself out of her stupor and began to stammer.

"B-but! But! Y ou can"! I mean we are dating! That means that only we can kiss each other! You know that Pyrrha!" Ruby said some of her confidence coming back to her core as her inner leader began to take over her body and press her forward. 

"And? So what if you two are dating? It would not be like I was the only other woman to be  _ involved _ with you correct?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune and Ruby's jaw dropped before her. Both teens gave the other the look that asked did you tell her that? After a few seconds of soul searching and realizing that neither of them had said it, Jaune felt the lightbulb go on in his head as he spun on his head.

"Nora!"

"Tee-hee! I might have let a teensy whinny detail slip when I last talked to her!"

"I! Nora! How could you!"

"Now Jaune, Ruby tell me, and be honest do  _ either _ of you not want to sleep with me?" Pyrrha asked grinning as neither Jaune nor Ruby could answer her question both looking down and blushing as Pyrrha grinned.

"Good. Now let's find a more private place for the three of us to  _ bond _ after the long time apart. I have missed the both of you so very much..."

\-----

Jaune felt like he was being  _ attacked. _

"AH! Pyrrha what are you doing?" Jaune groaned as Pyrrha both slammed and dragged them inside a guest dorm! The door closed by her 

semblance before Jaune was kissed roughly her mouth slamming inot his before she dropped to her knees and began to take off his belt and suck his dick! Jaune whimpered as he felt his dick slide into his lover's throat! 

Jaune was getting an expert blowjob from Pyrrha as she began to bob her head up and down on his cock as she sucked his dick like a champion!

"Pyrrha! I... well I am the one that usually does that for Jaune." Ruby said whimpering as she felt left out of the equation. That feeling of isolation did not last long as before Ruby could say another wonder her ammo belt glowed black as she was pulled forward!

"AH!" Ruby gasped as she was pulled to Pyrrha. Pyrrha wasted no time using her free hand that was not busy yanking down Jaune's jeans to push her fingers past Ruby's panties entering the tight diamond breaking cunt as her fingers entered her Ruby let out a gasp her body shaking in pleasure as Pyrrha began to finger her and suck Jaune off at once!

"Gah! Your fingers!" Ruby whimpered her body shaking in convulsions as Pyrrha treated both her and Jaune to an amazing welcome party that was once again making them feel like she was the best friend they could ever have.

"Ruby! Look at me." Jaune said as Ruby whimpered turning to her lover before Jaune pulled her to him and kissed her roughly! Ruby was gone melting between the two, Pyrrha's expert fingers just as good as Jaune's went to work on her pussy fingering and the lips of the love of her life pushing in crashing down onto her body as Jaune pulled her head to his! His hips thrusting into his partner's mouth making thick wet  _ smacking _ sounds fill the air before Jaune felt his balls tingle. Jaune knew that his balls had been a bit blue. 

Even after fucking Ruby and Amber over the weekend, Jaune knew that he had  _ always _ had fantasies about Pyrrha he loved her like a sister at first but he was a man and that meant that he had kinks and desires like anyone else and it was too much for him to control before he bucked his hips! Slamming his hips all the way into Pyrrha's face making her choke as he came!

"Fuck! Cumming!" Jaune came with Ruby, Ruby's juices coating Pyrrha's finger as Jaune's thick cum blasted down her mouth filling her gut with spunk! 

"Hell Pyrrha that was the best! Where did you learn how to do that?" Jaune asked as she expertly took her mouth off of his dick! Jaune's spit-polished cock slid out of Pyrrha's mouth with a slick wet  _ plop! _ As his near foot of cock spilled out covered in her saliva as Jaune sighed. 

"That... that was really good," Ruby said her eyes watering as Pyrrha smirked she licked her fingers clean of Ruby's cunt juices, after making sure she gave Jaune's dick a good knob polishing with her thin tongue as she placed a kiss on his cock with a  _ pop! _

"Well, I am glad that I could make the two of you feel as good as I thought," Pyrrha said as she stood up, Pyrrha smiled at the two lovers she knew that she had them eating out of the palm of her hand but it was time to move in for the kill.

"So what do you say we take this to the bedroom?" Pyrrha asked a predatory smile on her lips as Jaune and Ruby both looked at each other the two lovers had a silent nod of agreement as they both smiled at Pyrrha.

"We are already in a bedroom," Ruby said as Pyrrha sighed.

"Oh you are right Ruby we are already in the bedroom. Now let's cut to the chase shall we?"

"Sure thing  _ partner. _ How are we going to do this? Want me to get on top of you two and get to work or?"

"Oh,  _ something _ like that. But I don't need you on top  _ just _ yet." Pyrrha said snapping her fingers as her luggage exploded! Jaune and Ruby let out a squeak as her suitcase exploded out from the back of the room. 

"Whoa!"

"Pyrrha your suitcase just exploded!" Ruby shouted before two long crimson  _ objects _ shot out of it and shot into Ruby! Ruby let out a scream of pleasure as she was impaled right off of her feet!

"Ruby!?" Jaune shouted as Ruby was literally lifted off of her feet and sent flying back into a bed in the far end of the room!

"Oh good! They are in both of my holes!" Ruby squealed as she felt the two long and  _ thick _ metal dildo's slam into her holes! Her cunt and ass were stretched out by them as Ruby felt her breath leave her lungs as Pyrrha's dildos controlled by her own semblance began to fuck the Rose silly on the bed! Jaune looked at his lover getting plowed by dual glowing dildo's his dick seemed to  _ lurch _ at the erotic sight of the usually saintly Ruby screaming her mind out as she got fucked into oblivion on the bed by his partner's powers. Jaune's dick was leaking cum before he felt Pyrrha's hands push him down onto a bed!

"Oof! Pyr!?" Jaune gasped as she sealed his lips with a kiss, her body smothering him making sure that Jaune felt the full  _ weight _ of her body pressed onto him as she began to make out with him. Jaune groaned and whimpered under her weight before his naturally dominant instincts took over! Jaune gripped her hands and began to push up his inner male demanding he take the reigns force Pyrrha onto her back and  _ breed _ her like a real alpha male does! 

However Jaune ran into the first pitfall head-on when he tried to push Pyrrha back and well... she didn't budge, sure Jaune had his grip on her hands down pat but she was a bit too strong, and the champion strength proved far stronger than his own power as he was  _ forced _ down to the bed. A deep blush of red came over his face. Jaune was normally used to making his lovers submit to him, not the other way around.

"Oh, naughty boy! Do you want to cum like Ruby is? Well, let me help you have the best orgasm of your life!" Pyrrha said smiling before her green eyes locked onto Jaune's the screams and shrikes of Ruby's multiple mind splitting orgasms filling the air as she locked eyes with him.

"Jaune. As your  _ friend _ do you trust me?"

"With all my life."

"Good, then this will be good for both of us," Pyrrha said as Jaune felt  _ something _ push down on his cock. Jaune let out a sharp gasp as something  _ soft _ smooth and metallic slid down over his dick as-

"Pyr? What is that?"

"Something that is going to make you feel  _ amazing _ ," Pyrrha said as before Jaune could ask another question she  _ slammed _ her body down on his dick making Jaune let out a groan as her  _ expertly _ muscled pussy took his dick in to the hilt! Making Jaune's eyes roll up into the back of his head as there was a sudden massive  _ intense _ burst of pleasure at the base of his balls as the strange circular device began to vibrate making Jaunbe briefly see starts! 

"AHH! Pyrrha that feels great!" Jaune shouted as the amazon took a moment to  _ adjust _ to the feeling of Jaune's thick dick stretching out her insides making her eyes roll up into the back of her head in pleasure as she gritted her teeth!

_ So thick! This is what I have been wanting! I have had toys of all sizes but nothing bigger or smaller has felt as good as this! _ Pyrrha thought as she began to ride his dick!

Jaune let out a sharp gasp as the spartan began to bounce up and down on his cock, Pyrrha was busy ridding that Arc dick and taking him like a champ! Jaune saw his dick  _ vanish _ into Pyrrha making a massive and kinky blue appear in her guts as she took him to the base! 

The bed shook with the rhythmic slapping of flesh crashing into flesh! Jaune heard the familiar  _ slapping smack! Smack! _ Of flesh meeting flesh as Pyrrha took her pleasure from him and Jaune loved every damn second of it! 

"KYA! Pyrrha I can't take this!" Ruby shouted as she felt her eyes roll into the top of her head! Ruby screamed out and shrieked out her lungs as she kicked her legs out and let her body become ravaged by the twin thick vibrating dildos that made her legs and body feel like mush!

"Oh god, you are going to break me in half! I can't stop cumming!" Ruby screamed as she came over and over again! Ruby's mind was melting as she felt her pussy and ass being repeated and lovingly if you asked her get  _ hollowed _ out by Pyrrha's sex toys! 

Ruby's legs kicked out and became like jelly as her mind began to break as the dildos hit a  _ blistering _ pace hitting deeper and deeper inside of her as she got her guts rearranged! 

_ This! This is too much! My body can't stop cumming! My legs won't stop shaking! Fuck this is more than Jaune ever did! _ Ruby thought her eye blinking before-

_ Jaune? _ Ruby thought as despite feeling more pleasure than ever before in her life suddenly Ruby felt nothing but empty. As much as she was loving the way Pyrrha fucked her into the bed, and as much as she did love the feeling of getting both her ass and cunt stuffed at once it was missing a decisively  _ human  _ touch. As she found herself longing for Jaune to be with her, at her side holding her hands.

_ I miss you Jaune... I really do. _ Ruby thought as she screamed out as she was fucked into the damn bed! 

On the other side of the room, Jaune's dick was feeling better than it had  _ ever _ felt before! Pyrrha's pussy was something else! It felt like it was not even human as it  _ milked _ him up and down!

_ She's so warm and soft! She's tight but not painfully so! She makes me feel like I never want to be out of her cunt! I can't stop loving her pussy! _

Jaune thought as the double pleasure of having his balls vibrated by what was now clearly some kind of cock ring on his balls, the ring did not seem to be constricting his pleasure or making it harder for him to cum but instead seemed to be encouraging his balls and dick to find release and seemed to be urging his climax on rather than keeping it at bay!

"Pyrrha you feel so good!" Jaune gasped as Pyrrha gave him a loving look before she leaned in taking off her armored top in one smooth motion. Tossing it to the side as she let her massive double D cup breasts spill out! Jaune saw her massive breasts held in a fancy red lingerie bra that was barely keeping her large breasts at bay as-

"If you want to cum just do it! Cum for me and show me how good I really feel!" Pyrrha said as that was the final straw, that was the straw that broke the camels back as Jaune came right away inside of her!

"AH! Fuck! Here it cums!" Jaune shouted as he came! Pyrrha screamed as she felt her orgasm rock her body! She used that opportunity to  _ drill _ her dildo's into Ruby. The small reaper let out an ear-splitting scream of pleasure!

"AHHH! Pyrrha! You are going to split me in half!" Ruby shouted as all three of them came at once! Jaune's dick exploded into her cunt, Jaune's thick cum shot out into her womb and had it not been for her pills Pyrrha might have been knocked up with a few Arc kids!

"So good! So filling!" Pyrrha groaned as the  _ seven _ thick ropes shot up into her womb! The ring massaging Jaune's balls and using his own aura to amplify his cum production as he and Pyrrha both cried out! Pyrrha leaned back letting her long flowing red hair fall back as she came hard on Jaune's dick!

Her exquisite pussy clamping down clinging to his throbbing thick manhood and fully  _ milking _ him dry as she came hard on her first crushes dick!

"AH! There we go you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment!" Pyrrha shouted the rush of cumming hard on Jaune's cock was something that she never thought she would get to enjoy in this world. And now that she had she was just happy that she was able to find this happiness with the two people that she loved the utmost! 

Pyrrha let her body paused the feeling of having her belly filled with Jaune's thick seed was more than enough to keep her going on a high that was never going to end! Well, it was not going to end so long as she was riding his dick and having the privilege of being  _ split _ in two by his dick breeding spire!

"Pyr I don't know what I was doing before that." Jaune gasped as the feeling of the single most powerful orgasm of his entire life had just been ripped out of him! Jaune's legs shook just a tad as he wanted to go again! Something that was shared by all of the people in the room as that small fucking was not even close to satisfying the libido of the teenagers that found themselves all alone and in the need to breed like rabid animals!

"Well then let's move on to round two, shall we? Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as she got off Jaune's dick. Jaune saw her stuffed pussy literally  _ constrict _ pushing up and sealing off his cum from within Jaune thought that that was the single most erotic thing that he had ever seen as Pyrrha stood up. Strutting off the bed snapping her fingers as she lifted a leg, then another one. There was a flutter of noise that filled the air as she slid some kind of apparatus on her hips.

"There we go, now show me those lips, Ruby."

"Say what ah! KYA!" Ruby cried out as she was  _ lifted _ off the bed!

"Pyrrha! They are still in me!" Ruby screamed as she was lifted up by the hovering dildos as Pyrrha smirked.

"I know my pet that is the point," Pyrrha said as she  _ maneuvered  _ Ruby to her. The young rose screamed and cried in pleasure as she was flung over to her! Jaune saw the dildo in her pussy ripped out placing itself snugly in her crotch as Pyrrha slammed the young rose throat down on her dick! Leaving the dildo in Ruby's ass vibrating away as-

"Jaune? Would you like to pound away at her from the back? It seems Ruby is  _ quite _ willing for this to happen." Pyrrha said rubbing the top of RUby's head, the young rose shaking in pleasure the feeling of being used for the pleasure of others began to fully overwhelm her as Jaune gulped. 

Seeing his girlfriends spread out and gaped pussy was too much for him!

The young man shot out and up from the bed his dick hard as iron! The small  _ loose _ cock ring massaging his balls making sure that his dick that had just been milked dry by one of the best pussies that he had ever been inside was hard as steel as he came from behind Ruby, who was eagerly shaking her hips. 

Inviting Jaune to breed her raw, Jaune gripped her hips delving a harsh spanking to her left ass cheek as he did!

_ SMACK! _ Ruby screamed into Pyrrha's dildo before Jaune slammed his dick right into her still diamond breaking cunt that  _ clung _ down to his dick making him grunt in the familiar pain and pleasure that filled him as he slammed into the depths of Ruby! The two older students fully impaling her on their cocks. One made of hard tempered metal the other thick flesh that had her fully impaled and  _ lifted _ off of the ground as Jaune and Pyrrha both grunted in pleasure. 

"She is quite the good cock sucker Jaune. How long have you been keeping this minx for yourself?" Pyrrha asked as she began to thrust into the young reapers mouth. Jaune smirked a bit feeling the way that Ruby just  _ gripped _ his dick in her cunt as he felt his inner dominant side rise into his chest as he began to thrust into the reaper!

Jaune began to slam into Ruby form the back fucking her like she was a street whore! Jaune showed the reaper no mercy, fucking her tight pussy lose! His dick that felt  _ infinitely _ better than any dildo that Pyrrha could buy or even make was slammed in and out of her cunt! Jaune's dick knew just how to hit all of her sensitive spots!

Ruby's legs shook and quivered as she was hammered like a slut her womb battered by a thick fleshy jackhammer that she had come to love in her time in Beacon!

"She's always open for things like this! I love her like no other but I would be lying if I said that Ruby did not like a good dicking!" Jaune grunted spanking her again this time the hard wet meaty  _ smack _ of his hand painting her soft vulnerable left ass cheek red filled the air even harder as Ruby  _ clamped _ down on Jaune's dick. 

Making sure to try to milk out every last drop of his thick potent Arc cream from his dick as her body practically begged for Jaune to come deep inside of her small cunt and knock her up then and there! The thought of being bred in  _ front _ of Pyrrha one of her best friends made the kink even hotter for the rose as Ruby whimpered between the two.

_ Oh god's! This feels so good! The dildo is vibrating in my mouth and making my aura tingle! And Jaune's dick is so wide that it is splitting me in half! I can't take poundings like this for that long or I am really going to be broken in two! _ Ruby screamed as while she was speared by the two thick dicks one real one fake her tight little rosebud was still  _ brutally _ but lovingly spread out on the thick red dildo occupying her back door making sure that there was no pleasure hole in Ruby that was not stuffed to capacity as she was fucked in mid-air! 

Ruby's feet did not even reach the ground! The poor girl was being slammed into from the front and back! Jaune and Pyrrha holding her up with nothing but their cocks as they fucked her into their little cock slut!

"She's taking our dicks like a real champion! I am so proud of you my little pet!" Pyrrha said stroking Ruby's cheek making sure to put on a soft loving tone to Ruby making her blush as she was rubbed in a loving manner.

"Yeah, she's a great  _ Puppy _ for me as well," Jaune said as he felt Ruby's cunt double in tightness at the word Puppy.

"Fuck! She just got even tighter on me! I don't think my dick is going to last in her without being split in two!" Jaune said pounding away at her pussy making sure she knew that even if she gave him that dick breaking grip he was still going to  _ break _ in her cunt and make sure Ruby's body knew who was her real master!

"Oh? She likes it when you treat her like a pet? That is so cute Ruby! You should have told us this sooner! I would have brought you a collar!" Pyrrha and Jaune both  _ felt _ Ruby's body climax at that, the word collar made the small rose shake as a massive orgasm ripped through her as she was fucked in mid-air by her two closes friends as her silver eyes rolled up into the far back of her head as Jaune sighed.

"She's a good girl but she needs a bit more training!"

_ Smack! _

"If you ask me!" Jaune said giving her ass one more spank for the road this time her legs and arms that had been kicking and gripping for some time went lip as Ruby's mind left the building her consciousness slipping after the ten minutes of getting both of her poles pounded like jackhammers shook before them as Jaune gasped!

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it! Do it Jaune! Cum right in her tight little cunt and make her yours! mark her womb and make sure she never forgets about the size or shape of your dick!" Pyrrha hissed increasing her thrusts into Ruby's tight overused mouth before Jaune came hard into her tight little snatch! 

Jaune's cum flooded deep into Ruby the loose ring massaging his balls allowing Jaune's cum to fill up her pussy and womb to the limit! Ruby's tiny frame was shaking like a leaf in the storm and her legs and arms jutted out like they had a live wire stuck in them! 

Ruby shook and shuttered before she finally went still the young reaper fully broken in by her seniors as Jaune and Pyrrha leaned in and shared a deep kiss over Ruby's impaled body. Both of them shared a long and deep kiss on the lips, making sure that both of them loved the other. The two kissed deeply hands and fingers locked into the other as they made out over the cums stuffed fucked silly reaper and the both of them just smiled calmly...

"I love you Pyr."

"And I love you Jaune. And you Ruby." Pyrrha said rubbing the back of Ruby's head as Jaune followed suit. Petting his first and main lover from the back as she whimpered under their combined weight. 

"And I also love you, Ruby. From forever until the end." Jaune said as the two smiled...

\----- 

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said bowing to Ruby who was lying on the bed naked from the waist down. Jaune's hands place firmly on both of her ass cheeks making a show of affection as he pumped the small reaper full of his aura. 

"I'm sorry as well Ruby! We both got carried away at the moment and we both feel terrible! Are you ok?" Jaune asked as the small reaper groaned in pain and pleasure. 

"I can't feel my legs..." Ruby whined her body shook as she just wanted to rest! Ruby's legs were literally just as good as jelly, her pelvis felt like it was fully shattered and now she had no idea if she was going to walk in that weak let alone that day!

"I think we overdid id..." Jaune said as he tried to heal his lover. Pyrrha was still on the floor prostrating herself before Ruby making sure to not even think of raising her head at the small reaper who was so fully broken in by the through fucking of the two seniors that had plowed the girl into next week and back in the last half hour!

"I'm so sorry Ruby! I should have held back!"

"No... it's ok Pyrrha... it's fine... I didn't say no and I should have."

"No, you are wrong! I was the dom and it's in my best interest and in my duty to make sure that I know what my sub is going through! And I never want you to have to feel pain because of me! At least not pain that you do not  _ want _ to have inflicted upon you." Pyrrha said pushing her head further into the ground as Jaune sighed. 

"You need to calm down Pyrrha. All of us have made mistakes over this... timeline. We are all growing and we have to make sure that we don't do it later on ok? Ruby, I think I put enough aura into you tell me how does this feel?" Jaune asked as he flicked the young girl on the leg.

"Owie!" Ruby yelped shaking as she squirmed on the bed.

"Oh great. Now she is even worse. I'll just keep pumping aura into you then. I guess? Sorry babe."

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said against till bowing as Jaune pushed even more of his aura into her body, there was a  _ click _ as the ring on his balls fell off and clattered harmlessly onto the floor. 

"Oh? That ring came off?"

"Oh, it does that if it senses you have used too much aura in the last hour! It does it so it does not leech aura off of you in a critical or life-saving situation! It's really quite safe!" Pyrrha said as a finger moved as she collected the ring. Pyrrha pulled the ring to her and putting it in her hand then flicking it back into her back self sealing it as she kept her head down. 

"I'm still sorry Ruby! Really I will do anything to make this up to you!" 

"Pyrrha really Ruby is a big girl. She does not need-

"Did you say anything?" Ruby winced in pain her top half rising as Jaune sighed shaking his head as he knew that Ruby had sensed a line. 

"Will you buy me cookies for a month?"

"I'll buy you all of the cookies that you can eat for a year!"

"Deal!" Ruby said her silver eyes shining as Jaune sighed shaking his head as Ruby seemed to ignore her pain before she winced in pain again. 

"Owie!"

"You stop it! You are going to get better you hear me? But until then I guess shaving some cookies would not be that bad." Jaune said as he did not have as much of a sweet tooth as Ruby did but he did not mind the occasional cookies.

"What!? Who said  _ you _ could have any!"

"Ruby! Hey! I'm your boyfriend!"

"So what!? I am the one with a sore belief and I demand cookies as payment for it!"

"I... as you wish Ruby if it'll make you happy I'll do anything for you ok?"

"Yay! Love you!" 

"And you Ruby..." 

\-----

"So is there a reason you can't walk right?" Yang asked as Ruby gave her a dirty look.

"No! I just slept wrong! That's all!" Ruby said as she heard her mother hum from behind her.

"Ruby! You really need to work on your sleeping habits young lady! If you do not sleep right then you will never get good posture!" Summer said waving a finger as Ruby blushed and nodded.

"Yes, mom."

"Good girl! Now how do you two like the look! I call it the office of all dreams!" Summer said as she waved her arms around! She had just finished the set up of her permanent Beacon office and she was quite proud of it if she did say so herself! The room was decorated in bright yellow wallpaper with flashing smiling silver stars put all over it. There was a medium-sized desk with twin thick deep flush cushiony chairs put before it as Summer grinned.

"I can't wait to get kids in here! I just know that I can help them!"

"And just what exactly is your job mom? I head Glynda-"

"Uh! Uh! You mean Miss Goodwitch right Yang?"

"Yes, mom. What did  _ Miss _ Goodwitch say to you? I heard your job shifted from combat teacher too what exactly?" Yang asked rolling her eyes as her mom grinned!

"Well since it took you  _ this _ long to ask Yang! I can tell you with joy that I am now the newest Beacon psychologist!" Summer said grinning ear to ear as Yang and Ruby both paused looking at the other before coughing.

"What?!"

"You heard me! I will be here whenever a student has a problem! O hit will just be like when I was younger and I needed to talk to you all about your problems! If only your father was here now. Then maybe we could have both been doing this together! Do you know how that sounds! Having both of your parents be teachers at your school is something that every child dreams about right?"

"I don't want to think about it. I think you might be too much mom."

"Eh!? Yang what does that mean!?"

"It means that you are going to be treating everyone like they are your kid. And is that the best way to make kids, no I mean to make young  _ adults _ open up to you?"

"Well it works for you two so I think it will work here as well!" Summer said as Ruby gasped.

"Oh! Mom this is so cool! I can't wait to see you every day!"

"Of course you would like these Rubes, oh this is going to make us look so uncool!"

"Well, then you will just have to look, uncool missy! Because Summer Ros is here to stay! And she will be the best damn psychologist ever you hear me?" Summer asked as her daughters both smiled and grimaced as she grinned. 

"Now help me find the bathroom. I got too excited int he making and put wallpaper over the handle and I have to pee..." Summer said as she felt her legs  _ twitch. _

\-----

"I can't believe I did that with a boy that I barely know! What am I going to tell mother when she askes how I lost my first time!?" Winter asked her face covered in her hands a massive bucked of ice cream in front of her the woman groaning in a bright pink pair of sweat pants as Neo rolled her eyes as she finished the new apartment being under Winter's name.

_ Do you have to cry this loudly so early in the day? _ Neo signed to Winter as she sat down next to her, the curvy woman was also in her lay about clothes that considered of little more than the lingerie that would have counted as the finest bedroom attire that she could have gotten as she looked at the woman devouring her ice cream.

_ Do you only eat that kind? Y ou do know that there are more than one type of cream correct? _

"I was only allowed vanilla when I was little so it was the only thing that I learned to love!" Winter said groaning again before shoving another scoop of thick vanilla into her mouth. The woman trying to drown out the memories of her screaming and submitting to the younger man that had made her a full woman. Winter blushed brightly as she shook her head violently.

_ It's not that I don't like him! But he just left! And even if he is dating the other girl and I knew that it just does not sit well with me! I don't like the fact that you can just taste a Schnee woman and still go back to whatever tramp you were with before! Then again I am not calling Miss Rose a tramp or harlot. I'd never! Ruby seems to be a perfectly wonderful girl but still! It burns a bit knowing that I was not enough to make someone turn around and come running back to me! _

_ Stop being jealous. FWAP! _ Neo flicked Winter on her elbow making her yelp as she began to dig into her own batch of Neopolitan ice cream as Winter glared at her smaller best and well only friend.

"Hey! Neo! Stop that!"

_ Make me. _ Neo signed as Winter sighed she knew that she could not beat Neo in any type of fight, she had the strength and the will to make sure that she was always the dominant one in this situation.

_ Maybe I should have just taken Ironwood's offer to join the millitary? Maybe I could have had been something more than... just this there? _ Winter thought as the two of them settled in to watch the flicking tv. Neither of them wanting to speak about the greater world, both having their own problems to ignore as they dug into gallon jugs of ice cream and just relaxed...

\-----

"Really I can do anything! If there is more than feeding you cookies really just tell me and I will make it happen!" Pyrrha said as she used her semblance to feed Ruby her own cookies.

"There you go say Ah!"

"Ah!" Ruby said happy to have Pyrrha waiting on her hand and foot. Ruby knew that Pyrrha was still trying to make up for the fact that she had almost made Ruby need a wheelchair for a week. After their last session, Jaune had given her twice the daily amount of head pats and had been extra careful with her body when they cuddled at night.

_ I wish we could have sex again but my hips are not going to be right for another day or two. _ Ruby thought munching down on the sweet treat that Pyrrha fed to her.

"So! How does it taste?"

"Amazing! Thanks for doing this for me. I owe you!"

"No! If anyone owes someone anything it is me! I really pushed your limits back then and I have to find a way to make up for it! Please allow me to massage your hips and back when we get back to the dorm!"

"Can I get a massage too?"

"Nora! Not now! They are having a moment." Ren hissed as Nora narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey! Pyrrha is offering up the free massages and I would like one as well ok!"

"If you are giving massages," Jaune said his mind really going to places that were not meant to be discussed at the dinner table as he blushed. 

"Jaune! I can give you  _ that _ kind of massage later. After Ruby is better." Pyrrha said winking at Jaune as Ruby felt an odd warm feeling that came deep from her heart.

_ Why do I feel this way? Usually, when I see another girl flirting with Jaune I get jealous! And a bit angry at them but when I just say Pyrrha do it I felt warm instead? Why don't I feel like pulling Jaune close to me and making sure that she knows he is mine? _ Ruby thought before Pyrrha rose her hand and began to rub the top of her head in a soft manner. Pyrrha began to pet Ruby's head like she would do a small animal making the reaper of Beacon blush as she felt her cheeks heat up. 

"You know Pyr you do give the best massages and I am starting to get jealous that you give Ruby all of them!" Jaune said as his hand fell to Ruby's lap and began to rub her down to her kneecap. 

Ruby's legs shook as a small twinge of discomfort came from her pelvis, even if Jaune was not trying to be seductive, instead of putting his hand on her inner thigh as a sign of support and comfort for his wounded love as Ruby had to fight her urge to fall into one or bother of their arms.

_ Why do I feel just as comfortable in Pyrrha's arms as I do in Jaune's? Why do I think that Pyrrha carrying me is just as good? Why do I feel my heart beating like I do when either of them pick me up!? What is going on with me!? _ Ruby thought her brain trying to deal with the problem of her heart beating like it was going to break! Ruby felt the need to breathe but also felt the need to hold her breath and keep her fits balled up before she would just explode into a hundred pieces!

"Ruby? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you have a fever Rube's you doing ok?" Jaune and Pyrrha asked both of them putting a hand on Ruby's face. The small reaper blushed as she felt her head rubbed by them, Jaune and Pyrrha both checked the wildly blushing sore small lover of theirs as Pyrrha frowned.

"You are definitely hotter than you should be."

"Do you want me to get you some cold water Ruby? I can run and get you some?"

"Please do. I think that she is coming down with a fever!"

"Ok, I will be right back Ruby! Just wait!" Jaune said running off to get her some water, as Ruby coughed.

"Wait! Jaune I'm not that sick-"

"Ruby don't move! You should rest your head, you need to keep your strength up for the future!" Pyrrha said as she placed Ruby's head in her lap and began to stroke her cheek.

_ She's so soft. _ Ruby thought as Ruby began to feel Pyrrha strong powerful and calloused fingers stroke her cheek. Ruby gulped as she felt her body shake as Pyrrha gently rub her up and down. Making sure to keep Ruby's face firmly placed on her thighs as Ruby blushed fiercely.

_ She is so soft, her thighs are so soft, I just want to rest on them forever. _ Ruby thought as she let Pyrrha stroke her head as she tried to push herself up.

"You don't need to do this."

"Rest. Ruby you do not need to push yourself so far you know? You don't have to be strong all the time. It is ok to let other people take care of you when you can't do it by yourself alright? You are doing fine just as you are and you can let me and Jaune pamper you for a while ok?" Pyrrha asked smiling as she gave Ruby a smile that melted her small heart.

_ Cheese and goat milk! If this keeps up I don't think that I am going to last long! _

"Ok, I'm back! I got you some water Rube's so don't feel bad about it ok? Here let me help you drink."

"Oh allow me to help you as well!" Pyrrha said holding Ruby up by the neck the reaper blushing as-

"Say Ah!"

"Ah!" Ruby said a Jaune gently fed her the milk nursing her like a baby as Pyrrha held her close to her chest. 

_ You know I think that I could get used to being treated like this.  _ Ruby thought as she let others take her lead...

\-----

"Yo! Jaune you want to get beat down?" Yang asked grinning ear to ear as Jaune paused.

"Yang? Where did you come from?" Jaune asked yawning it was Saturday his day to rest and with Ruby and Pyrrha both resting together in JNPR dorm, he had left the cuddle puddle to get in a good early morning jog.

"You want to spar ey lover boy? You want to get your hands on these?" Yang asked leaning back showing her massive chest to Jaune making him blush, Jaune knew that Yang was blunt when it came to her flirting and...

Well, it was never a bad thing to bed down a girl as beautiful as Yang before noon on any weekday let alone ther proper way to start up the weekend. 

"Well if you want to take a roll in the sheets who am I-"

"Whoa now! Slow your roll their lover boy! Just because I want you to get your hands one me does not mean that I'm gonna let you fuck me before noon." Yang said as she smirked making Jaune go to the backfoot as for the first time in his recent harem life had a girl said no to him for sex.

"Say what?" Jaune said as his jaw dropped as Yang's lilac eyes narrowed in triumph.

_ There we go. Got him hook line and sinker.  _ Yang thought as she began her plan to win Jaune over into her loving embrace to keep him as her one and only.

"Why the long face Jaune? You don't like it when a girl turns you down huh?" Yang asked pushing out her chest again making sure that Jaune's face was now drawn to hit as the idea that for once he could not just  _ touch _ Yang's massive chest or thick hips as he gulped loudly.

"I! I er... no! That's not it! I was just curious! Yeah." Jaune said looking to the side flushing a bit as Yang licked her lips.

"Oh well, then I'll take that tent in your jeans as your way of saying that you just wanted to have a nice  _ chat _ with me and nothing else ok?" Yang asked as Jaune had to cover his jeans that he had almost gotten close to taking off!

"I! Well ok now I am embarrassed-"

"Don't be! We are dating more or less. And I would be pissed if I did not get your hard when you see me in my uniform!" Yang said twirling on the spot her skirt flipping up a bit as Jaune's eyes traced down looking for the first hint of Yang's usually long lacy panties as- 

"Hey! Stop trying to get a sneak peek! If you want to get a better look at them you can take me on a date later and we can go from there!" Yang said winking at Jaune as the boy was fully taken aback.

_ What's so weird about Yang today? What's wrong with her? She's acting so reserved? She's still being so direct but denying sex? Wanting to randomly fight and then to just go on a date? Something is up with her. _ Jaune thought before he coughed into his hand. 

"I! Sure we can do a bit of sparring! I mean it's not like I think I will win but who knows! Maybe you are going to be too busy eying me up to get in a good hit or two?" Jaune asked flashing a bicep at Yang winking and flashing a low finger gun at her as the brawler rolled her eyes. 

"Easy their lady killer. Sure you can knock the panties off a regular girl but I am a bit more high care than most other girls." Yang said as she rolled her eyes doing a bit of finger quotes as Jaune gulped. 

"You... you are acting differently today Yang what's the matter? You don't usually act like this?" Jaune said trying to get Yang to admit what she was playing at but this time the sun dragon was going on a bit more than usual in her schemes.

_ Oh, I am not going to tell you that Jauney boi! I am not going to let you just get that out of me. I can't just sleep with you that will not make us know each other more! So I'm going to toss you around in the ring for a bit to show you that I'm not just there to get you out of your jeans and into my skirt ok? _

"Well, I don't know about that Jaune. I'm not going to just tell you if I am doing something."

"Are you doing something?"

"Well, that is something that you are just going to have to find out on your own. Now come on! Let's get in some sparring!" The brawler said punching the air twirling as Jaune  _ almost _ saw a hint of her panties as he nodded.

"Oh! Hell yeah, let's get in a match or three!" Jaune said as he chased Yang down the halls of Beacon as his heart began to thump a bit more than usual.

_ I don't know what is wrong with Yang today but I like it! _

\-----

"And if you look over here you will note that our tour is complete. This is the grand hall and if you are looking for the cafeteria it is still five doors down to the right where we left off. Now, are they any more questions?" Glynda asked as the student before she smiled.

"No that is all that I needed to know Miss Goodwitch. Thank you for that enlightening tour." Amber eyes flashed before Glynda as she nodded.

"Good. Now that we are done please go to your dorm and enjoy your free time before class begins and welcome to Beacon Miss Fall..."

\----

"I don't think I can walk." Jaune groaned as he limped through the Beacon halls. He had no idea just what he had done to piss off Yang so thoroughly but...

"I can't help but think she was more beautiful today than I had ever seen her before," Jaune said laughing a bit hoping that his aura would keep him alive and in one piece! He knew that he was not going to die but now he knew how Ruby felt after she had been spit-roasted by him and Pyrrha a few days ago.

"Maybe I could get some Pyrrha massages out of this as well?"

"Jaune!"

"Blake?" Jaune turned as Blake more or less  _ appeared _ by his side. The cat faunus had a look of sheer determination in her eyes as she gripped his right arm and pulled it close.

"Let's go read some books together ok?" She asked as Jaune paused blinking twice as he nodded dumbly.

"I... I guess? I mean ok but do you want to do that right now? It's like elven am, don't you want to go get some breakfast or something? I know I am starved after Yang thrashed me like she did." Jaune said as Blake  _ pulled _ him the sore boy was no match for her power as she dragged him off.

"No. I already ate and you should be fine now come with me to the library! I need a place to sit and you just volunteered your lap." Blake said offering to arguments as Jaune sighed.

"Fine... can we at least grab a bagel on the way?"

"Only  _ one. _ And get me some coffee too. Please." Blake added making sure to mind her manners as Jaune let out a more content sigh.

"Ok, I can work with this..." 

\-----

"So... what made you want to read with me all of a sudden?" Jaune asked as he blushed Blake pushed her wide soft ass back into his crotch as she got comfy sitting on his lap. Blake was busy flipping through The man with two souls for what had to be the tenth time that Jaune had seen her reading that damn book.

"I just wanted to do something that we used to do together and had not done for some time. Is that a problem?" She asked her amber eyes narrowing as her cat ears twitched on top of her head as Jaune coughed.

"Uh! Er no... but what do you mean something we used to do all the time?"

"I mean when we where kids... we used to read in the others lap all the time and I missed doing it with you ok?" Blake said her ears going flat as she fought down a massive blush. 

Jaune scratched his head doing his bed to make sure that his dick did not end up doing the thinking for him as Blake's soft and wide ass pushed down softer onto his crotch where his dick was making it's more basic desires known to him. 

"Good. I am now comfy and I am not going to move for a while ok?" Blake asked as she put her back to Jaune letting her head rest below his. Jaune blushed at the intimate yet so far platonic gesture from Blake. Truth be told he and her were always close but when it came to them being intimate it was always straight to sex or seduction but now? 

_ She's so soft. I can smell her perfume and feel the tips of her cat ears. I just want to hold her and sit for a while like this. _ Jaune thought as he felt his more primal urges die down. Jaune felt a stilling calm come over his body as he put his arms around Blake's waist and brought her in for a closer hug. 

Jaune brought Blake up to him putting her ears at the base of his chin lightly rubbing them and making sure that she was secure in his lap. Blake grinned a winning smirk as the began to flip through the book pages reading absentminded about whatever this book was about. She had read it front ot back five times over but now she could not remember a single word with it staring her right in the face! 

_ There you go. My plan is already working like a charm! You are going to remember all the good times we had back in the day and then you are going to see that you belong to me and not Ruby! You will see that you should be with just me and no one else soon enough. Now sit still and let me seduce your soul with my feminine charm, will you? _ Blake thought as she began to feel Jaune tickle the top of her sensitive faunus ears with his chin. 

_ That tickles!  _

"So... since we are just reading in the library and since we did  _ not _ get a bagel or you coffee how about after this we go out to breakfast?" Jaune asked as the faunus paused and cocked her head up at him.

"Oh? Do you want to take me out to breakfast? Jaune is that your way of asking me out on a date?" Blake asked batting her eyes as Jaune flushed.

_ Who are you trying to be Yang!? _

"I! I mean if you want to go out on a date with me sure?" Jaune said blushing as she sighed.

"Fine. I can do that for you Jaune. Where do you want to go? Do you want to invite the others with us?" Blake asked putting her plan on the line.

_ Come on you can do it just say what I want you to say! _

"I... no how about we just have a date between you and me?"

_ I mean I owe Yang a date as well so this will be fair right? _

_ YES! _ Blake thought as she took her victory form the jaws of destiny!

"Sure thing Jaune. I will be glad to allow you a date with me." 

\-----

"So! This is the school! What do you think about it?" Summer asked as she showed around the potential newest hire of Beacon.

"I don't know it looks a bit big. Why do you need a school this big? Don't the kids get cramped living in one solid place with no room to move around?" Her potential future coworker asked as Summer shook her head.

"Not really. At least from what I remember from my time here and what the kids nowadays tell me they find it quite spacious actually."

"Back in your day? Did you use to come here as well Summer?" The slightly taller woman asked as she nodded. 

"Yeah, I was here maybe two decades ago? I came here to learn how to be a huntress and I even ended up leading my own team! Team STRQ! Or team Stork for short." Summer said proudly as she puffed out her chest.

"Wow, you were a team leader? That's impressive!"

"I know it was! I don't like to brag but we won Vytal that year! And we were pretty damn good as adults as well!" Summer said as she led her charge around past the cafeteria that for the grace of Oum was not a warzone for once in her life.

_ Thank Monty for the minor miracles I guess. _ Summer said as her tag along paused sniffing the air before frowning.

"The children do not cook their own meals I take it?"

"No? Why would they have to do that?"

"For one it is a good skill to know, you can not easily learn to cook under pressure and when a Grimm is bearing down on you is no time to learn the finer parts of the culinary arts."

"Well, I guess that makes sense but often most of the students do not have the time to go out and learn how to cook."

"That should just be a part of them attending, how has no one brought this issue up before?" The woman asked crossing her arms she was less than impressed that the students she may or may not be teaching where so lacking in real-world skills.

"When I was young or at least younger at their age I had already mastered cooking, hunting, trapping, and skinning and preparing of wild game at night with almost no light." 

"Well! I'm sure that if you join us then we will be able to find a place for you in the wilderness prep course!" Summer said wining as the new woman turned her head her light brown eyes flashing as she coughed.

"So you  _ do _ have a wilderness prep course? Then what is it doing if most of these kids can not cook for themselves?"

"That... well it is more of an elective that is semi-covered by Professor Port whois more than... eccentric when it comes down to teaching the children the real-world applications of it." Summer said as the woman sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice. If the kids are this misrepresented and lacking for the real world I would be remiss if I did not give them the best chance that they would get."

"What!? You really mean that!?" Summer asked her silver eyes shining as she had just maybe netted a new hire!

"Yes, I admit it. I think no I  _ will _ take the job."

"Oh, that is so great! I promise you that you will never regret working in Beacon as long as you live!"

"I hope so."

"You won't I promise you that Amber!" Summer said as the wandering woman that seemed to be more than met the eye or that was what Ozpin had said. The old man had been surprisingly stubborn about hiring her for a job. And even Glynda was more than miffed on why a complete and total stranger was of such interest to him. 

_ I don't know what he see's in her but it must be something special to put all that work in for it. _

"I think you will work great here!" Summer said as the two older women walked through the Beacon halls. 

"AH Summer. I see that you have gotten us a new recruit then? I take it that all went well?"

"AH! Glynda! This is Amber-"

"I know who she is Summer. I met her with you remember?" The elder woman gave a rare soft smile as Summer blushed looking away from her elder former dean and now boss and coughed.

"AH! Yeah, I forgot all about that... sorry!

"There is no need to apologize Summer. Just be better with your memory ok? And now Amber how do you think you will enjoy Beacon? I assure you that we can provide you as much assistance as you need."

"Well, I don't need much. I find kids learn much better when I take them out. I will make sure the children are able to see the world for what it is and make do with only their bare hands if it comes down to it." 

"Well, I can't say that I can argue with that. I hope that we can help you with anything. If you need it just ask and if we can deliver it to you feasibly then we shall."

"Well... if you would give me anything? Maybe at most some tents for the students to deal with at first? In the wild, they can't always rely on them but a tent is a pretty common thing so learning how to camouflage one and put it up and down without difficulty is a must."

"I shall see it done. Is there anything else?" Glynda asked as the woman squirmed.

"Yes, there are three students that I  _ insist _ to join my class."

"Oh? And they are?"

"I think Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, and Pyrrha Nikos. I think they have great potential..."

"My daughter?"

"I Have to agree, I shall make it so. Welcome to Beacon I hope you enjoy your stay...,"

  
  



	13. Campings end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more Jaune and Ruby get kinky. Love blooms in all levels of Beacon as Blakeand Yang amongst others put lans into action to take their blonde.

"Look. I don't care what you do as long as you don't get in trouble and don't kill anyone more than usual ok?" Roman asked as he took a drink from his glass as Neo nodded. His mute partner in crime flashed her fingers up at him Roman expertly reading her pantomimes as he nodded his head. 

_ I just want to have a bit of fun with him! That's all I am not going to do anything bad to him or that cute and adorable lover of his. Even though she is so cute I can't help but want to bully her a little. _ Neo signed as Roman rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah Neo, you and these  _ pets _ of yours. I swear I don't know what you think that you are doing when you take care of these lost souls. I don't even know how you can afford to feed them."

_ Hey! I make sure to make my sex taste good! _ Neo pouted as Roman once again rolled his eyes at his small compatriot that was pouting adorably next to him. 

"You know that is not what I meant to say Neo. You know that food is not cheap and taking care of the lost Schnee? How long do you plan to make her your pet? Are you going to take care of her forever? Or are you going to try to put her to work for us? I got to be honest with you Neo. I don't see her joining us. I can't see her as any type of criminal. Especially our kind, even if we don't kill usually we are not her type."

_ So? That's not important! What is important is that we are all having fun in the meantime! _

"What you mean to say is that as long as  _ you _ are having fun that is all that matters," Roman said as Neo flashed him a loving smile the adorable tiny terror smirked up at him stirring her cocktail as Roman sighed.

"So you are just going to take them for a ride and leave them when they run out of fuel?"

_ Oh, I never said that Roman! I just want to have a bit of fun with them before they get all... worn out you know what I mean? _ Neo asked as she stirred her drinking taking a small sip out of it and grinning as Roman facepalmed. 

"You know that this is going to end bad right? Unless you are just fucking with me and you are going to actually  _ do _ something with them. And not just taking them for a spin ok?" Roman asked as the sounds of techno music filled his ears. The sounds of people dancing and chatting filled his ears as the sounds of Junior's club filled the airwaves with the heavy sound of people doing their best to ignore all of the problems in life as the man yawned loudly his time and patience for Neo's antics worn thin by a long day's work.

"Well do what you do best Neo. Just don't let Red get to close to me again ok? I don't think that she forgave me for taking those shots at her way back in the day ok?"

_ Aw, and I thought that you were a lady killer! Look at you making all the girls blush! _

"I like my women with a bit more  _ meat _ on them Neo. Besides she is already with the blonde kid. I don't want to mess up with what they have. I am a criminal sure but I am not a damn  _ monster _ . Really professionals have standards." 

\-----

"You have been a good boy and I think that a good boy deserves a  _ very _ good reward," Pyrrha said as she opened her mouth Jaune gasped as she took out her tits her massive D cups spilled out of her bra as she took his dick in her mouth, swallowing him to the hilt in one smooth motion. 

"You didn't have to do this today! I was willing to wait for you to cool off after your training." Jaune gasped as Pyrrhe began to  _ bob _ up and down on her dick making him groan in pleasure as she blew him expertly making Jaune whimper in pleasure as she expertly worked his cock in and out of her mouth. 

Taking his shaft between her breasts and taking him in as deep as possible while giving him an amazing tit and blowjob as Jaune whimpered in pleasure as his girlfriend or one of them for that matter worshipped his dick, Jaune gasped putting his hand on the back of Pyrrha's head making sure to rub the back of her head and gently pull on her ponytail making the champion moan and whimper as she worked over his dick making his toes curl on his floor as she blew him in the JNPR dorm. 

Jaune's eyes rolled up into the back of his head the feeling of his partners hot wet and  _ trained _ mouth working over Jaune's dick as she blew him made his world feel like it was finally complete, even as Jaune had the odd inkling of guilt that he was feeling so good and that he was not pleasing Pyrrha in any way and the fact that unlike the last time they had sex Ruby was not with them making Jaune almost feel like he was cheating on her as Pyrrha took his dick to the back of her very throat!

"Fuck I feel like I'm gonna break." Jaune gasped as his dick felt like it was damn near  _ melting _ in the soft back of his partner's throat. Jaune felt her hot mouth wrapping up on him as she teased his glands with her well-muscled tongue making Jaune whimper as he felt Pyrrha take him easily into the back of her throat. The champion smirking as she took him easily and lovingly making sure that Jaune knew she was putting his pleasure above hers as she made him feel like he was melting in bliss. 

"Your throat feels so good! And so do your tits, I didn't know that anyone could feel this good." Jaune gasped as much as he  _ hated _ to admit it Pyrrha's chest was far larger than Ruby's own. And even if that meant nothing to his heart that loved Ruby above all else the feeling of her soft and supple C cups absolutely paled in comparison to Pyrrha's massive double d cup chest that was fully encompassing the bottom of his shaft in ther pillow-like softness making Jaune whimper in pleasure as she took her time in making Jaune feel like the great lover and partner that he was to her.

Jaune began to pull her ponytail making Pyrrha choke a bit as he  _ enthusiastically _ encouraged her to blow him harder as she felt Jaune push her up and down on his cock making her mouth feel more like a fleshlight as Jaune whimpered in pleasure.

"Fuck that feels so good! I can't believe that we have not been doing this all the time since we became partners!" Jaune gasped before taking a second to take back his words. Not wanting to think what would happen if he had gotten with Pyrrha instead of Ruby. That would mean that he might not have ever had the beautiful memories and the love that he had shared with her as his partner kept blowing his dick and making him groan in pleasure.

"Pyr I'm gonna cum!" Jaune said hissing as she greedily slammed her head up and down on his dick! Pyrrha kept up her attack on Jaune's dick-swallowing more and more of it, slamming her breasts down on the thick heavy dick and balls of her lover making Jaune's balls feel the loving and pleasurable burn of his balls getting slammed on by her breasts! Jaune knew that he was going to cum soon and  _ hard _ as he gasped one last time before he came right down his partner's throat!

"Fuck! Pyrrha I'm cumming!" Jaune gasped as he came hard down her mouth! Jaune came several thick large shots of cum slamming into her throat! Jaune groaned as Pyrrha blew him draining his dick of every last shot of his cum making him gasp as she took her mouth off his cock with a heavy wet  _ plop _ ! Jaune groaned as she took her mouth off his dick making sure to show him his cum still swirling in her mouth before she swallowed it in one hard gulp!

"Now that we have done that let's have some  _ real _ fun ok?" She asked as she walked over to the bed, Pyrrha slammed down on the bed spreading her legs as she showed her winking pussy at Jaune. Her winking flesh allowing him to see her glistening pussy making sure to know what she meant as Jaune stood up instantly as he licked his lips gripping his partner's hips before he slammed his hips forward and jammed his dick right into her pussy! 

"Fuck that feels so good!" Jaune hissed as he began to pound into his partner's pussy! Jaune slammed in and out of her tight cunt gripping her wrists and pulling her back into him! Jaune heard Pyrrha scream in pleasure as he pounded her from behind! Pyrrha was crying out as Jaune gripped her hands the champion was letting Jaune take the lead this time around, she was allowing Jaune to pound into her relentlessly from behind making her choke and gasp as she felt her mind slowly turned to mush as she got fucked wildly. 

"AH! Right there! Jaune you know how to fuck me just how I like it!" Pyrrha said as Jaune rammed her from behind! Jaune's dick plowing deep into her making sure to hit all of her sweet spots as he went to town on her! Making sure to pull her ponytail between thrusts jerking her back as he rammed her from behind making her tall body shake and quiver in pleasure as he fucked the champion raw! Jaune would also give that fine champion tier ass a good smacking everyone now and then slapping one hand on her thick well-toned ass cheeks making her gasp as he gave her a hard  _ smack! _ Just to assert his authority over her! Jaune was plowing her into the bed making the spartan shiver on his dick causing his cock to churn up her insides as he groaned in pleasure. 

"Your pussy is the best Pyr! How do you get it so tight!?"

"Lot's of Kegels! And well a lot of practice ah!"

_ Whap! _ Jaune spanked her ass hard-hitting her thick juicy left ass cheks making a small red handprint appear on it as she felt her ass whapped! 

"AH! Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped as she  _ gripped _ down even harder on his cock! Jaune knew that she was cummimng with every thrust as he pounded into her. Her green eyes rolled into the back of her head as she got her insides churned up and turned out by Jaune's thick eight inches of wrist-thick dick! 

"Fuck I am gonna cum again Pyr!" Jaune gasped as every time he landed a hard  _ whap _ on her fat champion ass Jaune's body shuddered in pleasure as he felt her  _ clenching _ down on him as she was fucked into a drooling mind broken mess by her partner! Jaune's dick was finally at his limit! Jaune held on as much and as long as he could but in the end, Jaune came deep inside of her! Jaune grunted as he came hard his partner gasped as she felt his cum splash inside of her warm cunt! 

"AH! Yes! Jaune cum, cum hard in me! Fill me up!" Pyrrha gasped as Jaune came into her warm cunt both of them gasping as they fell on the bed Jaune's lips finding hers and pressing deep as they shared a steamy kiss as the couple finally began to rest. The two lovers made sure to kiss long and hard before they broke the hard kiss with a  _ pop! _ Making them both cuddle into the other as they began to lay in their sweats. The lovers basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking session as they began to feel the pangs of pre-sex grow. 

"So... what do you want to do now?" Jaune asked as he felt Pyrrha smirk allowing him to be deep inside her as he kept her pinned down on the bed as she winked up at him as she felt his love fill her up. 

"I think that just relaxing is good for now. I am glad to even spend this much time with you Jaune. I am just happy to be a part of your life is all." She said once more proving that she was the best partner that he could ever ask for. Jaune and her shared a small chaste kiss his dick still hard as a rock as she pushed back into his cock making sure that he knew that she could still take a few more rounds of lovemaking as she winked up playfully at him. 

"I think that you can go a few more time's don't you?" Pyrrha grinned as Jaune sighed, knowing that as much as he would love to keep having sex with her tight muscled pussy Jaune needed to rest and go meet up with Ruby he and her had to talk before he had his dates! 

\-----

"So what do you think we should have for lunch? I want cookies." Ruby said skipping next to Jaune only wincing every now and then as her pussy and hips were more or less recovered from Jaune and Pyrrha pounding her into a mind broken squealing mess as Jaune walked with his  _ true _ love. 

"I think that maybe we should eat something a bit more filling than  _ just _ cookies for lunch. You know that we eat too many of them already right?" Jaune asked gripping Ruby's hand pulling her close to him as she smiled up her silver eyes shining with love as she cuddled his arm. 

"Well, I think that means we just have to have chocolate chip cookies!"

"Chocolate chip cookies? Why would you say that now? I just said we had to be more filling in our food?"

"I know! That's why I said it! Chocolate chips add more food to eat so they are easily better for you! Duh!" Rugy said pulling his arm more forward as Jaune nodded.

"I see," Jaune said smiling at the only logic that Ruby could make sound reasonable as he was led down the hall by her. Jaune knew that he was going to have to part soon with Ruby to see Yang then Blake but for the time he was going to make sure that Ruby knew just how much he cared for her and to spend as much time with Ruby as was humanly possible then. 

"So you do know that later on, I am going to be on a date with Yang and Blake right?" Jaune asked he was hoping that Ruby would be understanding she knew that he was going to be seeing her sister and teammate and Ruby did pause when she heard him speak. Ruby narrowed her eyes before she shook off that clingy feeling of jealousy that began to warp its way up into her mind. Making her feel insecure compared to her sister and older friend. Ruby shook her head scene in knowing the fact that Jaune would always love her the most. 

"Sure! I'm fine with you going on a date with them! I just hope that you still have enough time to cuddle when you get back!" Ruby smiled it was good to know that she was the top one in Jaune's mind and even if she did not say it she felt a bit of vindication at knowing that she was superior to the others. 

_ It's nice to know that he won't pick any other girl but me. It is a bit sad that Blake and Yang are only going to be the second-best in his heat but Jaune's lap only has room for one girl and that is me! Not mom, not Amber, not Pyr, and not Yang or Blake! _ Ruby thought pleased as punch with her new outlook on life as Jaune gripped her hand pulling her close to him as he smiled warmly. 

"Well, that's nice! I do wonder what came over them this time. Most of the time they are happy to go on a date together or with other people. This time they seem almost hellbent on getting a one on one date with me. I wonder what's going on with them today?" Jaune asked as Ruby hummed she was mostly half listening to her boyfriend. She wanted Jaune to finish his dates so that he could get back to her!

"I don't know maybe they want to have more time with you? Maybe they think that they can one up the other without having to do it face to face?"

"I don't know... that seems kind of underhanded if you ask me. I don't think that Yang or Blake would do anything like that. Well, especially Yang. She'd never do something like that. She'd want to speak to me one on one and fix the problem with me directly rather than go through another. I wonder if Blake is going to teach me more ways of making tea?" Jaune hummed not sure if Blake wanted more skinship. They had been having a lot of sex recently but not a lot of planktonic bonding.

"You ever wonder what it's going to be like after we graduate from Beacon."

"Nope!"

"Really? You never think of the future Rube's?"

"Why would I? I know that as long as I am with you my future is always going to be as bright as the shattered moon." 

\-----

"So do you mind telling me why we are here?" Jaune asked as he stepped in the deep mud. Yang had taken him to a farm? Of all places, Jaune never thought that Yang would have the slightest interest in horticulture but here they where in a farm on the outskirts of Vale with Yang smiling at him dressed in a grimy dirty pair of loose-fitting overalls. Her massive chest loosely hung in her top as she cracked her fingers her knuckles popping like heated corn as she grinned.

"Oh don't you worry about that Jauney, we are here to do my oldest passion!" Yang said as Jaune paused cocking his head as the sound of a rooster cawing in the early afternoon light filled his ears as the harsh smell of fresh dirt fertilizer and well just about any and every other smell you would find on a farm filled his nose. 

"And that is?"

"Raising things when they need me," Yang said as she waved Jaune over Jaune was not sure how the hell this counted as a date but if Yang wanted to do it then he was going to give her what she wanted. She was his girlfriend after all. Only one of now a growing number but there was no reason or way that Jaune was going to love her any less for it. 

"I see so where do we go from now? We are in the middle of a cornfield..."

"Follow me. Let me show you something fun." Yang said taking his hand and leading Jaune off deep into the field...

\----

"And that! Ah is how you really plant some corn! What do you think? Did you like learning how to plow fields with yours truly?" Yang asked flicking a bit of mud off of her face making Jaune gasp as he nodded.

"Yeah! I can see that!" Jaune panted he never knew that working on a farm would be this exhausting! Only five hours of work and now Jaune felt like he was going to die on the spot. His breathing was labored and seemed to carry a pained earthy taste to it as he coughed. Jaune and Yang had planted dozens of massive corn stocks and other plants that the local farm that Jaune learned that Yang volunteered at during her free time on weekends to help plant for them for free.

"So you mind telling me just why you work so damn hard when you don't have too? I mean there is no reason for you to be here every other weekend in secret no less right?" Jaune coughed his legs felt like jelly as Yang flashed him a cat like smile that would befit Blake much more than herself.

"Well then if you want to have the answer to that come here for a sec lover boy! You look tired as hell how about you pop a squat for a bit and take a breather ok?" Yang said as she patted her lap taking a rest on a small rise in the ground a minor hill allowing Jaune to look out at Vale as he nodded. The picturesque view was good enough but hell what man would not want to take a lap pillow from Yang?

"Sure thing," Jaune said as he yawned Jaune laid right on her lap his eyes instantly going up to her massive chest that hung heavily in her top as he felt her hand rise and rub the top of his head as she began to pet him.

"So I bet you are wondering why I brought you all this way to the farm am I right?"

"I was curious I have to admit. When you kept brushing it off I didn't know what ot make of it but now? Now that we are here and able to keep things well clean? I think I could listen to you for a bit."

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence lover boy. Well, when it comes down to it I love to take care of things."

"Huh?"

"Taking care of things. It has always been something that I love to do." Yang said her voice hitching before hse coughed.

"When my dad died, I was left to watch Ruby a lot. Mom was always a huntress first and well... she did her best when it came down to it. She tried to make it to every school play and every small event that happened in our lives but she could not do it all the time. And sometimes I had to be the one to look out for Ruby and to be her mom."

"I'm sorry Yang... I don't know what to say."

"Don't be. I love Ruby. I love Summer. I love my dad even if he is long dead my love for him has not gone down even the slightest."

"Well, that is good... right?"

"Yeah it is but when I was alone with Ruby I learned something. I learned what really matters in life."

"And that is?"

"What really matters if your effect on the world allows you. How you leave it when you are gone. I learned that just being with Ruby was fine but watching her grow? Watching her get up on a stage and sing her heart out when she had been too scared to even look a stranger in the eye a week ago? To see her grow up and become a real person to make friends and to be someone that was her own person. It was like watching a flower grow that you had been watering since day one. It was beautiful. Just like her." 

"That sounds amazing Yang."

"It is. My mom always said that I was a great big sister to Ruby."

"I think both her and me agree. And especially Ruby."

"And now I find myself dating a boy that she is dating. You never thought that was a bit awkward?"

"I... I didn't really think about it-"

"But I did. I think about it a lot. I think that I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Love you more than anything. I look at our relationship like I look at these plants. Every time I'm with you laughing, eating with our clothes on our off. I'm watering the relationship. And even if it is not ideal right now... even if I am not the only one in your eyes. I am sure that with enough time and enough work? I will make you see me  _ bloom _ and know that I am the most beautiful woman in the world and that I am the  _ only _ one worth your time." 

\-----

"Why am I here Miss Amber?" Pyr asked as Amber paused she called in her future student smiling as she gave her a wink.

"Why do you think you are here dear?"

"Because I did something wrong? If I did I do not know what it is. I am sorry for it though!"

"You are too quick to apologize you know that? Jaune said that about you." Amber said as Pyrrha paused the fellow Mistral woman cocked her head as she closed the door behind her locking it with a  _ click! _

"What do you mean Jaune told you about me?"

"Oh, nothing dear. You are from Mistral like me correct?"

"I thought you were from Vacuo ma'am?" 

"Hmm. Maybe you pay more attention then I thought! But that is not why I am here. You are in a relationship with Jaune correct?" 

"I am why?"

"Do you also accept the fact that you are in a relationship with Miss Rose as well?"

"Of course I do. I am also in a relationship with Yang and Blake and a woman called Winter as well. Why do you bring this up? Is there a problem with that?" Pyrrha asked frowning she thought that Vale was more open-minded than she thought.

_ Maybe I have overestimated the culture here. I wonder what else I overlooked? _

"Oh of course not! I have no issue with you dating anyone you so please so long as it is legal and you are doing it with the consent of the individuals involved."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Simple. Because of what I said before. If you would say you are in a relationship with Yang and Blake... what would you say if I said that they did not see them as in a relationship with you?"

"Well, that is something that I have to talk to them about! If we are all going to be dating each other there is no reason for me to make myself a stranger now is there?"

"But here is the problem Miss Nikos. You are  _ not _ at least according to them they would not be in a relationship with you."

"Well, I am sure I can convince them Jaune wants us to share after all!"

"Yes but Miss Nikos... what if they do not  _ want _ to share?"

\------

"So why are we here?"

"Why do you smell like dirt?" Blake asked taking a sniff Jaune  _ did _ smell like dirt and fertilizer and-

"Did you walk in manure?" Blake said waving her hands at Jaune as he sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I think I probably did step in a few piles at the farm."

"Why the hell were you at a farm?"

"What would you say if I told you that Yang wanted me to take her to one? And that we worked on it all day?" Jaune asked as Blake rolled her eyes as she and Jaune both enjoyed a bit of coffee to start the day. 

"So I bet you are wondering why I wanted you to be here with me alone today right?"

"I thought you wanted to just hang out? I mean we had not met each other since way back in the day. I was just happy that we could all attend the same hunting academy you know?" Jaune leaned back he was still sore as hell from a full day of work with Yang hell even after they had the rest they where worked to the bone for the rest of the day. Yang gave him no breaks that day and made sure that they left a  _ mark _ on the world after it.

"I... I wanted to show you something..." Blake said blushing the cat faunus seemed unsure of herself. She was twitching her ears more than usual and she was rubbing her legs together in a way that showed that she was not having a good time when it came to their date.

"Hey, Blake? What's the matter? Did something happen? If it did you can just tell me ok? Unless you don't want to talk about it." 

"No! No, I want to talk about it... I just... I just am not good when it comes to this kind of thing."

"Blake? What's up you are sounding like you are going to show me some deep dark and scary secret. I mean... I know what you did back in the day but I am not going to judge you for it ok?" 

"I! I want to go here!" Blake said as she showed Jaune a twin pairing of papers. Jaune paused looking down at them seeing that they where tickets of some kind.

"What are these? Tickets? Do you want to go to a show or something?"

"Yes! If... if you would go with me then I would be happy." Jaune grinned as he rubbed her on top of her head.

"Sure Blake I would be happy to go with you to whatever you like!"

\------

"MEN! Today we die well! Today we will die as we lived! BRAVE! Free! And as strong as we are in death as we are in life! Do you understand!?" 

"Yes!" Blake hissed punching the air Jaune paused he was  _ not _ in his comfort zone as he looked around. He was surrounded by children... lots and lots of children and some irritated parents as he and Blake sat in the back of the movie theater, Jaune had no idea that Blake still like to watch these cartoon moves but there he was. 

One of the only adults here that was no nodding off or questioning their life choices as some cheesy commanded rallied a troop of mixed faunus and humans to fight off some new kind of Grimm that was able to talk to humans and faunus with their minds as the two sides began to battle.

"FIGHT! For the glory of Remnant!"

"For the glory of Remnant!" Blake and every child in the room shouted at once. Jaune felt a wave of embarrassment being seen with Blake before-

"Thank you for taking me here. It means a lot that I can go to places like this with you." Blake said pulling Jaune to her side as instantly all of his thoughts and feelings of embarrassment melted as the normally stoic faunus showed off a downright childish side of her. It was refreshing... in the same way that seeing Yang show a strong maternal side to herself as she worked in the fields. Seeing Blake as a normal person that loved to geek out when she had the chance. And was not afraid to do it in front of others made his heat slowly flutter as-

"I'm glad that you are as happy to be here with me as I am with you. I love you." Blake said as she grinned her head nuzzling into his shoulder as Jaune blushed. There was a wrenching sound from all around them as any child that was not fully engrossed in the movie gagged at the two gross older kids that were holding hands and getting  _ kissy.  _

_ Was I ever that bad as a kid? I swear when Saff brought Terra home I was not that bad when they kissed for the first time in front of me. At least I hope I was not...  _

"You know that if we kissed I think they would all throw up." Blake joked her fluffy cat ears ruffling Jaune's cheeks as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Jaune coughed into his hand as the movie went on the leader of the human forces was injured revealed to be a secret faunus, who thought that his mainly human forces would not accept him as a leader. The climax was when the formerly open racist squad member took a fatal hit from a Grimm dying before the Grimm army was devastated by an airstrike and now the faunus commander held the dying man in his arms as he told him it was never about him being a faunus. But about him being new and there was not a dry eye in the house as the movie ended in a near pyrrhic victory for the humans as Jaune and Blake watched the movie untill the end. 

\------

"So do you really think that they will accept it?"

"I know that they will Accept it, Miss Amber. I will make sure that they do."

"And what if they do not Pyrrha? If they do not want to love you. If they do not want to date you, and what if they succeed? What if they succeed in taking Jaune away from you and Ruby? How will you be able to deal with that?"

"If that happens? Then I will just accept it as a fact of life. I don't mind that I might have to give up with Jaune if he picks another lover over me. I want him to pick me but if he does pick another or is lured or seduced by another then there is nothing that I can do about it." Pyrrha said smiling sweetly as Amber nodded her head before taking a sip of a thermos of water. 

"And if it happens sooner than later then that is fine too. I want Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and Blake and anyone else that is involved to be happy."

"And what of your happiness Pyrrha? What will you dow hen it comes down to your part in this?"

"I will do my best to make my case and show them all that we can love equally. And that there is no need for any jealousy when it comes down to what has to happen with us. I love all of them and if I can? I will  _ have _ them all." 

\-----

"Ruby I said that I am fine!"

"Shower mister! You are going to shower in there until I say so! So stay clean! AH! You smell like dirt and cow poop! Where did Yang take you!?" Ruby shouted from outside as Jaune sighed. Ruby was upset that Yang had Jaune smelling like a barn and now she was forcing him to shower before she so much as  _ considered _ to cuddle with him. Jaune didn't mind it felt good to get all that dirt off of him and now that he was back at Beacon? There was not much else to do before training and bed.

"I just wish that I was not alone and that I had someone to shower with," Jaune said as the door to the shower opened almost as if Jaune had been talking to the devil himself as he grinned.

"So you decided that I don't smell so bad after all?" Jaune asked as the door opened as two hands put themselves over his eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice asked as Jaune froze he knew that tone. Older mature calm seductive-

"Summer?" Jaune asked as Ruby's mother smiled thrung to face him nude, her perky D cups swayed in the air as her shaved crotch was wide and puffy dripping as Jaune gulped. 

"I-"

"Well if you want to stare all day I don't mind but I thought I could help you clean." She said as she put her hands on his dick as the two began to kiss in the shower as the woman pushed him to the back to the wall. Allowing Jaune to grip her waist Jaune wasted no time pulling the woman up into his strong arms his near ten inches of wrist thick cock hard as stell as he  _ dropped _ her down on his cock making Sumer gasp and scream in pleasure as Jaune swung her onto the wall slamming her back into the wide JNPR shower wall as he began to fuck the older woman as the hot water rained down on their bodies. 

Jaune did not need to have any more talk with Summer. His dick was hard and her cunt was tight. And seeing that she came to him and was so easy? Who was he to not fuck her brains out in the showers as she wrapped her legs around his waist?

Jaune knew Summer's body well enough by then. He knew what she liked and did not even bother to try to take it easy on her. He began slamming into her pussy as hard as possible. His dick slamming in and out of her cunt making her scream into his mouth! 

Jaune's hands gripped her soft and supple ass that while not as big as Blake or even Yang's was still soft and had just enough supple give to make his hands never want to let it go as he plowed the thirsty and sexy milf into the cool marble walls of the shower! 

Summer was screaming into his mouth her toes curling up as Jaune's dick hammered right into her tight cunt! Jaune's thick ten inches were making sure that her cunt was getting broken in just the right way! Summer's mind was turning to mush as Jaune hammered her like a steam piston! 

Summer's cunt shook and  _ quaked _ as she got her cunt hammered! 

Summer felt her body reacting as Jaune plowed into her his light blonde hair fully matted by the hot steamy shower water. The familiar light blue cerulean eyes that shined in the light of the overhead shower light. 

Summer felt her body shaking as she remembered better times, back when she was in Beacon. She had been in a situation like this before. She had been in a shower in Beacon she had been pinned in a position just like this. 

Her fingers rolled up her hands roaming up to the top of Jaune's head, her fingers gingerly feeling his soft wet, and messy blonde hair. 

The feeling of his hands roaming down her body gently gripping her ass and spreading her cheeks. She felt her heart fluttering as she felt like her body and mind where being put back in time. She felt the tears come from down her eyes as her body shook and shivered as it was plowed into the wall!

"You are so cute when you cum. I love you." Jaune let slip in the moment of passion as-

_ Tai? _ Summer thought as for a moment she could not tell the difference between Jaune and her late husband. Jaune and Tai looked so similar they looked so much alike and if not for the subtle differences in appearance and mannerisms there was Summer for a moment could not tell that she was with Jaune and not someone else. 

Summer's mind was lost in time for a moment not sure if she was with Jaune or Tai her body not sure either but was thankfully and luckily brought back to reality as Jaune let out a small groan as he coughed.

"I'm sorry! I hope that I didn't make you feel awkward about that!" Jaune said the male still did not have the confidence of her old lover making Summer smile as she put a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a long kiss. 

"Don't be. I love you too ok? I hope that you are ok with an old lady like me in your life though. I'm not a young girl anymore." Summer said still fighting back the small screams of pleasure as she was forced to cum over and over again as Jaune's cheeks heated up the young man still able to be embarrassed when he was balls deep in the mother of his girlfriend as he coughed. 

"I! You are just as beautiful as you were before! I think you are still really pretty ok?" Jaune asked his own voice cracking as Summer's hot wet tight and best of all  _ tiny _ cunt took his dick to the hilt! 

Jaune struggling to even keep the conversation going as he felt his dick melting in that perfect tight pocket pussy of the milf soaked in all types of juices as Jaune slammed in and out of her tight love hole! 

Summer had to laugh even as she got her brains fucked out by Jaune she had to let out a stifled orgasmic laugh at just how lovable he was!

_ Tai was never like that, he was far more confident that him. Even at his age. Jaune's like a puppy, a nice and loyal puppy... he's not Tai... he's Jaune... and I like that about him. I love him. _ Summer thought as she let Jaune fuck her even harder! Jaune did not want to keep up the embarrassing talk as he made love to the moaning whimpering milf as he gripped her waist tightly and plowed into her! 

Jaune had to fight back the urge to cum as Summer just kept climaxing! her pussy was never going to let go of him as he just kept plowing into her! Her tight wet pussy was loving the feeling of being stretched out by the thick dick of Jaune as he was grunting in pleasure!

_ Just hold on Jaune! You just have to hold on! She's so tight! She can be just as tight as Ruby when she wants to! And she has that tits of almost Yang! How can I keep it in my pants like this?! _ Jaune thought as he felt his balls churn his thick melons began to clap harder under that soft milf booty as he pistoned right into her!

Summer's mind was losing the fight to stay sane what was left of her sanity that was enjoying the feeling that Jaune was not Tai, and that her old lover's memory could rest in peace as she allowed Jaune her new lover easy access into her most private of places. Summer knew that she was not going to be walking right after this for some time

Jaune's dick was also losing the battle the tight hot wet velvety walls of the two sizes two small pussy was far too much for even an experienced dick like Jaune's to take! Jaune's dick tried to compensate for this by fucking her harder!

Jaune's pelvis tried to put in more thrusts desperate to hold on for just a few more seconds in that heavenly cunt! But Jaune was not as strong as he would like. Even if he was dominating Summer making her scream out and cum on his dick alone as she cried his name there was just no way to hold on when you had such an erotic sight before him!

"Fuck it! Summer, I'm gonna cum!" Jaune gasped as his balls clenched up one more time! His dick began to pulse and thobe as he jammed his dick into the deepest parts of her body one more time before he came hard!

"AH!" Summer gasped as she felt it! Summer felt his cum exploded into her body. She felt Jaune cum right into her cunt making her scream out in pleasure!

Jaune came hard six thick lines of cum shot right into her pussy! Her womb unlike that of her daughter or the other younger women in Jaune's life was protected from long term consequences, Summer's morning pills made sure that she would not have to deal with telling Ruby or Yang that they would all be older sisters soon as she felt Jaune's cum filling her up as she had one last mind-shattering orgasm as she gasped! 

"Jaune!" Summer gasped as she put her face on his chest, Summer felt his heart thump into her ear, the woman cumming hard on his dick as she felt her very core get filled with his thick cream! 

Summer enjoyed the heartbeat of the male as she smiled. She was not with Tai but she was happy that she was just with him, and happy that she was with someone that she loved. Summer put her head down on his chest stroking his back as she smiled deeply and sighed happily that she was finally with a new person. Jaune barley kept his legs working as he had to deal with keeping Summer up who had just knocked out on his dick leaving him holding her alone and-

"Uh... Summer? Are you up? Summer? Someone? Help? Please?" 

\------

"I am  _ so _ sorry! Please forgive me!" Jaune bowed before his scroll the boy fully bowing before it as he saw piercing but watering stormcloud grey eyes looking at him. 

_ It is fine Jaune... I must admit that I did enjoy it when the moment occurred but... I don't think that we can do that... again for some time... I still can not fully feel my hips. _ Winter said Jaune had contacted her through Ruby just to make sure that she was ok. After barely hiding Summer and getting her out of the shower, Jaune had wanted to contact the Schnee sister just to be sure that she was doing ok. 

"Look if you need anything! And I do mean anything! Don't hesitate to call me! Just because I am a student does not mean I am above taking responsibility ok? I want to help you Winter really even if it is just a massage! I'll do it ok!" Jaune asked his blue eyes shining with good intent as the beleaguered Schnee gave him a sultry look as she rolled her eyes.

_ Is that your way of saying that you want to get in my pants again? _

"What!? No! I mean yes! I do but that's not why I want to massage you ok!? I just want to be with you!"

_ I know Jaune. Thank you for your consideration. _ Winter said smiling as Jaune sighed gladly that for once that he was able to clear up the misunderstanding then. 

\------

"So am I in trouble?" Jaune asked hoping that he had not gotten in trouble  _ before _ the semester began. Jaune winced as Amber smiled waving him forward as Jaune closed the door behind him and coughed.

"You are not in trouble  _ yet _ Jaune. I won't be docking your grades just yet ok?" Amber asked as she smirked as Jaune coughed he really did not want to get in trouble if he was going to be in trouble before the teachings began. 

"Ok? Good? So why am I here in the first place?" Jaune said as he walked in the new room was far smaller than most other classes as she smiled. 

"Well you know I have been in this school for a few days and I was just hoping that you would help me settle in and  _ relax _ . If you know what I mean." Amber said licking her lips as Jaune blinked his blue eyes narrowed as his limited ability to tell what women wanted from him. Jaune's eyes narrowed as Amber spread her legs on her teaching desk a knowing look in her eyes as she gave Jaune a simple come hither motion with her finger.

"I think you have just what I need to de-stress. Something long and hard to really pound out my stress ok?"

"You... you want me to massage your back?" Jaune asked blinking wildly as Amber paused the maiden also blinked at him before she let out a deep sigh. I want you to  _ fuck _ me Jaune." Amber said this time making sure that Jaune could not mess that up. Jaune still paused blinking three times before a blush came over his face.

"I! Are you sure? I mean I just got here don't you want to discuss things-"

"Jaune. Put your dick in me.  _ Please?" _ Amber said this time showing off that she had no panties on. Her thick slick glistening folds showed off to Jaune as Jaune felt all forms of resistance fall out of his mind, as he gulped loudly before nodding dumbly as he began walking forward to the gesturing woman.

"Oh! Oh then if you ask then I don't see a problem." Jaune said walking up to her his jeans falling off. Despite just having sex with Summer the young man seemed to once more be in high demand, his breath caught in his throat as she licked her lips.

"There we go big boy, you know what to do. Especially if you want to get that  _ A _ from me. I think I can work something out with you." She said purring as-

"What? You want me to have sex with you for you to give me an A in the class?"

"Jaune... it's called roleplay. Work with me ok?" Amber asked as Jaune nodded simply as he approached her again.

"O-ok! I can do that!"

"Good boy! Now come here and show me why you should get that A plus that you so want! Show me if you have improved in your endurance!" 

Amber asked as Jaune gulped walking up as confidently as possible his thick ten inches of hard dick put out as Jaune gripped her soft light brown legs. His fingers digging softly into her light skin as Jaune pulled apart the woman before him. 

Pulling her legs to the side to allow him easy access and to allow him to appreciate her perfect light pink pussy lips that where flooding with juices as Amber once again licked her lips blowing him a soft kiss as she becked him with her fingers. 

"So what are you gonna do? Are you going to stare at it all day? Or are you going to put your dick in it and make that grade? Come on Jaune you  _ do _ want to pass don't you?"

"I do? Amber?"

"Miss Amber Jaune. Now less talking more fucking!"

"Got it!" Jaune said as he just slammed his hips forward his thick dick sliding right into her cunt as he jammed his hips forward as his cock split her cunt int two! 

"Fuck me!" Amber screamed out in pain and pleasure as she felt her body split in half!

_ Fuck yes! That's the dick that I have been missing for so long! _ Jaune's dick began to plow into her not showing any compassion to the cunt that was brutalizing! His cock plowed in and out of her, his dick making a decent size  _ bulge _ in her guts as Jaune hammered in and out of her!

Making the woman gasp scream and cum every time that his cock hit that perfect G spot deep inside of her and making her  _ scream! _

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Amber cried out her legs breaking free of Jaune's grasps and wrapping around his back! Her legs got the easy grip on Jaune before pulling him in towards her! Jaune gasped as bit fighting to keep his balance as Amber's strangely powerful legs pulled him in deeper and deeper. 

Jaune didn't stop his thrusting his dick was too far into that tight wet pink cunt to even think about stoping his pillaging of her niche tight cunt! 

Jaune gasped as he put his hands on her hips. Pulling her into him slamming in harder and harder as Amber felt her mind-melting in pleasurable bliss as his cock broke in and stirred up her guts!

"You are really tight! Ma'am?" Jaune asked trying to fit the role play bill as best as he could. The closest he had to role play experience was with Blake and that was not exactly fitting of the time period with Amber. She smirked her body still cumming  _ hard _ on his dick.

Her breath coming out in rough shaking gasps and squeaks of pleasure as Jaune's dick threaten to rip her in half! 

The woman nodded before a small laugh spilled out of her lips.

"You are doing  _ fine _ Jaune. But please work on your compliments. Not everyone wants to just hear tight you know?" Amber asked as she felt Jaune's dick pulsing inside of her. 

Jaune's dick was already eager to cum the cock was getting more and more used to breeding people and the idea that it was getting more pussy in one day that it had once got in a whole moth was more than enough to make Jaune's dick want to blast its load right down deep into her core! 

"S-sorry! Ma'am! I'll do better! I'll show you that I really deserve the A in your class!" Jaune said as AMber nodded even as Jaune's dick broke in that perfect tight cunt that seemed to  _ massage _ his cock as he fucked her as hard as possible!

Her pussy massaged his dick that odd rumble that filled his dick as it gripped down onto his dick making sure to wrap it in that electric energy that made his dick feel like it was going to  _ melt _ inside of her as he slammed deep into her!

Jaune saw her body shaking and bending to his well. The sight of her breasts shaking in her light Beacond teacher uniform, the way that her body shook and shivered as he plowed her into submission! The table shaking in the ferocity of the thrusting that Jaune was delivering and the way her soft light brown skin that was fully covered in sweat as his dick made her cum like a real  _ woman. _

Jaune's hips seemed to get faster and faster as he got closer to his eventual climax! Amber had to bit her lip she had so many lines! She had prepared so many lines that she would use when she was with him! But now that Jaune was fucking her winning a damned inch of her life her ability to recall them let alone recite them seemed to have vanished completely!

_ Dammit! I had so many things planned! I had so many lines planned here! And now that his stupid thick big dick is so far into me I can't even talk in full sentences!? Why is he so big!? Why is he so thick?! I can't things right! I can't even breathe right! His dick is breaking me in half! If he keeps this up not only is he fully going to breed me like a slut he is going to break me in two on my own table! _ Amber screamed in her head as she lost control of her own body!

Her body seemed to be reacting to the dick breaking her in half! She found her hips moving on their own! The feeling of Jaune's thick dick splitting her in two forced her own body to slam back! 

Amber met his thrust her own hips slamming down as he slammed back! Amber's greedy tight little cunt refused to let Jaune's dick out of her even for a second! Not a moment was lost when she was getting fucked out of her mind by him! She was losing it her pussy cumming harder and harder on it. Making his dick feel like it was going to be snapped in two!

Jaune had to bite his lips next as he swore that his dick was under an attack by the woman demanding he fuck her for a  _ grade. _

_ How can she be this tight!? It's not even like Ruby or Summer! It's like the feeling of electricity on my dick! She just keeps gripping and gripping it! There is no way that I can last like this! How can she make her pussy do this! Not even Yang can make her cunt feel like this! _

Jaune and Amber both felt their limits break at the same time. Jaune gave one last gasp as his balls seemed to tense in his jeans, his jeans falling back a bit as the frantic thrusting of Jaune's legs to smash his pelvis forward into Amber's also sporadic thrusting as she whimpered. 

Jaune's dick began to throb inside of her. She was close, getting way to close to that one last orgasm that was getting to be too strong that would break her mind fully! And Jaune's wild thrusting was going to half to meet the end sooner than later. His cock was getting close to the breaking point. 

There was another vulnerable womb before it and that dick was not going to let it go if it had the choice! The choice was never given to either of them as Jaune slammed his dick into her for one last time! 

They both screamed out an unintelligible scream! Ambers fingers shooting out and gripping Jaune by the shoulders! Her nails digging into his back the sheer power of her orgasm gave her the strength to make her nails force his aura to activate! 

Amber's last powerful orgasm was more than enough to break his dick as he came hard! Jaune jammed his dick so far deep into Amber's body that he had no idea how he was ever going to get it out! 

Jaune howled as he came hard deep into her pussy! Jaune's dick blasted six thick ropes of c um into her womb! His body overwhelmed with both pain and pleassure the feeling that he was breaking and melting gave way as he felt that his soul was leaving him through the orgasm as he gasped! 

Both fell they collapsed on the other kissing and gripping the other the two lovers fell down hard neither of them spoke the feeling of his body cumming that hard shaking and making both of them cum harder and harder.

Neither had the power to make it work to stand up. They just fell down and let the other explore the bodies. They both loved it, they wanted to do nothing more but to stay there. Having wild rough sex on the table both of them began to slow down, they knew that they had to rest or else they would both not be walking right for the rest of the damn week! 

\------

There was not much to do after that. The two had fucked so hard that Amber might have needed to get more supports on her desk. She had definitely got the rough fucking that she had been looking forward too. 

She wanted that dick to be in her as much as possible and the fact that Jaune was not terrible at role play was something. Sure he was not the best at it but that was just the first time! There would be more of that in the future as the two lovers fell asleep on the desk they did not know that in other areas of Beacon things were getting more and more in motion. 

Blake and Yang both had their resolve. They knew that they had to do what they had planned. They had both put down their stakes with Jaune and both of them were determined to be the  _ only _ woman in his life and make sure that they stood at the top of the heap. 

Ruby was just happy that she was getting along with Jaune and everyone and was glad to have such good friends. 

Pyrrha on the other hand had more exotic goals in her mind. She wanted to make sure that this group of loosely affiliated lovers would soon be a  _ proper _ harem. With Jaune at the center, they could not loos. 

"I will make this work. As a champion of Mistal, I swear..." 

  
  
  
  



	14. Gilded rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Pyrrha and Ruby have a nice night together. Ruby and Pyrrha get... closer. And Jaune learns what it means to really get popular with women and just how much... interests that they can have....

"So Ruby...." Jaune paused not sure what to tell his girlfriend as she pulled him closer to her.

"Yes, babe? What's up?" Ruby asked as Jaune tried to keep his calm as he coughed softly into his had.

"You do know that you are in  _ my _ dorm room right?"

"Yes. Yes, I know that." Ruby said as she pulled Jaune's arm in closer sandwiching it between her soft chest as Jaune inhaled sharply. 

"Then why are you in  _ my _ bed in the middle of the night? Don't you know that I have roommates and we can't exactly do anything? Right?"

"Oh yeah I know that but I just want to snuggle. That's ok right babe?" Ruby asked her silver eyes flashing up to Jaune as he once again failed to resit the dazzling puppy dog eyes as Jaune sighed. 

"No... I don't or I can't kick you out."

"Good! Now you should just suck it up and take the cuddles that I am giving to you!" Ruby said pushing her head closer into Jaune's shoulder as he felt the  _ other _ pull on his side. His left arm caught in a much more bountiful valley of flesh as he coughed.

"And you Pyr? What are you going to do cuddle?"

"You are my partner. It is only natural that I am close to you and that we share skinship as much as humanly possible." 

Pyrrha said playing off the fact that until Ruby had done the worst Blake impression sneaking into the room in the middle of the night she had been comfortably stuck in her bed and nowhere near his own. 

Now? Now it looked like she was not going to go anywhere for the foreseeable future and Jaune was going to have to settle in with this tease for the next few hours untill the sun came up and he had the chance to get out of this tight spot without keeping his dormmates up for the rest of the night.

"Do any of you girls I don't know... plan to let me sleep tonight?"

"I'm not stopping you from sleeping."

"Neither am I Jaune why do you ask?" Pyrrha said once more pulling Jaune's arm deeper into her cleavage making Jaune hiss as he coughed again.

"Well, I was just saying that because I don't think that I am going to be able to sleep with the two of you doing what you are doing. Not that I mean I am ungrateful for it but... you are making it  _ very _ hard for me to sleep." Jaune said totally ignoring the near foot of tent in his pants as Ruby and Pyrrha both blinked owlishly at him.

"Jaune! You pervert, learn to control yourself!" Ruby said lightly punching Jaune's shoulder as Pyrrha giggled. 

"Yes, Jaune as your partner I can't just say that I am proud of you getting this excited with just a taste. I'm rather disappointed." Pyrrha teased as Jaune groaned as he long and hard night began in earnest. 

\-----

"So Ruby, what do you think of our little... arrangement?" Pyrrha asked as the smaller girl yawned she stretched out as they both had slept in on that day. Saturday had rolled on in and Ruby and Pyrrha's shared tactic of keeping Jaune up all night without giving him anything had become a regular thing in the JNPR dorm. As the young girls yawned Ruby cracked her fingers as she groaned. 

"I think that it's fine Pyr. I'm fine as long as Jaune is happy. And I know that I am the one he loves the most so that's always a plus." Ruby said absentmindedly as Pyrrha felt a small prick to her heart as she ignored the jibe of someone that did not mean it. 

"Ruby, about that. Why are you so concerned with being the one that Jaune loves the most? Don't you also want to be the one that Yang, or Blake, or maybe even I love more than anything?" Pyrrha asked her leading question making Ruby pause her silver eyes blinked before she shook her head. 

"Nope!"

"Nope?"

"Nope! As long as Jaune loves me more than anything that is all that I care about! I could care less about anyone else really." Ruby said as Pyrrha hummed.

_ Well, that is a problem. She will never know how to love freely if she can keep that mindset up. Since she thinks that she does not need the love of others maybe I should show her just what she is missing with it? _ Pyrrha thought as she smirked licking her lips as she began to size up her new prey.

"Well then if that is the case... since the others are gone for the day. Jaune is with Blake and Yang and with Ren and Nora have gone to maybe breakfast what do you say that we have a bit of fun in their absence?" Pyrrha asked Ruby the small reaper whipping off her Grim Beowulf sleep mask as she blinked sleepily at her friend.

"Huh? What do you mean fun? Do you want to play videogames with me?" Ruby asked already reaching for her scroll. She didn't think that she could do very well this early in the morning but she would give it a shot. 

_ I don't think I'm going to do so well but hell I'll give it a shot.  _ Ruby thought before she could even look into it Pyrrha had pounced! Ruby did not even have time to resist as she felt Pyrrha's lips press into her own.

Ruby felt her body go tense as Pyrrha kissed her roughly on her lips! Her body pressing into her own as she pulled Ruby into her forcing the young Rose into a harsh and passionate kiss! 

Ruby mumbled something under her lips as she was forcibly kissed by the spartan!

_ Pyrrha?! What are you doing!? _ Ruby asked as Pyrrha kissed her hard pressing her down into the bed as her hands sank underneath her small pink and red strawberry covered pajamas as she began to tease her now moistening pussy as Ruby whimpered. 

_ Oh god, she's so good with her fingers! _ Ruby thought as Pyrrha began to tease her body. Pyrrha was making sure that Ruby had no chance to resist her fingers as she began to expertly work over the vulnerable pussy of the rose. Her fingers making Ruby's legs turn to jelly as she attacked the most vulnerable part of her flesh! 

Whatever resistance Ruby had once had was slowly then quickly dissolving. Pyrrha was making the Rose whimper into her mouth as she pushed her down onto the bed!

Pyrrha's free hand went to Ruby's chest pushing and pulling her breasts making sure that no part of her body was safe or free from her gentle ministrations as she was able to make Ruby cum again and again as she smirked at the quivering shivering Rose. 

_ There we go. Now you are learning that there are things that we girls can do that Jaune can not hope to achieve. Not that Jaune is not wonderful as he is but you need to learn to start appreciating the other lovers in the harem. We are all in this for each other, not just one person. If we can not all love each other then this will be doom for failure. _ Pyrrha thought as she began her real attack on the whimpering Rose. 

Ruby's pants had been fully pulled down by this point as she had fully allowed Pyrrha into her body. She was now hopelessly in the thrall of the predatory senior student. Even if they where in the same year Pyrrha's sexual experience far outweighed Ruby's own limited intimate experience that was really only with one person and not more than one. 

As Pyrrha was enjoying breaking in her small rose it was about time for her to step her game up and make sure that Ruby knew that just because she did not have a natural dick was no reason that she was nog going to be screaming her name by the end of this. As she worked Ruby over Pyrrha used her semblance to summon the final tool that was going to make the Rose submit to her and make sure that she was going to play along and learn what it meant ot be a good sub in the harem that she was building.

_ Just because you got to Jaune first does not mean that you have been the only one with eyes one him Ruby. I have been with him as a partner longer than you being his lover and if this is a time to get closer to him then there is nothing that I will not do for it. _

Pyrrha thought as she called her strap on and harness to her slipping them on with expert precision before getting ready to plow Ruby untill the next school year began as she growled! 

Pyrrha positioned her dildo at the entrance to Ruby's cunt' Ruby was too lost in the wave of myriad orgasms that Pyrrha was  _ forcing _ her to endure to even notice the fact that she was going to be fucked within an inch of her life! Ruby did not know that she was in for a rough morning and a harsh wake-up call untill she felt the tip of the dildo touch her quivering snatch as Pyrrha kept up the fierce kiss and lip-lock with her she did not even have a chance to scream as Pyrrha thrust into her with one solid smooth thrust! 

Ruby screamed in pleasure as the fake dick tore into her! Pyrrha had made sure to save up a very  _ special _ dildo for this occasion. She had made sure to get one with plenty of ridges, some spikes, and a few  _ barbs _ to make sure that Ruby would be in seventh heaven and that there would be no way that she would forget this experience for the rest of her life as Pyrrha began to plow her!

The two truly began to fuck as Pyrrha began to slam her hips forward into that tight rose cunt! Pyrrha wasted no time in taking the lead to breed Ruby like the decent sub she was! She was not gentle like Jaune would be sometimes.

When she thrust into Ruby's still diamond tight cunt even if she could not feel it she made sure to make her pussy  _ tremble _ before her!

Ruby was screaming in pleasure her silver eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Pyrrha's hips worked in a steady rythm keeping up a motion of power and thrust as she slammed in and out of her body! She was not giving Ruby a second to rest or even being to dream of recuperating! 

She was doing long hard and fast thrusts, her champion physique was more than capable of picking up a bullet speed pace that even put Ruby's semblance boosted hips to shame as she slammed into her like a posses pile driver!

Ruby's mind was slowly melting from the pleasure her body shaking and spasming like someone had forced a live wire into the deepest parts of her as Pyrrha fucked her into the ground! The spartan was loving feeling the rose scream into her mouth. Ruby screamed for mercy, pleasure, and the must for Pyrrha's ears as she asked Pyrrha to finally go  _ harder _ with her. 

Ruby was begging for the good fucking her body demanded it and Pyrrha was going to give it to her in ways that she could not even dream about!

Pyrrha's hips slammed in and out of Ruby's sensitive pussy making sure that Ruby was cumming with every thrust! She had the young reaper fully eating out of the palm of her hand but it was not quite done for her yet! 

As much as Ruby's brain was melting into orange mist it was time for her to kick things up a notch as she pressed a button on her harness painfully taking it from Rubys' sensitive perky breast pushing it. Before Pyrrha hear a motor whir and Ruby scream again as the dildo began to  _ rotate _ . 

Pyrrha smirked as she knew that her secret weapon had worked just as it was expected to! 

Pyrrha's fake dick began to twist inside Ruby's guts doing things to her pussy that Jaune could only dream of! As the young reaper briefly blacked out due to pure pleasure before Pyrrha pulled back and slammed her hips down into Ruby's now bruising pelvis as she smirked.

_ Now, now Ruby. Just because the wonders of modern technology may make it seem like people can not compare. You should always remember that the living partner is infinitely more important than any machine and that you should love and validate your living lovers more than just a toy. _

Pyrrha's hands gripped Ruby's chest making sure that she knew that it was the human touch that made the sex so wonderful! Ruby pulled and pinched on her nipples making sure that Ruby was shaking in bliss as she broke in her cunt and made love to her chest! 

Ruby's tongue had fully given up the fight, she was conquered by Pyrrha body and soul, and when the fierce fucking finally reached the chaotic conclusion to the time it was to no one's shock that when Ruby hit her final orgasm and came so hard that not even Pyrrha's mouth could stop the shriek of pleasure as both women came hard both of them falling down into a pile of limbs on the floor none of them had the breath to speak up properly as they hit and rolled around on the floor. 

Their lips met each other as for once Ruby found out that she did  _ not _ miss Jaune for a time. She still loved him! She still thought the world of him but she found herself solely focusing on Pyrrha at this moment as hse let her brain melt into pleasure as Pyrrha kept up a weak assault. Not able to push harder because she knew almost for certain that Ruby had hit her limit. 

_ She has done well and she came so many times I don't think that I can count! I'm glad that she's learning to break out of her bubble. She will learn how to love freely sooner or later. _ Pyrrha thought as she licked Ruby's lips. Making the small girl gasp before passing out from bliss. Ruby was knocked out in Pyrrha's arms her eyes closed and her legs still spasming.

Her pussy still shaking from a fucking that it was never meant to take. As she looked down at the conquered girl's body she knew that this was just the first time that Ruby was going to be like this.

"Oh this is only the beginning Ruby, now let me show you some of the best aftercare this side of the Mistral mountains." 

\-----

"You are an uncle!?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded showing her the picture of Adrian that Saffron had just sent. The small boy was in another bunny uniform that his sisters had once put him in as Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, he's my only nephew. His name is Adrian."

"He is adorable!" Yang said squealing a bit in the hotel room. Jaune had thought that he was going to fuck Yang's brains out and while that still was probably going to happen Jaune was happy that for a moment they had a nice bonding moment over how adorable Adrian was.

"Oh my god! I just want to pinch his cheeks! He is so damn cute! How did you keep such a cute little thing from me!?" Yang cooed as she picked up the scroll as Jaune sighed. He was happy that Yang was happy and the idea that if things kept going the way they were going that he would one day have kids with her was more than making it harder for him to concentrate on the current task.

_ I wonder how many kids she would like to have? I want a big family but I have to ask Yang about that. After I ask Ruby! She has to be the first one that I give a kid! I won't back down from that! She means too much for me to pick anyone else but her!  _ Jaune thought clenching his fist as he knew what he had to do. Jaune coughed as Yang finally had enough about looking at how cute Adrian was as she tossed the scroll to the side as her lilac eyes locked onto Jaune as she gave him a predatory glare as she licked her lips.

"Now that we are all alone how about we have a bit of fun?" Yang asked licking her lips pushing out her breasts to Jaune as he gulped, his cheeks burning bright red as he knew what was going to happen next. 

"So what are you going to do with a girl who has you all alone  _ daddy _ ?" Yang asked pursing her lips as Jaune coughed loudly.

"What!? What did you just call me!?" Jaune said his voice cracking his body shook a bit as his mind tried to wrap its head around the fact that Yang Xiao-long one of if not the most attractive babes in Beacon just called him daddy of all things as-

"You heard me, daddy, since you took to long to get my hints you don't get to see my tits this time but! If you would like you can take me from behind until you make me scream! Or cream either-or, so what do you say,  _ daddy? _ You up for a little romp int he bed?" Yang asked falling flat on her face her ass shaking to Yang her massive chest covered by the bed as Jaune gulped his hand shot up forcing his body up as he began to stomp over to her as he gripped Yang by the waist. 

His hands gripping her wide hips even if her ass was not as good or Blake or even her sisters but Jaune was going to put it through its paces one way or another.

"Oh? I like it when a guy can take charge to get what he wants. So why don't you rock my world while you are back there ok  _ daddy?" _ Yang asked as Jaune pulled down Yang's pants, her supple pale ass covered in bright lilac lingerie pushed out to face him her panties already drenched a bit in her own juices as she purred. 

"Now come to mama," Yang said as Jaune nodded taking down his jeans before he took his rock hard ten inches of wrist-thick cock and slamming it right into Yang's burning cunt!

"Fuck me that's good! I have been needing it!" Yang shouted as Jaune began to fuck her raw! Jaune started pounding Yang right from the start! Jaune was plowing her pussy like there was no tomorrow! Jaune was crashing into her body making her groan and scream out his name as he fucked the blonde brawler raw!

"So do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck you raw?" Jaune asked as he pulled back on Yang's arms. The girl was crying out in bliss as he hit her in her deepest spots! Yang was crying in bliss as she felt her guts rearranged by that thick dick that was positioned in and out of her very core!

"Yes! You know that I like it! Keep it up don't you dare stop!" Yang shouted as Jaune plowed her raw! The bed shaking and groaning under the weight of the two students who were busy fucking like rabbits! 

Jaune was pulling hard on Yang's arms doing his absolute best to  _ not _ touch her hair. Jaune was not stupid or foolish enough to even consider the hair a target as he gulped! 

It was taking all his effort to not cum right then and there, Yang was gripping onto him so tightly that it felt like a massive hand was gripping down and  _ clutching _ his dick for all that it was worth as he fucked her raw! Yang was in seventh heaven loving every second of the way that Jaune would push into her making her cry out in bliss as he relentlessly pounded her cunt!

"Yes! Fuck me harder daddy! Fuck me like a slut!" Yang shouted not caring that Jaune was treating her like a whore. Fucking her like a common slut and making her brains slowly turn to mush. Yang saw orange mist filling her eyes as she was fucked on the bed. She was trying to almost hold back but that was not available. 

Jaune was turning her out and making sure that she was never going to walk right again, or well not for a time anyway. She was going to have a limp for the rest of the day but Jaune had a feeling that she would be more than ok with that sort of outcome for this. 

Yang was feeling her pussy being stretched out by Jaune's dick. His cock was pushing into her tight hot cunt at  _ just _ the right angle to make her cum with every thrust!

_ Fuck that's it! Keep up that action and make me cum! _ Yang thought as Jaune knew just how much pressure to put in to not cause excess pain but the fact that his cock had so much  _ girth _ to it was more than enough to make sure that Yang was going to be feeling the after-effects of it for days to cum!

Her hands gripped the sheets and her mouth was forced to bite the bedsheets making sure to alternate from screaming out in pleasure and trying to make sure that the hotel staff would not kick them out for what they were doing. 

Yang and Jaune could not find the rabbit hole in time and so they picked a random room in the first place they could and the last thing Yang was going to allow was for some random room keeper to kick them out.

_ Like hell, I will allow that! This fucking is too good! _ Yang gasped as Jaune pulled back on her hands! Not letting her get a good grip on the bed! Jaune was busy plowing her so hard that he was not going to give her any type of relief until he was done breeding her and well  _ after _ he had planted his seed in the deepest parts of the sun dragons burning core!

"Oh no! You don't get to grip the bed! You are going to get fucked like a whore today! You want me to be you, daddy? Well, let me show you how I  _ punish _ a naughty girl!"

_ Whap! _

"Kya!" Yang gasped as Jaune spanked her?! Yang's eyes began to water as the pain, humiliation, and arousal began to fuel her orgasms.

_ What the hell!? He spanked me!? Not even my dad spanked me!? Who do you think you are Arc!? I'll kick you- _

_ Whap! _ Jaune spanked her supple ass again making sure to really put his arm into it. Having Yang cry out in pain and pleasure as Jaune spanked her left ass cheek raw as she was made to cry out!

"Daddy! Please! Not so hard!" Yang whimpered as she was fucked like a common slut! Jaune did not even consider giving her a break as he kept up his brutal pace! Jaune did not show her any mercy as he knew that this was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity and if Yang was going to be submissive to him then who was he to say otherwise? This was too good to pass up! And Jaune was going to make sure that Yang knew that he had a few tricks up his sleeve besides just being goofy!

"If you don't want me to fuck you so hard the stop  _ cumming _ every time that I spank you!"  _ WHAP! _ Jaune spanked Yang hard again the force of this slap making a permanent indention into the bed forcing Yang to cry out as she was made to bite the bed as hard as possible to keep her body sane! Yang was trying to fight back the tears of pain but the pleasure of getting fucked and spanked was  _ literally _ melting her brains out. 

Her body was failing on every level to keep up with the pace of Jaune's fucking. 

His hips slammed in and out of her at a pace that would have made Pyrrha proud, and if she was there she would have graded his pounding of the cocky blonde brawler a ten out of ten as Jaune messed up the insides of Yang's guts!

"Fuck me!" Yang cried bitting down hard onto the sheets doing her best to not cry out even more as the pain turned to pleasure and the pleasure turned to pain. All of her bodily sensations seemed to melt into one as she saw the world blur into one massive mix of sensations and pleasure as she was fucked raw!

_ What's happening to me? I can't think, I can't move. I just feel... slutty... _ Yang thought as she began to break. Her mind was gone her body going as Jaune plowed and fucked her raw! The brutal pounding eventually found a crescendo as Jaune's legendary endurance was finally at the limit!

"Fuck it! I am going to cum! I hope you take this all! If you spill even a drop I will turn your ass into the color of your sister's cape!" Jaune said as he slammed forward one last time! Jaune came  _ hard _ into Yang's pussy. 

His dick exploded like a burst hydrant! His dick exploded as he came hard seven long and thick lines of thick virulent arc cum blasted into her pussy. If Yang had not taken some pills before hand there was a very good chance that she would be giving Adrian a cousin or two in a few months! Jaune pushed down hard onto Yang showing his dominance over the girl as he pushed her down to the bed! 

His hands forcing her arms on her back pushing her deep into the mattress as he kept her still as he filled her up!

His cum painting her insides white the color of her mind right now as Jaune had fucked that smart mouth right out of her! Yang's mouth was lolling her body spasming in ways that did not seem natural or even possible well if you were healthy that was. Jaune was exhausted that fuck took more out of him than he wanted to admit. Amber told him that girls would sometimes like roleplay but he never expected this!

_ I guess Yang has a sub side too? I'd never have guessed. _ Jaune thought before deciding to finish this off for good. 

Taking the time to move his face to the left of Yang's head and licking her left ear making her whimper before he whispered into it.

_ "Now tell me who's your daddy now?" _

_ \------ _

Karma could be a real pain in Jaune's ass. 

"Such a gallant deed! To carry a fair maiden all the way back from the site of her rescue! You are such a gallant and fair knight!" Yang said as Jaune sighed his legs shook as they got off the bullhead. 

Jaune's legs were already jelly after the fucking and after the maange chewed them out for bothering the other guests Jaune was  _ forced _ to carry Yang back to Beacon. Her legs too weak from the sex to make it so Jaune being the good man that he was, was forced to take Yang in his arms in the princess carry and bring her back to Beacon.

"You know normally I would kill for a beautiful girl to be in my arms on a normal day you know? But I think right now I want to die in a ditch." Jaune said as Yang laughed even if her crotch felt like it was on fire and her legs did not even register to her brain's nervous systems. 

"Oh don't be like that Jaune! You know that I am a fragile maiden at heart!" Yang said batting her eyes as Jaune sighed shaking his head at his lover, he sometimes wondered if Yang was really the one he wanted to be with? Sure he loved Ruby but the more time he spent with Yang the more his mind began to ask him if he was making the right decision.

_ Yang is beautiful, she is kind energetic. She loves me with all her heart... I love Ruby. I know that but... what if Yang was the one that I was supposed to meet back then? What if I'm looking at things the wrong way? _ Jaune thought before he shook his head, that was crazy talk! Ruby was the only girl for him! Sure he was with more than one girl now but he had to be with Ruby he just had too!

_ There is no one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with! When I see the future she is the only girl that I can even think to be with! _ Jaune thought but as he walked and Yang purred in his arms. His dreams of the future that once held nothing but balls of silver looking at him for the rest of his days now had a  _ strong _ mix of lilac that infected his dreams making his heart thump louder and louder in his chest. 

"You know I love it when your heart beats like this. You sound so breathtaking." Yang said smiling as Jaune felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Yeah... I get that Yang... I get that." Jaune said as for the first time Lilac  _ replaced _ the silver. 

\-----

"So what is the plan here?" Coco asked as she narrowed her eyes on Blake the faunus was currently caught in between two pairs of bookcases as she gave Coco a deadpan look.

"I fell in my dorm and now I can't get up," Blake said as Coco narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that a Beacon student is not able to get out of a pair of bookcases?" Coco asked giving Blake a withering look as she stared down at the faunus. Coco knew that returning Velvet's borrowed book for her was a bad idea but now? Now that she had caught Blake somehow giving her the best cheesy porn stance as Blake coughed.

"Coco... if you don't mind... could you kind of walkout?" Blake asked as Coco nodded. 

"Sure... I'll just walk away and let Jaune walk in on you like this and be the best stepbrother that he can be," Coco said snickering as Blake's cheeks turned bright red as she nodded her head. 

"T-thank you very much... I won't ask you for another favor for a while ok?"

"Fine but you better enjoy yourself! I hope that Velvet is able to get in on this sooner than later!" Coco teased walking out of the room tossing the book onto her bed as Blake gave a silent breath of relief as she had managed to talk her way out of that situation before it had gotten out of hand.

"Now when will Jaune get here? I told him to meet me here five minutes ago!" Blake said shaking her wide ass she had done so many squats for this! She had to make sure that her ass fit just perfect in the bookcases she  _ rented _ from the library!

"Now get here quick before the librarian wants them back!" 

\------

Jaune sighed as he walked down the halls of Beacon Glynda had talked to him and he had been detained from meeting Blake as early as he would have liked but now he was on his way!

"I wonder what she wanted me to do? And why the hell did she call me stepbro in the scroll message?" Jaune wondered as he felt a presence before him as-

"Well, well if it isn't the local stud of Beacon. How the hell are you  _ stepbro _ . Or should I say Jaune bro?" Coco Adel asked as Jaune laughed nervously. 

Out of all the girls at Beacon that Jaune's was friends with Coco was the hardest for him to get along with, not that she was mean! Jaune loved her like a sister and she had more than proved herself as an ally and good friend in the past but...

_ She's just so dominant...  _ was the only word that Jaune could think of to describe her. She was older than him by two years had far more confidence and charisma and unlike Yang. 

Who was just bubbly and outgoing but secretly craved to be put under the leash Coco had the aura of someone that took charge in all aspects of life and Jaune felt a bit aroused and afraid of her in the best of ways whenever he saw her.

"I! What did you call me?" Jaune asked as Coco laughed putting a hand on his shoulder and winking at him. Pulling down her designer shades freely showing her rich creamy eyes as she licked her brown lips.

"You heard me stepbro! Why don't you go to team RWBY"s room and find out just who is stuck in the dryer." Coco asked laughing as Jaune frowned. Stepbro was one of the earliest childhood nicknames that Blake had given him. Given how close they were as kids it was only natural that she would come to see him as part of the family. And since they were not biologically related the word stepbro had just seemed to just stick. 

"I don't know what that means Coco... you are not trying to tease me again are you?" Jaune paused his confidence with women flying out the window as-

"Jeeze don't look like such a downer! You have too much luck with women for me to tease you, all I am saying is get into that room and give it you're all ok? And don't laugh too hard I think she's had enough teasing for one day so ciao for now!" Coco said blowing him a kiss walking away her designer pants gripping to her ass forming a near skin-tight grip on that perfect peach-shaped ass making Jaune gulp-

"And stop starring at my ass! Unless you are going to let it sit on your face take a picture!"

"But I wasn't! I don't want it on my face!"

"Too bad! Because you looked like a good place to rest!" Coco called out teasingly before crossing a hall making Jaune's mouth drop before he coughed twice into his hand.

"I... I... I need to stay away from her... she is going to give me a heart attack before long." Jaune said before he began to double-time it to Blake.

\----

"You just got to help me stepbro! I fell and can't get up!" 

"Blake... what the hell are you doing?" Jaune asked as he blinked twice looking down at Blake's rear. Jaune did not know why Blake had her skirt pulled down and her panties pulled out or why her ass was pushing out towards him. 

Jaune blinked three times as he looked at the faunus that was blushing shaking her ass as she was  _ stuck _ in a way between two bookcases that did not have any business being here as Jaune paused.

"I was looking for a book in the library and I just wanted your help when I got stuck! I can't get out stepbro! Please get me out of here before someone takes advantage of me in this place!" Blake said her cheeks flushing as Jaune blinked five times before even his thick head was able to get through the message as he gasped.

"AH! You want me to have sex with you while you pretend to be stuck right?"

"You are  _ really _ romantic aren't you stepbro?" Blake said her voice filled with sarcasm as Jaune facepalmed. 

"Yeah, I got it. Don't you worry stepsister! I will get you out of that jam one way or another!"

"Good! I didn't think that you would get here soon enough stepbrother! Now please get me out of here before things get worse!" Blake said as Jaune sighed closing and locking the door behind him. Making sure to drop his pants his ten inches of thick rock hard cock already leaking with pre as he licked his lips.

"My stepsister, did anyone ever tell you that you have such a  _ fat _ ass?" Jaune asked licking his lips teasingly putting his hands on her rear making Blake flushed as her dripping cunt shook out teasingly out to him as she purred. 

"Oh, I would never! Who would ever think that I have a big rear end?"

"Oh, I think that you do in fact I think that it needs to be  _ punished _ for being so slutty and out there."

"I... what do you mean? Stepbro?" Blake asked huskily her legs shaking as Jaune took her by her hips licking his lips before he took his cock and  _ rammed _ his dick tight into that tight faunus rear as Jaune began to fuck her right in the ass!

"Kya! Stepbro what are you doing!? Have you lost your mind!" Blake cried out in bliss she was not expecting Jaune to pick her ass over her tight faunus cunt but she was not complaining. If Jaune was set on tearing up her ass and making sure it was not going to sit down all week then she was more than happy to let him have his fun!

"Oh no! Stepsister fuck! Your ass is too tight! It sucked in my dick when I tripped!" Jaune said laughing as he slapped her ass gently making Blake whimper as she got fucked raw! Her cat ears twitching out as she felt her guts getting rearranged by her stepbrothers' thick dick! 

Jaune was showing her no mercy as he fucked that wide fat kitty ass raw! Blake was clawing and screaming moaning in pleasure as she got her guts rearranged from the back as Jaune tore into her ass!

"Fuck you are really tight back there! Have you been wanting a dick in your ass for this long sis!?" Jaune asked going his best to keep up with the roleplay, while he was no master at it he thought he gave a good account of himself as Blake cried out!

"I! I don't know what you are talking about stepbro! I don't know what you mean and my ass is not tight! Your dick is just too big! I can feel it in my guts!"

"That's because your ass just keeps pulling it in! Fuck, you are tight! You are too tight for me to pull out!"

"But I can't stop! You are fucking me to hard! I can't stop getting tight around your dick!" Blake cried out as she felt her ass pulled in two! She felt her body shaking and her mind slowly turning to slurry around the dick that was breaking her body making sure that she was never going to forget what it felt like to get fucked from behind! 

"That's it! Fuck me harder! Harder!" Blake said as-

_ Whack! _ Jaune spanked the faunus hard on her ass. Blake let out a shock of pleasure as she got a harsh spank on her ass as Jaune growled.

"That's fuck me harder  _ daddy!" _ Jaune took a risk as Blake gasped as-

"Daddy!? Where is your son!?"

"Did you think he could dick you down this well? If I didn't know better I would think that you are loosing your brain there kitten!" Jaune said as he kept up the pace, making sure to add in several heavy slaps to her wide faunus ass that it was making her just get tighter and tighter as he kept up the attack on her vulnerable rear! 

"You have been a naughty girl kitten! And daddy is going to have to make sure that this slutty ass is going to be too loose to take a dick besides my own!" Jaune hissed hoping that he was doing his best to make this roleplay as good as he could and was making her cum as hard and often from getting her ass blasted! 

Jaune had to admit that this position was a bit different then what he wanted. Jaune was loving how tight Blake's ass kept getting when he fucked her harder and harder his dick plowing in hard and rough as Blake gasped!

"AH! Fuck me! Harder! Harder!" Blake demanded and even if he could not see her face Jaune found that somehow even more erotic. The fact that her face was obscured made the fucking even better as he felt his dick start to melt inside of her. Jaune was loving how she just kept on getting tighter and tighter. And it was more than the spankings that were making Blake scream!

She was getting off on it as well. The fact that she was getting fucked just as hard as she was used to and the fact that she could not see the person fucking her was even better! Her mind was melting under the attack of Jaune's dick to her ass. Her body shook and shivered in pleasure as Jaune's cock made her body into nothing more than his personal cock sock! 

Her ass was taking his dick better and better despite! The fact that she was getting tighter with every thrust! Her mind hit the breaking point just as Jaune jammed that dick into her tight ass one last time making sure to bury it to the hilt as he came hard! 

"Fucking take it!" Jaune shouted as he came hard, his cum hit Blake like a train! Blake groaned her ass clenched harder than he thought possible as it threatened to break his dick off! Both came hard before collapsing neither know how to speak as Jaune fell to his knees. 

Jaune had to gasp as he gripped the bookcase, he felt like his knees had turned to jelly and that his body was never going to get back from breaking Blake's ass in like he did. Jaune heard Blake panting as she gasped and panted on the other side. She was whimpering in pleasure as she groaned in bliss.

"That was fucking amazing," Blake said her act done her body shaking in bliss. As much as she had not planned for Jaune to fuck her in her ass she had to admit that Jaune did a damn good job at it. Jaune and Blake felt the other through the bookcase they both let the other pant for a good second as they tried to take back their breath. 

"So I was not so bad as a daddy or stepbro was I?" Jaune asked as Blake laughed her body still a mess of sweat as she nodded. 

"I think that you need to work on your act but I thought that you passed. B plus." Blake teased as Jaune gave her wide ass a decent rub making her pur as he gripped her soft ass cheeks as she arched her back even more.

"What not an A?"

"That would have been if you had actually  _ tried _ to pull me out. And just fell into me. I think that you are too nice for that or just too clumsy." Blake said as Jaune sighed his dick was still hard as a rock but he had no desire to fuck her ass after that. 

The two began to laugh a bit before Jaune paused. 

"Wait did Coco come in here before this?" Jaune asked as Blake paused and sighed. 

"You do know that it is poor form to talk about another girl when you are balls deep in another," Blake said as Jaune coughed as he rolled his eyes.

"You know that I am not sleeping with her right?"

"No shit, she's like a fireball, and you are made of butter. She'd melt you in a second if you tried to."

"Ouch... that hurt..." Jaune said rolling aside Blake's joke as she began to yawn.

"Well now that you are busy talking about another girl. Can you do me a favor?" Blake asked as she finally realized that she might have bitten off way more than she could chew.

"What? Do you need a favor? Do you want me to massage your back? I'm pretty good at giving back massages you know." Jaune said grinning ear to ear as Blake took a deep breath.

"No... but I would like it later..."

"Ok then what do you need?"

"I need your help to get me out I'm  _ actually _ stuck..."

\-----

"So can you two explain why you have  _ two _ bookcases in our dorm?" Weiss asked her icy blue eyes looking Jaune and Blake up and down. Jaune and Blake coughed as they tried to explain that it was a school experiment and that it was nothing more than that. Weiss however was smarter than Jaune and Blake and she knew that there was no way that it was the case. 

"So you are telling me that there just  _ happens _ to be twin stacks of library grade bookcases here? And that there is nothing obscene or untoward about them?" Weiss asked tapping her foot on the ground her eyes drilling holes into them as Jaune and Blake shared a cautionary glance. 

"We were just..."

"Just what? Don't leave your explanations hanging Arc. Especially to me." Weiss said narrowing her icy blue eyes as Blake came to her rescue. 

"Well, you see it was for a project that we had for Glynda."

"And that involved you bringing two bookcases back to the room? And then scrubbing the floor with bleach?" Weiss asked her tone making it clear that she was not buying any of it.

"Yes?" Blake said going for broke as Weiss sighed.

"You know what? As long as you clean up after yourselves I do not care. Keep whatever debauchery between the two of you from interfering with my studies and I will make sure that you are not put on  _ ice. _ Do you understand me?" Weiss said as Blake and Jaune nodded. Both did not want to risk the ice queen's wrath and they were just happy that they had sex as easily as they did without more problems occurring. 

"We will! Thank you for not saying anything Weiss... we really appreciate it!" Jaune said as he gave Weiss a small wave she hummed once before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Arc."

"Yes?" Jaune said shivering as her glare sent shivers down his spine as Weiss gave him that Schnee look that she saved for when she was going to give Ruby a serious dressing down. 

"I know that you are engaged in  _ intimate _ relations with many of my friends. And while I do not want to be involved with it in any way. I feel that I have to make it my priority to ask you a question."

"I... and that is?" Jaune paused not sure what Weiss was going to ask as-

"Have you been using a condom when you are with them?" Weiss asked her tone icy and chilled to a winter's gale as Jaune froze on the spot.

"I... what?" Jaune asked as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You are a dol you know that?"

"It doesn't cunt if we have anal!" Jaune blurted out as Weiss gagged. 

"I never needed to hear that you fool!" Weiss said as the three of them broke into bickering well into the night as they began the long and arduous task of hauling the bookcases back to the library before Glynda came to punish them all for it collectively.

\-----

"Ok. Ok, Jaune you can do this. Only one talk and you are done!" Jaune gulped as he had to make a very important call very soon. He had to call his mother and tell her that his first girlfriend had turned into over five and that he was going to need more tickets home than just for him and Ruby. 

"How do I tell her about her mother? How the hell am I going to explain Summer to her? How do I tell her that I am dating her mother as well as her sister? How the hell am I going to explain this to them all!?" Jaune asked as for once he did not know what to do. 

He wanted to tell his mom and sisters just how amazing his life in Beacon was but at the same time, his family was very serious about monogamy. Loyalty was something that the Arc's valued very much. And it was also something that Jaune valued as well. 

But so far the fact that Yang was starting to subsume Ruby's place in his mind for the future and also to compound on the problem Blake was steadily but surely sneaking her way into his head as well. If this kept up Jaune did not know where he was going to end up and he was not sure that someone was not going to get hurt. 

"I want them to know but how do I make them? What do you think?" Jaune asked the strange girl that Ruby had asked him to meet. One called Neo who smirked at him looking down at her ice cream sundae and easily picking up one piece of vanilla and sucking it down in one gulp on her spoon.

_ I don't know. That is something that you have to figure out yourself. _ Neo held up her scroll her to Jaune. She was mute and therefore could not talk as Jaune had learned. 

"Well, I don't know what to do! I want to make it so that I can be with them all and show them to my family but I think that my mom will kill me! If my other sisters do not beat her to the punch. I just want to be normal?" Jaune said as Neo smirked.

She knew that he was a good boy but it was also fun to see him squirm. She knew that Jaune just had to make a point to his family that this was his life to live. And as much as he wanted them to approve of him. He did not necessarily need them to approve of his life.

_ This is your life Jaune. You can make the choices that will help you more than anything. _ Neo typed out as she took out another bit of the ice cream moaning in joy as she shook on the table.

_ So good! _ Neo thought as Jaune sighed. 

"Well, that's easy for you to say! I don't know how to say no to them. I love them and I want them to be happy and love me!" 

_ Don't you love yourself? I mean Ruby loves you and so do all the other girls in your little harem. I am even beginning to wonder if Winter is falling for you as well. _ Neo said with an evil smirk on her face as Jaune groaned.

"But what do I do about it? I don't know how I am going to make sense about it!" Jaune said as he took a bite out of his pure vanilla ice cream. 

_ So cute. He eats the ice cream that best suits his personality! I can't wait for him to take me when I set it up. I am going to make sure you snap and try to break me! _ Neo thought as she plotted the eventual pounding that Jaune would give her. 

She was normally a bit of a switch but she felt a bit more submissive towards Jaune and for the moment she could indulge on her subside and treat herself to not doing half of the work in this relationship. 

"Well, what do you think I should do? Besides just telling them that I can date as many people as I want and as long as it is consensual there is nothing wrong and there is nothing that you can do to or say to me about it!?"

_ What's wrong with that? What's wrong with taking a stand? _ Neo asked twirling her ice cream slowly licking her small pink lips that Jaune's gaze was held on for a few seconds too long as he coughed.

"I was never that guy Neo! I was never that confident!"

_ You seem plenty confident to me. You seem like you are a good amount of skill and charisma. I wonder why you don't see it in yourself? _ Neo typed as Jaune sighed. 

"Well, that's just because I have had such great friends that have helped me along the way. If not for people like Pyr or Ruby? I would never be the type of guy that I am today. I owe it all to them." Jaune said smiling as Neo grinned. She always did like the humble guys over the less than humble ones.

_ Roman is the only braggart that I need in my life and I don't want him getting any more ideas into his brain _ . _ It might just break. _

"I think that if I keep that up, keep making friends and keep making better friends that I will keep improving and one day! One day I can face my family and tell them that I am dating half the student body and might be buried in diapers for a few years." Jaune joked as Neo laughed enjoying her time with the clumsy knight that she hoped would one day soon be breaking in her guts. 

\------

"So are you sure that you are capable of transferring with your current credentials?" Glynda asked as she pushed up her glasses. Glynda was glad that she had such a promising transfer student but she also wanted to make sure that everything was in order before things went any further. 

"Of course I am ma'am. I am more than ready to transfer and I know that I will be a great asset to Beacon." The transfer student said as Glynda hummed drumming her fingers on the desk as she sighed. 

"Well then if you are that serious tell me why Beacon? Why did you come here from your last school? What was wrong with the last school? I heard that Haven was well this time of year?"

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with my school. In fact, I quite adore the Haven environment I found that I was longing for a bit of change in my day to day routine if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you are talking about Miss Fall. I knew that Beacon was right for me when I attended it. But that did not and still does not stop me from going to Mistral for the beauty of the mountain ranges from time to time. As much as I love my city and country I could not live if I was stuck here forever." Glynda said as she checked her keyboard to make sure that things where golden. 

"Well, I find it the same as most if not all of you. I love my country and city but I am tired of it and I would like a change of pace for now." Cinder said as she cracked her fingers she was glad that Glynda was approving her transfer even if it was late notice.

_ I am glad this is going so smoothly. There are far fewer bumps on this road then I would have seen. _

"But Miss Fall there is one question that I would like to ask."

"And that is? Please ma'am feel free to ask me anything." Cinder said as Glynda smiled pleased to find such a pleasant student to speak to. 

"But I must inquire it says you are not transferring alone? It says that you have a team following you? How is that allowed by your school? I can not say that I see Leo giving up a team as talented as you without a fight." Glynda smiled as Cinder sighed.

"It is not that Leo wanted to let us go. He even begged to let us stay with a key to the teacher's lounge for coffee."

"That is... that's just like him..."

"Yes as cute as it was I thought and my team agreed that it was time to move on to broaden our horizons. And I think that Beacon is the ideal place for this to happen." 

"Well then if that is all I think that I can be the first to welcome you and your team to our school. When do you then the others will arrive?"

"Well knowing them I think that my girls will be here sooner than later. I have them running a few errands for me in town and I want to make sure that they are accustomed to Vale before I bring them here."

"You seem to have a great deal of control over your team. Why is that? I am curious to see how you became such a strong leader." Glynda smiled as Cinder had to fan herself. 

"Well... that is not an easy talk to have. I know that my girls Emerald and Stelle are both very talented but they need a strong hand to guide them. They are naturally submissive so even if we are missing a member our team is more than capable of fighting on just as good as if we did have a full team."

"Well, I am more than happy to hear that Cinder. Please if you would allow me to give you a tour? I think that I can show you around Beacon and make sure that you know your way around the grounds." Glynda smiled as Cinder nodded the younger woman smiled at her elder. She was glad that such a responsible woman was in charge of Beacon and that she was able to meet her under such good circumstances.

_ All my life I wanted to be a huntress. And now that I am in Beacon I think that I can finally achieve that goal! I have had to overcome so many things in my life to get here but now? Now I think that I am ready to stand with the best of the best. _ Cinder thought as she smiled. She was pleased, to say the least, to be given a tour by Glynda Goodwitch no less. But as they entered the elevator Glynda smirked.

"After you my dear." 

"Thank you." Cinder said as the evaluator shut-

"So tell me, ma'am. Are there any young men at this academy that you find particular dashing?"

"Oh, my Miss Fall are you already looking for me?"

"Trust me with subordinates like mine you learn to take the lead when it comes to your own pleasures. So are they any young men that you think are of a higher caliber than most?" Cinder asked as Glynda paused she scratched her chin before a smirk crossed her face.

"I do in fact. I can think of one young man that might suit your fancy." Glynda said as Cinder paused she cocked her head, her lips getting a bit wet both sets of them as she purred.

"Oh really now? And pray tell me who that would be?" Cinder asked as her interests peaked as Glynda knew of one blonde eyed student that might take the girl for a ride of her life.

"Well his name is Jaune Arc and I think he might be perfect for you."

"Arc you say? Please tell me more." 

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Costume party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune get’s some. Halloween fun from Ruby and Yang. The girls and their mothers and sisters finally come to terms with them all being in a harem and sharing Jaune and an old flame is brought back to life as Nora’s science fair get’s out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 and 14 have been switched as they are or where out of order. go re read 13 as of now if you have not so that you can see what was missed! Ignore if you ar reading after November second 2020

"So why did you take Weiss's card again?" Ruby asked as she looked up at her older sister. Ruby looked at the eldest of them as Yang picked up the light blue credit card and waved it before the face of the cashier. 

"So yeah, put all of the charges on this one ok? This will be paying for all of it after all." Yang smirked as she put her card on the counter as Ruby sighed. 

"Do you think that Jaune will at least like the outfits that we picked out? I mean I don't want to go through all of this trouble and not have him like the things that we chose."

"Don't worry Ruby! We just made the best choice that was available for us! And I think that we had a damn good pick of choice in them." Yang said looking at the outfits as the cashier scanned them.

"Is this all ma'am?" The cashier asked the faunus moved her cat ears on her head as Yang nodded.

"Yeah, that's all of them. Don't worry about it!" She said as the woman nodded.

"Thank you show shopping here. We appreciate your business."

"Thanks! Good job with all these good choices!" Yang smirked taking her sexy nurse outfit out of the counter as the purchase cleared. Ruby blushed picking up her one costume for the upcoming event the birthday bash that she usually did alone or with just close family and friends was now the first one with Jaune and she wanted to make sure that it was extra special or it. 

"So do you think that I picked a good choice? I mean I don't know why I went with a wild wolf girl but maybe he'll like that?"

"Aww, you want Jaune to go and tame his little pup? Is that it?" Yang asked teasingly as Ruby blushed as the two walked out of the store as she hugged her costume to her chest.

"What?! No! That is not at all what I am saying! I just... I just want to be the kind of girl that Jaune likes ok?" Ruby asked as Yang sighed.

"Oh poor, poor Ruby. You need to stop all of this trying to be a girl that Jaune likes. Jaune loves you for being you, Ruby. Jaune doesn't want you to change to fit his needs. He just wants you to be yourself. After all, you were not trying to be Jaune's ideal girl when you and him first asked the other out did you?" Yang asked giving her sister and rival in love for a future baby daddy a small smile as she rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah... I guess so... I know that he loves me for me but still I get worried you know? I want to be sexy to him! Not just cute!"

"Well don't worry about that Rubes. You are still just as cute and adorable as ever! And for your birthday when you show Jaune that wolf girl thing? I think you are going ot have to pull him off you when he gets his hands on your tits." Yang said making Ruby's face turned the color of her cloak as she jumped a foot in the air.

"Yang! Not in public! You are going to make me seem like some kind of pervert!" Ruby said even if the streets were empty and the cool night air of the town rode over the girl's Yang let out a rolling cackling laugh of raucous sisterly enjoyment as she shook her head. 

"You are too precious! After all of the thing that you me and Jaune have done? I think that you would have a bit more confidence in your hips sis!"

"Yang! Stop trying to embarrass me ok!? You are going to make people think I am some kind of! Of! Someone like Blake!" Ruby shouted as Yang sighed. 

"Well, that is something that we don't want Do we?" She asked pulling her sister forward as the two began thier approach to the bullhead station.

"Now stop complaining and come on! I heard that Pyrrha wanted to talk to us about something important."

"Oh? Really what did she ask?" Ruby asked blushing remembering the last time that they were alone and Pyrrha had fucked her harder than she had been fucked in her entire life.

"I hope that she does not do what she did last time with me tonight."

"Huh? What did you say Ruby?"

"Nothing!" 

\------

"Hello there! I hope that you all have had a good night! And that you are all here wondering why I called you here to talk and just what we are going to discuss!" Pyrrha said Yang nodded blowing a large bubble of her gum as she flashed an ok sign.

"Sure did girl! What's so important that I am wasting a Friday night with you instead of trying to get laid?"

"Yang!" Ruby kicked her shin as Blake sighed.

"I am just gong to assume that it has something to do with Jaune? I mean there is almost nothing else that you would call to discuss with us right?"

"That is correct! Blake, Ruby, Yang I just want to let you all know that I love Jaune with all my heart. He is the dearest man to me in the world. And I just want to let you all know that I also love all of you with all my heart." Pyrrha said opening her arms as Ruby blushed. 

"I love you too Pyr!"

"Is this you coming out of the closet? Because I had a bet on this with Coco-"

"Yang! That is nice Pyrrha but just why are you telling us this?" Blake asked warily not sure what Pyrrha was gaming to or at but sure that she was going to make the spartan tell her everything that she could.

"Well, that is simple. Really I just want us all to be able to happily coexist in the harem. I want us all to get along and I want us to be able to freely love each other as we see fit." Pyrrha smiled a bright and radiant look as Blake and Yang narrowed their eyes on the young woman. Neither of them trusted her words but Ruby was far more open to the ideas of it. 

"That's great Pyrrha! I think that if we all get along that this will only be better!"

"I am so glad that you also think that Ruby! It means the world to me that you are all not just willing to share Jaune with me but to date me as well."

"Who told you that we are bi? Did you guess and know all along or are you just thinking that we will go along with what you say because of Jaune?" Blake crossed her arms over her chest, not willing to give Pyrrha an inch as despite her sharp tone the spartan just smiled sweetly at her.

"What makes you think that I would tell you this without the best intentions?"

"Because you are another woman? You might just want to take Jaune all for yourself. I mean we all know that you have had a crush on him since you first met. So it's not hard to think of why that this would be an easy choice for you." Yang said her eyes narrowing on Pyrrha as she sighed. 

"Really, Yang? I mean I would accept that from Blake but this from you? I mean don't you know me better than this?"

"I know that you are a smart and driven woman. You don't' to where we are by going the easy way. The only way you get here is by taking what you want and not caring about others."

"Yang! You can't just say that to her! She is our friend! I'm so sorry Pyrrha Yang is normally not like this!"

"There are no friends in love and war Ruby. That is not something that is allowed for this conversation."

"B-but! Blake me and your friends right?"

"I... usually we are Ruby but when it comes down to Jaune?"

"We don't want to share," Yang said bluntly as Ruby paused her silver eyes going wide.

"You... you mean to tell me that you are trying to take Jaune from me!?" Ruby shouted a Yang and Blake both gave her no response as the small raper gasped as she felt the first hint of betrayal in her heart.

"I can't believe this-"

"This! Stop! This is exactly what I was trying to avoid with us! I don't' want us to stop being friends!"

"That's easy for you to say." 

"Blake I also want to be your friend you know this!"

"I know that you are just in it for yourself."

"You heard her Pyr, she said it best herself."

"You are one to talk Yang! With you and your backstabbing sister-"

"STOP! Just stop all of you! Look at you! Before this? Before this talk about Jaune, we were all friends! We were the best of friends and there is no reason for us to stop that!"

"Then why have this talk!? Pyrrha I don't want to say this as I am your friend one of your best friends but... but it is starting to get harder and harder to trust you! I mean you called us all in for this talk and the more I think about it the more that I am thinking that are intentionally trying to Saratoga us!" Ruby said as Blake nodded.

"I second that observation."

"I third it? Is that the word?"

"Oh my... I see that this is going to be much harder than I began. So if you all think that I am truly trying to take Jaune from you... that is really what you are all thinking."

"I don't want to..."

"I am."

"Diddo."

"Then let me ask you all one important question. If I really was trying to steal Jaune from you all why would I have not done so by now?"

"Because you can't!"

"Ruby, please. I know that you love Jaune before today you had never ever thought of the idea that someone was going to take Jaune from you. You did not even know what to think about the idea and when it was brought up you panicked. If I really wanted to take him instead of alerting you all to it why would I not just be sneakier with it?"

"Because sometimes you need to be loud to be quiet."

"Blake... please you know me better than that"

"Do I?"

"I do hope so... you all need to understand that there is a saying about having your cake and eating it as well? Well, this is one of the rare times when you can get both! We can all keep Jaune and still have the love and trust that we have had for each other." Pyrrha said her emerald eyes begging them to listen as Ruby coughed.

"I... I believe you."

"What!?" Yang gagged.

"I knew you were naive Ruby but..." Blake paused as Ruby gulped.

"I am not being naive. I have known Pyrrha for over a year and I know that she is a good person... I...I know that all of us are good people. And we are a team and friends! I won't let that go away for anything! Pyrrha please tell us what you are thinking.' Ruby said showing a strange amount of maturity as Pyrrha smiled.

"Thank you, Ruby. Now. In my culture, we believe that love should be free. That you should feel free to be with as many people make your heart sing as possible. I think that if we all could learn to not just love Jaune but love each other? That will eliminate all forms of jealousy as we will all be seen as equals." Pyrrha said wincing as all of them even Ruby looked like they had been insulted by the mere suggestion of sharing as equals. Pyrrha bit her lips thinking that this was going to be the most difficult part of dealing with the girls.

"I know that what I said hurts-"

"But I love him... I want to be the apple in his eye. I want him to love me more than the stars in the sky." Ruby said gasping as Pyrrha smiled.

"That is fine and wonderful Ruby but... think of it like this. What if Jaune did love you like that? He loved you more than every star in the sky but so did everyone else? What if we all loved you like that and you loved us all like that? Wouldn't that make you feel better?"

"It... it would be nice... as much as I love Jaune... Love is good? And more love is good?" Ruby said her mind beginning to see the truth behind Pyrrha's words as she nodded turning to Yang and Blake and smiling.

"Now I know that all of you are also keen to be the one in his eyes."

"I have known him since before we were born. I should be with him."

"I have easily the best friendship with him out of love, he's clearly meant to be with me." 

"And? Why can't you both be right? Though love can be equal it can also be different and unique! The love that you have for Jaune spread out and returned by all those around you? Can't you see that as a positive rather than a negative thing?"

"But... how can we do that? I mean people just get jealous and that makes them worse for the wear right?" Yang asked her mind starting to make connections to her situation that she was not thinking about earlier. 

"I am still not convinced about it," Blake said shaking her head her cat ears planted face down on her head as she narrowed her amber eyes at Pyrrha. 

"Blake. You know that what I am saying makes sense, don't you? This is the most ideal way for all of us to get the most out of this situation. We all get the boy, and we all get to keep the friendships that we have built in our lives in Beacon. Isn't that a good thing?" Pyrrha asked hoping to appeal to Blake's sense of reason. 

"What if I just don't want to share? What if I just want to keep him to myself."

"Blake... you are my partner and best friend. Do you think he'd chose you over all of us?"

"I think that I would try," Blake said narrowing her eyes-

"Blake... I'm your leader.... do you hate me so much that you would not even consider it?" Ruby asked her silver eyes shining with hope as Blake bit her lips looking away before sighing.

"I... I think that it's a bad idea. But... I'll give it a shot. For you Ruby." 

\-----

"So I have to ask why am I blindfolded again?" Jaune asked as he was pushed by Ruby, they had just had a massive birthday cake for her special day and Jaune was curious to know why she was taking his sight for a moment as she pushed him from the back. 

"Don't worry about it! I have a special surprise for you coming. Up so don't think too hard!" Ruby said blushing as Jaune sighed feeling the soft feeling of his girlfriend's chest pushing up against the back of his arm as she pushed him forward. 

"Well don't you mean that we have a special plan for him Rube's?" Yang asked the other part of the surprise that Jaune did not know why was keeping this a secret pulled him forward as Jaune felt the. Much more substantial feeling of her chest pulling on his arm from the front. While Jaune's arm would just fall into the side of Ruby's soft chest his whole arm began to sink as it began to fall into the soft heavenly valley of Yang's chest as he had to fight the urge to whimper. Not wanting to make Ruby feel uncomfortable as Yang pulled him forward. 

"Hey! Is as going to say we!" Ruby pouted giggling in the aspect of surpassing her boyfriend as Yang sighed.

"Well, I heard an I not a we so I was just curious." Yang teased before she finally led Jaune to the destination that was so secret. 

"So where are we going? I am just wondering if we are going to have to walk, all through Beacon to get to this place."

"Oh quit your worrying Jaune, besides. The reward is going to be so good! It'll make you pop! And well since we are here stop worrying!" Yang said as the click of an auto-lock came out from the front as Jaune heard a door swing open.

"Just walk forward Jaune and we will show you something nice," Ruby said a strange seductive tone to her voice that Jaune had never heard before as she pushed him in and shut the door. 

"Ok. Now what? Am I going to be shocked or something?"

"Hey after this reveal well let's just say that it might just blow your mind." Yang teased as Jaune heard the shuffling of clothing, it did not take Jaune much to learn what the sound of girls taking off their clothes around him meant as his dick began to rise up. Jaune felt his dick straining in his jeans before he heard something that did confuse him.

Jaune knew what girls taking their clothes off meant but he did not know what to think when he finally began to hear them putting their clothes back on? 

Jaune paused frowning almost before he heard Ruby and Yang zipping something up keeping whatever outfits that they had on from falling off as they both took a. Deep breath before Jaune felt and heard the lights turn on with a loud click!

"Ok, Jaune we are ready!"

"Hope you are ready to get your mind blown lover boy!" Yang said as Jaune felt the blindfold taken off of his eyes as he blinked twice before he had to admit that he did almost get his mind blown. Yang was in what could only be called some kind of sexy nurse outfit. She wore a tight white nursing outfit that was at least two sizes too small for her massive d cup chest as she gave him a wink.

"So I'm hoping that you are liking this?" Yang asked leaning forward her massive chest pushing into Jaune's one broad chest making his eyes almost jump out of her scroll his hands rising up not sure what to touch first from the appealing massive breasts and their wide Shapley feminine hips of his girlfriend as-

"Hey! Don't forget about me now!" Ruby shouted as she slammed into Jaune from his side, wrapping her arms around his body pulling him close to her. Jaune looked down to see Ruby only wearing what could be called a slim dark muddy red-brown bikini and a pair of floppy wolf ears.

"I'm a wolf girl! Are! I want to mate! Please..." Ruby said blushing heavily as Jaune felt his dick getting closer and closer to tearing through his jeans. 

"Oh don't let me take this little guy for granted. I'll have to give him some love." Yang said as she pulled down his pants. Yang pulled down Jaune's jeans somehow expertly unzipping them and pulling them down and making sure to get that thick ten inches of dick to flop out of it as Jaune gasped.

"Fuck that's good," Jaune said as Yang grinned.

"Well then if you think that this is good, I think that you are going to love this," Yang said as she fell to her knees. 

Jaune almost had the opportunity to ask her what she was talking about as she slammed down her massive breasts down on his dick! Jaune groaned whimpering in pleasure as he felt his doc begin to meltdown before him.

"There we go, you like it? You like it when I massage that dick with my tits?" Yang asked her eyes wide in lust as she pushed her breasts up and down on his cock! Yang showed the dick no mercy her tit job showing Jaune just what power those massive breasts could have over him, the tits practically melting his cock in a whirlwind of pleasure as she slammed up and down. 

The wet soft slapping of flesh on flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Yang gave him an expert tit job. The buxom blonde was a natural when it came to massaging dick with her chest, even if she only had experience with one dick it did not seem that she was lacking in effort!

"Oh, I see you leaking there Jauney boy! I know that you want to burst and let out all of that thick juicy cum on my chest so do it! Let this nurse take your temperature so that this procedure can be over!" Yang said really getting into her nurse outfit cosplay. 

Her chest increased its already breakneck speed of melting his dick in a heavenly wall of flesh. Her breasts squishing and smashing Jaune's cock making it impossible for him to even keep his legs standing up. 

Jaune felt his dick melting under Yang's unrelenting attached her sexy nurse outfit still fitting perfectly around her body, her body still just as sexy and bodacious, the slurring woman making Jaune's legs go shaky as she licked her lips.

"Come on Jauney blow your load for me! The lab needs a sample and if you are a good boy I'll make sure to show you to the intensive care unit! And make sure that this growth of yours finds a much hotter and tighter place for it to be analyzed." Yang said reaching down her neck to lick Jaune's dick. The blonde began to suck Jaune's cock as she began to blow and tit fuck him making his mind start to melt inside his skull as he saw flashes of pleasure fill his mind before-

"It's ok Jaune. You can cum for her. I don't mind. And after you finish with this procedure you can breed me." Ruby hissed into Jaunes ear making the boy's final walls of defense melt away as he let out a whimper of pleasure as he came hard!

"Fuck me!" Jaune said as he came hard! Jaune's dick burst like a ruptured spigot onto Yang's chest!

"AH! There we go! That's what I was looking for! Plenty of samples for me to analyze at a later date." Yang said grinning as her chest was splattered with hot thick white ropes of Jaune's thick cum! Jaune groaned as his legs almost gave way. His body not used to such intense pleasure from the woman as Yang licked the tip of his cock one last time, her thin smooth tongue snaking out and licking his tip making sure to give it one last good slurp! Flicking it onto Jaune's cock and pulling back with a hot wet pop!

"There we go, now let me go take these back to the lab for more intense analysis!" Yang said ina. Sultry look as she began to lick the cum off her chest, making a show to get it on her fingers and pull it up to her mouth, licking it up on her fingertips as she grinned.

"I'm glad that you gave me such an ample sample that's a good boy," Yang said as Jaune felt Ruby tugging him to his left.

"Now that you have finished with your lab work Jaune. I think it is time that you give this puppy something that she really wants and desperately needs." Ruby said as she presented herself to Jaune on the bed. Jaune saw his love pointing her ass to him, her brown bikini bottom half pulled down from the side exposing her winking ass and her tiny but sopping wet drenched cunt as Jaune's dick gained back off of its vigor its as he felt his body filled with the need and desire to breed his lover as Yang pushed her breasts to the back of Jaune licking his ear as she breathed into it. 

"You know what to do babe. You want to put it in her so why don't you get in there and breed that little puppy of yours." Yang said hissing in Jaune's ear as he moved without prompt. Jaune stalked over to Ruby's presented body the small girl blushing as Jaune's hands came down hard with a smack on her ass! 

WHAP! Jaune spanked Ruby's ass cheeks making her gasp!

"Kya! Jaune?" Ruby asked the spanking only serving to ample her wetness. Her pussy so damp that it was leaking out a small torrent of wet cunt juices before Jaune gripping her soft hips aligning his dick other wet slick entrance before slamming his dick deep into her cunt with a single well placed thrust!

"AH! Jaune!?" Ruby gasped her small body still having to get used to being fucked and bred in this position, her body shaking Asher tight diamond breaking cunt gripped down on his cock! 

Jaune's dick slamming into her pussy making sure to breach her cervix in one solid thrust shattering her barriers to keeping her composure forcing a massive orgasm to rock her body as her jaw fell open and began to lol as-

"Oh my god... it feels so good..." Ruby said whimpering as Jaune began to pull out of her small tight body. Her minuscule sex refusing to let go of that wrist-thick cock that was busy breaking down her inner wet walls and preparing her for being bred like a good girl, before Jaune took his hands off her thin hips.

Ruby usually liking the feeling of Jaune on her hips paused ass he felt his hands drift down her body. His well-calloused hands exploring every nook and cranny of her smooth feminine form as they began to finalize their search for ther targets.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked before Jaune's hands found her own. Jaune's fingers interlaced with Ruby's own, her hands and his becoming joined together before Jaune at once pulled her back with full force! Forcing the girl to be pulled back and fully impaled on his dick as he slammed forward with one powerful thrust!

"KYA!?" Ruby screamed as Jaune began to really fuck her! Jaune was slapping his hips back and forth jackhammering his pelvis into Ruby's soft wet pussy! Her body shaking and shuddering as she was getting plowed like a bitch in heat! Jaune's hands gripped her small frail ones slamming her back and forth on his cock! Her small thin body shaking as Jaune was able to almost literally used Ruby as a human-sized fleshlight for his dick!

"Fuck you are so tight! You like it when I fuck you like this? You like it when I fuck you like a dog in heat?" Jaune hissed as he felt his dick milked by Ruby's painfully small cunt. The younger girl's body was never really able to fully take Jaune when he got into a full rut!

The young reaper was screaming whimpering squirming as every powerful thrust of Jaune into her tiny body forced orgasms after orgasms out of her! Her thin frame shaking in convulsions as it looked like someone had jammed a live wire into her as Jaune fucked her raw!

"I love it! Fuck me harder! I'm your puppy! I'm your little breeding puppy so please! Master! Breed me and knock me up!" Ruby cried any and all form of decency and composure lost to the dick that was busy rutting her insides, making her body shake and bray in breeding convulsions as her body gave into orgasms after orgasms!

Her legs shaking her body a moaning sweating mess as she gave out any thoughts or ideas to be anything but a little breeding bitch for her master as Jaune grinned. 

"Now that is what I like to hear little puppy! Do you want to be knocked up? You want me to put some pups in you!? Your little cunt seems to want me to. It's clinging so tight right now! Your little love box just keeps gripping down so greedily on my dick it's like your very soul wants me to knock you up like a slut!" Jaune said pulling Ruby back, almost pulling her off her legs! The doggy steel fucking had led into him almost lifting her off the sheets and literally using her body as a living human condom!

"YES! Please! Knock me up! Breed me! Get me pregnant!" Ruby gasped her body reacting to Jaune's control both Ruby and Jaune looked down the love between their eyes lead to a brief passionate kiss! Jaune pulling Ruby up by nothing but her hands, their lips meeting in the middle of it. Both of them relishing in his dominance of her, the feeling of si dick breaking into her body making her feel like a broken mess! 

Jaune's hips never missed a beat! 

Even with Ruby being pulled up her tight pussy getting endlessly broken in by Jaunes cock! His dick slamming in and out from the bottom of her pussy! Hitting all of her weak spots and showing her pleasure that she had never even thought possible! 

Ruby's eyes rolled into the back of her head this time maybe for good. The fucking was too much the need to be bred by her lover was too high.

Her submissive nature was too strong at the time and the fact that today was not the safest day for Jaune to finish inside of her. And since none of them had bothered to get a condom, Ruby's mind was taken again as Jaune broke the kiss her top falling forward before Jaune's hips gave out one final hard wet, and meaty smack! 

As he slammed his hips forward as his dick burst right in her woman!

"Fuck! Here I cum! I hope you get pregnant you dirty up! Now stop screaming my name and just let me knock you up!" Jaune shouted as he came hard!

"KYA! Breed me! Knock me up! Make me your breeding bitch!" Ruby cried out as she felt it! Jaune's Thicc um shot right into her woman! Her vulnerable ovaries flooded with thick virulent Arc cum! The young woman and now a strong candidate for a future mother to be felt the cum shoot into her body filling up her woman with seven thick brutal point-blank shots of Arc spunk!

Jaune groaned in Oda main Ed his lover whimpering on his cock, his arms never letting go of their grip as he gently lovingly eased Ruby down to the ground. 

The small girl shivering as her face hit the pillow her mind broken and screamed her birthday wish of having her boyfriend fuck her brains out might just have led to her having more gifts in the future as she felt her body break down. 

Her mouth letting loose a long trail of spittle as the fucked stopped fully bred young girl looked down her head finding a pillow as Jaune began to pet the side of her head, lovingly looking at the young woman who stole his heart and who he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Someone that he could never even consider a life without as she leaned down and quickly went to sleep. 

Ruby feel to sleep with Jaune's dick rock hard and forced balls deep inside of her. Ruby sighed happily her body shaking in pleasure as she felt Jaune's warm cuff fill a fertilized womb as she knew that she was going to be an amazing mother in the future. Ruby let out a formless whimper of pleasure as Jaune knew she was having good dreams as he rubbed the back of her small soft head. 

Making sure to put her soft red-brown hair back in place making sure that there was not even a strand of hair put out of place. 

Jaune sighed he had to pull out of Ruby eventually, but being inside the love of his life was by far and above the single greatest experience of his life. 

Jaune had to fight the urge to fuck Ruby again. She was knocked out and even if Jaune knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ruby would agree to being fucked again, there was no way that he would do anything to anyone without their expressed consent. So it was with great reservations and many grimaces that Jaune slowly took out his dick from that still vice-like fleshy flesh trap that had been milking his dick for all that it was worth! 

"In case you are wondering your work is back from the lab. It looks like you have a nasty case of biggus dickus. And the only want to cure it is to put it in something hot wet and tight." Yang whispered into his ear making Jaune's dick stir right back to beyond fullness of rigidity.

"I... I then that I should visit the lab as soon as possible." Jaune said as Yang out a laugh kissing him on his cheek before she took off and began to saunter herself over to the free bed. Sitting down spreading her legs wide her thing nurse short scrubs pulled down past her ankles exposing her drenched drooling cunt as she gave him a cum hitter motion with her finger. 

"How about you come here and get that taken care of?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded taking his dick out of Ruby's bruised cunt. Her poor little snatch felt like it was going to collapse the second Jaune took his cock o it of it. And truth be told as Jaune yanked his dickfree of Ruby's pussy there was a nasty almost noxious bubbling sound of his cum leaking out of her ruined cunt that without aura might never get tight again filled the air as Ruby let out a pained whimper. 

Her cunt going to need a decent amount of TLC after this. The poor girl pulled her legs together. Her small body acting on instinct curling up almost like a literal wolf pup as she tried to keep as much of Jaune's cum inside of her as-

"So are you going to come here or not?" As much as. Jaune did love Ruby he was still a man. And as such he tore his eyes from his broken-in bred girlfriend and stalked to Yang. Yang grinned spreading her legs, Jaune took her long legs in both hands gripping her soft supple thighs.

"So are you ready for me to take your temperature?" Yang asked in a sultry voice before Jaune gripped her legs and in one brutal thrust slammed his dick right into her tight cunt! 

Yang let out a squeal as she felt her pussy broken in half by Jaune's dick! The blond woman knew what she was about as Jaune's dick felt like it was getting gripped by a thick fleshy hand that only wanted to pull him in full as he slammed his body in deep! 

"Fuck me! That's good!" Yang gasped as Jaune started to pound her! Jaune did not even start slow, Yang liked it like this and Jaune was going to show her just how he meant to! Jaune's hips slammed forward his cock pushing and pounding into her pulsing vagina! 

Jaune felt Yang's legs wrap around his back gripping him and pulling him into her even more! Yang grinned as Jaune slammed into her putting her into an instant mating press. Her massive D cups shaking in her nurse's outfit as Jaune pounded her cunt! 

"Fuck you are so tight! Do you like it like this!? Is my condition getting better nurse?" Jaune said trying to fight the urge to laugh failing at the hilarity of the situation as Yang also had to force a smile on her face as she got her insides rearranged by the only dick that she ever wanted to take.

"You! You are going to be in here for a while I'm afraid! You have a serious case this time and I think that you are going to need a deep and thorough examination of it before it is finally cured!" Yang said half laughing half-serious as Jaune's hips slammed in and out of her. 

Yang was larger than Ruby bigger than her own younger sister and as such Jaune had more options to make love to her. He took her legs in his hands and with a great amount of effort and a grunt forced her own legs behind her own head.

"KYA!" Yang's eyes sparkled orange with Jaune's hips plowing in and out of her body, her eyes went wide with some pain at the sudden shift of position but the feeling of Jaune's dick stabbing into her own cervix making her mind turn to a slurry of mush as she was pounded into a broken and drooling mess! 

"Fuck that feels so good! I can't feel my back!" Yang gasped her eyes fluttering her body only good at taking his cock that pounded in and out of her. His cock rearranging her tight burning gripping cunt as he pounded into her!

"So you think that you are going to take another sample nurse? Do you want to take it all again? Or do you want me to give it to you in another way?" Jaune asked as Yang nodded her nurse persona fading as her body's own repeated betraying orgasms made her body shake and shiver as Jaune's felt his dick gripped!

The bed shook with the wet heavy slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh. The sound of squeaking bedsprings and wood filled the air as the two almost broke the bed!

"You are going to need to give me more than last time! Maybe enough to make me consider taking some time off nursing." Yang said the implication sly but clear. Jaune was not so dense as to not pick up on the implications of the buxom brawler. 

Jaune had heard Ruby begging for him to breed her but Yang always had to be a tease and make a man work for it. Not that he minded it. He just doubled his frantic press of his hips into hers. 

His pelvis crashing into her push making a nice obscene bulge appear in her guts, his hands forced to keep her legs behind her head allowing Jaune's dick to penetrate far deeper into her body that Ruby's tiny petite form could even dream of! Not that it mattered as Jaune felt her body shaking as a mind-breaking orgasm filled her body making sure that her eyes fully went into the back of her head!

Jaune found himself missing the feeling of Yang's legs wrapped around his back, his dick was hitting into places of her body that he did not even know he could find!

Her massive breasts flopped in and out of her top, her nursing outfit was a bit too tight to let Jaune literally fuck the tits off her top. But it was just loose to make Jaune look at that magnificent sight of her tits flopping in and out of her outfit as she groaned. 

Jaune felt his own orgasm building his thick tennis ball balls slapped hard against Yang's toned ass. Jaune knew that his balls were going to burst soon and that when he came hard there was no way that Yang was going to be able to have another lover. 

She had come here with Ruby with a mission. A mission to get something for the both of them, a mission to be knocked up, and share something that only sisters could know how! 

Jaune figured out this plan instantly and it was cute almost. Cute in such a way that Jaune did not notice Yang's neck shot up! So used to her submitting to his dick that he did not notice the look in her eye. As much as Yang had agreed to share with her sister that did not put out her competitive spirit, she wanted to be the best at anything. The first on his.

Mind and when her lips sealed with his own and Jaune felt his balls erupted without his intent he knew that he was also going to be living with Yang for the rest of his life. 

Jaune did not hear what Yang said when he came. His dick erupted hard into her pussy her body shook as Jaune came hard, his cock flooding her cunt making her groan! 

His dick burst deep inside of her making sure that Yang and Ruby would have been both carrying something important. Jaune had to fight the urge to keep his body constrained Yang groaned as Jaune broke their kiss with a hard and wet plop! 

Jaune saw Yang gasp as she fell back into the bed her freshly bred cunt already leaking cum even past Jaune's thick dick plug. 

As Jaune pulled out of her broken bruised pussy. 

Yang unliked Ruby did not stay silent as he pulled out. Yang groaned as she licked her lips.

"Now that you have done that, I think that I can say your treatment was a success!"

"So I no longer have to worry about Biggus Dickus?"

"Well, now I would not say that... I would say that you have been temporarily treated."

"What only temporarily?" 

"Yes this is a considerable condition and I think that in my own professional opinion that you will need repeated treatments j use like this if you want to be safe."

"Sure. As a professional." Jaune said pulling his dick out of the broken pussy and with a final wet plop Jaune pulled out of that broken count as he let out a deep groan before Yang finally passed out fully bred and mocked out and up as he sighed. 

"What am I going to do with you two?" Jaune said laughing before he felt the sudden urge to collapse his body was getting weary from the fucking and he really. Need to take a nap.

"I need to sleep... maybe for a while..." Jaune said as he yawned and limped over to Ruby's bed and suddenly passed out.

\-----

"So, what do you think about it Summer dear?" Kali asked the older faunus milf sucking on a straw as she sipped down her sweet tea. Kali smirked up at Summer as the woman sighed. 

"I think that we all have to put our personal issues aside and that we need to keep our emotions kept behind checks." Summer said taking a bite out of her cookies and milk. 

The cookies were provided by the restaurant and Summer nodded as-

"Well, I think that all of us are engaged in something incredibly improper!" Winter said not sure if or where she belonged here. She was not used to meeting people in such friendly non-formal social settings. 

"Well now come there Winter, there is no reason that we are not all friends here is there?"

"What!? I never said that we are not friends but... I don't know how to deal with this... I am new to this whole situation... especially talking about it with others." Winter said not sure what to say as she sighed, the Schnee pulled her water back to her sipping down on it greedily with her straw her face blushing hard as she sighed.

"You are so cute!" Kali said as Winter blushed looking away from her as she nodded.

"I! I am a fully grown woman! I am not cute, if anything I am beautiful but not cute!" Winter said as Summer smiled she knew that Ruby was like Winter in some ways. Not with all that pride but she still had a childish side that she wanted to explore as she dipped her cookie into milked and crunched on it hard. 

"Well since we are all here I think we all need to know what to do here. We have to be in a relationship with the same man. We have to be able to find a way to not only share the same man but also share him with our younger family members... as strange as that sounds." Summer said blushing hoping that no one would notice or hear her request. Winter blushed hard but nodded simply as she sipped extra hard on her water.

"I, I also agree. That is the most prudent way of solving this problem."

"Good! Then we are all in agreement! And we can all have a dick in our lives!" Kali said a smile on her face as she laughed loudly the eldest person in the group laughing loudly as there was a gasp from behind her.

"Sorry I am late! I am not used to having to order off a menu! They did not have these things in the forests you know?" Amber asked putting down her tray of fruits, some vegetables, and fish as she sighed. 

"So have we all come to an arrangement? Or are we going to fight to the death for a young man's cock?" Amber asked bitting into her fish as Summer sighed. 

"No Amber we are not going to fight to the death over Jaune's dick."

"Oh darn it! I always liked a good fight to the death don't you all?"

"Not at all..." Winter said backing away from the strange possibly mad woman as Summer groaned.

"Amber stop scaring Winter.'

"I am not scaring her!"

"I am not scared!"

"I can smell your fear on you, dear! You are so cute you just make me want to eat you all up!" Kali said a predatory look in her eyes as Winter blushed as Amber coughed.

"So like I was saying, I don't really want to push the subject but a fight to the death would stop us from having to fight over him and would stop dick jealousy from taking over us you know?" Amber said as Kali shook her head her long golden earrings shaking in the air as she purred.

"You do know that we don't have to be jealous right? I thought you were all about free love Amber?"

"I am! But I am also not a fool. I have seen how people change when love and romance get mixed into one ugly beast. True feelings have a way of making it seem like you are doing the right thing when you are really doing the worst thing possible." Amber said as Winter finally found her will.

"I would also agree with her. I have not known any of you long, well except for you Miss Belladona and we all know why that is."

"Oh Winter! You are going to make me blush! I only burned down one of your stores!"

"That was SDC property! You were way out of line!"

"It was a young me! Plus there was no evidence of it."

"But you just!"

"Ladies please put your claws away. No that was not a literal joke Kali but please don't tease Winter."

"Fine but she makes it so easy to tease!"

"I do not!"

"You are so cute when you are in denial!" Kali said as Winter huffed turning her head as Amber snickered.

"They are so cute together, I wonder if they are attracted to one another?" Amber floated as Winter looked like she had been shot.

"I! I am not! I am not like that! I have nothing against people who like the same gender but I am straight!"

"So is spaghetti before you get it wet," Kali said as Winter groaned as Summer clinked on her glass.

"Ladies! Attention! Please we are all here to deal with things that are going to come up in our immediate lives. We are all attracted to one person but... not only do we have to share we have daughters and in some cases sisters who will also be with him and in some cases where with him first. How do you we plan to make this work?" Summer asked hoping that this would make them all start to get along and have some progress made before long. 

"Well in my case Blake is a good girl. She will do what mommy says! Though I don't expect her to put up much of a fight in the first place. She can be so stubborn when it comes to her dreams but she is pliable about this! I hope." Kali said as Amber nodded.

"I have always believed in free love so I have no qualms sharing with anyone young or old. As long as it is all consensual there is no reason for conflict."

"I... I am new to relationships. I have a younger sister and brother but none of them are romantically involved with Jaune as far as I know. As a Schnee my name carries weight but I am cut off from my family in all practical ways so I am as of now? Just a regular citizen like anyone else."

"Well I am a huntress, my husband died fighting Grimm when my daughter was very young. I technically have a teammate left but she is not one to talk to me or her child. So I am ready to put aside differences to make this a happy and productive um... well I guess sit's a harem?" Summer asked the idea that she was a part of a harem made her blush as Kali purred.

"Oh that sounds exotic, doesn't it? All of Yup lovely ladies competing with our daughters for the attention of a younger man? I wonder who will win? Youthful vigor or wisened maturity? Will age triumph over youth? Or will it end in a massive disaster? Oh, I can't wait to see!" Kali said her hands clasping her cheeks as she began to mumble to herself her cheeks a bright scarlet as Summer shook her head.

"So does anyone else have a real idea on what we should be doing?"

"Well if I may suggest something... to stop us from feeling jealousy or any feelings like that I believe that a strong sense of attachment and kinship to all of the others in the... I hate to use this word but it is the most accurate the harem that we all find ourselves in will be the most practical and efficient way of dealing with things." Winter said covering her chest crossing her arms and not meaning the eyes of anyone around as Amber gave her an approving look.

"Exactly! Well-spoken Winter! Like I have been saying the best way to love Jaune would be to first love each other! If we are all in love and in love with girls in the harem!"

"Besides the ones that we are directly related to." Winter brought up as everyone nodded in unison. No one wanted to bring up the uncomfortable subject that they might have to literally have sex with direct family members in some kind of manner hopefully indirectly as Summer coughed.

"Well... I don't want to sound weird but I had sex with Jaune with my daughter before." Summer said as Kali almost coughed up a lung.

"What!? You and Ruby got fucked by Jaune at the same time and you didn't tell me?! Summer you, traitor! What are friends supposed to be for!" Kali said gripping Summer by her collar and shaking it wildly!

"I'm sorry! I thought that I mentioned that before!"

"If you did I forgot about it! Now quickly tell me everything! I wonder if Blake would be open to some quality time with her mommy and Jaune? Maybe he would like two sexy kitties to play with instead of just one?" Kali said a small amount of drool leaving her lips as Winter gasped.

"You mean you would willing do that with your own blood!? But why!?"

"Oh come now, Schnee! You know that you would do the same! I mean with that cute little sister of yours you can't tell me that some thoughts have never entered your mind with her now can you?" Kali asked teasing the Schnee as Winter suddenly looked like she wanted to pass out.

"I! With Weiss! Never! She is my little sister! There is no way that I would do that with her! What are you thinking!?" Winter asked her face beet red as Kali laughed slapping her thighs as the eldest Schnee child was just too much to deal with!

"You are so cute when you are like that! I hope that you know that I am only jesting, with you that is. I think my little Blakey would want to show up her mother and might need to be put in her place for it." Kali said purring as Winter groaned.

"You can not tell me you are serious are you?" 

"Oh as serious as a heart attack my dear! And I'll tell you what I have been known to play with girls before and you look good enough to be a snack! What do you say you let me take you to bed every now and then?" Kali asked as Winter for the third time looked ready to have a heart attack.

"WHAT!?"

"You know the saying right? Once you go cat you never go back?"

"Kali stop staring the poor girl, you are going to break her!" Amber said laughing as Kali grinned Winter looked ready to run to the hills as Kali licked her lips.

"Did you know that I have a barbed tongue?"

"No, and I do not want to know!"

"Oh, you are a poor sport!"

"Ladies! Please! So is there anything else that we want to discuss? You know before we make a mistake that will ruin our families more than they might have already been? No offense to... well anyone." Summer said as all of them had their circumstances and issues with their families. Kali, Winter, and Amber all looked down they all had issues with family members, and well in Amber's case, she had none left to speak of so they had enough skeletons in the close to falling back on. 

"Well, that is something that we can all drink to! Good times and good sex!" Amber said raising her glass of water to the women. All of them sighed before nodding. They clinked their glasses together before downing them all in one go. 

"So when we get back to Beacon do we want to talk to all of our children and or siblings at once or do we want to do this privately?" Kali asked finally finished with her teasing of Winter as Summer frowned.

"Well, I think that we should do both. Private then as a group, that way we can smooth out any issues that will come from this. Does that sound good for everyone here?" Summer said as everyone nodded, the meeting seemed to be winding down and with no fights to the deaths or otherwise, catfights literal of theoretical the day was mostly a success!

\------

"OH! You are so cute!" Nora said as she picked out her new best friend who looked lost.

"What? Who said that? Who are you?" The small woman asked her long flowing white hair hitting the ground as she turned to face Nora.

"Oh! You have cool glasses! Or are they goggles? Tell me where di you get them? Do they still sell them at the place? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Nora said as the glasses of the woman whirred a bright blue color came from them as a shutter-like device shook and adjusted to stare at Nora with more efficacy.

"And just who are you. Young girl? You seem like you are all full of spunk if nothing else."

"Nora! Nora Valkyrie! And who are you? IF you are a leprechaun up I can tell me. I won't take your pot of gold." Nora said as the woman glared and hit her shin with a wooden walking staff.

Whap!

"Owie!"

"I am no leprechaun child! My name is Maria Calavera! I used to be a famous huntress now I am here to help teach the theory of dust to these young whippersnappers! And I am assuming that you are one of them?" Maria asked her mechanical eyes starring at Nora as she nodded rapidly.

"Yup! Sure am! And did you just say that you are here to help us study dust theory?"

"Yes, I did? Why?" Maria asked her hairs standing on end as she had the bad feeling that she was talking to a student that she should have no business speaking with. 

"Oh my gosh! That is like so cool! You seem I have a dust project due on the experimental properties of time dust! Can you help me with it?" Nora asked as Maria frowned.

"Time dust? Don't you know that, this kind of dust is very dangerous? Exotically to someone as... energetic as yourself?" Maria asked picking the diplomatic option as Nora nodded.

"Hell yeah, I know! That's why I picked it! I live on the edge! No risk no reward! So how about it? Do you want to help me?" Nora asked as Maria sighed she had signed up to be a teacher and well now? Now she might as well give it her best shot at making her new students like her! You only get one chance at first impressions after all! 

"Sure! Why not? You only. Live once right? And I have a life behind me not ahead so lead the way, uh Nora was it?" Maria asked as Nora punched the sky.

"Hell yeah! I got a kick ass new teacher to help me! Now come on we have to go to the testing area!"

"Ok lead the way then," Maria said as she followed the energetic ginger as she felt the strange feeling that she was making a terrible mistake for her time as she was led off by the bubbly ginger to the testing range. 

\------

"So you just want me to sit here?"

"Yeah, that's all!"

"But Nora I fail to see how this is a test, it looks like a target range?" Maria asked ass he was in the Beacon combat arena? She frowned as Nora appeared a grenade launcher in hand as-

"Ok, Mara! Just hold still!"

"Nora, why do you have that weapon in hand?" 

"Duh to test the dust now look alive!" Nora shouted as there was a loud thunk! In the air as Maria saw a canister sail out-

"You have your aura unlocked right?"

"You ask that now!?" Maria shouted before the dust round landed on her!

"Direct hair! Maria! Are you alive? Cause murder is bad right?" Nora asked looking at the swirling mass of dust before-

"GREAT MONTY! I AM ALIVE!" A young powerful voice said as Nora peered into the swirling field of light silver particles her grenade left as out of the cloud a woman appeared?

Young and fit with fierce brown skin, eyes bright as Ruby's, a powerful build and long perfect silver hair flowing down to her ankles! 

"Whoa! You are naked!" Nora shouted as Maria looked at Nora a smile spread over her lips as she walked over to Nora and gave her a hug!

"If I was not so happy right now I would kill you! But thank you, Nora! Now I can finally eat again!" The young woman said laughing as Nora nodded laughing with her not sure what she had just done but laughing is fun! 

  
  
  



End file.
